Star Fox 64: The Sins Of Star Wolf
by Victor Turdleman
Summary: A month after Lylat Wars have started,Wolf continues to carve fear into the hearts of Star Fox. But as his acts of harsh honor turn to sin,too late Wolf begins to realize that his acts are corrupting him. The long-awaited sequel to RiseofStar Wolf is here
1. Chapter 1

_Shush girl, shush your lips…do the Helen Keller and talk with your… _

*Looks up from work and pulls out iPod earphones*. Oh you guys again! My apologies, got a little caught up to the music, since I usually listen to something while writing. Of course normally I would listen to the Star Wolf Theme, but I can't sing to that…

Anywho….for some of you newby newbies, I am Victor Turdleman, Hylian-Shinigami-Ninja-Master-thank-you-very-much! *Bows*, and I'm the author of both _Star Fox: The Rise of Star Wolf_ and working story _Legend of Fire Emblem: Battle Across Worlds. _

Also, I recommend playing certain levels in _Star Fox 64 _or seeing the level in a walkthrough on YouTube_, _in order to get that "Oh, that's why" understanding. But this chapter isn't one of those moments.

Well, enjoy!

_Star Fox 64: The Sins of Star Wolf_

_The Lylat Wars have started, and have torn the system apart. As General Pepper commands the Cornerian Army against the forces of Venom, the fame and legend of the new Star Fox Team, and its leader, Fox McCloud, expands the system. But Fox still keeps a dark and haunting secret about a former Academy pilot…_

_But even with the heroic efforts of Star Fox, Venom still grows more powerful, as more planets are added to its grasp. With barely any pressing movements by the Venomian Army Fleet, however, Corneria still ponders how Emperor Andross gets the job done…_

_They answer lies on a Cornerian Dreadnought-class Carrier, drifting over the Cornerian Military Base, guarding access to a fleet of Cornerian star-fighters…_

_Chapter 1: The Dawn of the Lylat Wars_

_Corneria, 0 ALW_

"C'mon, let's head to the barracks," said Bill Grey, wearily.

"But, Bill, General Pepper says we gotta guard the hangar till the back-up shows up."

"Ah, that dust-hound spends too much time in his office. He knows perfectly well that no 'back-up' is gonna show up. Any decent soldier is in bed by now, and we'll be guarding this spot the whole night."

They bickered for a while, without noticing a soldier walk in.

"Hey, you guys wanna pack it up? I'll take it from here."

The first dog turned to Bill. "You see?"

Bill narrowed his eyes. "Pepper didn't notify me when the back-up was gonna show up. Where's your ID?"

"Ah, yes. My ID. Well, _here's_ my ID."

Instantly, he pulled out a switch-blade and slit the first dog's throat.

"What the--?" Bill started. "You bastard! Take this---"

He fired his rifle. _BZAM!_

The dog's face, taken by surprise, glowed with surprise. No, it was literally glowing, rippling, like the plasma bolt had been shot at a pool of water.

_What the hell?_

The dog's fur melted away, replaced by green scales, and a gray flight jacket.

"Dammit!" cursed the chameleon. "Hate when that happens!"

Bill gaped. "You're a smuggler!" He pulled up his comm. "Back-up on hangar 15! There's been a break-in!"

The chameleon scowled. "You freaking snitch."

SLUTCH!

He cut Bill on the arm, before elbowing him in the face and curling his tail around his leg, causing Bill to fall backwards, and hitting the wall.

Leon grinned down at his unconcious opponent. "Heh. I think I'll torture you a bit before I rip you to shreads!"

"There he is!"

Leon looked up, and saw a group of soldiers running towards him.

"Look, he's killing Bill!"

"Gun him down!" All five raised their sniper rifles.

_Peh. We'll see who has the last laugh. _

He pulled out from behind his back his custom weapon: His TO-ME37 Repeating Machine Rifle.

"Surprise from the great Leon! Taste some rapid-fire, you sons of bitches! Huahahaheheheh!"

With the cold-blooded laugh, he fired an immensley huge volley of powerful shots. _Drunununununun!_

One of the dogs yelled "Take cover! This guy's off his rocker!"

But he and two others were shot down, their bodies rattling backwards as more shots hit their bodies. The others ran for more help.

_Heh-heh, that takes care elite squadron. I wonder how the north bunker's goin'…_

On the other side of the ship, a wounded seargent ran to the Captains' Barracks. "Captain!"

Captain Shears opened the sliding door. "What is it?" The table behind him was covered in cash.

"Captain Shears? When did you get on board?"

"I—just now," he said quickly, hastily stuffing the cash in his pockets.

"Where did all this---hey, wait, you're supposed to be on Titania. Pepper didn't order you to leave.."

_SLAM!_

Shears slammed his fist into the dog's face. He pushed him to the ground and forced him to the ground.

The dog kicked Shears in the face. Shears's face shimmered, then melted, and his brown dog-fur was replaced with pink, furless, almost leathery skin.

What the---

"Huahaharaar!" snorted Pigma. "'Nighty 'night!" He pulled out a long needle, and stuck it into the dog's neck. The dog's eyes rolled back into his head as he fell to the floor, dead.

_That's the thing about officers_ Pigma thought grabbing a suitcase of cash. _They always stash their bounty in their bunkers._

A beeping noise vibrated from Pigma's back pocket. "What?"

Leon's voice hissed from the speaker. "You done already?"

"Now I am. What about you? Have you taken care of the elite squadron?"

A shot and a groan sounded from the speaker. "Yeah, pretty much. Any words from the new recruit?" His voice became wary and disguted.

"No. He better not screw things up."

Back at the hangar, more dogs showed up to inspect the fighter ships.

"Have you seen any suspicious-looking soldiers?"

"No. But they're probably gonna use these fighters for escaping. Better see to it that they don't."

They looked around the hangar. "Nothing seems to be out of order."

The other dog squinted. "Hey, what's that?"

A white head was sticking out of one of the cockpits of the Cornerian Fighter IV.

It looked up in surprise.

_Shoot! I've been caught! _

"That's no soldier! It's a monkey! Shoot him!"

The monkey leapt off the ship. "Not in your dreams, Cornerians! You stand as enemies of Andross! Face your doom!"

He pulled out a pistol and fired.

_Click._

Nothing happened.

_Oh. It's unloaded. Darn._

One of the Dog Soldiers grinned. "Looks like someone didn't come prepared!"

"Yeah, check out those nerdy knee-socks!"

"You fools!" yelled the monkey. "You dare mock the heir to Venom? You shall die now!"

He popped open a sliver canister on his belt and flung three metal balls towards them.

_SPPPOOOOLLLMMMMMM!_

There was an enormous explosion, and blue light filled the hangar as bubbly blue lava erupted from the soldiers feet, and froze them instantly.

"Looks like you guys really can 'chill out!'" Andrew laughed stupidly.

_Heh. Chill out. Heh. That's ice humor. Heh._

He wiped his nose and picked up the detonator. He clicked the button and ran out the door.

_BBBOOOOOOMMMM!!!!!_

The explosion was so immense, it shook the ground so hard it sent the monkey flying.

The comm echoed and vibrated from his pocket. He answered "Yeah?"

"Get your hairy little ass up here, Oikanny! Stop nerding around." The hissing and spitting was recognizable.

"Is that any way to address the Deputy of Star Wolf, Powalski?"

"First off, I'm the deputy, you worthless sack of shit! Second, the only reason you're here is because your Uncle forced us to take you with us. Don't think of this as a pleasure."

The comm shut off.

_Hmph. Next thing you know, he'll be saying Andross really wants to get rid of me._

General Pepper barked orders from his central Command Chair at the ship's bridge.

"Where is the Elite Squadron? Find them, before the situation goes hostile!"

A greyhound officer saluted. "Sir, they've been killed. We receiving heavy casualties."

"How heavy?"

"About 200 per hour."

"That's impossible. Man the fighters and return fire to the enemy ship."

"Um, sir, they've destroyed all ships. They've launched all the escape canisters and have raided the army and treasury."

"These aren't Venomians, they sound like pirates! But how many?"

"We don't know sir. By the casualties I should guess 10,000."

_Holy hell. We're gonna need back-up. _

"Sir, a Venomian Fleet is headed this headed to Corneria."

_SLAAAMM!_

The door burst open, with three figures in the dust-cloud's shadow.

"What the--?"

The first figure entered, a tall, slim, skinny one, holding a repeating machine carbine.

"All soldiers, drop your weapons! Make any resistance, and we'll beat the shit out of you and your ship!"

"_Ahem."_ A voice behind the figure squeaked.

The dust cleared a bit. The lead figure, a green chameleon with a gray flight jacket turned to the figure next to him. "Ugh, really?"

"Say it."

"No."

"Say it."

The chameleon sighed. "Drop your weapons in the name of Venom and his majesty Emperor Andross. Happy?"

"Thank you," said the snow monkey next to him.

Pepper pulled out his blaster. "Enough talk. I'm Pepper, General of the Cornerian Army and soon to be your captor. State your names before I kill you."

"I'm the great Leon Powalski, and this is Andrew Oikanny, the world's biggest wuss. Trust me, he's the last person we want here, believe me."

The armed Dog Soldiers in the room looked at each other.

"Anyway, this is Pigma Dengar. I'm sure you're acquainted with him."

Pigma stepped out of the dust. "Pepper! What a surprise! You actually got more baggy-faced!"

Pepper narrowed his eyes. "Pigma, you traitor. You dare show your fat face in my ship? I'll cook you into sausage before you---"

"Allow me to do the cooking. C'mon, boys, let's teach these dogs how to play dead the way we do in Venom!"

And he pulled out a huge iron cannon, or at least something that looked like one.

Pepper pointed at Star Wolf. "Attack men, Corneria depends on you!"

The Dog Soldiers gave a yell _"For Corneria! The Motherworld! Huah!"_

The charged and fired their rifles.

Leon kicked over a control panel display table and used it as a cover to send more shots at the soldiers with his TO-ME37. _Drununun!_

Andrew cowered behind a table, searching around for a weapon of some sort.

A few soldiers fell dead, but more and more pressed on with their rifles.

Pigma whirled out with his cannon. "Hey, Pepper! You mentioned cooking, right? _Here's some for ya!"_

He pulled on a metal cord on the back.

_FWOOOOMMM!!!_

A huge column of flames shot out of the cannon's opening. It set several tables on fire, some flames catching soldiers on fire. The flaming soldiers ran around in agony and panic, before collapsing and burning to ash.

Pepper raised his hand and flourished it in a backwards direction. "Fall back! He's got a flame thrower!"

Pigma laughed wildly, lifting his flame thrower left and right, like a deadly fiery sprinkler.

The soldiers fell back behind tables and fired from behind them.

_I never thought it would come to this!_ Pepper thought as he reloaded his pistol and fired a few more shots before ducking under the table again.

_Hiding behind a cover like a common soldier! Against a team from Venom!_

After five more soldiers fell to Leon's machine rifle, it whirred and clicked to a stop. He dropped his rifle and pulled out his knife.

"Come out of hiding, you cowards! Or I'll make you come out!"

A Dog Soldier ran out and pulled out his Energy Baton.

Leon charged and twirled his knife, slicing the Soldier's arm. He dropped his Baton in surprise and clutched his hand. _SLITCH! _Leon threw his knife at his throat with a deadly sweep.

Seeing Leon unarmed, a soldier came from behind and grabbed him by the neck.

Leon gagged and choked, but the soldier pulled both ends of his Baton under Leon's scaly neck.

"_Gachh---Hiechh---Couchh---"_

The light over the soldier's face became shadowy. He looked up and saw a dark shape leap in front of the inner room window.

_CRASH!_

The window inside of the room shattered, glass fragments flying everywhere around the room. All the soldiers looked up.

"What the hell was that?!" One yelled.

The shape became a figure, one draped in a cloak-like garment. It flew though the air expertly, doing a somersault before crashing into the ground, but landing on its feet.

The slam to the floor shook the room, and caused the soldier choking Leon to fall backwards, losing his grip on Leon's neck.

The figure's cape-like cloak fluttered as the figure stood for a few moments in its crouched position.

The soldiers, hands still on their weapons, leaned forward to see the figure's face, which was still hidden in the shadows.

Suddenly one of its eyes opened, a deep purple one, shimmering fiercely, as the figure slowly got up, its bushy tail flapping out of the cloak, and its face came into the light.

_It can't be…_Pepper thought, eyes widening.

The head rose, revealing gray fur, tall and pointed ears and snout, an ugly scar beneath the right eye, and a black leather eye-patch.

_It is!_

Pepper got up instantly. "I-It's him! Wolf O'Donnell! Kill him!"

Wolf grinned, showing his sharp fangs. "Hello, Pepper. It's been a while since I've seen your face." He spoke in a deep in menacing voice, which Pepper remembered only too well.

Some of the soldiers gaped at him. "That's Wolf O'Donnell? He's barely a kid!"

Wolf glared. "I'm 19, and if that's not adult enough for you," he let out his claws and pulled his foot back into his famous fighting position. "Then come on!"

Some soldiers stepped forward, but Pepper called them back. "Don't take another step! Just fire! And whatever you do, _don't engage in physical combat with him if you value your lives!"_

The Soldiers didn't need a second warning. The small fame of the Star Wolf leader had grown from his steel-sharp combat skills with his bare hands.

They fired a volley of shots. Wolf stood there, blaster blots bouncing harmlessly off his buttoned-up brown over-coat.

They stopped firing, and watched in disbelief as Wolf walked forward slowly completely unharmed.

_He can't be invincible….really tough, maybe…but_ no one's _invincible…_

Some soldiers ran forward, drawing their batons.

Wolf narrowed his eye. _Batons? These are the only melee weapons they have?_

He aimed a swift kick at first soldier's face and then grabbed him by the throat before thrusting him at the wall. _SLAM!_

Two more came, but Wolf sped up and ran right past them with unbelievable speed, flourishing his claws. _SWIPE!_ In seconds the two collapsed right behind him, their chests bursting with blood from four lined cuts.

A second pair came. This time Wolf leapt, spinning his agile body like a water-wheel, aiming three straight kicks in the first opponent's face before landing, grabbing the second's face and plunging it to the ground with a _crash!_

A smarter soldier tried to pounce on him from behind. Wolf back-flipped and clawed his face in mid-air. He pounced on his opponents body on the floor, and gave a savage fist-slam. _"Huah!"_

He finally reached Leon. "You okay, buddy?"

Leon coughed, rubbing his throat gingerly. "Fine, now. I had it all under control."

Wolf smiled. "Sure you did, Mr. The-Great-Leon." He held out his hand and helped him up.

"Pigma!" He barked. "What did I say about taking all the prey with the flame-thrower?!"

"Yeah, yeah," Pigma said. "But I got the stash." He held up the briefcase of bills.

Pepper got up instantly. "That's property of Cornerian Officers. Now, drop the case, before I shoot." He cocked his pistol.

Wolf laughed maliciously. "I don't think you realize your situation, Pepper."

Pepper smiled darkly. "Neither do you. _Open fire!"_

Wolf looked up automatically, and saw three Dog marksmen perched up on the balcony, snipers ready.

"Heads down!" He bellowed. Leon jumped back and vanished into his surroundings, until he became invisible. Pigma clumsily dived behind a table, his ft stomach jiggling. (Andrew hadn't moved from his table.)

Wolf dived to the left as three deadly sniper beams missed his tall ears. He whipped out his modified G0-1N blaster and fired it at the balcony. _BZAM! BZAM!_

Green laser bolts shot out at the bars holding up the balcony, and it detached from the ceiling, the marksmen still on it.

Pepper leapt back---

_CRAAASSSSHH!!!_

Shards of glass and machinery flew everywhere.

Pepper got up. The marksmen lay dead on the floor.

_Click._

Before he could confront Wolf, he barked. "Drop it."

Pepper kept his grip on his silver pistol.

Wolf's voice became harsh and forceful. "I said DROP IT!"

Pepper felt a painful sensation in his gloved hand, as Wolf tore his hand open and forced the pistol to clatter to the ground. A crimson line dripped down his white glove.

He turned to Wolf, the G0-1N's barrel an inch from his snout.

"Now kneel."

Pepper glared. "Never!"

SLAM! Wolf kicked him in the ribs so hard, Pepper clutched them and fell to his knees.

Wolf kept his blaster to his head, and smiled. "You see? No matter how resistant you are, I am still in command, not yours."

He swept off Pepper's General's hat. "And, here, Pepper, General of Corneria's proud army, kneels and whimpers like the dog he is."

Pepper kept his chin high. "You're nothing but a bully!"

Wolf scowled. "_I'm_ the bully? Not a bigger one than you! You command and fight for justice, but you're as shallow and evil deep down. You treat all criminals and prisoners like shit, and execute them without a decent trial. That is the definition of heartlessness. I would know. I was one."

He looked down at Pepper's many gleaming military medals. His hand fingered the largest one, a blue planet-crest badge.

"This medal…what did you earn it for?"

Pepper narrowed his eyes. "It was awarded for outstanding defense of Corneria by the Lylat Army Council."

"_This?_ This medal made you a general? How quaint."

_Snap! _Wolf snapped the medal off.

"You bastard!" bellowed Pepper. "Give that back before I---"

"What?" mocked Wolf. "Put your tail between your legs?"

"No. My men will fire."

Wolf looked behind him. About a hundred dogs armed with rifles were in the doorway.

Wolf pocketed the medal. He grabbed Pepper by his floppy ears and put his blaster to his head.

"Come any closer, and Corneria gets a new General!"

The dogs lowered their weapons.

"Don't listen to him." Pepper said.

Wolf dangled Pepper's badge in his hands. "Hey, boys, how'd you like to see the one who demerits you get demerited?"

The soldiers couldn't believe it. Their General, a high and respected war veteran, was being openly humiliated by the enemy.

"No? Oh well then. Anyway," Wolf glanced behind him. "We've done everything needed. And now we'll take our leave."

Pepper looked up incredulously. "You really expect to leave this station _alive? _You're insane."

Wolf grinned. "Maybe. But I have a last thing to say."

The dogs lifted their guns.

"_Star Wolf, disperse!"_

He flung his coat behind him and tossed a silver orb towards the group of soldiers.

_SPOOPH!_

A cloud of green smoke erupted, as Wolf back-flipped and crashed through the window behind him.

"_General Pepper!"_

The crowd rushed forward to find their general with his hat bashed on his face. Pigma, Leon, and Andrew were gone.

Pepper pulled up his hat and whirled around. He looked down to see Wolf falling towards Corneria's sea. Suddenly a Venomian star fighter zoomed from under him and caught his fall. As it zoomed away, Wolf called back: "Pray you don't see my face again, Pepper! If you do, it'll be your last!"

Pepper scowled. "Shoot that whelp down!"

"Sir!" a spaniel saluted. "They've paralyzed are main cannons."

"Damn! Pursue him, then."

"They've neutralized our engines. There's only enough fuel to land."

"Then send some personal craft to chase Star Wolf!"

"Sir, he---"

Pepper was about to kill the soldier. "I KNOW! THEY DESTROYED THEM TOO!"

"I'm sorry sir." He turned and left.

Pepper clasped his forehead. _Why would Star Wolf just destroy about everything the ship is carrying and just leave?!_

"Uncle!"

A white collie with a red bow appeared, wearing Cornerian Uniform over her red tube-top.

"What is it, Fay?"

"Uncle Pepper, a Venomian fleet of warships has just landed here in Corneria. The fleets deployed starfighters and robots, and their tearing the city apart."

"What? But-But we should have received there energy signal!"

Fay looked at the broken control panels in the room. "I think you did, sir. But I don't think you witnessed it."

_Jesus Christ! Damn that Star Wolf! They planned on causing a diversion so Venomian forces could land! Damn, damn, DAMN!_

He looked up. "Fay, contact Star Fox. Say that it's urgent. We need them _now."_

"Will do." She took out her comm. (which was decorated with flower stickers and peace symbols) and headed out.

_Star Fox is our last hope. Pepper thought. Andross has made his first move, and Star Wolf helped him do it. I swear, I won't rest until that ape's destroyed and that wolf is behind bars for life!_

Fay reappeared. "Star Fox, sir."

Pepper grabbed the comm. "It's about time you showed up, Fox. You're the only hope for our world!"

Fox's familiar and heroic voice echoed from the comm. "I'll do my best! Andross won't have his way with me!"

_End of Chapter_

Okay, not one of my best chapters, but I used it as a prologue for the first level of Star Fox 64 on Corneria. I also tossed in Fay for fun.

Please review! 'Bye for now!


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2: The Warrior's Steed_

_Venom, 0 ALW (2 hours later)_

The Green bubbles of the test tube boiled and sizzled like a miniature volano. The metallic pliers gripped the blue crystal that had been dipped into the tube.

"That's right….gently now…."

He put it gently into a steel canister.

"A crystal from Venom's core, and tridum, dipped in chemicals mixed with toxic liquid from the Venom Sea. Put it all together and you get…..the---"

"Your majesty."

"GARGH!" Andross dropped the chemical vial. It fell to the ground with a shatter.

"ARGH!" He swung his massive, floating head and turned a short and stout monkey officer, wearing black targeting visors over his eyes, a tall green and red sergeant's hat, and green Venomian Officer's uniform.

"Colonel Trappen!" Bellowed Andross in a real rage. His eyes were bulging madly and his mechanical hands clicked furiously. "Do you not realize I am at work?! I am conducting the experiment of a ship weapon that will take down Star Fox!"

Trappen shrunk in a frightened manner. "M-My ship's weapon, milord?"

"The _Mandrill? _Oh no. You shall have the Moth laser, not the one I'm working at."

"Right. Anyway, Star Wolf has made contact."

Andross looked up anxiously. "And?"

"Mission report deems success. We've launched our fleet of robotics and fighters upon Corneria City. Tails is in command, and will alert us ."

Andross smiled cunningly. "Brilliant! That's best I've heard in weeks!"

"They've sent a docking code to send in their fighter in for a landing."

Andross rubbed his mechanical hands. "Of course, of course. See them in right away."

Trappen saluted. "Yes, sir."

As he marched away, he couldn't help but think: _Hmph. The next time Andross gets that look, it will_ _be _me _who gets the praise, not Star Wolf._

The Venomian fighter landed with a hissing noise onto the Venomian Pad, overlooking Venom's rocky and volcanic surface.

Wolf stepped out, with Leon and Pigma behind.

A group of monkey soldiers spotted them. "Hey, Star Wolf! Nice job on Pepper's flagship!"

Wolf tugged on the collar of his overcoat coolly. "All in a day's work, boys. And by the time Star Fox shows up, their asses are gonna be whipped."

The soldiers laughed in agreement. "Yeah!"

One looked around. "Hey, where's Oikanny?"

The whole of the Star Wolf Team groaned.

Wolf rolled his eyes. "That suck-up demanded separate transport. Apparently being related to Andross means special treatment. Tch."

One of them spotted Pigma. "Hey, Pigma, we'll see you at cards tonight, right?"

Pigma snorted. "As always. This reward Andross is gonna pay me is gonna be wagered. So I hope you guys haven't bet too much cash, or else I'll be set for life!"

Wolf folded his arms. "You? Win a card game? That's like Corneria keeping its nose outta people's business."

Pigma's small white eyes rolled reproachfully. "Hmph. I can be good at cards if I choose to be."

Wolf rolled his eyes. "Whatever. All I know is, you take your share of Star Wolf's earnings, go to the Card Den, and come back with only holes in your pockets. Care to explain?"

Pigma grunted.

Leon perked up. "Well, I know I'm pretty handy at Zoness Hold'Em. And speaking of good with goods…"

He opened his gray jacket and revealed his concealed stash of knives, poisons, ammo, upgrades, whiskey flasks, SNES games, and other cheap but must-have goods Leon sold to everybody.

"How's about a tour of Venom's First Class Vendor."

Both soldiers walked up to them. "Hm…what's new for snacks and games?"

"If it's games you want, I've got the latest Star Wing game, flying through arches with style to your heart's desire, only for $29.99. For you growing boys, I've got the Solar Bar, an energy bar with peanut-butter-chocolate and raspberry filling."

The monkey soldier licked his lips. "Mmmm, sounds good. I didn't even know if their selling those yet."

"Never underestimate the great Leon! That'll be $5."

"$5? For an energy bar? I could buy a stick of Bolse Tobacco for a cheaper price! My price is $1.50."

Wolf smiled to himself as the two bickered. His eyes drifted towards the visible Venom surface.

_Those mountains, with dark rocky caves, and cold, unbearable barren grounds…_

Suddenly Wolf felt cold, his insides squeezing like a black hole. It all came back to him. Those painful days, wrought with harsh struggle of survival…

"Sir O'Donnell."

Wolf whirled around. "What?"

"You all right?"

Wolf shivered a bit. "Yeah, I'm fine."

_Wait, did he just call me_ Sir _O'Donnell?_

Wolf put his hands on his hips. "How many times do I have to ram in your head? It's not 'Sir O'Donnell'. Ugh, it makes me sound like a knight, or something."

"Very well. Master O'Donnell. Emperor Andross requests your presence in the Throne Room."

Wolf sighed warily. "Ah, yes. The Throne Room. Let me take some air in, first."

The soldier laughed.

They turned and entered the Palace entrance.

The Throne Room didn't really exist. It was just a fancier name for Andross's lab, since most of the time he was in there. The original Throne Room was currently used by the Star Wolf Team as a lounge (and a messy one at that.)

Wolf had retorted about getting air before entering because the Room was usually filled with nauseous fumes from all of the Emperor's extreme experiments.

Andross was inside waiting for them.

"Emperor Andross. The Star Wolf Team." The monkey announced with a bow.

"Ah, Star Wolf. Congratulations on the mission's success. You have my gratitude and the appreciation of the entire Venomian Empire."

Wolf folded his arms. "Enough with the flattery, Andross. Just give me my Team's pay."

Andrew, who had arrived early from his private cruiser, spoke quickly. "A-A thousand apologies, my lord. Wolf forgets his place, by, um, not addressing you properly and formally." He cleared his throat nervously and glared at Wolf.

"It's all right, Andrew, I understand." Andross smiled. "A victorious warrior deserves pay. Bring in the payment."

Two monkeys huffed in bringing the massive case. Wolf strutted over, his overcoat fluttering behind him. He kicked open the case, and a huge pile of gold bars leaked out.

Pigma was first to get his hands on the gold. "Haaahhh…." He moaned greedily, running his hands over the shimmering gold.

Leon looked over his fat shoulder. "Whew, look at all that honey!"

Wolf said nothing. He turned to Andross. "The amount?"

"S $10,000."

_Hmm…_

Wolf folded his arms and leaned against the wall, his eye giving nothing away.

"You've got me content, Andross." His single purple eye gleamed dangerously. "For now."

Andross smiled. "Excellent. I shall call for you when your next assignment beckons."

Wolf growled. "I come when I please, Andross. I don't get 'called for'. I'm not your pet."

Andross went back to his experiments. "Of course."

Wolf left the room quietly, leaving his team to absorb their massive reward.

Wolf was half-way down the hall when he heard the clunky footsteps of someone wearing Venomian Royal boots.

He turned to see Andrew running towards him.

Wolf stopped abruptly. "I don't recall allowing you to follow me, Oikanny."

Oikanny straightened up his pants. "Listen, Wolf. I don't like your attitude towards Emperor Andross. If you don't learn some respect, there will be consequences."

"Consequences? I don't see Andross complaining. If you ask me, he thinks I'm doing a better job than you are."

Oikanny scowled. "You need to address me with respect too, Wolf. If Andross somehow dies (God forbid), then I'm his heir. And if I'm not such a merciful enemy with the Venomian Army in my grasp. So learn your place, or you'll end up like that drunken father of yours."

_SMMAAAAASSSH!_

Oikanny was slammed into the wall by Wolf with such force, he was thrust off his feet. A huge cracked hole in the wall was the result.

Wolf's growls were turning into roars of fury. Oikanny tried to gulp in fear, but Wolf's intense clawed grip was preventing him from breathing.

_YOU FUCKING SMART-ASS SON OF A BITCH! I'M GONNA RIP YOUR TONGUE OUT THE NEXT TIME YOU ACT LIKE A BASTARD!!!!_

"You're right," said Wolf in a dangerously low voice. "You are a formidable foe if you did have the Army in your grip. But as long as you're part of Star Wolf, which won't be for long, you've got just your weak little wussy fists, and you'll be in _my _grip."

Oikanny managed to choke out some furious words. "Damn you…Uncle…will punish…."

Wolf snarled and gave a contemptuous lsugh. "Hah! Your uncle will punish me? You are a sneaky little bastard, aren't you? You've been bitchin' around all day. And frankly---"

Wolf's hand clenched Oikanny's and twisted it clockwise. _"---I'm getting tired of it!"_

"_Gargh! Ahhh!" _Oikanny's shrieks of pain echoed down the hall. Wolf stared long and mercilessly at him before seizing him by the throat again and dragging him behind him.

"H-Hey---"

Wolf kept walking. Passing monkey soldiers gaped at him as he walked by.

"Whoa, was that Oikanny?"

"Where's he goin' with Wolf?"

"Hah, more like where's Wolf goin' with Oikanny?"

They glanced at each other and followed Wolf excitedly. The following crowd grew and grew.

Wolf stopped, and the crowd stopped.

Wolf slammed his fist on the door switch.

Oikanny looked up. "What are y---"

Wolf looked down with his single and piercing eye. "You know the thing about wasteful shitty garbage on this ship? You need an air shaft to throw it away."

Oikanny's eyes widened.

"But what's funny is about air shafts…"

He fingered the door switch. "…there isn't any air to breathe."

_SWUNK. _Wolf clenched the switch clockwise.

The crowd panicked and ran back into the direction of the hall.

The air in the corridor got suckeed through the space vacuum, pulling in both figures with huge force. _SWWOOM!_

Oikanny screamed as he was lifted off his feet, but still had his throat in Wolf's umoving grip.

Wolf seemed completely unaffected by the pulling air, because his boots were palced firmly on the ground.

Oikanny yelled over the whooshing of the vacuum. "You bastard! You'll get us _both_ killed!"

Wolf narrowed his eye. "Not if I let go and keep my feet firm on the ground."

His eye traveled to the air shaft.

"Now, how should I let you go? Hmm…maybe I should cut you to little weak pieces and set you off to the open surface…but then that'll save me the enjoyment of watching you shatter when your body freezes…then I could use you as target practice…"

_Now to teach this little freak some respect…_

Wolf tightened his grip, and Oikanny in response turned blue with lack of breath.

"Now!" he spoke in a louder and more menacing voice. "Who's the leader of Star Wolf?"

"Y—Yo—Y—_gag," _Oikanny sounded out.

"WHO?!" He scrunched his fist even harder.

"You—'re—you ---are---"

"That's right. And what's your position on the team?"

"Th—_gack—_mechan---ic---"

Wolf's stare grew even more terrifying. "No. You're the most worthless, weak, Venomian suck-up shitbag in the Lylat System. And the only reason _you _are part of it is because your uncle wouldn't let me sleep with money in my pockets if I didn't. So remember your place, under my foot, and consider you keeping your life as the respect you deserve, and my respect can change like a fighter's holographic compass if you keep on acting like a pain in the ass. Am I clear, _Andrew?"_

Oikanny's eyes were literally bulging out of their sockets. "Y-Y—ess---"

"Yes, what?!" The grip tightened again.

"Y—ss—ir---"

Wolf scowled, and twisted his grip. Tears were beginning to stream from his eyes, but were sucked in by the still-going space vacuum. "Not good enough. Try again."

"Y—sss---_L-L-oord_---O'D—o-onn-ell---"

Wolf raised his eyebrow. _Hmmm…that wasn't expected. Ah, well._

He slammed his foot on the air shaft switch. _SHHWUMP!_

He then released Andrew's neck and he fell to the floor gasping and coughing like he had survived drowning in a tsunami. _"Hahhhaaahh----cough-cough---gachahahkk---"_

Wolf rolled his eyes. "Stop wheezing already, I didn't squeeze that hard. I was barely trying anyway."

He turned and saw a stunned crowd of monkey soldiers behind him. "Nothing to see, here, boys."

They gathered around him.

"Dude—Wolf..uh, Lord O'Donnell."

"Yeah man, that was awesome!"

"Now you just gotta sew his mouth shut."

"Couldja show me your, uh, workout?"

"Yeah, you must be a pro at workin' up a 6-pack man."

"Yeah, I could you use that on the provision supervisor. He's been hoggin' up all the grub."

Wolf looked around at all the impressed and awed faces_. Well, if being tough is what gains you respect around here, than I better get started._

"Well I'd better get going. I've got to check out something for Star Wolf. Don't let this twerp Oikanny boss and bully you around. Got it?"

They all nodded. "'Bye, Lord O'Donnell. Hope to see more of you in the future."

They all away, bickering about what just happened.

Wolf turned and headed down the hall.

_But then there's this Lord O'Donnell thing…gotta work on that…._

_Still, it's got an okay ring to it…_

"Yes?" The microphone barked.

"This is Star Wolf Leader Wolf O'Donnell. I'm here for Jim Chimp." He was standing in the Palace's hangar.

"He'll be right out."

About a second later, the door switch opened and a tall and grayish-black chimpanzee with pointed ears stepped out. He wore a beige jacket and a turquoise bandanna around his neck. He wore green visors, which most Venomian monkey henchman wore.

"Hey, Star Wolf! Long time no see, eh?"

Wolf grinned. "Hey, Jimmy."

Jimmy strolled around Wolf, his mouth curling. "Hmmm….there's something about you that's familiar…

"I think it's on your coat…oh wait…"

He laughed and gave Wolf a huge hug. "..it's me!"

Wolf laughed heartily. "Heh, how've you been doing? Still beating up Cornerians and hanging around this grease-pot?"

Jimmy folded his arms reproachfully. "Say whatever, but it's got its charms."

Jimmy Chimp was a mercenary and ship stealth moderator for Roxia Boss Jaurren before the Lylat Wars had started. After killing Jaurren on an assassination mission for Andross, Wolf had specific orders to escort Jim back to Venom for deciding his use. But after Cornerian Authorities caught them, Jim helped Wolf fight them off by cutting into their defense system and targeting their ship's navigation coordinates to a neighboring galaxy (their current whereabouts remain a mystery since). In turn, Wolf engaged in numerous missions with him since, making him a dependable friend and ally to Star Wolf.

"So," Jimmy said, leaning on his Venomian Invader II, which had been modified into his own personal craft the _Comet Chimp. _"What can I do for you, Wolf?"

Wolf pulled out a wad of cash. "Well, I've got my pay for the Pepper Diversion Mission…"

Jimmy leaned back and pulled out a blaster from Wolf didn't see, and began to reload it. "Oh, yeah. That explains why you smell like wet dog."

Wolf frowned. "Don't remind me. Anyway, it's $2,0000, the monthly fee, so I was wondering if I could invest it in that---"

"Stop there, man. It's done."

Wolf almost dropped the cash. "W-What? You've finished it?"

Jimmy smiled. "Yup. Just got done with some minor repairs, but it's done. Wanna see it?"

"Um, is that a question for Star Fox to answer? _Yeah, I wanna see it!"_

"Thought you might."

He walked over to a nearby ship garage. He pressed the code on the hatch console, and a red scanner popped out. Jimmy sighed and propped his tail in front of it. _"Access cleared."_

Wolf raised his eyebrows. "So, why--?"

Jimmy looked up in revolted understanding. "Look, I didn't design these things. Andross did. And trust me, I bet he doesn't even _have_ a tail. Trust me, there's gonna be some other way of getting around by next month."

_Great. 'Cause there's no way_ my _tail's goin' there._ He glanced quickly at his short and bushy tail.

Jimmy unlocked the hatch. The platform slipped out with steam rolling out of the garage.

_Oh my God._

The steel platform revealed an elevating stand with a large silver and red starfighter. Its titanium booster was elevated and hooded like a looming predator, with a hidden steel-combusted laser cannon.

The hood of the ship's nose was wrapped in combat-shielded steel, and was complete with a dark triangular cockpit wind-shield.

But its proudest feature was its spread-apart double-wings, blade-like top wings and curved razor bottom ones.

_It's magnificent._

Jimmy strutted proudly around it. "What do you think, Wolf? This baby suit your tastes?"

"Jimmy…it's beautiful…." Wolf reached out and touched its shining hood.

"Yeah it is. Check it out: Manufactured with Macbethan equipment and flight upgrades, but built and sizzled right here. It's not too far from your blue-prints, though."

Wolf looked at him. "Jimmy, my blue-prints are nothing to this. This…this is amazing."

"It should be," Jimmy said, trying to hide his blush of pleasure. He continued to gaze at the ship in pride. "It took me six Venomian fighters and an Arwing to build her. Look, I installed the Gravity Diffusion, along with dual laser cannons (thought it would suit you're type of fighting), which both can charge up to make a bad-ass blast, and the engine holds a Katinian Pulse-Energy Transponder (don't ask me how I got it, but I think Captain Shears knows).

Anyway," he opened the cockpit and pointed at the steely and beeping controls.

"These are the new advanced controls. Not the SES controls, but the new S64 ones. The right lever's for fighting, the left's for steering. Right's got the A and B buttons, for firing and bombing, also R for right-tilting (vice versa with Z on the left). The left's for steering, so it has the neutral control stick and the yellow compass buttons.

Don't forget: The left X is for boost, and Y's for break. You'll end up as bullshit if you get the controls mixed up. Trust me, I would know.

On the screen above the controls are where you'll get your transmissions, directions, and coordinates. Plus, it's got cup-holders, a killer air conditioning, and the best stereo money can get. So, you like it?"

Jimmy was caught in a huge hug from Wolf. "I owe it all to you, Jimmy. Thanks."

"Hey, I made prototypes for the rest of Star Wolf. Now me, I prefer the classic _Invader II. _How's about we take'em out for a flight?"

Wolf turned around. "Let me get the guys first. And don't wait up for me---your gonna need all the heads-up you can get, huh?"

Jimmy scowled. "Not for long, Star Wolf. Oh yeah, I haven't entered the ship's Appearance Name. It's a Mark III, but it needs a name."

Wolf turned to face him. "How 'bout….WOLF-N?"

Jimmy punched it into the ship's screen. "Wolfen, huh? Not bad."

Wolf grinned. "Maybe it'll make Fox shriek and pull up his panties."

Jimmy laughed.

Wolf looked out on the hangar into open space.

_Now I've finally got a ship to match an Arwing…_

_I'm ready for you, Star Fox…this time, you'll see what a REAL pilot I've become…_

_End of Chapter_

Well, the explanation of Controls must be a trip down Memory Lane for some of you, huh? I also included a new character, Jimmy Chimp. He may have an unfamiliar role now, but he will later. For now, get a hold of _Star Fox 64, _because the next few chapters may appear familiar…

For now, peace out, young grasshoppers!


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3: Star Wolf in Command_

_Venom's Surface, 0 BLW/ALW (30 minutes later)_

"_Woooohhhoooooo! YEAH!"_

The Wolfen zoomed, up and down, doing barrel-rolls and somersaults, and jutting turns with amazing flight skill.

_Now_ this _is flying…I feel so free in this ship…_this _is the ship that's gonna be Star Wolf's trademark…_

Then, on Wolf saw a ship appear on his radar.

"Hey, Wolf! You think you're the only good pilot around here?"

Leon's face appeared on the communications window, followed by the words he just said in the rectangle to the right of the window.

Wolf grinned as he spotted Leon's Wolfen in the distance. "Yeah? Well I'm not about to lose to the 'Great Leon'!"

Then he heard a snort on the comm. "Hargh, you both forget who was once a Star Fox Team member."

Wolf tilted his Wolfen with the Z button, and Pigma's Wolfen came into view. "That's only gonna increase your chances of losing, Dengar!"

He tapped the left C button and accelerated to where they were.

Then he spotted some of the Andross-carved pillars that lingered about.

"Hey, Pigma, Leon! Let's have a little target practice!"

Leon looked puzzled. "Wha--?"

He looked down. "Oh man."

"I know, right?"

"But won't we get in trouble?" Pigma asked.

Wolf rolled his eyes. "C'mon, we'll be doing them a favor. 20 points if you hit the nose!"

He locked on the nearest pillar and charged his laser.

_ZZZ-SHWATHOOM!_

The red ball of laser energy hit the pillar. BLAM!

Pigma squealed. "Wolf! Are you outta your mind?!"

Wolf hovered over the smoking pillar. "Wait, I wanna see what part I shot."

His ship got closer to the smoking pillar.

The smoke cleared to reveal that the chunk where the face had been was burnt clean off, like someone had bombed it.

Wolf raised his eyebrows. "Oh."

"Just 20 points for the nose?" He heard Leon retort.

He looked at Leon's ship. "Well, look on the bright side. It's not like Andross's face was any better looking before."

They all laughed.

Just then, a transmission came through. _Bzzweep! _Trappen's smug face came on the screen. "Star Wolf! Get your hides back to the palace, now!"

Woldf growled dangerously. "I thought I made it clear that I don't get 'summoned'. My team and I are training, so shut your hole."

Trappen scowled. "This isn't time for whipper-snapping! This is an emergency!"

Wolf sighed and turned his Wolfen around. "C'mon, guys. Looks like there's an 'emergency'." He made a somersault to the entrance core of the palace.

…_.or some shit._

_15 minutes later…_

_Shh-thunk!_

The automatic slide door opened to reveal Wolf, Leon, and Pigma walking through.

Inside the closed-up room was a battalion of soldiers. They were all in their late teens or early 20's, with their armor hanging loose, and their weapons laying on their shoulders or laps. They were all seated and talking amongst each other.

But once Star Wolf entered the room, they stopped talking.

On the other side of the room, Andross was hovering over a large security screen, with Andrew and Colonel Trappen standing close by.

Wolf frowned. "What is it now, Andross? I leave you all alone for ten minutes and you still can't do anything by yourself?"

Trappen scowled his famous military scowl. "This is not the time for insolence. Corporal Brunner is reporting from Corneria."

Andross jabbed the comm.s button anxiously.

Then, Brunner's sweaty face appeared on the screen.

"Brunner!" Andross barked. "Situation report."

"My emperor…I've failed you!"

_BZZZZ! _There was the muffled sound of an explosion, and then the comm. Buzzed out.

Andross slammed his metal fist on the control panel (which snapped in half). "Curses! Corneria is lost! How could we have missed something…the military wasn't there to help….then who…"

"Star Fox."

Andross turned immediately. "What?"

Wolf got up from his laid-back leaning position automatically, a savage glint in his good eye. "If I know Star Fox, they would've stuck their noses into the business of Corneria."

Andross looked confused. "B-But that's impossible….I tracked the Great Fox's coordinates….they were on the other side of the Lylat System….They couldn't have got there so fast…"

"You were played, Andross. Peppy Hare must've locked the coordinates on one location so that they couldn't be tracked. It's confirmed. Star Fox has taken Corneria back."

Andrew got up in rage. "Damn Star Fox! How can they stick their nose in our war!"

Andross paced (or hovered) in circles. "Trappen, what's the situation on our available fleets?"

"Sir, two fleets are delivering Project 3 to Titania and Sector X, and we've escorted our troops to guard the base at Bolse."

"What about the train supply crew?"

"Sir, they've headed to solar and have released Project 7, and it's harvesting eggs in order to provide poison capsules using the star's lava."

"Meaning?"

"We have no troops to spare, sir." Trappen concluded in a small voice, as if afraid of the result.

"Damn…..damn…damn….DAMN!" Andross screamed. "At this rate, we'll have no troops at all! I need those blueprints for the Copperhead missiles. They're the only thing that can stop Star Fox. But they're at the base on Fortuna…"

Trappen raised his eyebrows. "Um, you mean Fichina, sir?"

"Whatever! The fact is that we have no experienced soldiers to speak of, except the 302nd Legion, and they don't have the slightest bit of experience."

One of the seated soldiers got up. "Just because we were hired from criminals to soldiers doesn't mean we can't fight!"

Trappen sneered. "Sit down, soldier. Don't speak unless you're spoken to." He turned snake-like to Andross. "This may be my chance to test out the _Mandrill. _All I need is a group of pilots, and we'll capture the Cornerian base on Fichina."

"You idiot."

Trappen turned to Wolf. "Excuse me?"

Wolf got up and headed towards the security console. "The Cornerian Army set up the surface of Fichina with dozens of security antennas. They can detect heavy warships like clock-work. You show an inch of any of your ships? That base will know in seconds."

He tapped some buttons that zoomed in on Fichina's surface. Sure enough, several satellite antennas dotted the snowy plain.

Andross's expression slowly changed from anger to a sickening smile. "Well, then, Star Wolf, since you seem to have exceedingly thorough military experience, why don't you retrieve the data I need?"

Wolf turned and headed to the door. "Save it, Andross. I've already done a job for you and I'm satisfied with my pay. Let's go, guys."

Andross called after him desperately. "I'll double your pay! Triple it!"

"Wolf, what the hell are you doing? He said he'll triple our pay! _Triple it!"_ Pigma squealed.

Wolf continued walking. "Not worth it."

Trappen smiled. "I have a better idea. Why don't we use these whelps as bait? Just unarm them, let me take a stealth force to retrieve the data and it's an ultimate victory."

Andross stroked his beard thoughtfully. "Hmm….that doesn't sound like a bad strategy. Very well, Trappen, we'll use the bait."

The crowd got up and yelled in anger.

Wolf headed towards the door_. If they get used as bait, then they'll most likely die. _

_It doesn't matter. It's not my war anyway._

He was two inches from the door…

And then he heard it.

A soldier cry out "I have to fight….I don't wanna die….not as bait! I _have _to fight!"

Wolf stopped.

_Wait a sec…_

His mind drifted 3 years ago, when he was a low-level pilot at the Academy….

He so desperately wanted to fight…

To get the chance…

_And that's how I met…_her_…._

_I was one of those soldiers once…._

_They deserve a chance at least…_

_Oh shit…what am I doing….?_

He turned around and headed to the front. "Change of plans, Andross. I'll take command of the legion."

Andross's eyebrows rose. "What? But didn't you deny control earlier?"

Wolf clenched his fist. "I…I'm willing to take up position as field commander down in Fichina. I propose that we find the information we're looking for, and then I take a force of troops to set up a time bomb."

The crowd nodded and mumbled in agreement.

Andross seemed pleased. "Good strategy."

Wolf narrowed his eyes. "Only one thing can go wrong."

He turned to Trappen. "If those satellite antennas are as accurate as I think, then they'll be able to send an immediate distress call to Corneria. If they do, then we're all screwed."

Trappen buffed out his chest in a military fashion. "My _Mandrill _can take care of any ships that try to catch up to you. Why don't I take some ships to Meteo, to prevent any Cornerian forces from reaching Fichina."

Wolf folded his arms. "I don't think so. You and your group will be like a lit bonfire in a dark cave. All enemy forces will come straight to you."

Trappen glared at Wolf. "Then we'll make sure that they don't get past us. Don't underestimate my ship's skill."

Wolf shrugged. "Okay, your funeral."

As Trappen headed out the door, Wolf held up his middle claw in Trappen's back.

Andross hovered his way out, with Andrew following close behind.

Wolf turned to his new subordinates. "So, you're the infamous 302nd Venomian Legion. I have to say, I'm satisfied. If I'd have gotten a legion of military trained troops, this mission would be an utter failure. Judging by your appearances, you all seem to be criminals, thugs, hired muscle."

He stopped his pace.

"How many of you are from the Roxia Crime Syndicate in Katina?"

A large show of hands.

"How many of you were bounty hunters or assassins from the Ka'hida Sorraz Group on Zoness?"

A smaller show of hands.

"Okay. How many of you have been as far as Papetoon Crime Inc.?"

A larger show of hands.

"Well, I've got news for you. We're facing a small task force of about 500 Cornerian Soldiers. But it's still a threat. Why? Because none of you have military experience. I, for one, do."

"Hah! Yeah, right!"

Wolf turned to see the speaker, a stout monkey with a 5 o'clock shadow.

"Excuse me?"

"I read your history, Wolf O'Donnell!" barked the monkey in a gruff voice. "You and your team were criminals just like us before you entered the Venomian Army! You don't have any military experience at all!"

Wolf raised his eyebrows. "I grew up in a school that prepared pilots for war. Isn't that military training?"

"Well, y---"

"And I also beat practically every student there at hand-to-hand combat. Isn't that military training?"

"Hey, but---"

"And yet you question my experience at war. Why is that?"

Before the monkey could answer Wolf grabbed his wrist and twisted it counter-clockwise. The monkey screamed in agony.

Wolf proceeded to flip the monkey in the air. The crowd watched in amazement as their new commander grabbed the monkey's leg while he was still in the air, slammed him down on his back on the floor and put his foot on his neck.

"Now, is that enough experience for you, you filth?" Wolf asked in a dangerously hinted tone.

"N-No sir…."

"Good. And you'd do better by addressing me as Lord O'Donnell."

Wolf turned his attention to the astonished crowd. "As I was saying, out there, you'll need military experience. This isn't some man-hunt, where you pick off certain people with a sniper and get paid for it. This is all-out war. If you face someone, there is a nine-to-ten chance that you will die. They will shoot you, cut you, kill you, and if they wound you, they'll take you back to Corneria where they will either strap you to an asteroid and send you into the direction of the sun, or they will sentence you to life-long starvation in a dark, damp prison."

The soldiers were silent. Clearly, they were stunned that Wolf had perfect knowledge of death and punishment. He really knew what the ugly side of the Lylat System really was.

"But I'm giving you all a choice. You can leave now, if you want. You can go hide in a corner while there's a war going on, see how it suits you. But all who stay have a different option."

He looked away from the crowd. "You know the reason you're fighting in this war? Why you're really going to Fichina?"

None of the soldiers spoke.

Wolf turned to them. "Because it's your instincts. You fight because you're driven to, not because you're in the army, because Andross ordered you to. The battlefield is where you define yourselves, where you go to prove that you're weak or strong. It's where you find out who you really are. I spent practically my whole life fighting for my life. And I know that when I'm out there, on the battlefield, in the heat of death and survival, I'm proving to all who's the strongest, who the _real _warrior is."

He closed his eyes. "I can show you every one of you that place. The hot metal of a smoking blaster in your hand, the cries of hundreds as they charge to fight, the flutter of the banner flying, the taste of blood…and the sweeter taste of victory. That's why you fight."

Wolf put on a colder expression. "But remember….if you face the enemy, you face it alone. I'm not going to follow you all around like a mongrel pup. You fight and kill on your own. But if one of you die beside me, then I promise you, your death will pile my rage on all who dare challenge me on the field."

He raised his fist into the air. "So now, stand by me, as Star Wolf will take Fichina, and the hopes of the Lylat System. We will make Fichina the first battleground to feel our wrath. We will show Lylat that we are the strongest. That we, Venom, don't consist only of common soldiers. That we are WARRIORS!"

The crowd got up. "YEAH!"

"So let us now prepare for battle, 302nd!"

"YEEEEEEEAAAAHHHH!"

The crowd clapped in approval and cheered madly.

"STAR WOLF! _STAR WOLF!"_

Wolf felt his heart rise. _This how it was meant to be. Star Wolf, the pillar of awe, the example of warriors._

_I guess this may be the chance to make Star Wolf strong enough to face Star Fox…_

"Hey, Wolf." Leon bumped him on the shoulder. "Great job. You sound like a warlord already."

"Yeah!" Pigma snorted. "They're really lookin' up to you!"

Wolf tried to hide his pleasure. "Ah, well, they're still rookies. I guess they need someone to set an example."

_Venomian Fleet Hangar, 1 hour later…._

"All right. Obviously, I have to make my way to the Defense outpost, but I can't follow all of you around. So I'm going to elect some Assistant-Commanders that will act as leaders for separate groups of you while I'm not around."

Wolf paced in front of his new Legion. Several ships were docked and ready for use. The Wolfens had separate hangars.

He stopped pacing. "So, any volunteers?"

A huge wave of hands went up.

_Christ. Looks like this is gonna be tougher than I'd hoped._

He looked around.

His eyes fell on a tall, peach-colored gibbon, with a satchel and a belt of bullets. He also wore tall white Sprinter boots.

Wolf pointed a claw at him. "You, soldier. State your name and rank."

The gibbon gave a lazy salute. "Name's Galt Heathcliff, Level 6 Gunrunner and Stealth Supervisor 10."

_Not too enthusiastic, eh?_

"All right, Galt. Care to explain your experience on the field of war?"

Galt folded his arms. "I ran guns for Roxia for a bit, but mostly I hunted in the forests of Fortuna. There isn't a guy here who can land a snipershot from five miles except me."

_A hunter?_

Wolf's lip curled. "I hope your aim's as good as your mouth."

Galt pulled his sniper out casually and cocked it. "I assure you, Lord O'Donnell, my aim's quicker."

"Why are you fighting in the Lylat Wars?"

Galt's lazy expression turned into a stern, hard one. "'Cause I need some action. Besides, when this wars over, I can hunt with a reputation."

Wolf nodded approvingly. "All right. You'll be in charge of squad B."

He turned his direction to the other volunteers. He eyed a slim snow monkey, similar to Oikanny, only this one had muscles and sported a tattoo of a Dreadnought-class warship on his arm. He also had a number of grenades attached to his belt.

"What about you, snow monkey?"

The snow monkey clicked his heel and gave a sharp salute. (Wolf also noticed him wince as he unintentionally stepped on his own curled tail in the process of his heel clicking).

"Brice McCard, sir. 5th regiment of Venomian Demolition Corps and formally a hired fighter for the Titania Desert Thieves."

"And why are you fighting this battle?"

Brice folded his arms. "I've been serving under guys like Trappen for a long time, and frankly I'm sick of that kind of crap. You, on the other hand, you really got a good perspective on the battlefront, something these men have been looking for. Only a nubetard would miss out on fighting next to you."

"How are you on assault fields?"

The tall snow monkey leaned on a long Gatling gun. "I wanted to talk to you about that, chief. I've got a plan that I think will catch those Cornerian shitbags off guard."

Well, I could use extra tactics.

"Okay then, Brice. Take charge of squad C."

Wolf looked around for more volunteers. As he did so, he was about to walk forward, when he heard a slight cough.

He looked down to see a rather small black lemur with a bandana on his forehead, with the lining white fur lining his cheeks cut in a military fashion, and a number of belts strapped to his chest that were bristling with knives and grenades.

Wolf raised his eyebrows. "Aren't you a bit small, lemur?"

The lemur scowled. He opened his mouth to speak. "I don't take it that size determines the damage a soldier can make, _sir." _Instead of what should have been a high-pitched voice, he spoke in an extremely deep voice that had a hint of an Austrian accent.

Whoa. His voice definitely makes up for his size.

"Um, okay then. Name and rank?"

The lemur's chest puffed out with pride. "Felix Aallotar, captain and leader of the Venomian Guerilla Combat team, and formerly an enslaved sport fighter."

"Sport fighter?"

"Yes. I was born into slavery on Katina and served as a fighter of predatory beasts for the entertainment of the public. I won my freedom by becoming a bounty hunter for Roxia East Syndicate."

"And why are you going to fight?"

The lemur gave a nod of approval. "I see the blood of many on your hands…and I also see the glint of victory in your eye. I pity the one who was foolish enough to remove your left. But you know what you're doing, and you talk like quite a war man. I am eager to see your skills as a fighter, and I feel that at the command of Star Wolf, the 302nd will rise victoriously."

Wolf folded his arms. "You know something, Felix? You actually may be the type I need in this legion."

The lemur frowned. "Actually, I prefer my last name over my first, sir."

"Oh. All right, then, _Aallotar. _You take squad C."

He then addressed the rest of the legion. "Now, as for the rest of you, Fichina awaits. Now to your ships."

The legion marched towards their _Invader I_ ships.

Soon, Wolf, Leon, Pigma, and Andrew were alone on the dock ramp.

Leon couldn't prevent his excitement. "Well, Wolf, we've been finally given an assignment worth waiting for."

"Our first steps in the Lylat Wars," said Pigma.

"My chance to please Uncle Andross," said Andrew.

Wolf said nothing.

Then he said "Star Wolf," with his back still facing his team.

Then he turned, with a familiar smile on his face.

"..., move out."

And with that order, they turned towards the exit of the hangar.

_Fifteen minutes later_

The pitter-patter of Wolf's footsteps echoed across the dark hall he was running in. After a while, he heard the footsteps of nimble flight boots. Then came the sounds clunky tankers, and squeaky Technician shoes.

Soon, the whole Star Wolf Team's footsteps were muffled out by the beeping and endless screech of the Hangar sirens. The lights that lined the hall flickered gold and orange, like inside of a highway tunnel.

The door at the end of the hall opened and it revealed the small hangar. On the hangar floors stood four Wolfens.

The first to head to his Wolfen was Leon. None of the Star Wolf Team had hesitated to modify their Wolfens' interior. Leon's cockpit was fitting for him, with a long, slim seat to fit his agile body, many extra buttons added to the control frame, each that probably led to a drawer with various knives, and even a storage compartment under his seat that held his private goods and illegal drugs. His steering levers had been reinforced with slippery, plastic grips, which were good for Leon's scaly hands. On a hook in the far corner hung his unused Aim Accuracy Eye Scope visor.

Pigma waddled to his Wolfen. The seat in his cockpit had two extra layers of leather to hold up his immense weight, an shorter steering levers to fit his short, stubby hands. His cockpit was notably messy, with crumbs, cans, and a Sector XXX whiskey bottle littering the floor (even though the ship had been in his possession for barely a few hours).

Andrew walked in a nerdy fashion to his spotless cockpit. It was almost too tidy, and the interior design almost matched the design of his uncle's mechanic hands. Other than that, Andrew's cockpit was similar to that of an _Invader I,_ except for a picture of Andross taped neatly next to the control panel.

Wolf was the last to climb into his cockpit. Faithfully, he had kept his interior practically unchanged, except for the addition of a holster strapped to his seat to hold his G0-1N blaster pistol, and the addition of a sleek silver frame around his control panel. Of course, knowing Wolf, the team had no doubt that their leader had added various secret weapons to his Wolfen's weapon system, making Leon's ship the lightest, Pigma's the slowest, Andrew's the most shielded, and Wolf's the overall deadliest.

There was a hum from the Wolfens' boosters and each ship rose up, and blasted out of the hangar.

Wolf steered his Wolfen out of Venom's atmosphere, his ship flying past several Venomian fighter ships. Finally, as his ship came in the lead of the attack formation, and his Team's ships came on the radar.

He flicked the comm. switch.

"Star Wolf, ship status report."

Leon's face appeared on the comm. window. "This is Leon, G-diffuser systems are normal."

Then Pigma appeared. "This is Pigma. Wing formation is green."

And last, Andrew came online. "This is Andrew, son of Andross, reporting. Everything looks good on this side."

Wolf couldn't help but think. _Tch. Wow. At least Pigma and Leon could report about their ships._

He turned his head to the fleet. "Hey, Trappen! Take your boys and go."

Trappen's face appeared, the top of his green military hat going out of the window view. "Yes. Make sure you and your…._ha_….legion make do with the capture. I meanwhile will keep my grip on Meteo."

Wolf rolled his eyes. "Yeah. I hope I hear your shriek from Fichina when you die, if the asteroids don't block the echo."

Trappen sneered, and turned his _Mandrill _towards Area 6.

Wolf smiled to himself. _He obviously doesn't know about the shortcut._

"Corporal!" Wolf ordered. "Set coordinates and boost to Sector Z."

"Sector Z?"

"Yes. When the fleet arrives there, warp to Sector X."

The confused corporal set the coordinates.

He then addressed the fleet commander. "Captain, orbit the outskirts of Meteo, until I give the signal."

"Roger that, Lord O'Donnell."

_Man, giving orders like a general really has its kicks._

"Star Wolf! Prepare boost! Set course for Fichina. Prepare boosters for release."

Wolf pressed and held the Left C button.

The Wolfens' boosters glowed a radiant green.

The boosters hummed. _Shhhhiiiiiiiiiiiihhhhh!!!!!!_

They became brighter and brighter….

"Wolfens, all boosters release!"

He lifted his finger of the little yellow arrow.

_BBBBOOOOSSSSSSSHHHH!!!!!!!_

The stars around them stretched like elastic until they looked beams. Then the lead Wolfen shot forward like a comet, with the three fellow Wolfens on its tail.

And so the Lylat Wars really begin…..

_End of Chapter_

Well, I hope you enjoyed that chapter. If you're wondering who the monkey recruits were (you know, the gibbon, the snow monkey, and the lemur?), their roles will play a part. Don't forget to _**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Look, I'm sorry for the huge delay, but I lost the USB stick that had Chapter 3 on it, so I had to rewrite it. (Yeah, isn't that a bitch!)

Well, I'm glad to be back writing, and I've been getting some more positive reviews (no negative ones, I wonder why?)

Anyway, I recommend playing the Meteo Stage in Star Fox 64 before playing this level (or at least the boss). It'll make sense in the end!

_Chapter 3: Blood and Snow: The Battle of Fichina_

_Cornerian Defense Stronghold, Fichina, 0 BLW/ALW, One hour later_

"Jesus Christ, when the Cornerian Defense Unit sent us here, they should at least have given us warmer armor!"

The other Dog Soldier shivered. "Yeah, I know. But at least we got a espresso machine instead right?"

"Actually---"

_Bleep! Bleep!_

The first Dog Soldier looked at the comm. and switched it on. "Yeah?"

"We've got a ship sending in a enter signal," stated a voice from the sentry satellites that dotted Fichina's surface.

"And?"

"It doesn't bear any insignia, Cornerian or Venomian."

The second Dog Soldier sat up. "That can't be right. Are you sure you scanned it?"

"Our radar antennas made a thorough analysis. We've confirmed it."

The Dog Soldier looked at his friend. "Gather some troops, Sergeant. We've gotta send an investigation party."

The other dog sighed. "Okay, whatever, but I'm telling you, it's probably nothing."

_Several steps in the snow later…_

The Lead Dog twisted the knob of his Bio-scanner.

_I can't believe the Corporal dragged me all the way out here. There's nothing out here but the cold…_

Then, a shape appeared up against the atmosphere.

_Wait a sec…_

He turned to his subordinates. "Get your comm.s out. Looks like we got an uninvited guest."

He turned back to the Bio-scanner. The ship was lingering in the air.

Then there was a _CHNK!_ sound.

The Leader didn't exactly see how, but an object was released from the ship. It sped down until…

_FWOOOM!_

The object burst into flames, orange and extremely hot, and left a track of heat in the atmosphere behind it.

"Holy hell! It's a freaking missile!" The Leader signaled a nearby soldier. "Take it down!"

The soldier pointed his blue homing launcher at the object and fired at the object. _KACHUUUMM!_

The target exploded off the missile harmlessly, and the snow on the ground began melting with the approaching object.

_Shit…it's not a missile...no missile can resist a homing rocket…what the hell is it?_

He turned to his soldiers. "All of you, get out of the area!"

The object got closer…and closer…

"_Get outta here! NOW!"_

The soldiers dropped their weapons and ran away in panic. The leader turned and ran for his life as well, until….

**CCCRAASH!**

The ground shook so hard it threw all the soldiers into the air, before they landed in the snow.

The leader got up, blood dripping down his face.

He turned to the remaining soldiers. "Get your guns out. Find out what that was."

The soldiers picked up their blaster rifles and slowly headed towards the object.

One of the soldiers' eyes widened. "Oh God…"

The others looked into the smoke as well.

Inside was a small, burning crater, the snow around it blackened and melting.

In the center of the crater…was a crouched figure…

Its cloaked overcoat fluttered in the smoke…

The soldiers raised their weapons, preparing to fire.

The figure raised his head to reveal the face of a darkly handsome teenaged wolf, with a scar under his left black-lined purple eye, and the other covered by a black leather eye-patch.

All the soldiers gaped in horror. A _person_ had crashed into the surface. They could barely believe it, their weapons were shaking with shock.

The wolf got up and dusted ash off of his jagged, bushy tail. "So…this is the famed Cornerian Army? I have to say, I'm glad I was lucky enough not to join you men when I transferred from the Academy."

One bold Dog stepped forward. "State your business on Fichina."

The wolf eyed the Dog dangerously. "First, tell me…which of you have been trained in Close-Quarter Combat?"

The dogs looked at each other.

The wolf frowned. "No answer? I guess I'll find out then." He grabbed the barrel of one of the nearby soldiers.

_STHOOM! _The soldier let out a charged blast at the wolf's chest. The shot left a smoldering mark on the wolf's chest.

The wolf smiled menacingly. The dog's eyes widened.

The wolf snatched the rifle clean out of the soldier's hand before slamming the handle into the soldier's chest, and kicking him in the face within ten seconds of his first move. The wolf then flipped the rifle, caught the handle, and shot a single bolt into the soldier's unprotected forehead.

Another soldier leapt onto the wolf's back and held tightly on to his neck, while yelling "Shoot him now!"

The wolf snarled and grabbed the soldier's legs and pulled them so that…

_Crack!_ The sickening sound echoed across the snowy region as the soldier gasped in pain and released his grip.

The last soldier in the distance dropped his weapon and took off towards the direction of the base.

_Tch. Well, it doesn't matter. He can go and tell everybody that I've arrived._ Wolf thought.

He looked around at the surrounding carcasses.

_Man. I really wish Andross could've picked a better squadron of soldiers. These guys bore me to tears._

While he dwelled on this, he couldn't prevent himself by tugging his overcoat collar around his cold fur.

_I also wish that data was on a warmer place…Solar, maybe?_

_Nah….too much lava…no, Katina's got a good climate…._

He turned his direction to the anvil-shaped defense outpost.

_Well, aside from the data, Andross also told me to take down Fichina's biggest obstacle…_

_Hmm….all these guys are gonna put up some shit…._

_Well…they always say, to find the most stubborn beast, you have to cut down the whole forest…_

He fingered his Claw that was fixed in his belt. _Good thing I brought my own machete._

Suddenly the comm. cylinder on his belt vibrated. He removed it and clicked it.

The holographic face that appeared was a dog soldier.

"All right, scum. I don't know who you are or where you came from, but I'm placing you under arrest under the authority of the Cornerian Defense Unit of Fichina, as Colonel of the outpost."

Wolf sneered. "You think I'm the only one here?"

"Well, then we'll accepted your un-optional surrender."

_Surrender? _

"Well? Do you surrender or not?"

Wolf held up his middle claw. "Suck my cock and drop dead, you asshole!"

Pressing the Off switch on the comm., Wolf took off in the opposite direction.

_At that same moment, Cornerian Defense Stronghold_

The Cornerian Dog Colonel shut his comm. off.

His Sergeant looked up. "So, what did he say?"

The colonel said nothing for a minute. "He said for me to…_never mind_. Just take some troops and arrest him."

The sergeant shook his head violently. "What, are you nuts? That guy just took two guys on his own."

The Colonel adjusted his binoculars. "Please. He's alone, how much trouble can he be?"

Some of the sentry guards marched out to the wolf's direction. While they were, the Colonel zoomed in on the view of the wolf's position.

He saw him make a flourishing action behind him with his arm, and pointed at the Stronghold.

Suddenly, the wolf was accompanied by a hundred new figures dotting the horizon.

_Wait a second…_

More figures appeared.

_Oh, shit!_

He yelled to his nearest officer. "It's an invasion army! _Sound the alarm!"_

The officer eyes widened. He slammed his finger on the comm. switch. "Calling all available soldiers! This is not a drill! Man your battle stations in emergency form! Repeat, _this is not a drill!"_

Across the field, Wolf's tall and pointed ears pricked at the sirens.

Looks like they know we're here.

He turned to his troops. "It's time to feed'em the red snow, boys! Let's give them a piece of Venom!"

The soldiers raised their weapons. "YAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHH!!!!!!"

Wolf turned and sprinted, his boots crunching in the snow.

He felt the ice-cold climate split his fur, but he couldn't feel it. His insides were burning with the heat of battle, his senses fixed on the promise of victory.

The ground shook with the footsteps of a thousand feet of the legion behind him.

Puffs of smoke poured in front of Wolf's muzzle, as he exhaled with every step, breathing heavily. He thought that he would get tired, but his legs were running on the energy of his determination.

As he ran faster, the Dog Soldiers got closer and closer.

_CRC-CK. _Wolf heard the numerous clicks and cocks of his men cocking and loading their weapons.

Then the armies met.

_Ff-zaap!_

_Pang!_

_Shwi-thwoom!_

_Shu-piuang!_

Hundreds of green, red, violet and yellow beams whizzed from behind Wolf, striking true into the hearts of the first few Dog Soldiers.

As if pushed, one by one, front-line dog shooters began falling to their knees and on their chests into the snow.

The Dog Soldiers loaded their blaster rifles and pistols and fired. Several blue and pink shots came at the 302nd.

Wolf ran up to the first few Soldiers and slammed his fist into their, chests, ribs, and faces. He then grabbed one's face and pressed it into the ground, a small ripple forming in the snow from the impact of his held-back Inner Power.

One used his rifle as a blocking device against Wolf's savage claw swipes. Wolf ducked a swing from his rifle-handle. As the soldier's rifle came down from the swing, Wolf grabbed it and vaulted over the soldier by using his still-clutched rifle as gymnast's parallel bar, spinning in the air and landing softly behind him.

Before the soldier could turn, Wolf leapt and slammed his opponents body in the air, a purple beam trailing behind him in the air, and head-butting him into the ground below.

Both sides took cover from the small wave of snow as a massive sound wave erupted from the Soldier's bone-crunching fall.

The 302nd gaped at seeing their commander's amazing Wolf Flash for the first time, and cheered loudly. The Dog Soldiers just gaped.

More soldiers fired shots at Wolf as took the useless shots with his bullet-proof overcoat. He pulled his G0-1N from the inside of his coat and pointed at the group.

_BZAM! BZAM! _His green shots flashed and rung across the white field, burying themselves into the heads of soldiers.

_Yeah…I haven't been in a decent gunfight for a while…_

He dodged needlessly and fired more shots, his eye traveling over new targets.

Nearby, a Legion Recruit faced a Dog Soldier. The Soldier jabbed his Melee Baton into the Recruit's unprotected heart. A blue electrical shock shook the Recruit's chest and he fell dead.

A second Recruit pulled out a blow-torch. With a _Fsshhh_, the purple flame was ignited. He held it close to the snow next to him. Switching it off, he scooped some of the melted snow into his finger-less gloved hand and flung it at the baton-wielding Soldier's face. The Soldier made the mistake of holding his Baton in front of his face and the water sent a shock through his skull.

Wolf yelled to rest of the Legion. "Men! Arm yourselves with your 'reserves' and give no mercy!"

Instantly, several of the Legion Recruits that weren't returning blaster-fire slung their blaster weapons over their backs or back into holsters. They then pulled out brass knuckles, short whips, jagged hunting knives, flame throwers, grenade-launchers and other illegal weapons.

The unprepared Dog Soldiers were still reloading their rifles and reaching for their ammo, as they were victims to these un-military used weapons.

Jimmy Chimp was one of the first recruits to fight. He flailed his fist at a still reloading hound and slammed his knee into the soldier's gut.

The soldier pulled out an Electric Baton.

Jimmy smiled and shook his head pitifully.

He pulled his weapon from his back. It looked like a combination of a Plasma Launcher and a Machine gun. He pulled the trigger.

_Ka-shinka! Ka-shinka!_

Instead of blasts, silver flashes flew across the snowy field, burying themselves into the soldier's neck. They were circular discs, with holed centers, and jagged blades jutting from the sides like miniature fangs…

Ninja stars.

Suddenly, two soldiers came from either side and charged.

Jimmy stepped back and pulled back an orange switch on the underside of the launcher's barrel.

_Swsh-awwshiing!_

On either side of the barrel came a chain, each equipped with an even bigger, even spinier ninja star.

The two deadly chains swung like massive tentacles.

Jimmy swung his newly transformed weapon against his foes.

It was all part of Wolf's devious plan. He knew that strictly-trained Cornerian Defenders had no knowledge or experience about these strange weapons or their users.

Without a proper melee strategy, these Cornerians will be practically unarmed against criminal weapons…

_I guess that's why thugs and head hunters serve as the best offense._

_The best kind of army, if I say so myself…_

He smiled to himself.

_Meanwhile, at the Stronghold…_

The Colonel was having thoughts about surrender.

No. Pepper assigned this spot to me…

He turned to the comm. screen. "Sergeant! Deploy all vehicles, air and land!"

As he gave the order, Wolf was making his way to the Main Plain, where the Stronghold came into view.

"There it is, men! Keep pushing forward!"

Then, five dots appeared out of the sides of the Stronghold.

_What? _

_That's a weird place to launch space ships…._

As they started moving, Wolf's eyes narrowed.

_Oh, shit. Those aren't spaceships! Those are tanks…_

_Argh, Landmasters, God dammit…._

He snatched up his comm. "Captain! Release all the 'Assault' space craft!"

The Captain's holographic face nodded. "Understood, Lord."

Wolf looked to the sky. Small black dots began to appear…

At the Stronghold, the Colonel felt relieved. _There's no way they can survive the Landmasters…_

"Prepare to fire at the Invasion Legion," He spoke into the comm.

The Lead Landmaster led the others in a V-formation.

Their T&B-J2 laser cannons rose into position….

_SHK-RAWOOOMMM!!!!_

A massive violet beam shone in the sky and blasted the Lead Landamster. It's left side exploded and it tilted from the impact of the shot and fell on its side.

The Colonel gaped. What the hell?

Wolf's comm. got a second call from a scratchy-voiced user.

"Just like how I planned it, Chief."

Wolf looked up.

Brice, the white snow-monkey that Wolf had recruited as Leader of Squad C, was crouching on the wing of a low-flying _Invader II. _In his hand he held a massive, steel Gatling gun, sending violet rapid-shots at the Landmasters.

He yelled into the comm. headpiece on his ear. "Left side, target the Defense Grid, no quarter. Right side, keep on shitting on those Landmasters!"

Several more _Invader II_ ships swooped down, each with a 302nd Member strapped by their feet to the wings and carrying 70-DG Grenade Launchers.

The Landmasters attempted to hover in order to get proper aim of the ships, but that just brought them closer to their deaths.

"Lord O'Donnell! We've got a situation up on the mountain-tops! More Landmasters are coming from behind!"

_Man…these guys may have a task force but they sure aren't running out of vehicles…_

Wolf watched as the Defense Unit began to pull back.

They think that these Landmasters are gonna take us from behind? Not likely.

He barked into the comm. "Oikanny! Make yourself useful and take care of the Landmasters in the mountain area!"

Wolf spotted Andrew's Wolfen in the air. Following it, hovering hundreds of feet in the air, were several metal orbs.

_What the…._

Andrew's voice echoed from the comm. "Dogs! You will all kneel before the might of the Next Emperor!"

Then, each of the orbs fell near the mountain pass towards the plain leading to the 302nd's position.

_SHTLNK!_ At the bottom of each orb sprouted a tube-hook.

Each one buried itself into the snowy ground.

Wolf watched in confused amazement as each Landmaster ran into each orb.

_!!!!_

_What the hell? Those were….._mines_?_

Andrew's victorious but high-pitched laugh echoed on the comm. "Ha ha ha! That's what I call a 'Secret weapon time', eh, Wolf?"

Wolf raised his eyebrows. "Uh….yeah. Um, just keep doing that." He switched the comm. off.

The Colonel of the Defense Stronghold had had enough. He ordered for the star-fighter squadron to take the 302nd down from the skies. It was the last hope they had.

Green Cornerian Starfighters were released from the Stronghold's center hangar.

_Krrk. _"This Delta One. All Defense fighters head to the field zone."

"Copy that, sir. All units are in the sky."

"Jesus Christ! Look at those craters and fires! It looks like a Goddamn war-zone down there!"

"Let's just take these guys down."

The Lead Pilot looked at the radar. An unfamiliar black ship was approaching.

What the---?

A transmission came on.

"Ha hargh! You pitiful mutts have crossed paths with me for the last time!"

A fat, pink hog appeared in the comm. window.

The Lead Pilot spat. "Listen, lard-ass. If you're with these guys then you'd better get familiar with the ground, since you both will meet soon!"

The pig scowled. "Lard-ass this, bitch!"

From under the Hog's ship came a red missile. It zoomed towards the Group's position.

The Leader barked commands to his wingmen. "Target that missile and shoot it before it reaches are position!"

A few blue shots were fired at the approaching missile. As soon as they exploded against its surface, the missile spit into three more.

The Leader attempted to swing his Fighter around. "Retreat! Back to---"

_KKAASSSHHHOOOMM!!!!! _

The explosion from one ship spread to the other like an unstoppable wildfire.

Pigma grinned. "Yeah! Owned, Pigma style!"

_At the stronghold…. _

The Lead Dog Soldier had run out of options.

He turned to his Sergeant. "We'll have to call for a retreat."

"What? But sir---"

"We have no choice! Maybe we can negotiate with them!"

_SSSHHKUNLK!_

The slide door to the room opened. The two Dog Soldiers walked out into the snow.

"I still think that this is a bad idea. These guys are Venomian! What's the chance that they'll…"

_Sh-plit!_

The Sergeant's question was never answered. He fell to the snowy ground, blood dripping from his forehead.

"Sergeant? _Sergeant!"_

The Leader crouched frantically to his fallen subordinate.

Then he heard voices.

"And that's how you do it." The first was a drawling and lazy voice.

"Hmm? But why don't you hold the rifle like that when you were picking guys off the field?" The second was deep, but with a cold-blooded high-pitch.

"No, I can't fire in this position properly when shooting up to ten feet. This was a closer shot. Now try to get the Leader."

The Leader looked up. All the way on top of the roof of the Stronghold's Control Bridge, were two perched figures. A glint of steel shone from the right figure's arm.

_Oh shit!_

There was another _Sh-plit! _noise.

The Leader dived and rolled to the side and sprinted back towards the entrance of the Stronghold, his arm bleeding.

Leon cursed. "Dammit! I missed him!"

Galt, the sniper-gibbon that was in charge of the Stealth Squadron (that was currently taking out the soldiers manning the satellites that dotted the field), Squad B, folded his arms. "It was a good shot for a moving target. It's hard to get a head shot with a sniper on a moving target."

Leon reloaded his sniper rifle. "I think I'm getting the hang of this."

Galt looked lazily to where the Leader was recently standing. "Shouldn't we go after him?"

Leon nodded. "Good point." He picked up his comm. "Hey, Wolf! The Leader guy's unguarded! You might wanna get a move-on and get him."

Wolf's voice echoed from the comm. "I'm on it. I'm gonna need to get across the field fast. Hey, Galt, you got something fast that goes on the ground?"

For the first time, the gibbon smiled. He reached for his satellite comm. that was used to signal the base without being detected by any of the antennas. "I think so."

_The Security Wing of the Cornerian Defense Stronghold, 5 minutes afterwards…_

The bleeding leader pressed the comm. button rapidly. This battle had become a survival of the fittest.

"Sentry Commander! Fire at all hostile targets from the turret towers!"

"Roger that, sir."

But, just like the other defense tactics thought up by the Lead Dog Soldier, Star Wolf still had something up its sleeve.

_Meanwhile…_

"Lord O'Donnell! We've received heavy casualties from the Defense Unit! And we're getting heavier ones from those Turret Towers!"

Wolf stood on the less-battle-worn side of the field. "Keep it together soldier. I'll be dealing with the situation at the Stronghold in a moment. As for the turrets, Squad C will take care of them."

_Location of the Turret Towers, at that moment…_

"We're taking down all hostile movement."

_RTTA-RTTA!_

More Venomians fell to the deadly turret blasts.

Then the radar reported moving objects in front of the Tower's location.

As they began moving, they changed locations rapidly, disappearing off the radar and appearing in a completely different spot.

What the hell? How are they getting around so fast?

Then his question was answered.

Right in front of the Tower's window appeared a tiny lemur, hovering with indigo flames of a jetpack strapped to his back. His orange bandana fluttered in the wind and in his hand he held a deadly-modified Missile Launcher.

"You punk-ass scum! You dare take the lives of my fellow Venomians?!" The lemur roared. "Burn in the humiliating flame of my terrible will!"

**KKKRRCCCHHHAACHOOMM!!!!!!**

An immense red blast exploded from he lemur's Launcher, and he was nearly fell backwards from the impact of the he blast on his small body.

The turret tower exploded, and soon some of the others joined it. More jet-hovering 302nd's flew away from the explosions.

The lemur, Aallotar, Wolf's Squad C Commander, spoke into his comm. "Guerilla Force to Field Commander. Turrets are down. Take care of the Stronghold and Fichina's ours."

_The Security Wing of the Cornerian Defense Stronghold_

"Turrets to Command! Repeat, Turrets to Command!"

The Lead Dog Soldier rapped his hand on the comm. button. No answer.

_Them too? Shit! What are these guys made of?!_

From the security console, he pressed the satellite camera.

Coming towards the Stronghold was an illegally fast speed bike. On top of the speed bike, shooting soldier soldiers within range with deadly accuracy, was the teenaged wolf from earlier.

_Oh shit. I've got to lock the security doors!_

Meanwhile, Wolf saw all entrances shut with steel-bound doors.

_Tch. Like that's gonna keep me out._

With a jerk that normally would've sent the rider flying off, Wolf did an automatic U-turn.

His speeder zoomed up one of the smaller snowy hills. Then he slammed his foot on the pedal and the bright blue engines seared with energy from the boost. Wolf then proceeded to break, sending the speeder into a high somersault U-turn.

All the soldiers watched in awe as Wolf boosted into a jump.

_CCRRAAAASSSHHH!!!_

The window pane shattered into shards as Wolf's speeder went straight through the Stronghold's Security Bridge window.

The speeder partially turned and halted with a screech and a final roar.

The Lead Dog couldn't believe what had just happened.

Wolf shook broken glass from his over-coat and fur. He had a few cuts on his sleeve, but that didn't bother him.

He got off his speed bike. He looked around. "So, this is the entance to the place people call the biggest Data Archive Base next to the one on Corneia? Not too impressive."

The Lead Dog dropped his comm. remote. He began backing away.

"H-How….who…are…you?"

Wolf grinned savagely. _I never get tired of answering that question._

"Nobody important. Just your tormentor."

The Soldier dived for an upturned table. He pulled out his blaster pistol.

_I'll take of this guy quickly. I've got to send a distress call…_

Maybe the emergency drill switch is still intact…

He turned around to spot it.

"Looking for an escape?"

Wolf was right next to him.

"Arghh!" The Leader Dog screamed.

_Thunk!_

Wolf slammed his fist into the Leader. The Dog flew backwards into the wall. The cement from the wall went down with a small crack.

Wolf picked up the Leader, clenching his throat with brutal strength.

Feet dangling in the air, the Dog attempted to punch Wolf in his abs.

Feeling a bone snap, the Dog yelled in pain. _What? Is he made out of steel, or something?_

Wolf threw him in the air and landed a swift kick into his opponent's stomach.

The Dog hit a nearby desk with a CRASH!

Wolf roughly pulled him up by his collar, baring his teeth ferociously. "Where are the archives kept, you son of a bitch?! WHERE?"

Blood dripping from his forehead, the Dog feebily pointed to the third door.

Wolf dropped him. "Oh. Then you should have saved yourself the trouble, then."

He turned towards the door. Then he stopped for a second, as if giving second a thought.

He pulled out his blaster.

The Lead Dog staggered back on the ground fearfully.

"You." Wolf pointed his pistol at the Dog. "Is there a stash of goods in this room?"

The Dog looked confused, thinking that Wolf was going to kill him. He nodded.

_Click._ Wolf cocked his pistol, still pointing at his captive. "Lead me to it."

The Dog stood up and walked over to the safe in the corner of the room, fully aware that he was being followed at gunpoint.

He approached the safe.

"Open it." He heard the voice behind him.

Shakily, the Dog undid the combination and opened it.

Wolf strutted forwards, pushing the Dog roughly out of the way.

Wolf opened the safe door wider.

Inside was a huge stack of bills, two gold bars, and a bottle of Bolse Beer.

Wolf sneered. "Tch. I knew it."

The Dog saw Wolf reach into the safe. He slowly reached for his fallen blaster.

"Don't even try it, scum."

Without even looking behind him, Wolf pointed his blaster behind him at the stunned Dog.

But instead of reaching for the bills, Wolf reached into the corner of the safe.

_Phup._

Wolf pulled out the bottle's cork with his teeth and spat it in the corner. He then proceeded with a huge swig, draining half the bottle.

Wolf kept his blaster up. "What are you waiting for? Take me to the Archives."

The Lead Dog tried to look confused. "But---I already showed you where it was."

Wolf glared. "How stupid do you expect me to be, dipshit? Now lead on, and take care to turn off all security systems past that door."

The Lead Dog nodded painfully and walked forward. There was obviously no fooling with Wolf.

He walked over to the door and glanced at the security lock. "Um…unauthorized personal don't know the code, so…"

Wolf rolled his eyes.

He walked forward and jabbed his fist at the wall. _CRUNCH!_ He wrenched out various wires, and an electric shock traveled up his muscular arm.

Wolf flinched for a second, and then yanked on the wires.

_Katt-rch!_

The electric power cell broke, and then there was a slow rumble as the huge steel door guarding the Archives fell to the floor, missing Wolf by an inch.

_CCCRRRAASSH!_

Wolf held his G0-1N to the Dog's head. "After you."

The Dog nodded fearfully, after seeing the strength of his captor.

The room of the Archives was a massive steel-lined room, with huge shelves filled with blinking blue and white information discs. In the center of the room was a holographic computer terminal.

Wolf looked up and down the place. _Man. Someday, I've gotta get one of these._

Seeing the Dog lose attention on sight of this room as well, Wolf prodded his skull with his blaster. "This isn't your queue to daydream, scum. Keep moving."

Their footsteps echoed down the hall as they made their way to the terminal.

Wolf reached into his pocket. "Last thing to do…"

_K-klik._

The sound made the Dog's heart jump. _A switch-blade? Oh no, he's gonna kill me!_

Then he saw Wolf stick it into the computer's memory core.

_Oh. A Data Storage Cylinder._

Wolf, with his blaster still up, tapped a few buttons on the touch-screen keyboard.

Then a window came up, displaying blueprints of missiles and bombs.

Wolf pressed another button and it all disappeared, sucking up the screen's glow with it.

Ejecting the Cylinder, Wolf pocketed it and pulled out his comm. "Field Leader to Command. The Stronghold's been secured. Land all ships in the Outpost's hangar and report to the Main Security Bridge for orders."

_Krrk._ A voice came on. "Roger that, Lord O'Donnell."

Wolf turned to the Dog. "Now, what should I do with you?"

The Dog gulped.

Wolf circled him. "Maybe I should strap you to a chair, douse you in fuel and set you on fire? Or maybe I can prop you on an icicle and remove your innards?"

The Dog's heat jumped.

"Hmm…I suppose I could just eat you."

The Dog's eyes widened. "W-What?"

Wolf laughed nastily. "Yeah…I could stick you on a skewer…I could also take your body apart like a puzzle and eat each organ separately…."

The Dog turned pale. He looked he was going to faint.

Wolf laughed and sat down. "Wow. You Cornerian pistol-jockies are so easy to scare it's almost ridiculous. No, I don't think I'll do anything."

The Dog stood there. Wolf eyed him, annoyed.

"What are you waiting for? Get out!"

The Dog remained where he stood, confused.

Wolf set his blaster on the table and took another swig from the Bolse Beer bottle. "You heard me. Get lost. Scram."

"You're letting me go?"

Wolf narrowed his single eye.

"Listen, scumbag. If you think me letting you live is some kind of form of mercy, then think again. The only reason I'm releasing you is because I've had my dose of battle. And besides, I don't exactly get a kick outta killing weaklings, especially unarmed ones. That's Andross's job. My job is to beat the shit out of the Lylat System's tougher muscle. That's what I'm ordered to do, that's what I'm paid for, and that's why I'm here on this ice-hole of a planet. Now leave before I kill you."

The Dog needed no second warning.

Wolf watched him turn to leave.

Oh shit. I almost forgot.

"Wait."

The Dog halted.

Wolf got up and took out his Claw. He held against the Dog's throat.

"Move your head up."

The Dog obeyed.

Wolf glanced at the Dog Leader's chest. Hmm….

There weren't any badges, but multicolored rectangular and horizontal award ribbons instead.

"This gold and green ribbon. What's it for?"

"It's the Cornerian Defense Ribbon, given only to self-picked defenders of Captain Shears."

Wolf's eyebrows raised in interest. "Shears gave you this."

R-rip!

Wolf tore off the ribbon and pocketed it. "Now get going."

The Dog turned and ran.

Suddenly, Wolf's comm. rung. "Argh. What is it now?"

"Sir! We've got a situation here! They've sent reinforcements!"

What?!

"How can that be? We took care of all the satellites!"

"I don't know, sir."

_If they find out we've taken the data then the whole thing's gonna be shot._

_Andross won't pay the Team…_

_And…the 302__nd__….Jimmy, Galt, Brice, Aallotar….they could lose their ranks…_

_We've got to evacuate all the ships that have already landed…_

"Captain," Wolf said. "How many ships have landed at the base?"

"All of'em, sir."

_Shit._

"Tell them to prepare for an invasion. Target all hostiles that appear in the skies."

"Is that all?"

_Hmm….I don't want to leave evidence behind…._

"Send the Demolition Team up here. We're gonna need to use the new weapon Andross allowed us to take."

"W---the Death Cap? A bomb that big could kill us all?"

"Then we'd better be clear of this place as it is. Make sure everyone's at their ships when we're done here."

"Order given, sir. I'll be sure to---Hey, wait. I'm getting a transmission coming from the Meteo area!"

Wolf's ears perked up. "What? Put it on the comm."

No answer.

"Captain? Answer, soldier, God dammit!"

"Uh…sir…you may want to see this rather than hear it."

Instantly, the screen that the data Wolf had stolen had previously been on turned on. A flickering comm. window opened up.

It was Trappen. His green and red Colonel's hat was almost sticking out of the comm.'s window. He was also wearing black targeting shades, which in Wolf's opinion, looked ridiculous.

_He only wears those when piloting the Mandrill…_

"Trappen! Report, Trappen, what's going on?"

Trappen looked enraged. "I can't believe I lost to this scum!!"

_BOOOOOSSHHH!!!!!!_

There was a muffled sound of an explosion.

"Trappen! Trappen to Fichina, respond immediately!"

No answer.

_Ugh….that retarded idiot….I TOLD him not to take that ship to Meteo….and what does he do? He fucking takes it to Meteo!_

_Wait…what scum? A fleet of warships could've taken him easily….but that's a dumbass thing to do in an Asteroid field…_

_Who killed him then….?_

_Wait a minute._

He picked up his comm. "All satellites! Pick up all transmissions in the surface of Fichina!"

He waited.

Then a recorded transmission came.

The voice was familiar….

VERY familiar….

It was boyish and high-pitched....and sickeningly heroic….

It had taunted him for years and made him sick during his days at the academy…

It was the voice that had been absent on the day of Wolf's trial of execution….

The voice that he had not heard in months…

The voice of the one person he despised above all others….

It spoke on the pick-up record, followed by the rushing sounds of other ships. Once it had spoken all of Wolf's questions and queries were answered instantly. _"Split up and take it to 'em!"_

The comm. dropped.

Wolf turned and headed to the wing.

_Of course….why didn't I prepare for them?_

_It won't matter….today, they will butt into my business for the last time once I kill them…._

_Once I kill_ you, _Fox…._

_End of Chapter_

Heh heh! I love reliving these moments.

Yeah. The boss in Meteo is Trappen. Original, huh?

The next battle will be the first aerial/ship fight that I write, so I'm a bit nervous, but as long as it has Star Wolf, I assure you all….

It'll be epic!

Until later, young grasshoppers!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, guys!

Just after picking up last week's update, I got a review about Trappen (Meteo Boss)'s ship's name, the Madrill.

Yeah, it sounds lame, but you gotta remember that a mandrill is a species of monkey, and since this was a Venomian ship, I suppose that it would be named after a type of monkey….

…okay, I couldn't think of a better name, sorry.

Oh yeah, there's a typo in the beginning of chapter 1 in Rise of Star Wolf. The beginning time should be 3 BLW, not 32 BLW.

_Chapter 5: Enter Star Fox_

_Fichina, LW_

The Arwing spun into a roll formation, causing the shields to flare up at once.

_Okay…that's another ship down…_

The dual blue shots went after one Venomian fight after the other.

As Fox pulled on the Neutral Control Stick and attempted to follow his radar.

_Whoa!_

There was a _Crrsh_ noise, as yanked on the steering lever in order to keep his Arwing from touching a passing mountain.

_Phew…that was a close call…_

He eyed the mountain he had just missed.

_Wait, what's with all these mines? The Cornerians obviously didn't leave these here…._

_Whoever's in charge of the enemy legion must be a good tactician…_

As he took more bogies down, he heard transmissions of his fellow Team mates.

Falco grinned at his target. "You're dead meat, pal!"

Slippy chased a ship and croaked. "You're not gettin' away that easy!"

_I hope he doesn't try out too much of his luck….he'll probably need me to get that guy off of him soon…_

_R.O.B. was wrong in suggesting the use of emergency health supplies…._

_This should be a short mission…_

He charged a bright-green laser blast and locked it on a distant enemy.

With a _Pssh-rooow! _the blast zoomed after the ship.

_One shot, one kill._

Falco was taking enemies down just as easily. "Scratch one bogey!"

Fox smiled to himself.

As he lost his attention for a second, a ship came from behind.

Fox pressed the down C-button, and braked, bumping expertly into the bogey and then taking it down with more shots.

As he did he saw Slippy's Arwing chasing a Venomian fighter near the peak of a mountain. "I've got you now!"

Fox barrel-rolled in the opposite direction. _I'll let Slippy take care of that one._

His blue double-shots whisked the ground with orange sparks. He soon took care of another unfortunate ship, and it flew down in a clumsy cart-wheel before exploding.

Peppy's country voiced image appeared on the comm. Box. "That's one down!"

But his words were replaced by a fighter on the trail of his Arwing. Peppy attempted to break free, but his aged reflexes didn't do him much good.

He turned anxiously to Fox. "Take care of the guy behind me, Fox!"

Fox nodded and fired a charged blast at the stubborn ship.

Peppy let out a sigh of relief. "Your father helped me like that, too!"

Fox smiled to himself. _Yeah, I know…_

_Dad…._

Vague memories came of him and his mother, spending time with him outside their house on Corneria Beach, him as a toddler.

He remembered his father's warm look of assurance, the glint of his sunglasses…

…_and I don't even know how you really died…._

He glanced at Peppy's Arwing. Peppy had only told him that his father had been murdered, but not by whom.

_I shouldn't pressure him on the subject…_

_He seems so mournful every time I ask him…that look he gets…._

Fox blinked. _What am I doing? I've got a planet to win back!_

The _HELP!_ signal appeared on the right corner of Fox's radar.

"Shoot! He's right behind me!" Falco yelped.

Fox swung his Arwing forward towards the looming form of the Defense Outpost.

Falco's Arwing zoomed by, a Venomian _Invader II _on his tail.

With deadly accuracy, Fox nailed the ship down with several blasts, before it hit the roof of the stronghold and exploded.

Slippy, meanwhile, was making good progress. As the enemy in front of him disappeared off the radar, he cheered. "I got one!"

As he saw the ship crash into the snow, another ship flew from the hangar track leading from the interior of the Stronghold.

_Huh? There aren't a lot of ships defending the Defense Post Thingy…I wonder why most of them are fighting far away...?_

He looked around. "Why are ships coming out of the base?" He thought aloud to R.O.B.

R.O.B. scanned the interior of the stronghold. A hundred fuel canisters surrounded the main core, a small time bomb strapped to it.

He replied in his unmoved monotone. _"A bomb has been planted at the base."_

Fox gaped.

_A BOMB? Oh shit! Why the hell would the Venomian Army raid the place and then bomb it?!_

He glanced in panic at the radar.

His Arwing was far off from the Stronghold.

_If it's a time bomb, then I won't make it in time!_

He began to sweat. "Geez! Can anyone take care of it?" He turned frantically to his teammates.

That's when he heard it.

As clear and as haunting as a ghost's moan, a voice had returned to Fox's ears.

A deep, cool, cunning voice that pierced his mind like dual lasers. A voice that he didn't think that he'd ever hear again. The voice that had vowed his death and the death in his team so long ago. The one that had mocked him countless times at the academy, and the voice that had been in numerous nightmares.

The voice was probably not as terrifying as the words it spoke. Not exactly scary, these words however would follow him throughout his life. They would become the words that would remind Fox instantly of their speaker every time he heard the speaker's name.

"Can't let you do that, Star Fox!"

Fox turned his head towards the comm. Window slowly. Sure enough, it was him.

Wolf O'Donnell had barely changed since the day of his trial. His long, tall, pointed ears that hovered over his furry head. The grey fur lined his cheeks, and his face was still as cool and calmly triumphant as ever. His face was still the smooth-furred, teenaged and laid-back Wolf that Fox remembered, with his single purple eye that was lined with black, and on his left was a black leather eyepatch. The only thing different is that there was something brown on his shoulders, but Fox couldn't tell what it was from the closed up comm. mugshot.

It was almost like he had never left.

_Wolf…it_ is _you….._

_Damn…._

Except Fox couldn't make out where he was.

Then he heard a _HHHNNNNNHHHHH_ sound of a booster.

Fox looked up.

Melting out of the distant clouds, but looking incredulously as if coming out of nowhere, four looming shapes began to form.

That was the moment Fox saw Leon.

Speaking in his low and cold-blooded voice, Leon sneered. "Andross has ordered us to take you down." His large, reversed eyes narrowed maliciously.

He hadn't changed either, except he also was wearing a brown coat-like object.

_Leon? Holy hell…I didn't think he'd be here…he seemed like more of a drug-dealer type…_

Then he saw Pigma. His tiny eyes widened in mock-fear. "Peppy!" He snorted. "Long time no see!"

Peppy glared. _Pigma….you traitorous bastard…_

Fox looked around and saw Andrew Oikanny. What?!

Andrew smirked. "Andross' enemy is my enemy."

_Why the hell is HE here? Don't tell me he's apart of Wolf's team too!_

The predator-like Wolfens zoomed out of the distance in trinity-formation, their boosters glowing an eerie green.

_One for each of us….dammit…._

He tried to sound unmoved and keeping his cool. "Just what I need to see. Star Wolf."

Then he remembered; Wolf's words from the trial, that had haunted him to this very day.

"_I will find you, Fox, and when I do, I will rip your heart in half, by purging the Lylat System of Star Fox for good. The great team that James had started, I'm going to finish! And when your team's corpses litter the far reaches of fate, when I burn everything you love, I promise you, I will kill you, slowly and painfully!"_

_Oh no…he's gonna go after the rest of the team…._

He thought about the bomb. _I can't let Star Wolf mess around with the mission…_

_But if I'm not careful, he could kill Falco, Slippy, and Peppy…._

He closed his eyes. _Oh, Wolf….I'm so sorry…_

Then he looked up. _No. I can't let them get into the way!_

Making up his mind, he made his decision. "Let's take care of these guys first," he said to his Team.

Peppy, who was closest to Fox in his Arwing, nodded.

Wolf, meanwhile, in response to Fox saying "Just what I need to see. Star Wolf", he glared his eye.

_So, he hasn't forgotten._

_Good._

He flicked the Private Comm. switch. "Leon! You take down Falco."

Leon sneered. "Don't worry. He'll need to learn to use those wings of his sooner than he thinks, since the Great Leon will blast him out of the sky!"

Pigma looked over to Wolf. "Leave Peppy to me. That old fool should've never turned up. But if he misses James now, he's gonna be with him soon! Ha ha ha!"

Everyone waited for Andrew.

He perked up instantly. "That frog will be sorry that he ever crossed us!"

Wolf frowned. "Crossed _you._ I know this is probably going be hard for you, but just try not to kill yourself, and try killing Slippy instead. Can you do that much?"

Oikanny scowled. "Hmph. I find your lack of confidence unpleasant."

Wolf rolled his eyes. "Just go." _And quote someone else for a change!_

He turned to the rest of Star Wolf.

"Time to crush Star Fox for good, Star Wolf. Go out and fight until your hands bleed. Make them wish they weren't born. I want no one spared, so when I get back I shouldn't see a sign of Star Fox, except for their blood on the snow. Kill them however you like, but don't show a molecule of mercy. And if anyone of you as much as touches Fox, I won't intend on seeing their face again. He's my prey. Clear?"

They all nodded. But the rest were hiding their shock. They had never seen their Leader like this before.

Leon shivered. _Whoa. Wolf is definitely serious this time. _

_I'd hate to be in Fox's boots._

"Star Wolf!" Wolf barked. "Engage the rival team!"

And with that, each Wolfen zoomed in opposite directions like insects, each targeting their own kill.

In response, each Arwing took off in each direction, attempting to lure the other Team members. They all realized that this Team wasn't kidding around. They were each killers to the flesh, and Wolf was Star Fox's Satan.

Fox passed Falco's Arwing, and a Wolfen was trailing him with deadly red shots.

Although Fox wasn't in range of their conversation, he could tell Falco and Leon were really at each other.

"C'mon, you crappy excuse of a reptile! Why don't you face me like a man!"

"Annoying bird! I am the great Leon!"

"If you're so great, then why don't you just hide in a hole and put on some make-up?"

"Not yet. The party's just begun."

"You got that right. Come on!"

Their ships whirled around each other and fired blasts at one another. Falco used his ace-pilot dodging skills to shake off Leon's attacks. But Leon was a trained assassin, so his marksmanship was excellent.

As more shots shook Falco's ship, he began to worry. "I can't shake this guy!"

Leon drew began drawing closer and closer to the opposing ship. Then, he raked his knife-like wings against the Arwing. _TCHZZZZ!_

Some momentary sparks flew.

But Falco responded with a huge slam into the Wolfen.

Leon took advantage of Falco being so close. He charged a red laser….

Falco's eyes widened. _Oh shit!_

_BZEEOOMM!_

The side of Falco's ship began flaming madly. Falco frantically double-tapped the Z-button, and his flaring shields put out the fire with a swift barrel-roll.

Leon watched the comm. screen as Falco's shields went from blue to yellow on his primary-colored health bar.

Leon laughed cruelly. "You're not as tough as I thought."

Falco yelled in rage. "ARGH!" _How can this guy act so confident?! It makes me SICK!_

_Meanwhile, on the opposite plain…_

Peppy looked around for Pigma's Wolfen.

_Where is that smelly hog?_

_I hope he doesn't think he's gettin' away from me…_

_Maybe if I fly lower…._

SHWOOM!

A red hazy blast came from above.

Peppy looked up.

"Hee-hee-hargh! Your techniques of flying haven't changed one bit, you old fool!"

Pigma's Wolfen swerved from behind a mountain.

"I've been waiting a long time for this, Pigma." Peppy spoke in an unusually dangerous tone.

"Yeah, I bet you have!" Pigma snorted. "But don't get any big ideas, 'cause I gotta finish you off quick if I wanna get paid!"

_Whoosh!_

Peppy's Arwing somersaulted to face Pigma's ship.

"So that's it? You're here only for the money?" Peppy shook his head. "I can't believe you. Even now you're still greedy."

"Save your breath, old man!" Pigma pulled a secret lever out of the underside of his control panel.

_Krr-awushhh!_

A small black missile tipped in green shot from the side of Pigma's wing.

Peppy barrel-rolled to the side and flew lower. Red shots peppered the air around him. He was about to do a second barrel-roll, but Pigma inserted another weapon.

A smart-bomb.

Peppy slammed his fist on the left C-button and attempted to boost.

But it was too late. The back of Peppy's Arwing shattered into flames, his shield bar turning from blue to red.

"Damn you, Pigma!" He boosted, in an attempt to ward off some of the flames.

Pigma sneered. "Ooh, you're getting pretty hyped up about this huh? Better to leave'em screaming!"

Pigma charged up his laser and shot it forward. "I'll do you fast, Peppy old pal!"

"You're mine!" Peppy spat.

Meanwhile, Fox was repelling Oikanny, who was shouting meager threats at Slippy.

"Stick to the pond, Froggie!"

Blue lasers cut him short. Andrew narrowed his eyes and somersaulted out of view.

Fox sped up towards the mountain area.

_Great everyone's in check…_

He glanced at the radar. Only three black ship icons appeared.

_What?_

Fox looked around. _Where's Wolf?_

Then, his ship shook.

_What the…?!_

He looked around.

Wolf's Wolfen swerved from behind a mountain and fired single but deadly red shots.

"Fox! I've been waiting for you."

Fox swerved his Arwing side to side in serpentine format to avoid damage. Mountain tips around him exploded with fire from the shots he had managed to dodge.

"You can't dodge forever, Fox!"

"Well, you can't fight forever! And I will defeat you, and the rest of your team."

Wolf laughed to himself. "Tch. You're as good as dead. I thought I'd have to put more effort into crushing you. But I guess I was wrong."

Fox barrel-rolled sideways.

Wolf shook his head. He's just gonna keep on dodging, isn't he?

He tapped the left C-button and caught up with Fox.

The Arwing barrel-rolled and braked.

_What?!_

It fired a few shots at Wolf, but Wolf swerved to the side and headed to lower ground.

Knowing that Fox was following him, Wolf somersaulted and U-turned into the opposite direction.

Fox beat him to it.

_Fine. Bury your own grave, Fox._

Red flashed in front of Wolf's window as he fired rapidly at Fox, successfully getting Fox's health shield to a minimum border between blue and yellow.

_Dammit._ Fox thought to himself. _He's gotten better! _

He saw two mountains up ahead. Between them drew a vertical opening, just big enough to squeeze in a ship on its side.

_There's my chance to lose him!_

He charged up his green A-button and shot a laser to the roof of the opening. He rapidly pressed the left C-button and boosted through, so that his shot pulled down a fired wall of snow, blocking Wolf's path.

Wolf braked incredulously. _A wall of snow? Tch. Fox has got to be shitting me._

On the other side, Fox blasted some effortless shots at Slippy's pursuer.

Andrew felt the airbag inflate and swerved into the snowy ground. "Uncle Andross!" He wailed.

That's one down.

_KA-BOOSH!_

Fox looked around.

His eyes widened.

A smoking crater-like hole had been drilled into the opening between the two mountains. Out of the smoky pillar zoomed Wolf's ship.

"Hah! Your tricks get more pitiful all the time, Fox!" Wolf spat. _Hmph. Good thing I picked up a smart bomb._

_Man._ Fox thought. _He's even more determined inside the cockpit of a ship._

As he remembered Wolf's deadly determination during their fight on Macbeth, he couldn't help but shudder.

Wolf glanced at Andrew's smoking Wolfen in the snow. _Tch. That little wuss. Of course he's the first to be beaten. I don't even know what the point of him coming was…._

"Wolf, look," Fox reasoned. "I know you're looking for a fight, but I gotta disarm that bomb."

"That's something that I'm not supposed to let you do, Fox," Wolf said. "You started this fight, now I'm going to finish it!" He pointed to his patched eye.

Fox began to sweat.

_Oh shit….he remembers…._

The Wolfen drew close to the back of the Arwing, deadly red shots whizzing by.

Fox gritted his teeth. _Wolf's just gonna follow me around. I gotta hurry this up!_

Then he heard Falco yell. "I can't shake this guy!"

Wolf smiled. _Yes! Leon's beating the shit out of Falco. With the rest of Star Fox dead, Fox is gonna give me his all!_

Fox turned to the rest. "You're not going to take out my Team members out, Star Wolf!"

He pulled down the Neutral Control stick and tapped the left C-button.

_Whoosh! _

The Arwing's pink booster glowed as it swooped into the air into a somer-sault.

Wolf frowned. "What the heck?!"

Doing so, Fox fired some cleverly-aimed shots at Wolf, and zoomed into the opposite direction.

Wolf growled. _He thinks he can run away from me? Hah!_

He steered his Wolfen away.

Falco was taking in some serious damage.

Leon fired shot after shot, clearly enjoying himself. "You're not as tough as I thought."

Fox charged a blast and fired.

Leon turned his head, his smug look replaced with a shocked one. He attempted to dodge, but the blast nipped his Wolfen's wing, causing it to skid out of control.

"This can't be happening!"

Wolf looked around.

_Leon?_

There was a crashing sound

_LEON!_

"Leon! Leon, are you okay? This is Wolf!"

Leon's voice sounded shaken. "I…I'm okay….I gotta do something about that Goddamn air bag…."

Wolf gave a breath of relief. "Any injuries?"

"Except for the embarrassment, no."

Wolf swung his Wolfen above the mountain-tops.

_Okay, Fox. You want to play it that way? Then let's play that game._

As the Arwing came over to confront him, he sneered. "You'll be seeing your dad soon, Fox!"

_But first…._

_I'm going to teach you a lesson in loss!_

His Wolfen swerved away.

Fox cocked his head. _What're you up to, Wolf?_

Pigma was beating Peppy at his own game. The Star Fox member and the former Star Fox member knew each other's moves, but clearly, Pigma had more tricks up his sleeve than just dodging.

Peppy attempted to sound confident. "I won't let you get away from me!"

Pigma laughed. "I'm gonna bust you up REAL good."

_Sh-wzthoom! Sh-wzthoom!_

The shots shook the Arwing's shield meter to red.

"Doggone it!" cursed Pigma. "What's taking you so long, Fox?!"

Wolf's Wolfen zoomed in from the distance.

"It's been a while, Peppy."

Peppy looked from Pigma to Wolf in confusion. _What…?_

Then it dawned upon Fox.

"Wait, Wolf! Don't----!"

Wolf rolled his ship into attack view and charged a demon-red shot. He snarled. "Huah!"

The shot exploded the back of Peppy's Arwing. Wolf fired twice to end the kill.

"_Peppy!" _Fox screamed.

Peppy's Arwing shakily flew away, flame and smoking trailing off.

"Sorry guys, I gotta sit this one out!"

Fox whirled around and shot some missed shots at Wolf in rage. "Dammit, Wolf! You're not going to destroy everything I hold dear!"

Wolf sneered. "Of course not. You already did to me."

Fox stopped firing. _Wolf…_

_No! I made the right choice!_

Firing feebily, Fox pursued Wolf into the direction of the Stronghold.

Wolf dodged to the left with close-shaves above the roof, a Venomian Fighter exploding on the roof instead.

_KH-OOM!_

Fox banged his fist on the control panel. _Damn! Why can't I hit him?_

He fired a charged blast and attempted to lock on him, but instead….

"My beautiful reward! Aaarrrggghhh!"

Pigma squealed as the _DOWN _icon flashed above his comm. window.

Fox looked around.

_All right…._

_I may manage to save Fichina…._

_Now I only have one obstacle..._

_The toughest Star Wolf Member…._

"There's just one more to go."

Wolf hovered in the air, waiting for Fox's Arwing.

_At last…._

_No rescues or other members…._

_It's just us two to the death now, Fox!_

He whirled his Wolfen around aimed for Fox with his deadly single-shots.

Fox dodged and twirled, shots pelting the ground all around his Arwing.

He somersaulted with more shots at Wolf.

He taunted him. "I'm not as weak as you think I am, Wolf!"

"Hah! Look at you, Fox. It takes your whole Team to step off in order for us to fight on equal footing. Face it, Fox. You're in even bigger loser than your father!"

"ARGH!"

Fox yelled in rage as he turned his Arwing to where Wolf was and fired a net full of shots, pounding the hull of the Wolfen.

Wolf's ship shook and he ducked it nearer to the ground.

_Whew…that really got him worked up…..excellent…._

As Fox started flying above him, Wolf jerked the brakes and swung his Wolfen upward, its razor-sharp nose drilling into the Arwing.

"Ha! Time to die, Fox!"

He turned his ship around and chased Fox.

_He can't evade my grasp for long….he's already on red on his shield bar…._

Then Fox hit a nearby satellite.

R.O.B.'s face appeared on the comm. _"Location confirmed. Sending supplies."_

_What?!_

Instantly, Fox's shields were replenished.

_That cheating little bastard! Fine! I'll cut his throat anyhow!_

He charged up a shot and then fired.

_SH-WATHOOM!_

The red blast slammed the shields back to mid-blue and yellow.

Fox glanced up. "Give up, Wolf. Your entire team's abolished. Attend to them at least."

"Don't try to sound heroic now, weakling. This battle's between you and me, and after you die, the Star Fox Team will cease to exist! Now _go down!"_

He shot at the Arwing.

Fox tried to keenly go under the savage firing, but doing so caused his ship to graze upon a mountain-top, and catch one of Oikanny's mines.

"Agh!" He gasped as the back exploded.

He ship turned toward the dead-end blue ice tunnel.

_That's right, Fox!_ Wolf thought. _Star Wolf wins today!_

He fingered the A-button.

Then Fox sprung the trap.

By leading Wolf down to the ground and in front a mountain where he couldn't somersault, Fox U-turned and fired his concealed smart bomb.

_WHAT!?!_

The explosion blocked Wolf's view and his ship spun madly.

_I was tricked by Fox?! DAMN!_

"No way! I don't believe it!"

_!!!!!!!_

His ship scraped the snowy ground and the flames grew less.

He looked for Fox on his cracked radar.

"I'll take care of the bomb now."

_Damn….damn….damn….DAMN!_

CRASH!

Wolf punched open the cockpit window.

He immediately realized that his foot was flaming.

Instantly, he hopped out of the cockpit and sank his flaming boot into the snow.

_Hissssss!_

He limped back to his smoldering Wolfen.

_Damn! Damn! Ouch….Damn!_

Looking to the sky he gave a roar of rage.

"AAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"

_**Damn that son of a bitch….**_

_**He…defeated every ONE OF US…..!**_

He shook his head from all the rage.

At least Leon and the rest are okay…

The Arwing zoomed over head.

Wolf pulled out his blaster uselessly and fired at the Arwing's visible window frame.

_Stupid….Goddamn…son of a bitch…._

_I know none of these shots does shit on that hull…_

As the Arwing flew into the direction of the stronghold, Wolf bellowed after it.

"Fuck you, Star Fox!" He snarled. "Fuck you and your damn team and your damn father to FUCKING HELL! You think that's the end of it? You think Star Wolf can lose its reputation over the defeat of Star Fox? Oh no….Ohohoho no! I'm gonna fight till my hands bleed, Fox!"

_I'm not going to let one defeat put me off track…._

_**I'm going to end this war, swift and fast!**_

"You'll die, Fox! You'll all die at the hands of Star Wolf! And I'm gonna fight until I'm strong enough to crush Star Fox out of existence for good! Lylat will glow red with your blood! And it will mingle with that of your precious father's! I swear, Star Fox!"

_**They may have won the battle, but Venom will win the war…**_

_**And Star Fox will burn!**_

He paced in that spot for what seemed like hours.

_Beep-beep!_

His comm. began to ring. He answered it. "What?"

"Lord O'Donnell, all ships have evacuated. Casualties number to twenty-nine Venomians and five hundred Cornerians."

_Good, we outnumbered them…_

Wolf clicked the comm. map. "Is that all?"

"Emperor Andross wishes to make an audience with you and your team immediately."

_Oh…he's unhappy is he?_

"Tell him I'll come when I'm good and ready. Send down some pick-up ships. We need to make repairs. Also, make contact with Jimmy Chimp, and tell him that we're gonna need some….vehicle building discussions."

"Yes sir."

Wolf glanced at the stronghold. His insides grew hot and strong with revelation.

_Oh yeah…I completely forgot…_

_Fox has a big surprise in store for him…._

Smiling to himself, he strutted in the opposite direction on the snow.

_Meanwhile, at the Cornerian Defense Stronghold…_

Fox landed his Arwing in the hangar.

As he went through the main hangar, he clicked at his comm. "R.O.B., scan the base interior for the bomb."

"_Scanning….scanning….Readouts display that the bomb is in the security wing."_

"Thanks. How's Peppy doing, Falco?"

"He's just a bit shaken, that's all. Man, you'd think that facing these guys would be easy. Those guys were tough as hell!"

Fox laughed. "Yeah, I know. But I have to disarm that bomb."

He walked up to the security mainframe.

_That's weird….the computer is still on…._

He tapped the On/Off of the control pad.

A holographic message was displayed on the screen.

_What's this?_

He tapped the touchscreen.

A stream of blue light flashed across the floor, the hologram taking the shape of a teenaged wolf with a long overcoat, trench boots, a red scarf, and an eye-patch.

_Wolf?_

He whirled out his blaster on sight of him, but then remembered that it was a holographic message, not the real thing.

_Oh….I'm just so….used to being on guard when seeing him…._

"Hello, Fox." The hologram spoke in that cunning and familiarly deep voice that Fox remembered.

"Don't worry. This isn't a live message. I recorded this right before you and your dipshit boys showed up. If you're wondering about the bomb…"

Fox's face lit up with alarm. _How did he…?_

"…then you're an even bigger nubetard than I thought you were. I dispatched some of my men to retrieve Signal Cores from each of the satellite antennas that are scattered across Fichina's surface."

_So that's why there wasn't any signaling of any kind when we shot at the satellites…_

"I placed the Cores around this room and hacked into the Great Fox's comm. Signal system. By doing that, I switched the sound wave signal coming from the cores with that of a hundred fuel canisters and I placed a….tch…._bomb_ at the center core. See for yourself."

_He's lying….R.O.B. couldn't have miscalculated……_

_Could he?_

He looked at the roof.

_Oh no…._

Sure enough, there was a flashing Signal Core strapped to every corner of the room.

As Fox looked slowly towards the Center Energy Pillar.

_Wait! Is that a bomb there?_

As he ran closer, he saw a steel-lined object that looked suspiciously like a detonator….

But it wasn't. It was a waste dispenser, filled with garbage, strapped in a detpack form the pillar, with a scrap of paper that said:

"Enjoy your bomb! Courtesy of Jimmy Chimp", written in untidy handwriting, with a picture of a fox with buckteeth and crosseyes.

As Fox observed this unbelievable sight, he noticed that the door to the Archives was open.

He walked over cautiously, pushing open the door.

_Oh SHIT! _

The whole Archive Library had been raided. Each shelf that had once held holobooks of priceless data had been burned to ash, some still with wavering flames.

The floor was littered with shattered CD's, and the computer in the center of the room was smoking and cracked.

As Fox got closer to the computer, he saw the computer's last words on screen:

_Data collected and stored._

Fox couldn't believe it.

_The whole thing was a setup! Those bastards distracted us while the rest of the army burnt the archives…._

_Damn!_ He kicked his foot against a table.

_But what were they looking for specifically…?_

_Of course they would send in Star Wolf....they're the only ones capable of doing this....._

_This is high-stake federal law-break...._

_And this whole mission was for nothing..._

_SHIT!_

As he remained in fury, Fox heard the hologram continue its message.

The holographic form of Wolf put his fists on his hips in his familiar victory pose, and gave his cunning smile.

"As you can see, Star Fox, we win no matter if you beat us or not. You and your team will always be failures, just like your father before you. Remember those words I said to you at my trial? They're all forming into place now. First it'll be your victory, and then...well, you know perfectly what's coming to you. Let all of it sink in, and remember what the cost is for messing with Star Wolf!"

The figure held up its middle claw, and flickered out.

Fox wrenched the conrol wires and tossed them into the corner. SMASH!

_**DAMN IT! **_

_Beep! Beep!_

Fox sighed and picked up his link. "Yes?"

"Fox!" Peppy's voice echoed. "It's General Pepper! He wants us to head to Solar for something important! You'd better get over here!"

"I'm on my way."

Fox looked around the room.

_Are you really going through all this just to kill me?_

_Well I'm not about to let you take my Team away from me!_

Fox headed back.

_He's going to get stronger..._

_I can feel it..._

_Wolf's hate really will make everyone else's life hell..._

_He's strong already..._

_How much more of a fighter can he become?_

As Fox headed away, he tried to picture it.

Wolf would come back. With time, Star Wolf would meet up with Star Fox once again.

All Fox could do was wait and feel intimidated.

Wolf was transforming, although he didn't know it yet. But Fox did.

And as long as Star Fox would get stronger, Star Wolf would never be far behind.

_End of Chapter_

Well that's the chapter.

I'm sorry if this chapter sort of sucked, but remeber that this chapter is probably the first with a ship battle.

The most fun I had was with the causes and effects of all the quotes. ("Can't let you do that, Star Fox" and so on.)

Well I promise that I'll finish up the next chapter quicker. These chapters just get longer and longer!

Stay tuned for next chapter, and for goodness sake, **REEEVVVVIIIEEEEWWWWW!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

Hey all you keeping up with the Star Wolf Fanfic!

Have any of you been listening to music while reading a chapter….just to grit up the mood?

Now introducing…..Vic's Picks! Witness the story with a bit of my personal music faves recommended to listen to while reading, to make the story seem more of an action story!

**Song for last chapter:**_Enter Star Wolf_ Theme from Star Fox 64, of course. That tune never gets old!

**Song for this chapter****:** _East Jesus Nowhere _by Green Day (later in the chapter). Seriously, this is one badass song

Any other suggestions? Feel free to PM me, and I'll post them on the chapter!

But for some of you veteran Star Wolf readers who prefer to read without, I recommend continuing to.

_Chapter 6: Assault of Zoness_

_Andross's Throne Room in the Venomian Palace on Venom, LW_

"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Andross's screams of fury shook the palace, so that the obsidian stalacites cracked and some fell to the floor.

The 302nd Legion attempted to feel less intimitated by the Emperor's anger (Except for Galt, but he didn't count since nothing seemed to move him).

"How can a legion of military-grinded criminals lose to _four Cornerians?!"_

"Um, they were the Star Fox Team, sir." Jimmy Chimp spoke in a small voice.

"All the more reason! Trappen is dead, the Archives have been destroyed, Fichina has been lost, this whole mission was a waste of time and energy!"

Aallotar, the lemur, spoke in a fearless tone. "Energy? You were sitting here the whole time, and we were doing all the fighting! The most energy _you _could've lost are brain cells in these pathetic experiments."

"SILENCE! I will not tolerate---"

"Sir."

Andross swung his hovering head towards the unfortunate monkey soldier in the doorway.

"WHAT?!"

"Um.....the Star Wolf Team has arrived, your majesty."

The 302nd turned their attention towards the door.

Wolf walked in, his Team walking behind him. He showed no expression on his face, and he remained as cool and laid-back as ever.

Oikanny was bowing and sweating like an insane person, trying to make as little eye contact with his Uncle as possible.

Andross clicked his mechanical hands in a real rage. "So. The victorious warriors stand before us. And what is the victory? NOTHING!"

Wolf raised his eyebriows. "I don't know what you're ranting about, Andross."

"DON'T PRETEND TO BE HIGH AND MIGHTY, BOY! YOU HAVE LOST THE BATTLE AND HAVE DEFIED ORDERS!"

Wolf flexed his claws in a bored manner. "If I remember well, _Andross," _he sounded out the word with great distaste. "I wasn't there on orders. I merely wanted to lead the 302nd into battle, and led them as a field commander would."

"AND YOU FAILED!"

"Maybe you've been inhaling so many chemicals that you don't understand. I didn't go there to conquer the planet. I volunteered to lead these men out of my own purpose. You think it matters to me if the planet's in Venom's grasp or not? Not for shit, it doesn't. This isn't my war. I went because I wanted to taste a real battle, and I did. I led the legion as a warlord should."

He turned to the troops with a stern smile. "And they did their job with excellence. These are brave fighters, Andross. I am glad to have led them, and I hope to do so again in the near future. But that was all I went for. I drove the Cornerians out of Fichina without any effort. I might as well have raided the Roxia Headquarters with the same effort."

"And what about your defeat at the hands of Star Fox?"

Wolf's laid-back attitude disappeared. "Don't test me, Andross," he growled. "That wasn't a fair fight. Star Fox was in a hurry to dismantle a bomb. I didn't take the fight seriously, so the fight was pointless. Now that I captured the base, and I did, I demand my pay."

Andross sneered. "After all this, you expect pay? Of course not. Fichina is lost, and you won't get paid."

_Click._

Wolf pulled out his blaster. His Team echoed their leader's actions, Leon pulling out his switch-blade, and Pigma pulling out his carbine rifle. Andrew, of course, did nothing.

"Let's rephrase that again, Andross. _Give me my pay."_

Andross crossed his hands. "You think you can order me? Guards!"

Five soldiers came from the doorway.

The 302nd watched the scene, absolutely stunned.

Wolf pulled out a USB stick and pointed his blaster to it.

"Fine. Kill us. But your precious data's gonna go with me."

Andross's eyes narrowed. "What's that?"

"All the data from the burnt Archives. And the blueprints for the Copperhead Missiles you wanted."

Andross's eyes widened. "Guards! Seize it!"

Wolf cocked the blaster casually. "Sure you want to take that chance? I can destroy it right now. You forget, Andross, that I know the location of this palace, and all the secrets in it. If I escape this place, I'm sure that the Cornerian Defense Unit would love to pay to know about your precious plans."

Andross bared his ape teeth. "You smug little---"

"Don't shit your mouth now, Mr. Lab-rat. Now order them to put down their guns." He eyed the guards surrounding them.

Andross gave a sigh of grudging resign. "Lower your weapons." He pointed at the guards.

Wolf pocketed his blaster. "Good. So we understand each other. Now why don't you make your boys useful and hand me the goods?"

"Bring in the payment." Andross snapped.

The 302nd couldn't believe their eyes: Star Wolf was ordering Andross around like a royal.

After the guards heaved a heavy chest in the middle of the room, Wolf barked a second order. "Just drop it in Star Wolf's chambers."

He turned to Andross. "Now here's the copy of the data."

"Copy?"

"Yeah. Er...one of the fighters was carrying the original, but was shot down and destroyed by Star Fox."

"Of course, of course," said Andross, not really listening, admiring his new data.

"On a happier note..." Wolf said slowly, managing to sneak the original data in his back pocket without Andross seeing him. _Dumbass. _He glanced at the 302nd.

"I'd, uh, prefer if they'd get paid in advance."

Andross looked up. "What? Oh, right. Yes, er, Tails! Deposit and distribute S$1,000 to the group."

The crowd cheered and clapped.

They all thankfully turned to Wolf.

"Thank you, Lord O'Donnell."

"Yeah! We really needed the money."

Wolf's response to all this mushy gratitude was "He's paying you, not me."

_Tch....all this credit....not really my style..._

_That reminds me...I gotta talk to Jimmy about those new ships...._

He headed out the door.

_Star Wolf Chambers, Venomian Palace on Venom, LW (A few days later)..._

A sudden knock broke the silence.

_Thunk! Thunk!_

"Mph?"

Wolf rolled over in his bunk.

The irritating knock repeated.

_Thunk! Thunk!_

Wolf blinked in the dark. _Wha---?_

He glanced at the holographic colock on his bedside table.

_3:00 AM?! Who the hell would come at three in the morning?!_

Grumbling like a little kid, Wolf got up and rubbed his eyes.

He cocked his head left and right, hearing his muscles snap from lack of stretching.

He felt for his eye patch on his bedside table and strapped it on.

Then he clapped his paws twice.

The orange energy lamp on his bedside glowed, and Pigma, who was sleeping in a wall-bunker, rolled around.

Wolf shook his head. _I seriously gotta buy my own Great Fox or something. There's no way me and my Team are gonna spend the rest of our lives sleeping in thee same room!_

He stretched and gave a combination of a howl and a yawn. "Hey, Leon."

Leon turned in his hammock.

"Leon, wake up."

"....nah, I've got all the gold I need, doesn't make good profit. I need some good merchandise, like an emerald from Fortuna, or something..."

_What the hell?_

He glanced at Leon's face.

_He's talking in his sleep? What could he possibly be dreaming about? _

_Actually, he sounds like he's making a deal or something....deal of his dreams....tch, what else would Leon dream about?_

"Leon, c'mon, just wake up!"

"....what? No, no, of course not....who would trade or buy prostitutes?"

Wolf made a face. _"What?_ Wake up, you perve!"

He picked up one of his boots and tossed at Leon's head.

The boot bounced off Leon's head and he sat bolt upright. "Wha---?! Who died?"

"Man, _what _were you dreaming about?"

Leon scratched his head scales. "Hm? Oh, you, uh, heard that did you?"

Wolf raised his eyebrows.

_Thunk! Thunk!_

Both looked at the door.

Wolf got up and opened the door.

Marshall Rixx, the Captain of the Venomian guard, stood there. He glanced at Wolf, and looked at his sleepware, which consisted of a muscle shirt and boxers.

"Um....Sir---I mean, _Lord _O'Donnell...is..this a bad time?"

Wolf looked down. "Oh."

He backed behind the door and walked out wearing jeans.

"Yeah, what is it? My Team and I are trying to recover some sleep from the operation on Katina."

"You mean the escort of the _Saucerer?"_

"Yeah, that." _Man, we haven't had a good assignment in days! I almost miss Fichina._ "Anyway, it's still 3 in the morning, so someone better be dying."

"No, sir, you see, it's Emperor Andross."

"He's dying? Oh good, wake me up at the funeral, I want to dance on his grave."

He began to close the door.

"No, sir, he's not dying, but it's urgent! A paying opportunity."

Wolf sighed and glanced at his 'chambers'. He saw Pigma roll over and scratch his bottom.

_Yeah….we need all the cash we can get….._

"Fine. Just let me get ready."

_Throne Room, 15 minutes later…._

The door slid open and Star Wolf walked in. They didn't look to enthusiastic about the situation, rubbing their eyes and grumbling bad-temperedly.

Wolf, however seemed wide wake, a Moonrise bottle clenched in his right hand.

The Lead Members of the 302nd, consisting of Jimmy, Galt, Brice, and Aallotar.

Andross, who looked like he had been staring at the computer screen the whole night, turned his massive head towards them.

"This is a state of emergency, Star Wolf. I want your undivided attention."

Galt yawned. "How much attention can you expect from people woken up at three in the morning?"

Jimmy groaned and slumped his head over. "Yeah....I'm about to collapse..."

Wolf rolled his eyes. "Pft. I wonder how you guys survived army training!"

Brice raised a weary eyebrow. "How are you so wide awake?"

"Two words, recruit." He held up his bottle. "Moonrise. A good swig now and then doesn't hurt, and it really gets the nerves up."

Leon shook his head. "Nah, man, weed's best. Speaking of which---"

He opened his jacket. "I gotta discount on packs, 2 for $30. Anyone care for some?"

Andross slammed his fist on the console. "This is no time for jittering! We have a crisis on our hands!"

_It can't be any worse than Fichina. And did he just say 'jittering'?_

Andross ran his metallic fingers across the keyboard. "I'm sure you're all familiar with the planet Zoness?"

Leon sighed. "Aaaah, Zoness....beautiful planet, quite breathtaking..."

Aallotar looked up. "Yes...many battles led me there....tropical planet, right? Real nice...."

Jimmy looked at them. "Uh, where have you guys been? The whole planet's polluted from all the activity! It looks like a dump!"

Wolf took a swig from his Moonrise bottle. "Ah, it can't be that bad. You were saying, Andross?"

Andross pointed at the screen. "My Research Intelligence reported strange activity there a few days ago. But it turns out that we have a rebellion on our hands."

"Rebellion?"

"You see, we hired some workers to scour the oceans for any wrecks from other ships that we could make use of...but we had a rebellion of scum that killed all the Venomian authorities and took control of the underground factory."

"So that's why it's polluted. Go on."

"We believe that the rebels are Cornerian Mercenaries that turned against both the Cornerian and Venomian Army."

Pigma snorted. "Both armies? Who would reject both sides and go on their own?"

Wolf thought for a second. _Actually, that sounds like an idea Star Wolf would come up with. Not a bad one either..._

Andross glanced at the screen. "And to top it off, their leader has stolen a priceless experiment, consisting of millions of costs and funds by the Venomian Manufacturing Corps and myself."

Wolf raised his eyebrows. "What kind of experiment? A bio-weapon?"

Andross glared at Wolf. "That's a strictly need-to-know fact, which remains classified in this palace. You'll know when you see it."

"So you want me to destroy all these rebels and take back this 'experiment'?"

"Precisely."

Wolf crossed his arms. "Easier said than done, Andross. If these guys could escape the Venomian Army's clutches, they should be well prepared by now. My guess is that they've set up a perimeter of some sort, if this underground factory really does exist."

Andross hastily reacheed for the comm. "Shall I fetch your legion then?"

"Not quite, Andross. You forgot to pay me for the last three assignments. And I want my payment for this one in advance."

Andross sighed. "Listen, Star Wolf, the Venomian Army doesn't have much funds to spare. I...I'm afraid your payment will have to be delayed."

Wolf dropped the bottle. _Smash! _

"WHAT? Then screw this! My Team only signed up for this job for the pay!"

He turned for the door.

_Jeez...this is really gonna suck...._

_Oh well.....I'm just gonna wait till Andross coughs up my money....._

_Then we're leaving...._

_**But by then, the Lylat Wars would be over....**_

Wolf stopped in his tracks.

_Yes...that is a good point...._

_**And if I'm right, Star Fox will take a route to Venom at some point....**_

_And when he does, I'm going to face him._

_**Like I am now? **_

He thought about his defeat at Fichina.

_Oh shit...._

_I have to get stronger...._

_**And there's only one way I can....**_

_**By going to war....**_

He turned back to Andross. "Ready the fleet, Andross. I'm going to take Zoness for good."

_Zoness's Surface, LW_

The lightning crackled from the black clouds. The dark green Zoness sea moved up and down in monstrous formations. The wind shook the keys and islands at hundreds of miles per hour.

It only meant one thing: a hurricane.

And on a toxic planet like Zoness, it only meant the worse.

The Venomian Gunship came down from the sky, careful to avoid the wicked bolts of lightning striking from above. Two giant missiles were attached to either side of the gunship.

From their stationed guard towers, the Cornerian Mercenaries weren't that concerned. They owned plenty of Venomian War craft from their takeover. They didn't often see this one as usual…

As it hovered above the keys, something began to emerge from the depths of the sea…

As water poured off by the gallons from the black, sleek exterior armor, the sentries immediately recognized it.

It was an underwater-diving aircraft carrier, with a surprisingly extra-long track. The Venomian Gunship landed on the center landing pad.

Instantly, the attached ships on either sped towards the nearest shoreline, which was edged up in a canyon style.

Slowly, the carrier moved across the sea, and the extra-long track met with the cliff. As soon as they met, huge hooks latched onto the cliff.

It wasn't an attack carrier. It was making a track bridge!

The sentry guard hooked up his comm. "This is Tower Six reporting to base. We've got company. Send all ground troops to counter the attack."

The detached ships halted in the air, and the doors opened.

First there was a silver, wire-like cord. Then, a figure swooped down the cord, flipping over and landing onto the bridge's edge, splashing into the rainwater-wet surface.

Wolf signaled the rest of his troops to move forward.

_So this is Zoness…one hell of a dump….if this is what Venom does to planets then I almost hope Corneria wins the war…._

He sighed. _I wish at least Cerenia could've survived….such a beautiful planet…._

…_that's when I met her…._

_**Hey! I gotta focus on the mission!**_

He glanced at his troops. "Right, men. Welcome to Zoness. It looks like we have to put up with this storm."

As he spoke, he raised his voice over the snarling winds.

"And try to avoid falling into the water. It's toxic from the pollution, so if you fall in, then all the toxins around you will close up instantly. Now let's move!"

Up ahead, some mercenaries approached, each carrying machine guns.

"All troops fire!"

_Rittattattatta! _

The blaster bolts came like horizontal hail-fire.

Wolf sneered and ran up, the shots feeling like he was being pelted by pebbles with the defense of his overcoat.

Whipping out his blaster, he fired some test shots at the closest of the group. The green shots hurled over and struck them with deadly accuracy.

The less smart ones came with jagged hunting knives and machetes.

Wolf swung an upward kick at the first, and came between the next two enemies.

_Shtllt!_

Wolf sheathed his claws as the two mercenaries fell two the ground with a _Clump! _with clawmarks in their chests.

The remaining soldiers could plainly see that taking Wolf down was impossible in melee combat. They tapped the packs on their backs. Instantly, bright orange flames emerged, as they hovered into the air.

_Jet packs. Finally, a challenge!_

But his opponents hovered away, abandoning their machine guns and slinging sniper rifles off their backs.

_Oh shit._ "All of you!" He yelled to his fighting troops. "Keep out of their range!"

Many 302nd members attempted to dodge, but were caught in the raining sniper shots.

Damn. These guys are getting good.

Wolf smiled for a second_. But not good enough._

He leapt into a midair somersault and made a jump.

"FFIIIIIRRRRRRREEEE WWWOOOOOOLLLLLFF!"

But instead of the traditional orange flames, purple flames engulfed the air around Wolf.

_What the---? _

But his target was still caught off guard, as Wolf plummeted towards him into a ferocious scissor kick.

His jetpack swung out of control, and he slammed into a neighboring jet mercenary.

_KSHWOOM!_

The impact from the explosion of their jetpacks caused them to free-fall into the murky depths below.

Wolf gathered himself, but was still puzzled. _Purple flames? That wasn't there before…and I couldn't do a kick like that after a fire move…._

_What's going on here?_

Wolf didn't have much time to dwell on this, because as soon as the jet-carrying mercenaries flew away, a new threat arose.

Leon was the first to spot them. "Look at the sea!"

Small shapes had begun to form on the stormy horizon. As they got closer, Wolf saw what they were.

They were small motor-boats, each one carrying five mercenaries, and a huge mini-gun turret in the center of each boat.

They opened fire, huge blue and yellow shots dotting the bridge.

Wolf pulled out his comm. "Brice! Galt! Get a move on with the air support!"

"Roger that, Wolf O'Donnell. Aallotar and the rest of the Air Garrison is on their way."

Meanwhile, Aallotar and his crew of Guerilla Fighters looked down at the opposing team from a hovering Troop Carrier Ship.

He turned to his crew. "Come on, lazy-bones! Time to run the Zonessan Sea with the blood of the enemy scum!"

Each of the fighters leapt out the open door.

All began free-falling in unison with the heavy rain, watching the lighting crackle in the distance.

Everyone on the garrison was hiding their terror of being struck by lightning or falling into the massive Zonessan sea. But Aallotar showed no sign of fear.

He yelled. "Release!"

Everyone reached for their cords.

_Ffl—pp! _

Triangular leather binding emerged from the packs on their backs, forming with laser rod frames.

Aallotar pulled out his humongous blaster carbine_. Tch. Good thing we thought about this. These mercenaries would've never thought of using gliders._

The rest of the garrison pulled out plasma throwers and homing launchers. Aiming for the battle boats that dotted the sea, they all cocked their weapons.

Missiles and plasma balls rained down on the unlucky boats, sending each one ten feet into the air before exploding.

_BOOOOSSHHHH!!!!!!_

Aallotar bared his sharp lemur teeth and fired his carbine.

_STRITTATRRAIITTA!!!!_

The shots dotted the water, successfully taking out many of the boats' passengers.

While all this was happening, Wolf pushed aside another dead mercenary. Reloading his G0-1N blaster, he looked at the Air Garrison, which were swooping in and out like massive bats.

_Good…this operation's going smoothly._

_At this rate, we'll be able to capture Zoness in no time…._

_What did Andross say to do afterwards? Put up searchlights or something…?_

_Nah. It can wait._

As he peered at the rainy stormclouds, he noticed a black dot approach from behind.

_Hmmm? What can that be?_

_They're almost out of tricks….that can't be good…_

_Whatever that is, it's their best shot…._

Wolf looked at Leon. "Hey Leon!"

Leon turned. He had been picking off Tower Sentries with his sniper, but this time he was wearing his Aim Accuracy Eye Scope Visor that had sat unused in his Wolfen for so long. It made him look really strange, with on normal left eye and the other a giant yellow.

"Yeah?"

"Pass me your binoculars!"

Leon tossed his giant gray square binoculars over to Wolf.

Wolf pressed the screen to his good eye and zoomed in on the object.

His eyes widened at what he saw.

The ship he saw was about the size of two Dreadnought-class heavy cruisers combined, with a long front that was lined with several small windows. The rest was dotted with several laser cannons, heavy missile launchers and two huge beam emitters. The back consisted of a large bridge deck, with two rudder wing above its gigantic engines.

_OH SHIT!_

He turned to his troops. "Order for the transport of the Defense Panels, now!"

One cocked his head. "Sir?"

Wolf grabbed the soldier's shoulders and shook him. "NOW!"

The soldier turned and ran to the Ship Carrier.

He looked at the rest. "All of you! Run for protecton! It's a Zeram Cruiser!"

Everyone picked up their weight and sprinted in opposite directions.

Finally, some soldiers showed up, carrying tall, steel frames.

"About time!" Wolf yelled. The winds were getting stronger.

The frames connected magnetically, and the soldiers set them in a row, facing the open sea.

Wolf watched the approaching Zeram frantically. _C'mon…hurry up…._

The soldiers pressed a small button on the side of the frame, and a yellow laser filled the opening inside the frame.

These were shield panels, filled with energy beams used to defend the hull of heavy-class cruisers.

But some of them weren't functioning. Most soldiers desperately shook their panels to activate the shield, but nothing came.

Wolf glanced at the Zeram.

It was getting dangerously close…It's rocket-propelled turrets rotated to their direction…

Wolf yelled. "EVERYONE, TAKE COVER _NOW!"_

All other soldiers ran and leaned on the back of the energy shields, and the rest of Star Wolf did the same.

Wolf looked painfully at the soldiers struggling with their panels.

_There's nothing I can do…._

Wolf ducked behind a panel and leaned back.

And then he heard it.

_!!!!!!!!!_

**BLLLLAAAAMMMMM!!!!!!!**

**BOOOMMMMMM!!!!**

**CRAAAAASSSSSSHHHHH!!!!!!**

The hurling missiles struck the bridge around them, ripping the metal and canyon apart, flames curling and wisping everywhere on the sides.

Wolf heard the yells of soldiers on the left side fly into the air from the missile-fire.

What was worse was that the wind and rain on the side they were facing had doubled in massive size, stinging their eyes and the wind shaking their skulls violently.

The ground shook from the impact of the heavy artillery. Wolf looked at the canyon bridge next to them crumble and break off, falling into the murky waters of the Zoness sea.

_If we don't hurry they'll be nothing left to cross!_

He peered at the landmass to his right. The panels lined the canyon bridge, each with a crowd of soldiers taking cover from the missile fire.

Down the bridge, he could make out the island keys that surrounded a rocky island, with a huge grounded steel-bound garage door bolted jutting from the ground.

_The underground factory! If we capture that, then we can win!_

_Ugh….but how the Goddamn hell are we going to make it across to there with this missile-fire and rain? _

_There are huge openings between each of the defense panels…we can't just dodge all that fire…_

_Or can we…?_

_Most of us maybe…._

Wolf tightened his fist. _We're going to have to!_

He turned to his troops. "All right, 302nd! We need to make are way across this bridge to the factory, so we need to move down the bridge in an organized formation. Five soldiers will go with me first. We'll drop and roll between the open spots between each panel and duck under each one. After ten minutes we'll do so again until we reach the keys!"

A soldier yelled out. "But won't they just fire at us over there too?"

"I doubt they'll open fire on the island surrounding their own factory. Now remember, follow us after the next panel is unoccupied. Keep this in your heads: Drop, roll, and wait ten minutes!"

Pigma bellowed over the storm. "Are you crazy?! It'll take us hours before we reach the end! The energy in these panels won't last that long!"

Wolf pocketed his blaster. "That's a risk we'll have to take! Now let's go!"

He signaled five troops and the rest of Star Wolf behind him, and passed down the message to Leon to do the same with another five troops after Wolf had made it to another panel.

The missiles kept exploding at the panels, one by one. Wolf held his hand in the air, signaling his group to keep steady.

_Just a little longer…_

Then he flexed his claws forward. "Let's go!"

He dropped and rolled on the wet, rainy ground, crouch-walking under to the next panel cover. Wolf then watched as the other five troops copied him.

Almost a second later, a missile hurled over to where the last trooper had previously standing.

Wolf's stomach clenched as he saw in the distance some troops who had tried to sneak by more than five troops, and they were sent flying because they didn't go faster.

After a few more rounds of the same process, Wolf made it to the eighth panel.

_We're only halfway there…._

_Damn… this is taking too long…_

Making to the ninth panel, Wolf got a signal on his comm. "What?"

"Wolf!" Andrew's voice scratched on the comm. "The shields are shutting down! We're losing men by the minute!"

"What? No! We're almost there! We have to hold out a bit longer!"

But even as he spoke, he could see the panels in the distance behind shutting off. The missiles tore the undefended soldiers apart.

Wolf yelled to his group. "C'mon! Let's get going before this one shuts down too!"

He turned and rolled to the next panel, almost slipping on the wet bridge.

He watched as another soldier followed him, followed by Pigma and Andrew.

And another….

And another….

And another…

_That's four. One more to go…. _

The last soldier stumbled from the previously-used panel.

_Yes…._

Zweep!

The energy shield on the panel flickered once and switched off.

The soldier froze for a moment, and then looked up.

A missile zoomed over to his location. He attempted to run for it, but….

SCRAAAASHHH!!!

The missile exploded against the frame panel, and the steel frames collapsed on the soldier's back.

_No!_

One of the soldiers ran forward to help the injured one, but Wolf stopped him.

"Stop. There's nothing more we can do."

Then, something miraculous happened.

The soldier levitated upwards for a moment, as if being carried by a gost.

_What the…?!_

The air next to the soldier shimmered as Leon came out of his camouflaged form.

He hauled the soldier on his shoulder and sprinted towards the panel.

The other soldiers cheered.

Wolf was lost for words. "How did you---"

Leon grinned. "Missiles can't detect objects that aren't visible, pal."

"So that's how you got here so fast, you sneaky bastard." Wolf laughed.

Leon looked down at the soldier he was carrying. "You okay?"

"I'm….my…legs…."

Leon nodded. "Keep it together, man. We still got a long way to go."

The soldier shook his head weakly. "I'm….a burden….leave…me…."

Wolf felt like slapping the soldier. "Shake it off, soldier. Don't start sounding like a Star Fox member now."

Leon nodded. "Yeah, we don't leave people behind. Right, Wolf?"

Wolf nodded, feeling guilty of leaving the soldier behind in the first place. "Right."

TWANG!

Wolf turned around, and saw that the Zeram was now shooting large harpoons between the gaps that were between the damaged panels surrounding the group.

He looked at the gauge that showed the energy left on the panel's shield.

_Damn….the shield's running out…._

More panels flickered out and were destroyed.

Leon looked at Wolf. "Wolf….This shield's running out…"

Wolf shut his eyes. "I know…"

"…and…I don't think we'll make it out of this place…"

Wolf might as well have clawed at his own heart to prevent the feeling building up inside of him.

_This looks like the end of Star Wolf…._

_Star Fox won…_

_We'll all be dead soon…_

_I failed Leon….and the rest…._

_I failed…._

_Jesus…I can't even remember her name…_

_Wolf clenched his fists._

_Why can't I remember?_

Wolf let his hand go by his side.

And he felt it.

The small jagged lump in his pocket.

Wolf picked the sapphire out of his pocket.

_I forgot all about this…_

He looked hard.

And he saw the thing that he saw what seemed so long ago. What had given him hope all this time.

_Her eyes._

He shut his eyes.

Then he opened them.

He turned to Leon. "Give me the cord."

Leon looked up, surprised. "What cord?"

Snap!

He looked down and saw that Wolf had snatched some of the steel wire cord that Leon had used to come down from the gunship.

Wolf then turned to his troops. "Anyone here have a homing beacon or a tracking clasp?"

One soldier pulled out one.

Wolf grabbed the small disc that flashed green repetitive light. Homing beacons were large, wheel-sized discs that had huge amounts of energy to grab on to enemy ships and track their location.

Wolf stood in front so that all the troops faced him.

"All of you! Start running towards the keys and the factory as fast as your legs can carry you! Equip safety breathing masks before you do. Now go!"

A soldier cocked his head. "But what about the missile fire."

Wolf bared his teeth. "JUST GO IF YOU VALUE YOUR LIVES! THAT'S AN ORDER!"

The soldiers scrambled for their masks. Leon and the rest of Star Wolf looked puzzled.

Leon's face furrowed in confusion. "What are you up to, Wolf?"

Not answering, Wolf grabbed the top of the panel and leapt over it.

"Wolf!"

Wolf grabbed one of the harpoons that were buried into the ground and took a few steps back.

The missile cannons on the Zeram all faced Wolf.

Wolf ran forward and stuck his harpoon into the ground. It bent slightly and he flew into the air.

Leon watched, mouth open. _Did he just pole-vault into the sea? He's insane!_

Wolf's body spun in the air until he began to fall. The harsh air and wind nearly cut into Wolf's flesh, until…

FWAP!

Landing swiftly on his feet in one of the Mercenary Patrol Boats, he grabbed the driver and hoisted him into the sea.

Wolf grabbed the mini-turret in the center of the boat and fired at the Zeram.

_RITTATTATATTATTATA!!!!_

The missile cannons on the massive ship turned towards the small boat.

Then it came to Leon. _He's making a distraction!_

He turned to the troops. "C'mon! We need to make a break for it!"

The remainder of the 302nd ran for their lives, slipping and pushing over each other in order to reach the keys.

As Leon ran he couldn't help but wonder_. But why are we running so desperately if the missiles are focusing on Wolf?_

_God…Wolf, you better have a plan up your sleeve…_

Wolf pulled on the cord of the boat motor and hurled towards the west.

The water around him splashed like enormous spouting geysers from the missiles attempting to kill him, and the stormy tide rose up and down like a life-size scale.

His boat peddled faster and faster to his target: one of the Sentry Towers protruding from the sea.

He tied his cord to his harpoon. He waited for the right moment, when the tide had risen the boat high enough, and…

Swwooosh!

Clang!

Wolf's harpoon slammed onto the roof. He climbed up the tower as if climbing a rock and made his way up.

After reaching the top of the tower's roof, untangled the cord and strapped it around his waist. Getting the harpoon out of the tangle, he wrestled the homing beacon from the inside of his overcoat.

He clicked the center button and threw it as far has he could.

Climp!

As planned, the magnetic beacon attached itself to the Zeram's control bridge.

Wolf took a deep breath. This next trick would take perfect aim.

He threw up his harpoon up into the air. It swung down with a measurable forece, coming down like a swift bomb.

Wolf leapt into the air. Splitting his feet around the pole-handle of harpoon, he spun it and swung his fist forward.

SWOOOSSSHH!!!

The javelin spun so fast it seemed like a propeller that had been broken off an air vehicle.

It spun faster and moved quicker, moving like a deadly spinning blade towards the Zeram's command bridge.

CLANG!!!!!

The harpoon struck true, stabbing the center of the fastened homing beacon.

Wolf roped the cord that was tied around his waist and tossed it towards the canyon bridge that was lined with running soldiers.

He leapt off the roof and fell towards the sea.

Snip!

The cord around his waist tightened, as he made his way up the canyon like he did with the tower.

Climbing to the top, Wolf searched around.

The soldiers had made it very close to the keys. A few were already there.

Wolf grabbed a breathing mask from a soldier's corpse and strapped it on. He made sure to be delicate with the upper bit of the mask, which consisted of flat goggles.

Wolf turned and saw the Zeram.

The beacon was sizzling with electrical energy, bolts traveling up the steel harpoon buried in its center.

Wolf watched as the lightning began to strike near the ship.

And then it came, just as he had predicted.

BBVBRRRRRVZZZZZAAAPPP!!!!!

A huge lightning bolt struck the pole, and the energy from the harpoon rod, the lighting, and the electrical-energy consuming beacon shook the ship.

Bluish-white bolts curled and whizzed the ship, causing windows to shatter all over it and the boosters to explode.

BOOMMM!!!

The ship exploded with electricity.

Wolf turned and sprinted.

He knew what was about to happen.

The ship hovered in the air for a second. And then all lights and windows shut off. Its engines hummed and switched off.

Then, as slow as ever, it began to fall.

Everyone ran harder.

The ship swung down and came down like a meteor.

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

The ship fell into the sea, giant waves soaring up to tsunami size, the ship exploding into a fiery sun.

The explosion sent the whole sea into a giant wave. It rose hundreds of feet and came down with the same impact

**!!!!!!!!!**

The wave roared and crashed against the canyon, crumbling like wet cardboard.

All the soldiers were engulfed in the toxic water, swimming like insanity.

After much time, the flaming, dented ship sunk deep into the Zoness sea.

The keys were completely soaked, like an entire landmass consisting of the shore where the sand and the sea met.

Soldiers were dripping wet and shaking, some collapsing with shock. The more tough ones unstrapped their masks and collapsed onto the ground.

After a lot of confusion, Star Wolf was rallied up from the crowd of wet soldiers.

Leon looked around. Most of the soldiers had lived.

_Incredible…how did Wolf come with a plan like that on the spot?_

Suddenly his head whirled around.

_Oh my God! Wolf!_

He looked around frantically.

_Oh no…please don't be dead…PLEASE…_

He found Pigma. "Hey! Have you seen Wolf!"

Pigma spluttered and shook his ears. "Hmm? Wolf?"

He looked around. His small eyes widened.

"Oh crap…you don't think…?"

Leon bit his lip. "I don't know."

They both rounded out some soldiers.

"Has anyone seen Wolf?"

"Lord O'Donnell?"

"I thought he went over the panel after giving orders."

"He did! I saw him!"

"Oh no! Is he alive?"

"We gotta find him!"

"Wait a second…look over there!"

They all turned.

The storm had cleared, so some mild sunlight had poured in. The edge of the canyon bridge that hadn't sunk with the ship remained. At the edge was nothing but broken rock. Then five steel-like claws slunked over the edge.

Everyone gasped.

Then came two, tall, pointed ears, gray fur and a short white-furred snout.

Wolf clambered over the ledge, sopping wet, his overcoat gone from a dry light-brown to a wet and muddy dark-brown.

He unfastened his mask and panted heavily.

The crowd of soldiers gave a huge and roaring cheer. Everyone clapped, cheered, and shook their fists to see their leader emerge from his victorious act of sinking a Zeram.

The cry shook the Zoness keys.

"STAR WOLF! STAR WOLF! STAR WOLF!"

Wolf walked forward and Leon was first to give him a huge and familiar bear-hug.

"_You crazy, half-witted, retarded, morontic, non-thinking son of a bitch!_ How did…you…the Zeram…we all saw…and…you….how…?!"

Wolf smiled. "Anything can happen in a storm."

Pigma was completely stunned with happiness. "You did it! You sunk a Zeram with your bare hands! You know what this _means, _Wolf? You've made history!"

Wolf laughed. "Star Wolf was meant to make history."

Andrew was wiping water off of his no-longer smug Venomian uniform. "Well you could've at least kept the flashy escape to a minimum! My unform's soaked!"

Wolf scowled. "Yeah, I'm fine, thanks."

The crowd of the 302nd came up, giving handshakes and clapping Wolf on the back and giving encouraging shouts.

Wolf managed to calm them down. "Settle down, troops! This mission isn't over yet! Scout the keys and capture any mercenaries you find. We still have to take control of the factory. All of you, dismissed!"

Everyone saluted and picked up what was left of their or their dead enemies' weapons.

Pigma clapped Wolf on the back. "Don't do that again, Wolf. That was really crazy."

Wolf crossed his arms. "Oh? Worried?"

Pigma snorted in retort. "Ptch! Nah, I just don't want the leader of Star Wolf trake all of the the Team's fame, that's all!"

Leon picked up a carbine rifle. "Yeah, Wolf! Next time, don't keep all the action!"

Wolf laughed.

As he saw the sun emerge from the polluted clouds, he couldn't help but feel that he was being watched.

He smiled to himself.

_Thanks for giving me strength._

_Krystal._

_End of Chapter_

Whoa. I think that's probably the longest chapter I've ever written. But you gotta admit. It was pretty awesome.

Oh, just to chip in, I managed to keep Krystal part of the story, since she's not out of the series' attention.

That's right, I said _**series**__,_ as in this story is definitely the not the last. As long as Nintendo keeps making Star Fox games, I'm gonna keep writing Star Wolf fanfics.

Well, I'll be back with the next chapter soon, Star Fox Fans!


	7. Chapter 7

Guys! **!!!!!!!!!!**

_Chapter 7: Chasing Fire_

_Underground Military Manufacturing Factory, Core of Zoness, LW_

The interior of the factory wasn't much different from the surface of Zoness. It was filled with endless fumes from the steaming fuel engines, but the conveyer belts and mechanical factory building arms weren't functioning. The floor and walls were made from thick reddish rock, and each of the opening pits of the factory had giant lakebeds of molten lava.

The biggest amount of lava flowed from the massive river cutting through the floor, flowing from a gushing lava waterfall churned from the waterwheel at the top.

Chunks of unused ship metal bobbed down the river into the center energy collector.

On the other side of the factory, across the rock bridge, where a few terminal monitors stood, a group was huddled.

The Leader of the Zoness Mercenary Rebellion, Marcx Darson, paced in front of what was left of his regiment: three troops.

"Junter, status report!"

"All of our surface units have made no contact, Marcx."

"Any contact from all sanctums of the factory?"

"None, sir. Just the same camera readings: a wolf in an overcoat and an eyepatch."

"He must be the one behind the invasions. But what would Star Wolf be doing here? Aren't they pilots?"

"They say their leader's lethal on the ground."

Marcx paced towards the lava.

"Let's just take the rock bridge over this lava pit to our escape ships, but first we need to use the monitors to contact any survivors of the invasion. Proceed, men!"

The three saluted. "Yes sir!"

Marcx walked over to the lava. The reddish rock crunched under his soft dingo feet.

He paused at the edge, watching the lava currents curl around.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

Marcx whirled around, his hand jumping to the hunting knife on his belt.

The other mercenaries pulled out their KA-98 Machine guns.

_What the hell?! _He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Wolf was sitting on a tiny rock ledge overlooking the lava river. The ledge was inches from the churning molten lava wheel, plasma and lava gushing deadly inches away from him. But Wolf didn't seem at all concerned with the fact that he was sitting inches from certain incineration. He appeared laid-back and bored.

Marcx narrowed his eyes. "What?"

"The lava's beautiful, isn't it? Rising and whirling….very alluring. Much like battle. It draws everything, but can destroy just as easily. That's the kind of beauty that attracts me."

Marcx attempted to play cool. "Tough words. You seem pretty relaxed for someone sitting inches away from death."

Wolf sneered. "I wouldn't go there, kid. You and your boys are in the same boat."

"Well, what do you want?"

"Just to know which one of you is the leader."

"Why would I tell you that? That would only increase your chances of defeat."

Wolf growled. "Listen, you amateur. I've had a long day, and I've dealt with storms, jetpacks, mini-guns, a Zeram, and a tsunami of toxic water. I'm not in the mood to kill weaklings right now, so shut your shitholes and cooperate!"

Marcx reached for one of the upturned terminal monitors. "All right. Here's my cooperation."

He flicked at the lava control switch.

Before Wolf could react, the spout that was spurning the lava into the lava wheel began to swerve to where he was sitting, the lava flooding towards him.

He attempted to back away, but a second spout appeared on his right.

Standing between the two approaching spouts and feeling like a trapped animal, Wolf pulled a grenade from his pocket and tossed it towards the mercenaries.

One yelled. "Hit the dirt!"

They all ducked under the monitors for cover.

BOOSH!

Instead of hitting the mercenaries, the blast tore apart the unused conveyer belts stretching the metal and sending huge chunks everywhere.

Marcx looked up. "I don't believe it…"

The lava was flooding on either side of a huge chunk metal sheet Wolf was holding above his head. The _conveyer belt_ metal

Marcx gaped. _Holy hell….he blew up the conveyer belt and used one of the bits as a shield? What kind of quick-thinking is that?!_

One of the other mercenaries yelled. "Quick! Shoot his chest while he's still vulnerable!"

Wolf leapt down and flung the scorching metal strip into the face of the mercenary.

PANG!

The metal slammed into his chest, sending him crashing into some of the upturned monitors.

CRASH!

Wolf darted towards Junter.

Junter whirled out his wakazashi and slashed it towards Wolf.

Wolf side-stepped easily, swinging his foot beneath Junter's feet, causing him to lose balance, and slammed his elbow into his face.

Junter soared up in the air, but caught himself, and brought down his short sword with savage force.

Wolf grinned and slid his back on the floor, kicking his feet up.

Pntch!

His feet jabbed into Junter's stomach. Hoisting his arms by keeping his palms on the ground, Wolf whirled his legs farther up, releasing Junter into the lava river behind him.

The second mercenary flew several punches and hits at Wolf's face.

Wolf blocked the blows with his wrists and then landed a swift punch at the enemy's jaw.

Spitting out a tooth, the mercenary drew his machete.

Wolf's cocky enthusiasm disappeared.

Swinging the machete ferociously, the mercenary pushed forward. Bringing his blade horizontally over Wolf's head, he managed to knick the tip of one of Wolf's tall ears.

Wolf bared his fangs as blood dripped down his face

He swiped his claws at the mercenaries face, causing crimson to gush from five parallel lines on his cheek.

Swinging a savage punch at the mercenary, he grabbed his skull and backflipped.

SLAM!!!!!!!

The ground shook and the stalactites crumbled, as Wolf slammed the mercenary into the ground by his skull.

The impact of the Inner-Powered attack caused the rock bridge behind him to shatter into pebbles. Marcx's only way to escape had disintegrated.

Wolf looked up.

The Mercenary Leader had managed to sneak to the far wall. Tugging on a torch, he activated the secret rock-door to open.

_He's the only one left._ Wolf stood up. I knew it. _He was the leader all along…_

Meanwhile, in the other room, Marcx faced his route of escape.

Next to the factory's conveyer belts and operating mechanisms, it also held a transport carrier system attached to the ceiling. They were literally minecarts, except instead of rolling on track like normal; they hovered above the lava-filled river that ran underground. The track that kept the hoversystem of the track going, attaching the carts to the ceiling tracks by a column of wispy blue smoke.

Marcx leapt into one of the three minecarts and pressed the auto-ignition button.

The yellow boosters around the base of the cart glowed, and the cart zoomed off.

_Great…_Marcx thought_. That giant boulder of a secret door should keep him occupied…I gotta stall him until I reach the stolen experiment…_

A tiny purple-lit crack emerged from the center of the boulder.

From the distance Marcx had traveled, he could see it. _What…?_

_!!!!!!_

A wave of purple fire smote the rock and crunched it into smaller bits.

The hazy smoke cleared, and Marcx saw Wolf drop his position with his claws flexed.

Wolf laughed tauntingly. "Hah! You think a rock is gonna keep me from sending you to hell?"

He picked up a KA and stepped through the doorway. He frowned at the site of Marcx's cart so far away.

_Hmm? Mine carts…?_

His eye turned lazily to one of the spares.

_Hmph…ah, well…these guys never make it easy for me anyway…_

He flung the rifle aside and climbed into the cart. It was no cockpit, but it would have to do.

He grabbed the lever on the side and yanked it back.

Sparks hissed on either side of the cart.

Marcx cocked his head from far away. _Why's he pulling on the brakes? He hasn't even gotten into gear with his cart…_

As the track twisted, Wolf and his cart faded from view.

He shrugged but kept his gatling rifle, just in case.

SCREECH!

He jerked his head around at the sound.

Wolf's cart leapt into sight, the sides aflame with sparks. The cart itself looked like it was soaring farther than the hover-track would usually go.

Then his cart landed on the midair deadline and shook back and forth.

Wolf laughed in triumph. "What? You think the brake's just for stopping the cart? It can be used to build up steam and launch the cart! Anyone who's driven a speederbike knows that!"

Marcx cursed and pulled out his rifle. He fired at Wolf's cart.

PUTTATTATTATA!

Wolf scowled and ducked back into his cart. The powerful shots slammed against it. _Ping! Pang! Pow!_

He looked over the edge cautiously. He noticed that some of the missed shots hit the lava under them instead, small columns of lava shooting up with every miss.

_Just like water…_

Wolf pulled out his last grenade and threw it forward.

BOOOOSSHHH!

The lava almost flooded over Wolf's cart, as it rose quickly with the explosion, sending Marcx's cart swerving to the side.

Marcx felt his bones shake with the impact.

_Dammit…is there no end to him and his tricks?!_

He looked up hopefully. The track direction switch was edging out from a nearby wall.

_Yes! _

He pulled out his pistol and shot at the track switch.

His cart jerked in the left direction, and Wolf's remained straight.

Wolf watched the track change.

_Jeez…I thought he was gonna do that…_

He rose from his cart and glanced at the ceiling track.

He got up and placed his feet at the edge.

Marcx glanced at Wolf's cart from then opposite side.

_What's he doing? _

Wolf spat into the lava and yelled. "You're a clever criminal, kid. But changing fast-lanes is like hiding queens at cards. You'll never know when your opponent will pull out an insane ace."

Shing!

He whipped out his Claw.

Marcx picked up his rifle. "I'll just finish you off here, Star Wolf."

Wolf somersaulted in the air and sliced his claw up.

CLANG!

Sparks rained in several directions. Marcx shielded his eyes.

Wolf had managed to jump to the parallel track that Marcx was on, but used his claw as an attachment to the track, grinding against it, like a pulley.

Marcx shot rapidly at Wolf while he was still in the air. Wolf swung from side to side to avoid the eadly shots, and leapt down

SSHHHIIIINKKKK!!!!

The cart shook with impact as Wolf landed into Marcx's cart. Taking advantage of their distance between each other, he swung several punches at him, and the cart tilted from side to side.

Marcx spat out some blood and thrust a blow at Wolf's chest.

He gasped in pain as his knuckle banged against Wolf's steely abs.

Wolf sneered. "Don't even try it, punk."

He slammed his fist into Marcx's jaw.

Marcx fell back momentarily, and Wolf seized him by the collar.

"That's enough running. Now where is it?!"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Wolf's terrible gaze hardened. "Don't play bastard with me, kid. I'm talking about the weapon you stole from the manufacturers on Venom."

A drop of sweat rolled down Marcx's face. _How did he--?_

Wolf kicked at the brakes.

The cart screeched to a halt and the cart swung forward, tipping it towards the lava-filled river below.

Wolf held onto Marcx's collar roughly as he held him over the lava-filled river.

"You better start talking before I let go of you."

"Are you out of your mind?! If you let go I'll pull you down w---"

"And I'll shake you off and Fire Wolf back up here. Who do you think you're messing with?"

"You'll _what_ back up here?"

Wolf tightened his grip. "Make your choice."

Marcs glanced under him. He sighed as if resigning. "All right. The weapon is---"

SWUMP!

He grabbed hold of the cart's side brake and caused it to swerve, sending Wolf flying towards the lava river.

Wolf watched the lava get closer. _Tch. Guess he didn't believe me._

He back flipped and clenched his fists.

"FFIIIIIIIIRRRREEEE WWWWOOOOOLLLLLFFFFF!!!!!!!"

Wolf was very close to hitting lava when he released his attack, causing all the lava around him to penetrate and swirl around the air pressure. In great waves.

He shot up into the air and slammed his foot into the cart.

CRUNMPCH!

The blue gas connection line holding up the cart's hover maneuvering disconnected, and the cart spun in the air.

Marcx yelled as his cart spun out of control. "Aaaaaaaaaaaargggggghhhhhhh!!!!!"

CRASH!

The cart smashed into the tunnel at the end of the track that led to the next room.

Marcx got up. The fall hadn't been a good one, and his bones ached.

Wolf leapt up onto the ledge where Marcx's cart had crashed.

"I was right about scum like you. You don't believe anything but the bullshit in your head, no matter how many warnings I give you."

Marcx got up shakily.

Wolf folded his arms. "I'll warn you again. There's nothing I can't handle in this factory, at least nothing you can throw at me."

Marcx laughed harshly. "Yeah?"

He took off and sprinted off into the opposite direction.

Wolf frowned. "How long are you going to run?"

He pulled out his blaster and fired some shots at him.

_BZAM! BZAM!_

The green shots nimbly missed the figure of Marcx running off.

Wolf growled. _Shit. Well he can't run forever._

He reloaded his blaster and took off after him.

_15 minutes later…_

Wolf looked around the wide room. All power switches were off, so the lights were off. He couldn't see anything.

_Dammit…it's enough I can't see in one eye….now I can't see through both…_

He saw large shadows of unmoving objects, looking as if they were levitated there.

The Star Wolf Leader tightened his grip on his G0-1N. _He's gotta be somewhere, he can't run and hide forever…_

_At least not from me…_

Wolf called out mockingly. "Hey, coward! Show yourself! I'd hate to kill you in the dark!"

Sure enough, Marcx's voice responded. "Don't underestimate me, Star Wolf. You said you can handle anything I threw at you, right?"

Wolf smiled to himself. _Idiot…he's giving away his hiding spot by talking…I'll just humor him…_

"Yeah, that's right. I can."

Wolf sensed movement behind him. It was the sound of metal parts clicking.

He whirled around, blaster held up.

In the dark corner ahead, a pair of gleaming red lights shown.

Wolf dropped his sneer.

_What? _

Marcx's voice echoed from the corner.

"Let's see you handle this!"

BOOM! BOOM!

Wolf felt the ground under him shake.

Fwwoosh!

All lights switched on.

Wolf looked around to see that he was in the center of the factory. Inactive conveyer belts and factory operating arms were around him, even a few lava pits for dumping metal.

Ahead was a small cornered tunnel. The red lights narrowed as the ground shook repeatedly.

Wolf took a step back.

Two enormous cubic metal feet slammed out of the launch tunnel, fuel pumps dangling on their sides like penny-chains. Soon, a huge steel bound chest emerged, with a pair of large and spiked arms. Giant metal pincher-hands clicked on the end of the arms, and the wrists bore deadly machine guns and missile launchers. The shoulders had spiked wing-like plates like an enormous Arwing, and the head was a huge escape-pod sized face with glowing red eyes, massive samurai horns and a glass mouth that revealed Marcx at the inner controls.

Wolf almost dropped his blaster_. A mech?! This is the weapon they stole? You gotta be SHITTING ME! _

The mech continued to lurch forward.

Marcx's voice crackled from the sound system. "Behold, Star Wolf. The ultimate mech. The ultramatic combination of a Shogun and a Shogun Warrior….the modified Seii Taishōgun!"

Wolf stood rooted in his spot. The first thing on his mind was_. Jeez. Did he really just say 'Ultramatic'?_

The plates on the Taishōgun's chest slitted upward and downward, revealing heavy missile weapons. The shoulder spikes swung back and two large blast cannons merged out.

It raised its arms. Massive blades sprung from below its wrists. Giant rockets merged out of its feet.

"Come, Star Wolf! Time to die!"

He fired the machine guns on the mech's arms.

SHIRTASHIRTA!!!!!

Massive orange blasts came from the robot's guns.

Wolf ducked out of the way under a steel compacter. Taking two steel sheets from the compactor, he rushed towards the mech, holding the bigger sheet in front like a shield.

The shots bounced savagely off the sheet of metal, and Wolf flung his other sheet at the mech's arm.

CLANG!

The sheet flew into one of the guns, knocking it off the mech's arm.

Wolf grabbed the fallen machine guns and fired rapidly at the Mech's back.

The head of the mech swirled around. Marcx sneered from his window.

"Nice try!"

The red eyes glowed brighter.

Wolf dropped his heavy gun and jumped back.

ZZEEEWWWOOOM!

The laser beam cut through where Wolf had been previously standing.

_Damn…_He thought_. Why couldn't he have used an easier robot….like R.O.B. 64 or something…..?!_

He ran through the mech's legs back to the front.

The mech staggered forward.

Wolf paused for a moment. _Wait…he's having a tough time moving isn't he?_

The mech swung around irritably.

"Enough."

He pointed one of the massive fingers towards Wolf.

BRRZIIPP!

An indigo shock of electricity came down.

Before he could move, it swerved into Wolf's body.

Wolf all of his bones rattle as the impact of the electricity scorched his body.

"AAARGGHH!" He yelled.

The mech slammed its steel-solid knee into Wolf's chest, sending him soaring into a pile of machine parts.

CRASH!

Marcx laughed from within his Taishōgun. "Ha ha! Now we look upon Wolf to be nothing more than a weak little whelp! Ha ha!"

Wolf coughed wearily. He was bruised and cut in so many places. His lip was bleeding and his vision was doubling from the shock.

He got up weakly and tried to focus on the mech in front of him.

The mech opened its fist to reveal a chain and flail. Swinging the deadly-spiked iron ball in the air, the bot charged.

"Die!"

Clang!

The Ball hurtled down, but struck a mysterious force in the air as it came down.

Marcx peered over. "Eh?"

Wolf had his Claw stabbed up the ball's surface. His head was facing down, but he raised it slowly.

"That's enough shit out of you."

There was a small crack in the ball, and it shattered.

Wolf leapt up and brought down his Claw into the mouth-window of the mech.

It shattered as well. Wolf flung several well-aimed and savage punches at Marcx, who was losing control of the mech, as it swerved back and forth.

It fell back on the switch that controlled the factory operators.

CLUNK!

The siren of the factory work blared, and the previously non-moving conveyer belts and working arms swung into action.

_Shit….he switched on the factory…. _

Wolf leapt off of the mech, which was struggling on its back like a turtle, and jumped onto one of the conveyer belts.

_I've had enough of this mission….I'm getting outta here…besides, that mech won't be able to maneuver through all this machinery…._

He looked around. Giant steel compactors smashed up and down like giant garage doors, and sparks whizzed from machine saws.

SLAM!

Wolf felt the conveyer belt he was standing on shake. He whirled around.

The Seii Taishōgun had managed to leap after Wolf. Marcx focused its missile launchers at Wolf. "Where do you think you're going?"

The window was cracked and sizzled from electrical damage.

Wolf held up his hand. "Enough already! We're in a moving factory plant! Do you want us _both_ to get killed?!"

Swoosh!

The missiles soared towards him.

Wolf somersaulted out of the way. The missiles exploded into the lava pot behind him. The lava spilled all over the belt.

Wolf saw what was coming before it happened. He leapt to a neighboring belt.

SNAP!

The lava melted the steel belt and caused it to snap in half. The track fell to the feet below.

The mech leapt to the neighboring belt just in time.

Wolf yelled. "See? This isn't the fighting environment! Just surrender already!"

SHHNK!

Smaller blades emerged from the wrists of the mech, while giant ones sprouted from its back.

"Not gonna happen, Star Wolf!"

Wolf pulled a metal pole from the littered machinery on the belt.

Cling!

The blade smote the pole in half. The mech kicked Wolf backwards.

Wolf skidded across the conveyer belt.

SLAM!

Getting up, Wolf turned to see what the noise was.

At the end of the belt was a huge compactor, crushing metal into flat slabs of steel.

Wolf's eyes widened.

He made a dart for between the mech's legs.

It swung its mighty arms and swept Wolf back. It then brought its wrist-blade down into Wolf's arm.

"AAAAAGGGGHHHH!!!!!!"

Wolf cried in pain as the blade sunk into his arm.

The mech twisted the blade clockwise, driving it deeper.

Wolf gasped in pain.

Marcx smiled cruelly. "After I'm done with you, I can escape successfully."

He stuck one of the mecha's giant blades on its back into Wolf's coat, pinning him down.

Wolf clutched his arm. The mech sliced the blade out of Wolf's arm.

He then grabbed Wolf by the collar with his mech's robotic hand and with the other sprung a blade.

"First I'll cut you up, then I'll let the compactor take care of your remains."

The blade whirred like a helicopter blade. It edged closer to Wolf's face.

"See you around, Star Wolf…or not."

Wolf held his defiant stare despite the agony of his arm.

Perhaps this was the end…

KOOSH!

There was a whooshing noise in the distance.

BAAAMMMM!!!!!

The back of the mech exploded. Marcx yelled in rage as he released Wolf.

Wolf glanced around.

Pigma was standing on top of ledge next to a conveyer belt, holding a Homing Launcher.

"Whooohoo-aaargh! Eat that, bucket-head!"

Leon leapt onto the conveyer belt, yanked the blade from Wolf's coat and pulled Wolf up.

"Leon…thanks…"

Leon smiled. "You idiot. Only you would take a full-size mecha on your own."

He picked up the remains of Wolf's pole and tossed it at the lever at the far end. The conveyer belt came to a stop.

Wolf felt really stupid. _Man…I didn't just do that? Ugh….._

The mech swerved around.

Pigma stepped onto the belt and pulled out a sensor panel. He placed it on the track.

Instantly, the mech's legs swerved back, slowly edging for the ground panel.

"Wh-What did you do?!"

Pigma snorted. "The only counter-force for a brute like you. _Magnetism_."

Sure enough, the mech's legs stuck to the panel, blue rings of energy flooding between from the magnetic forces.

Marcx frantically tried to break free. "No! NO!" He was edging closer to the compactor."

Pigma laughed. "Two words for you: LO-SER!"

Leon clapped a hand to his forehead. "Ugh….really, Pigma? That's the best you could come up with?"

Pigma was about to respond when there was a huge CRUNCHing sound.

They all looked around.

The mech's legs were being grinded by the gigantic compactor. The arms flapped around frantically in an attempt to grab around.

"NO! I'm not gonna go down because of you!"

FWOOOSH!

There was a blast of orange as flames shot from behind the mech. It lurched forward as if trying to break free.

SNAP!

The legs broke clean off and were eaten by the compactor.

The mech zoomed of into the air, fire blazing from behind.

Pigma's arrogance disappeared. "Jet packs….? Dammit…why didn't I….?"

"I've tried to keep my patience with you twits," Marcx spat. "But now, I'm gonna send all of you to hell."

Wolf cursed to himself. _Shit….we can't keep going on like this…NONE of us can destroy that thing…._

_Unless…._

He turned to Leon instantly. "Leon! We need to lure him to the upper level."

Leon looked confused. "What? How?"

"He can fly now, right? That'll make him easier to distract."

Leon slowly smiled. "Damn. You_ are_ crazy."

He ran towards the middle of the conveyer belt. "Hey, dipshit! Down here!"

The mech swung its mighty head around. "Hmph?"

Leon sneered. "You know, there's a reason people don't bother with dicks like you. You can't even catch up with a moving object!"

"Can't I?"

FWOOOM!

A missile shot straight for Leon.

Leon grinned. "Heh." Then he disappeared.

Marcx's eyes widened. "What the---"

BOOM!

The missile exploded at the spot, and Leon reappeared a few feet away.

Marcx scowled. "You little cheat."

Leon shrugged. "Big words from a guy who only fights inside of a 100-ton robot."

He turned and sprinted.

Marcx snarled and sped his hovering mech after him.

Leon kicked at a nearby chain and the cargo elevator rose up, and he leapt upon it.

Reaching the third floor, he jumped off and looked around.

It was nothing but a clear surface of factory floor, with four pillars at each end, supporting a giant ceiling that was bearing some massive weight.

Leon nodded to himself. Wolf had been right.

WOOOOSH!

The mech soared into the middle. "HAH! You've got nowhere to run now, you pest!"

Leon leapt in front of one of the pillars. "So you can chase me. But can you hit me?"

FWOOOM!

Another missile sped into his direction.

Leon disappeared.

BOOOM!

The pillar exploded and collapsed. The ceiling began to lurch.

Pigma ran up. He was panting so hard that tears were running down his face.

Leon cocked his head. "What happened to you?"

Pigma raised an exhausted hand. "…..long….run….._cough……_not….used….to this….much….exercise….."

"The stairs weren't that steep, were they? Wait, never mind. Just do it!"

Pigma waddled over to a pillar and placed a detonator there.

"Fire in the hole!"

BOOM! Another pillar went down.

Marcx eyed them suspiciously. "What are you…?"

Wolf leapt from the elevator, holding a grenade.

Marcx laughed. "Hah! You don't expect to get me with that, do you?"

Wolf said nothing.

He tossed it the third pillar, which exploded.

Marcx laughed. "You missed!"

The last pillar crumbled from no support from the other pillars. The ceiling came down on the left side, just missing the mech by a few feet.

Wolf looked up and said. "Leon. Pigma. Move."

The two Star Wolf Members nodded and ran to where Wolf was, on a ledge next to the elevator.

Marcx frowned and looked to the ceiling as well.

His eyes widened.

A basin the size of a water-tower was supported by a few clasps, glowing red from the gallons of lava it held.

Leon pulled out his sniper. "Looks like the pests outwitted the pest control. See you around….or not."

Nrr-zaap!

The shot hit the rusty gears of the clasps that held the basin. There was a lurching roar as it began to tip.

Marcx was paralyzed with fear.

**!!!!!!**

Gallons of molten lava gushed down onto the mech like a water-fall in Solar, glowing with scorching embers and crushing the weight of the entire floor.

"_!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

Marcx's agonized scream echoed in the factory.

Wolf leaned back as the lava spilled over the edge and into the factory below.

"Phew. This was _not_ my idea of a good mission."

Suddenly a siren blared.

His ears perked up. _What now?_

The siren voice yelled around the factory. "Emergency lockdown! Emergency lockdown! All mechanisms override from increased lava damage!"

Wolf groaned. "Oh no."

Leon yelled. "Everyone, run! This place is going crazy!"

Sure enough, all the machines were buzzing and swinging madly, malfunctioning so much that some were simply exploding out of dysfunction.

Wolf and the rest ran on the already moving conveyer belt.

Leon was nimbly dodging sparks and machinery with his slim body. Then he stopped abruptly, pulling his arms back to block Pigma and Wolf.

"Wait!"

SLAM!

A compactor slammed down right in front of them, just missing Leon's tail by an inch. It began to rise again…along with the other row of compactors ahead….

"Okay, new plan!" Leon said. "Try to avoid these things, and just run!"

Leon darted under each one, dodging each one just in time. He was almost at the far end.

Wolf was doing all right, but his severely wounded arm was tying town his usually-fast movement. Still, he made progress, diving under crushing compactors and making it through.

Pigma wasn't so lucky. It was hard to dodge these things effectively with his obese weight, and his lack of exercise was hitting him hard.

Suddenly, there was a screeching sound. One of the compactors lurched to a halt, and that caused the others to stop as well. The steam was building from ach one as the malfunctions boiled up.

CRRUUNCH!

Three of the compactors fell loose, causing them to detach and fall off the conveyer belt.

This left a wide space for Pigma to get through.

"C'mon, Pigma!" Leon called. "You're almost there!"

Pigma started sweating like the pig he was from all the factory heat steam, and the sweat of his own exhaustion.

Wolf felt relieved. _Okay…this is good….all of us are gonna make it…._

LLLUUUURRRRCK!!!!

There was another lurching sound. Wolf looked up.

There were buckets of ship parts being dumped onto the conveyer belt.

_Oh no…_

They fell on top of the belt like giant metal rain. Pigma jumped side to side to avoid them.

"Pigma! Watch out!"

Pigma looked up. His tiny eyes widened.

CCCCRRRAAASSSHHHHHH!!!!!!!

A huge ship hull crashed down onto him.

Wolf screamed. "PIGMA!"

Pigma coughed weakly under all the metal. "Crrgh….argh…oh….looks l won't make retirement, now…."

He went unconscious.

Wolf ran forward.

Leon tried to pull him back. "Wolf! What are you doing?! WOLF!"

Wolf dodged a compactor and ran to Pigma's side.

"Pigma….keep it together, man….I'll get you out of this…"

He yanked at the metal on top of him. He pulled with all his strength, but he just wasn't built to lift ship parts.

He glanced frantically ahead. A moving compactor was slamming towards them.

_Shit…I can't get all this off of him….he'll get crushed…Godammit….._

He looked frantically from the compactor to Pigma…

_Shit…what do I do…?_

He looked at the top of the compactor. A pump of energy fuel was flowing down into the crushers engine line.

_Wait a minute…._that's _what's moving this thing….!_

He jumped on top of Pigma's pile.

He waited for the compactor to come down again…

SLAM! It came down.

Wolf leapt on top of it and reached for the pump. He tore and pulled on it.

"!!!!!!!!!"

Wolf felt his muscles and veins stretch as he tore the pump loose with all his strength.

Suddenly a giant wave of electricity from the pump's energy fuel soared up Wolf's body.

CCRRTHCH!

ZZEEEWWAAAP!

The bolts slammed his body again and again….and again….

He screamed in pain. "AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGAGGGGGHHHH!!!!!!"

!!!!!!!!

The fuel line exploded, sending Wolf flying off.

Leon screamed. "WOLF!"

Wolf collapsed on the ground. He weakly turned his head up.

The compactor slowly came to a halt, just pressing onto Pigma's pile.

Pigma stirred softly.

Wolf sat back relieved that he had saved Pigma in one piece.

The numbness from the electricity shook his brain. His vision ws becoming impaired….

He heard the faint echoes of Leon's yells in the distance….

_Leon…._

His head fell back and the world went black….

_End of Chapter  
_


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys!

Here's the next chapter. Try not to be overcritical while reading it.

It may seem weird at first, but as the story goes, it will later make sense.

_Chapter 8: Insanity Reborn_

_Unknown Location, Unknown Time_

First, there was nothing.

Just darkness….

_Ugh….I'm dead…._

_It's all over…._

_Hang on, I'm still thinking…..I'm not dead…..?_

Wolf woke.

He remembered hearing voices earlier, even a light sensation of pain burning against his body….but that was all he remembered.

He still couldn't see though.

Wolf opened his eyes wider.

As his vision cleared, he saw something green and large in front. A face….

"Leon?"

Leon said nothing.

Wolf sat up. "Leon! Oh, thank God, I thought I was dead. How's Pigma?"

No answer.

Wolf cocked his head. "Leon? Hello, Leon?"

Still no answer.

_What's wrong with him?_

Then Wolf put on a grin. "Oh, I get it. I'm not addressing you properly. Fine, 'the Great Leon'?"

Leon remained motionless. He was crouching upright, but he still bore a strange and worried expression.

Wolf began to worry.

"Leon, what's wrong with you?! Answer me!"

He shoved him, irritated.

PHOOSH!

Leon exploded into flames.

Wolf staggered back. "LEON!"

Then Leon went back to normal. But he still bore the worried expression.

Wolf turned around. Pigma was sitting nearby as well, wearing the same look.

"Pigma, you gotta help, Leon's in trouble! He can't hear me and---"

He stopped.

_Wait…._

_He can't hear me either, can he?_

He slowly stretched his finger towards Pigma's face.

Carefully managing to bring his finger an inch from Pigma's snout, Wolf realized that his finger was becoming warmer with every inch.

He withdrew it. _So it's like this for him to….what's going on?_

He looked around. He was still in the factory, but….everything seemed to have stopped. One of the buckets that was dumping ship parts onto a neighboring conveyer belt was tilted in the air, bits of steel falling out. Except the steel remained unmoving in the air, as if levitated.

There was a nearby water-churner of lava as well, except that the lava wasn't flowing as if frozen….

Wolf stood. _Maybe I_ am _dead…._

_What's happened here?_

He looked down at Pigma and Leon. _What's happened to them?_

"Surprised to see everything like this?"

The voice caused Wolf to whirl around. But there was no one to be found.

Wolf called out. "Who's there?"

The voice responded. "Just me." The voice was deep and cool, but it sounded familiar. Almost _too_ familiar….

Wolf narrowed his eyes around. "Well, whoever you are, you're gonna have to explain what you did to my friends unless you me to crush your skull against the floor!"

The voice laughed. But it wasn't a natural laugh. It made Wolf's blood run cold. He didn't know why but he felt like he was on Fichina when he heard it.

"Ha! Crush my skull against the floor? That seems a little dark for you. You won't do something like that."

Wolf growled. "How do you know what I won't do?"

"I just know. You're not that kind of person, Wolf. You're strong, but you won't do something inhumane. It's in your soul. You can be the most notorious fighter in the world, but you can't be a monster."

"How do you know my name? And more importantly, how do you know what I'm like?"

The voice spoke in a knowing tone. "Because I just do."

Wolf heard the footsteps behind him. He swung around, blaster out.

And he almost dropped his blaster at what he saw.

It was Fox.

But somehow, it wasn't Fox. Wolf saw that Fox had darker fur than usual, almost brown, and his uniform and flight jacket were black. He still had those same annoying, defiant green eyes, but they looked cruel.

None the less, it was Fox. That was all Wolf needed to know.

"Fox! You bastard….what the hell are you doing here?"

Fox paused in his tracks. "Tch. You haven't changed a bit, Wolf."

Wolf grinned. "You talk like we haven't met in a long time!" He flexed his claws. "Maybe a few scars will wake you up."

"Oh, but we haven't. You barely know me."

Wolf didn't answer. Then he laughed. "Ha! Developed a sense of humor, have we? You must have been doin' something between are last fight and now to look that confident."

Fox cocked his head. "Really? And what fight is that?"

Wolf scowled. "Don't pretend to have amnesia on me. Macbeth, remember? You and Falco. I sure beat the shit out of him." Wolf grinned to further emphasize his taunt.

Fox smiled. "Oh yeah….you were about to kill him, weren't you? You were on a savage rampage after you electrified him. Tell me more."

Wolf felt puzzled. _Hmm….I don't recall seeing him when I electrified Falco…and he wasn't reading my mind when I decided that I didn't want to finish him off… _

"Well, anyway, you thought I _did_ kill Falco. And in your rage and lunacy, without a second thought…."

He clenched his fist.

"You did something unforgivable."

Fox laughed. "Ah yes, your eye. I felt that too."

Wolf grinded his teeth. "Did you? Well, you won't feel a thing once I've ended your miserable life!"

He raised his blaster and fired without hesitation. BZAM! BZAM!

The green shots flew towards Fox.

Fox leapt up into the air above the shots.

He landed in front of Wolf and grabbed his wrist, twisting it in the clockwise direction.

Wolf dropped his blaster, gasping in pain.

Fox sneered cruelly. "Now….let's have none of that, shall we?"

Wolf bared his teeth at Fox.

He swiped his claws at him.

Fox laughed and ducked, swinging his fist into Wolf's chest.

SLAM!

Wolf flew back ten feet and slid against the ground.

Fox ran towards him and did his Fox Illusion.

SNAP!

Wolf flew from the impacting force under him. Fox leapt up and kicked him higher.

Wolf fell towards the ground, but Fox was already there. He smiled and tapped his Reflector. A glowing hexagon of energy surrounded him.

Wolf landed straight on top of it.

ZRRRRAAAAOOOOPPPPP!!!!

The electric currents from the reflector's shield antagonized Wolf.

"AAARRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHH!" He yelled, as the bolts sank into his skin.

He fell to the ground.

Fox deactivated his Reflector, laughing in a very unFox-like manner. "Hahahaahaah! I'm disappointed, Wolf! You've won so many battles, and this is all you have to offer? Heh!"

Wolf got up, shaking_. That…..was no Reflector…_

_Normally they cause mild electrical burns, but that….._

_That was like being struck by lightning!_

Fox stood over Wolf. "Is this how it's going to end for you, old friend?"

Wolf spat at his feet. "I'm no friend of yours!"

"Awww….that really hurt, Wolf." Fox laughed again.

He smiled. "I'm going to finish you off….slowly and painfully….so that you'll be begging like a dog….just like your father probably did when he died."

A hot and roaring sensation of fury gripped Wolf by the nerves.

He grabbed Fox by the collar and slammed him into the ground.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Purple flames soared in every direction like a six-pointed star, causing the atmosphere to desterilize.

The smoke cleared.

Wolf panted as he stepped out of the giant crater he had made.

He looked back, not seeing Fox anywhere.

"Is that all?"

Wolf turned quickly. Fox was standing there, looking completely unharmed.

Fox smiled with his arms folded. He glanced at the crater. "Hmph. Good thing this is all happening in a stable spot. The factory wouldn't have lasted under pressure this great."

Wolf narrowed his eyes. "What are you talking about?"

Fox laughed. "I'll show you." He walked towards Pigma and Leon.

He gave Leon a shove.

PHOOSH!

Leon burst into flames.

"Wait!" Wolf yelled. "No!"

Then Leon returned to normal.

Fox turned to Wolf smiling. "Your friends respond in this way because they've been cut off from you. They're still tending to you in the factory."

Wolf frowned. "What? But this_ is_ the factory."

Fox's strange smile widened.

Wolf's eyes grew large with realization. "Are you saying that I'm---?"

"Dead?" Fox laughed. "No, Wolf. The reason they're like that is because that the time where they are is still running. Where we are, this is separate to the factory you were in. This is a dimension you can't reach by ship."

Fox leaned forward and said. "This is in your head."

Wolf took a step back. "Enough with the bullshit, Fox. Now tell me where I really am."

Fox laughed. "Oh God, you still think that I'm really Fox McCloud?"

Wolf looked closer at him. "Well, then how else do you know how to counter all my fighting techniques?"

"Because----well," Fox laughed. "Let's save that little surprise for next time."

Wolf glared at Fox. "Okay, then. If you're not Fox, who the hell are you?"

CRRRRUUUNNNCCCCHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!

Fox looked up. "Hmph. It would seem I've wasted all my playtime."

Wolf cocked his head. "What?"

Fox stepped back and smiled. "See you later, Wolf. Keep your skills sharpened. 'Cause the next time we meet---"

His eyes glowed a savage red. He spoke in a different voice, but no less familiar.

"….you won't be so lucky!"

Suddenly Wolf felt a ripping sensation in his head. He gasped in pain and fell to the floor.

_Ugh….shit…._

He collapsed, and the darkness returned.

_Central Hold_,_Underground Military Manufacturing Factory, Core of Zoness, LW_

"Wolf! Wolf, are you awake?"

"Mmph….." Wolf rubbed his head. "Leon?"

SLAM!

Wolf felt a painful sensation crash into his snout. He opened his eyes and jerked awake. "OW! What the hell?!"

Leon's furious face came into view. "Listen, tough-guy! That was the craziest and stupidest stunt I've ever seen! Pulling off the job all by yourself, are you? Who do you think you are, Fox McCloud? God only knows how much he's a solo-ass pig! No offense, Pigma."

But Pigma was still unconscious.

Wolf sat up. "Is he okay?"

"Ah, he's fine. I'm surprised he didn't die of a heart-attack at the rate he was running. We definitely need to sign him up for the exercise program."

But Wolf's mind was drifting past Leon's humorous remarks. All he could think about was that fox.

_Who _was_ that guy? And was it all a dream, or a hallucination?_

_But I felt everything…all the anger, attacking….it was real….._

"You okay, Wolf?"

Wolf blinked and said. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just….had a crazy dream, that's all."

_Beep! Beep!_

"Hey," Wolf said. "Is that your comm.?"

Leon pulled it out. "Yeah?"

"Leon Powalski, of Star Wolf?" A frantic voice spoke from the comm.

Leon rolled his eyes. "No, this is Peppy Hare. What do you want?"

"Please….I need to see Lord O'Donnell!"

Leon handed Wolf the comm.

Wolf answered. "What's the problem?"

"Lord O'Donnell!" Wolf recognized the voice of the captain of the fleet they had sent. "This is a state of emergency! Your Teammate, Andrew Oikanny, returned to the main ship and discovered a crisis! Half of the 302nd Legion is missing!"

Wolf sat up instantly. "What? But how did this happen? A legion of troops doesn't just disappear! Where did you see them last?"

"They…were headed back to the Assault Cruiser….and….the next thing we knew….the whole ship was missing!"

"Wait, what's going on at your location now?"

"We're scanning all possible routes…..we haven't picked anything up, but….."

There was a beeping noise from the comm.

"Wait a second….we're getting something….."

Wolf and Leon leaned forward anxiously.

"…..uh, sir. We just received a warning from the Cornerian Army. They've captured the missing men and are headed back to Corneria for interrogation and imprisonment."

Wolf's insides practically turned to lead upon hearing this. "What? Wait, do you have a specific count on who was missing?"

"No sir. But we have a few names. Galt Heathcliff, Brice McCard, Felix Aallotar, and Jimmy Chimp, sir."

Wolf clasped a hand to his forehead. "Oh SHIT! Jimmy Chimp and the Assistant-Command have been captured….ugh…..how the hell did this happen?"

The comm. voice spoke. "Er, well….."

"That was a restorable question, dumbass!"

"Sorry sir, but it's my job."

The comm. switched off.

Leon blinked. "It's his job to be a dumbass?"

But Wolf wasn't listening. He got up and headed towards the factory exit.

"I'm going after the Cornerian Fleet, Leon. I'm going to need your help to get by without being detected. Can you do that?"

Leon folded his arms. "You're talking to a chameleon, Wolf. We chameleons _invented_ the word stealth."

"Then let's go." Wolf pulled out his comm.

"Andrew! Secure Pigma in the ship's Infirmary, and have some troops retrieve salvageable parts of that Shogun."

As he headed towards the elevator back to Zoness's surface, many questions circulated his mind.

_Damn….are Jimmy and the rest alive and all right? I can't let them down…._

_I've already lost so much…._

His hand dipped into his pocket and he held on to the sapphire in there.

_I'm not about to lose the few friends I have…._

_I don't even know what that dream/hallucination was about…._

_Or who that guy was…._

_But I've taken my off of the target…._

_I'm going to get my friends back…_

_Even if it means taking out the Cornerian Army one troop at a time…._

_End of Chapter_

For some of you puzzled about the whole dream/hallucination thing, just bear with it for now. It'll make sense later in the story.

And you know how there was an epic fight in _Rise of Star Wolf_ with Wolf and Fox?

This story's epic fight is in the next chapter! So stay tuned for more!


	9. Chapter 9

Okay, I'm kinda sorry about the dream in Chapter 8, but it'll make sense later. Trust me. When I reread it, I felt like I was reading something completely different.

**Warning: **This chapter is LOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNGGGGGG!!!! Over 30 pages! So, take care of all errands before reading this one, 'cause it may take a while!

Oh yeah: I promised an epic fight, so here it is. I hope you enjoy it!

_Chapter 9: Grey's Anatomy_

_A short distance from the borders of Sector Z, LW_

There wasn't a lot given in the empty space, apart from the distant appearances of tiny and orange Sector Z, and the glowing orange Solar.

Nothing but stars, even a few asteroid bits and abandoned ship parts.

Then the belly of the immense Cornerian Warship, the _Red Eclipse, _moved in front of the stars, and the immensity of its power could be felt by all life forms in space.

The Cornerian fleet moved at a steady pace through the empty space zone, with small green Cornerian Fighters surrounding the main Warship.

The treading Dreadnoughts seemed less superior to the _Eclipse _and its mass.

But the primary aim of the fleet was to steer clear of trouble, even with their massive guns. Their fighter numbers were low, and they had very important cargo to deliver.

Admiral Kerleigh, a black mastiff, paced the bridge of his ship. He was in charge of making sure that the _Eclipse _made it to Corneria in one piece. He spoke to a nearby Lieutenant.

"Harkam, any ships showing up on the radars?"

Harkam, a sheep-dog with a rather stern expression, shook his head. "None yet, Admiral."

Kerleigh squinted his eyes at the window. "Hmm….well, that doesn't mean they aren't out there. It's a good thing we have the Husky and Bulldog Squadrons intact with our fleet. But most are in our Ship's Infirmary from that incident on Katina."

"Hold on, sir, I'm picking something up." Harkam adjusted his headset.

He tapped at the comm. button. "Dreadnought IV, mend radar thrusters on your line to see what's coming in."

Then, a small shape became visible from Sector Z's direction.

Harkam squinted. "What the---"

Then a frantic voice came on the comm. from one of the Dreadnoughts. "Oh my God! It's a Wolfen!"

The jagged and deadly Wolfen sped into view, followed by another one.

No transmissions were given, but immediately after the two Wolfens appeared, a few Harlock-class Venomian Cruisers came into view.

Kerleigh grabbed the comm. "All fighters retreat. Repeat, fall back, all of you!"

All of the small green fighters surrounding the fleets soared into their Dreadnoughts. A few carriers were already boosting into light speed out of the area.

Meanwhile, on the Venomian side of the area, many _Invader I_'s were attempting to pick off as many ships as possible before they boosted away.

Wolf picked up a line on his comm. "Sir, they're all making it out of here. The Main Warship's going to escape with or without interference."

"Damn!" Wolf cursed. "Then we'll have to take prisoners to tell us where they're headed. We can't lose their location, Captain. Our men are on that ship."

As he gave orders, he noticed a green Fighter that was flying near the _Eclipse. _He observed that this one appeared faster than the others, and with deadlier weapon systems.

He with the ship's signal. "Hey, coward! Afraid to stick with your own group?"

Without providing a comm.'s window mugshot, the opposing flier said nothing. But the ship steered away out of sight.

He looked around. _Damn….most of the fighters have gone to their hangars…._

SHWOOM! SHWOOM!

The Wolfen shook violently as red shots flared the side of his wings flared up at once.

Wolf turned around to see the fighter from before flying towards him.

_Hmph….he wants to play around, huh? Okay!_

He tapped the Down C-Button and braked, but tapped the Z-button so that the Wolfen tilted on its side.

KKKKKKKRRRRRRRRZZZZZZZZZ!!!!!

Sparks flew as the knife-like wings of the Wolfen grinded into the opposing Fighter. Tapping the R-button twice, Wolf barrel-rolled his ship upward and slammed it into the other fighter, sending it flying.

The Fighter U-turned and fired some blasts at the Wolfen. It boosted and fired a charged shot right next to the Wolfen's wing.

SHOOM!

The blast hit something else instead in the distance.

Wolf looked at his radar. _What?_

Several small balls of energy appeared on screen, along with several round objects that looked like wheels with long spikes stabbing through their middles.

_Umbra Defense-Stations? Holy Shit….we're in Area 6!_

Out of all the places he had been to in the Lylat System, Wolf had never been to the famed Area 6. All ships kept away not only the fact that it was orbiting Venom, but also because it had minefields that stretched as far as 300 miles in every direction.

_So we must be at its borders…._

Then he spotted the Green Fighter in the distance.

_Aha! Found you, you little sneak!_

He accelerated to catch up, sending some shots after the Fighter.

The Fighter nimbly swung left and right, cart-wheeling with brilliant skill and perfect timing.

_Hmm….whoever's piloting that thing must be a skilled pilot…._

_Those moves could only belong to a lieutenant or a general….._

_Someone who's had steel-sharp training at the Academy…._

The Fighter swerved to the side and halted. The back of the ship's plates began to move aside to reveal a missile launcher.

Wolf swung his ship back. _Crap!_

But instead of aiming for Wolf's ship, the missile headed towards the mines nearby.

_Oh SHIT!_ He slammed his fist on the Left C-Button.

BBLLLLLLAAAAAAMMMMM!!!!!!!

CCRAAAAASSHHHHH!!!!!!

BBBBBOOOOOOOSSSSSHHHHHH!!!!!!!

Nearby missiles got caught in the web of explosions, one after the other like a match that had been lit in a pool of alcohol.

The Green Fighter zoomed away, seeing no sign of the Wolfen.

KA-CHRAM! KA-CHRAM!

Red shots hurled from the explosion.

The Wolf boosted out of the explosion, the final and deadly last one exploding behind it.

BBOOOOOOSSSSHHHHH!!!!!!

Wolf laughed to himself. There's _a clever bastard in that ship….I look forward to meeting him…._

His eye traveled to the Hovering Station coming ahead.

He smiled to himself. _…..but not in space combat!_

He swung his ship into a roll and fired at the Fighter with two large Charged Blasta and a final hidden missile.

BLAAAAMMMM!!!!

The side of the fighter exploded as it spun out of control.

It fired some shots at the Shield antennas near the Station's hangar entrance, and the shields deactivated.

The back of the Fighter's turbines exploded and began burn up. The Fighter made a mad dash for the hangar, and boosted forward into it.

Wolf saw the Fighter disappear into the Hangar_. Great….Now to capture this pilot….and I can find out where Jimmy and the rest are….._

_Also…I might just ask where he got is pilot training…_

The Wolfen zoomed into the hangar.

_Main Defense Station, Area 6, LW_

The Wolfen touched the floor of the hangar quietly.

Wolf leapt out of the cockpit of his ship.

He walked towards the smoking wreckage of the Green Cornerian Fighter he had been pursuing. Judging by the scorch marks grinded into the floor, the ship had crashed its way in.

Wolf pulled out his blaster. "Hey, pilot! Out of the ship, now."

KOOSH!

The cockpit of the ship opened with a somewhat dramatic whooshing sound. Wolf saw the figure of the pilot leap out of the seat and rolled to the side blaster out.

As the smoke cleared, the pilot's voice became audible.

"Listen, Venomian. You may be good out in space combat, but you're a goner if you aren't armed on the ground front. So you'd better…"

The figure began to step out of the shadows. Wolf kept his blaster raised.

A pair of polished black flight boots stepped out of the cloud of smoke, along with a rather well-built torso in green Commander's uniform and a bunch of medals.

He wore a yellow scarf, and had a large green Commander's helmet that had a yellow arrow striping down. But what was most noticeable feature was his large and brown floppy ears.

Wolf's eyes widened. _Could it be…?_

"Bill Grey?"

The Pilot's expression was equally astonished.

"Wait a minute…..are you…..?"

He lowered his blaster, eyes widening.

"_Wolf O'Donnell?"_

Wolf didn't know what to say. _God…I haven't seen him since the day I left the academy…._

SLAM!

Before Wolf could respond, Bill gave him a huge hug.

"Wolf! Man, it's so good to see you!" Bill laughed heartily.

Wolf laughed along with him. "Ha, good to see you too, Bill."

Bill took a step back. "Jesus Christ….look at you! I haven't seen you since the day you got accepted into the Cornerian Army at the academy! Where'd you go?"

Wolf laughed uneasily. "Ha ha, uh, you know…around….." _Jeez….he doesn't know a thing…._

_He wasn't at the trial….or at Fichina…._

_And he didn't know_ I _was the one who broke into Pepper's flagship…even though he was there…_

Wolf glanced at Bill's uniform and medals. "And what about you? Medals, uniform…what's that all about, huh?"

Bill smiled proudly. "Commander of the Husky and Bulldog Squadron."

"Really? That's great, man, terrific! You finally followed your dream."

Bill glanced at the Wolfen. He whistled.

"Whoa. Nice ride, Wolf."

Then his expression changed. "Wait, was that the ship chasing me?"

Wolf said nothing.

Bill shrugged. "Ah well, my radar scanner must've been knocked out. We're in Area 6, after all. Anything can be mistaken for enemy craft."

He pulled out his comm. "I gotta tell everybody you're alive, Wolf. Everyone thinks you're dead!"

Wolf put his hand on Bill's comm. "Look, Bill….I…I have to tell you something."

Bill's look of relief and happiness faded a bit. "Okay. Shoot."

Wolf sighed. "Look…we were friends back at the Academy, Bill. That was a pretty long time ago. Things…have changed."

Bill looked puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, things can't be how they were then."

Bill looked concerned. "What do you mean? What's wrong?"

"Do you ever wonder why I didn't show up for the transport to the Cornerian Army back at the Academy? Why I wasn't there? Why you've never seen me since?"

Bill paused for a moment. "You left. Well, at least that's what Katt said. She said you were looking for a line of work, so that you can afford a degree when James turned you down on your application."

Wolf smiled to himself. _Hmph….good old Katt…always the best to come up with excuses…. _

"I never joined the Cornerian Army."

Bill looked shocked. "What? Why not?"

"Because I joined the Venomian Army."

The room was quiet.

Bill looked more stunned than Wolf had ever seen him. "WHAT? But…how? Why?"

Wolf sighed. "Look, Bill…..I can explain…." He put a hand on his shoulder.

Bill stepped back. "No, Wolf. Don't explain. I don't need an explanation."

He clenched his fists. "I just can't believe it."

"Bill….It's not a bad thing…."

Bill looked up, his eyes cold as ice. "What? To join the scourges of the Lylat System? To become evil?"

Wolf frowned. "Evil's just a point of view."

"No. It's reality. It's Andross, isn't it? What's he done to you?"

"He hasn't done anything, Bill. I chose this."

"You chose to stand with a murderer."

Wolf growled. "Will you stop making this seem horrible?"

"It is horrible! You've abandoned everything you ever fought for! What in hell made you join!"

Wolf threw up his hands. "Everything! My Team was at the edge! I wanted to ensure their safety, Bill! I joined the side where I knew I could earn a living!"

"At what cost? Murder and destruction?"

"Shut up!" Wolf yelled. "It's so easy for you when you can stand there prattling on about what's good and what's evil! You don't have the whole world against you! You don't have friends to think about! You haven't faced death for yourself and everything you care about! _I have!"_

Bill looked confused. "The whole world against you? What are you talking about?"

Wolf looked up, sneering. "What? No one told you what happened with Fox?"

Bill's eyes narrowed. "What happened with Fox?"

"After James died, I was recruited by Andross to take out Fox, in exchange for the security and payment for my Team. So Fox and I fought. Falco joined in as well. Fox was all burned about his stupid father that his own hate was keeping him going. But his weak skills caused Falco to fight harder. Eventually, he drove me to force him into unconsciousness.

"I wanted to finish him off…I felt more hate than I ever felt that night…..I wanted to kill him….him, and the rest of Star Fox…But I chose not to. When I turned to face Fox, he took advantage that my back was turned. And he did_ this."_

He pointed at his eye-patch.

Bill shook his head. "No….Fox….he, he wouldn't….."

"Yeah? Well he did. He maimed a member of a different Star Team. And you know the penalty for that."

Bill's eyes widened. "Death to Team and Leader…."

"Fox endangered himself by doing it….and he scarred me with a mark that would haunt me for the rest of my life. And when the authorities came, they saw Falco's body….and they saw me with the weapon…..they arrested me for attempting to murder a member of another's Team. And at my trial, when Fox knew everything, you know what he did?"

Bill said nothing to stunned to speak.

Wolf's voice turned to a terrible whisper. "Nothing. _Nothing. _He just stood there and kept the truth about it. And he left me to take the shit. And I've been running ever since. And when Andross offered pay for doing him favors, I didn't turn him down."

Bill didn't say anything for a long time.

But Wolf kept going. "If Fox had told the truth, he would be the one running from the rest of the world. He would be dreaming of revenge. But no. I'm the one living a life of hell."

Bill continued to stay silent.

"So stand there Bill, being one of everybody that accomplished their dreams. Everyone except me. You stand there and state what's good and evil to me, while you hide under the colors of the Army that shut me out when I was innocent. But I've traveled this galaxy long enough to realize that there is just no good in an evil galaxy. And I've got proof." Wolf pointed to his eye.

Bill shook his head. "No…you're wrong….."

"What?" Wolf said sharply.

"I….I don't believe you." Bill clenched his fists. "No! You've been with the Venomian Army…Andross probably has influence over you."

"Oh yeah? And under what influence did Fox do this to me?"

Bill looked up angrily. "You probably did that to yourself to frame Fox."

"He framed _me!"_ Wolf yelled in rage. "He lied in front of the whole galaxy!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Bill yelled. "You're a liar, Wolf! This has to come to an end."

Wolf sneered. "And it will."

"What do you mean?"

"You didn't think that I'm just gonna let Fox get away with this, do you? No, Bill….see, the night Fox framed me, I made a vow to him that I would kill him. That I would finally rid the Lylat System of not just Star Fox, but Fox McCloud a well. I hate Fox, more than I hate fate for cursing me with this accursed life of running. He's weaker than any creature in this system. And his blood will drench my claws, and the scent of his bones will wreak Corneria. I will cast his body at the heart of Corneria, for the whole galaxy to know that he's dead. That I ripped the heart and soul from Star Fox and burned it."

Bill stared at Wolf with horror. "Oh my God…."

Wolf narrowed his eye. "What?"

"I….I can't recognize you, Wolf! You aren't under any influence! You aren't the Wolf that I was friends with at the academy….. You've become a completely different person….!" His face shone with anguish.

Wolf shook his head. "That's because you're weak, Bill. You can't recognize true power when you see it."

Wolf turned to his Wolfen. "I'm not wasting any more time with you. I've got more important errands."

He was about to leap into the cockpit.

"No."

He turned. "What?"

Anger and sorrow was in Bill's eyes. "So everything you do now, is going to be in order to kill Fox?"

"That's right."

"Then I can't let you. If you leave here, you'll eventually reach Fox. And when you do…." Bill balled his fists. "I won't let you reach him."

Wolf sneered. "Oh?"

"Yes. Your life ends here, Wolf. In order to protect Fox, I'll kill you here."

Wolf folded his arms. "That's not like you, Bill. You've had a reputation for being a captor, not a killer."

Bill snarled. "Watch me."

He flung off his commander's jacket and helmet. Then he removed his gloves.

Wolf cocked his head. "Wow, Bill. You're actually serious. Well, both Falco and Fox were weak fighters. Let's see if you put up a better fight before you die."

Wolf swung off his cloak-like overcoat and pulled out his Claw.

He smiled to himself. _Hmph. He doesn't look armed….he's probably going to rely on his fists like Falco…_

But Bill did something rather different. He pulled out a tube-like baton from his belt. It appeared to have a simple design: two buttons on either side and the Cornerian Army Planetary Seal in the middle.

_A stun baton? Tch. These army types should try using mercenary weapons once in a while._

Then there was a _shnk_ noise.

Two bars of steel emitted from either end of baton, creating an elegant quarter-staff.

Twirling it expertly, Bill flipped it forward into attack position. "It's time for you to die, Star Wolf."

"Funny." Wolf sneered. "I remember James saying those same words. Before he shitted his life away."

"ARGH!"

Bill roared angrily at hearing his hero's name being tarnished by Wolf's taunts.

He leapt over to where Wolf was and swung his staff against the Claw.

Bill aimed several well-timed blows at Wolf, but Wolf blocked every one with master precision.

_Shang!_

Raking the staff over the Claw's sharp surface, Bill jabbed the staff at Wolf's face succeeding in ramming its blunt end at his forehead.

SLAM!

Wolf staggered back slightly, the claw knocked out of his hand.

Bill aimed another swing at Wolf's legs, but Wolf jumped up as the staff's steel bar swung just under his legs in the air.

Wolf somersaulted over Bill, landing behind him. Facing the complete opposite direction, Wolf clawed Bill's back and tossed a savage punch at the back of his head.

Bill staggered forward from the blow. Taking advantage of Bill's misbalance, Wolf whirled around and kicked at Bill's legs.

Bill fell to the floor.

_Whoosh! _

Wolf leapt over Bill and turned to face him.

"So this is the fighting skill of a Cornerian Commander," Wolf mocked, kicking sharply at his Claw on the floor so that it flipped back into his hand. "I have to say, for someone who groveled after James so much, you sure didn't pay any attention to his fighting techniques."

Bill bared his teeth and grabbed his staff. He lunged forward and swung into Wolf's face.

SLAM!

Wolf flew up in the air, his jaw gushing with blood.

Bill leapt after him. He aimed a strike at Wolf's chest and twirled his staff like helicopter blade, sending several painful blows at Wolf's body before slamming the steel rod down on him.

CRASH!

Wolf felt the floor under him crack slightly as he fell straight down.

Bill threw his staff to where Wolf was.

HMMMMM!!!!

The air bounced of the steel staff, causing it to make a humming sound.

But instead of hitting Wolf, the staff soared to the ceiling slamming itself into the center.

CRUNCH.

The crumbling noise grew louder as several cracks began to emerge on the ceiling…until….

CCRUUUNNNCCCGHHH!!!!

Huge chunks of the ceiling began to fall on top of Wolf, burying him out of sight. The ceiling bits created a mountain where Wolf was.

As the dust cleared, there was no sign of Wolf.

Bill twirled his staff and pressed the button on its handle.

_Shnk!_

The steel rods disappeared, leaving the silver baton behind.

Bill looked on the pile of granite and marble for a long time.

_Sorry you had to die….Wolf…..but…._

_All my friends' safety comes before the life of a traitor…._

He turned and headed back.

_Maybe James was right about you…._

_You never followed your instincts…_

Then he halted in his tracks.

He turned around.

There wasn't a sound or a movement coming from the pile.

_If that's so….then what did I hear…?_

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The granite chunks soared into the as a huge sound wave ripped the floor apart.

CRASH!

Each one fell to the floor in pieces.

Bill ducked one that was coming and released his staff again.

He peered in at the pile and saw that it had disappeared. Intense winds surrounded the spot, as if a massive tornado had struck, twisting smoke into a devil-like shape.

_What the hell?!_

Then he heard it.

Slow at first, but loud and triumphant laughing as the winds began to cool.

"Hahahahaha! Haaaaaaahhhaahahaha!"

The winds cleared to reveal Wolf. His shoulders and arms were ignited with giant purple flames, causing the whole spot around him to ignite.

"Ah, Bill. You don't know how awesome this is! I haven't fought a decent ground battle in months….but you….ha….you really know how to beat the shit out of someone! I've been looking forward to fight someone at my speed for so long! And now you're gonna die!"

Bill blinked, and instantly, Wolf was in front of him.

_Wha--?!_

SLAM!

Wolf swung his punch with a fiery grip, sending Bill up into the air.

Wolf swung out his Claw. "Here it comes!"

He leapt out and stabbed at Bill's chest.

TRCH!

Bill's boot crashed against Wolf's neck and Wolf soared back to the ground.

Bill panted heavily and landed on the ground. "I see now that Andross had manipulated you, Wolf."

Wolf's triumphant look disappeared.

"What?"

"You want to fight on equal footing? Don't use your Inner Power."

Wolf raised his eyebrows. "Why?"

"Because I don't have any. And if you were really tough, you'd rely on skill, not power."

The flames disappeared. "Fine."

Wolf held up his blade-like Claw. "I'll end this fight quickly. But I'll do it with style."

Bill spat at the floor near Wolf's feet. "Fuck yourself."

Wolf sneered. "Flattery'll get you nowhere."

He leapt high in the air, bringing his Claw down with tremendous force onto Bill's staff.

CLANG!

Bill swirled some expert swings at Wolf, who deflected each one with precision.

Both had learned their moves at the academy, both had trained to the very limits. So as they fought, vivid memories of sparring in front of James and the original Star Fox Team shone in each other's memories.

Thoughts of James teaching him drove Bill to fight hard.

But thoughts of James taunting him battle after battle drove Wolf to fight harder.

Wolf spun with excellent footwork, changing hands with his Claw to block his opponent's blows.

He shoved his weight on to the Claw, pushing Bill's staff away.

"Hah!" Wolf snarled. Taking advantage of Bill's guard down, he aimed a smart punch at Bill's face.

Once again, Wolf switched his Claw between his hands and met Bill's staff with it.

But Bill wrenched his staff under the Claw and jabbed the end of his staff into Wolf's chest.

They whirled their weapons and brought them together.

SHING! Steel pole grinded against steel-lined Claw.

The weapons were crossed, so Wolf and Bill's face were inches from each other, divided by the Claw and staff.

Bill saw the triumph and cunning in Wolf's purple eye.

_Damn him…why is he so confident? It makes me SICK!_

He swerved his upwards, pushing the Claw in the up direction.

SLAM!

Bill kicked Wolf upwards with such force; Wolf practically flew into the air.

"Oof!"

Wolf crashed through the hole made by the staff that had caused the wall collapsing earlier.

He grabbed hold of the ledge of the hole and climbed into the room above the ceiling.

"Where are you running off to?!" Bill shouted.

He climbed up one of the fallen pillars from the wall wreckage and leapt up through the ceiling.

Looking around, Bill realized that he was in the Power Reactor Room. Several hovering pathfloors hovered around giant energy pillars. The danger of falling into the endless pit below lurked around every edge.

He looked around. _Where's---_

CLANG!

Wolf's Claw slammed against Bill's staff.

Wolf sneered. "Look at that….energy pillars. They almost led to Falco's death in my last fight."

Bill pushed against his staff, making Wolf back away. "I would think as much, Wolf. Falco was a better fighter than you any day."

"Yeah, that's why he was unconscious when the authorities came, right?"

SHING!

Bill whirled his staff upward, knocking Wolf's Claw up and sent a well-thrown punch at Bill's already bleeding jaw.

"I'm tired of your Goddamn arrogance!" Bill yelled. "It's no wonder you became a pilot because you fight melee battles like a retard!"

Wolf bared his teeth. "Yeah? You're the one who learned fighting moves from James McCloud!"

"SHUT UP ABOUT JAMES!"

He wrenched his staff forward and kicked Wolf in the stomach.

Wolf fell back and skidded down the smooth floor, the Claw falling from his hands.

Bill ran forward and prepared to bring down his staff down on Wolf's face.

PING!

Wolf rolled over and managed to grab his Claw as the staff slammed to the floor next to him.

CLANG!

Still on his back on the floor, Wolf held his Claw with one hand, blocking the crushing staff held in both of Bill's hands.

_Shit….._Bill thought. _How can he counter this much weight with only one hand? Is he _that_ strong?_

Wolf lifted his other hand and clawed at Bill's chest.

"Argh!"

Bill yelled in pain, bending over. Wolf brought his foot to Bill's stomach and kicked over the ledge.

Bill grabbed the ledge's edge with one hand.

Wolf twirled his Claw casually. "Good to see Corneria's Finest are trained to the bone." He laughed scornfully at the sight of Bill at the edge by his hand.

He walked over, holding up his Claw, about to strike for the kill.

Bill gritted his teeth. _Crap…._

_He's this good at fighting and he's not even being serious about it…_

_At this rate I'll definitely be killed…._

_I could just…._

_No….I can't….._

_But this is the right situation for it…._

_I didn't think I would have to resolve to this, but…..he's left me no other option…._

Bill leapt up into the air and threw down his staff.

Wolf smirked. _Tch….What's he up to?_

SLAM!

Wolf felt a sudden surge of shocking pain in his stomach. Before he could react, he flew backwards, although Bill stood rooted in the air.

_Shit….what was that?!_

Then he heard breathing behind him.

CRASH!

The feeling of pain slammed against his spine, and he slid against the smooth floor.

"I was hoping I wouldn't have to ever use this technique in a fight again, Wolf. I try to play fair most of the time."

Wolf rolled over. "That kind of speed….it could only be a Flash move…."

Bill nodded. "Exactly….Fox Illusion, Falco Phantasm, Wolf Flash….most Inner Power Users are capable of that kind of attack. Officially, they're classified as Light Dashes. I call mine the Grey Mirage."

Wolf growled. "So you _do_ have Inner Power…..you liar…."

"You're the only one to witness it, Wolf….I've kept it a secret until the day I confronted my Inner Power."

_Confront It? What the hell is he talking about?_

"But why keep it a secret?" Wolf asked. "Are you one of the people who are ashamed of their Inner Power?"

Bill scowled. "Of course not. But Pepper banned all Inner Power users from recruiting into the Cornerian Army. If anyone did, it would've been a huge and unfair mess on the battlefield."

Wolf smiled. "Well, then, I'm not going to hold back anymore, now that I know that you've got Inner Power."

He darted forward, brandishing his Claw.

CLANG!

Bill tossed his staff from hand to hand, spinning and blocking, while Wolf swung his Claw in every direction, closing in on all openings.

Wolf pressed his Claw against Bill's handle, and twisted it against it, forcing the staff above Bill's head.

CRNCH!

Wolf slammed the butt of his Claw into Bill's face. He then swung it against the staff and grabbed hold of Bill's throat.

Bill began to gag. "Grk---_cough_----!"

Wolf forced him to his knees.

"Krrk---aaa---bllchh!"

_Looks like his Inner Power is just good for looking flashy._ Wolf thought.

"_Cough_----Fire---!"

Before Wolf could react, silver flames surrounded him, beating heat against his fur.

WHOOOOSSSHHHH!!!!!!

Silver flames shot behind Bill as he soared into the air, sending several fiery blows against Wolf.

Wolf began to fall, but picked up his weight into the air.

BZEEM!

A flash of purple glinted as he Wolf Flashed back to Bill's location in the air.

Bill tossed his staff at Wolf, but missed.

KCHOOM!

The staff missed and soared down to the giant sealed door behind them, flicking the door switch.

_Ka-swoosh! _The doors began to open.

Wolf, meanwhile, flexed his Claw, in hope to catch Bill off guard without his staff.

But Bill was ready for him.

He bolted down over Wolf and spun over his back.

_Whack! Slam!_

_Trch!_

_Punch!_

Bill punched and struck Wolf in the chest and face.

WHOOOSH! Like a boomerang, the staff spun back into its master's hand.

Bill grabbed it by the end with both his hands and jutted it into Wolf's chest.

"OOMPH!"

Wolf flew backwards into the opened door behind him.

_Clunk! _Bill landed on the ground lightly. Twirling his staff into attack position he charged after Wolf.

He ran through the door, and found himself in darkness.

_Slunk._

The door behind him closed, and the small remainder of light vanished.

Bill breathed heavily.

_Great….he could be anywhere in this room…_

He jabbed his pole in all directions, feeling for where Wolf was.

FWWWOOOOMMMMM!!!!!!

Bill looked up and saw blazing purple flames.

"Haaaaah!"

Wolf's triumphant snarl echoed in the room. His body was lit up in his amethyst aura, making him look fearsome in a dark atmosphere like this.

Bill held up his staff. _Perching on top so I wouldn't suspect….very clever…._

WHOOSH!

Wolf soared down, sending a downward kick on top of Bill.

Bill managed to use his Grey Mirage to duck to the side, but that was a bad choice.

Slam! Punch!

Wolf sent some horizontal kicks at Bill's stomach.

Then his Fire Wolf went out, and the darkness returned.

Bill looked around in the dark. _Crap….now he knows where I am…._

He felt his collar tighten, as if grabbed by someone.

_What the---?_

Suddenly a force heaved on his face and it slammed into the wall nearby.

CRASH!

Bill spat blood granite from his mouth. Then the force pulled him back again….

CRASH!

CRASH!

CRASH!

The force slammed Bill's face against the wall again and again….

Then there was a low hum.

A light flashed, making Bill's eyes ache from the accustomed darkness.

Wolf, who had Bill's collar in his grip and had been banging Bill's face against the wall, looked around him.

It was no room that they were standing on…..it was a long vertical tunnel, with lights dotting the walls. They were standing on a energy filled floor that looked suspiciously like…..

Wolf's eyes widened. _Oh shit! It's an elevator!_

KA-SHOOOM!

The release noise shook the platform they were on violently.

Then it dropped.

**!!!!!!!!**

The lights that dotted the tunnel whizzed by as the elevator platform shot down, causing intense air rushes to scalp the "passengers".

Both Wolf and Bill tried to hold on to their balance. There was no way a fight could continue on a moving elevator…especially one that was malfunctioning to go even faster!

Wolf looked around. Bill was facing the opposite direction watching the lights whizz by.

He twirled his Claw back into his belt.

Bill looked around. _Good….at least he knows that this isn't the right time to fight…. _

But there were different thoughts in Wolf's head. _Better make sure I don't drop this….._ he thought as he put away his Claw.

Bill cocked his head._ What's he….?_

Wolf turned around and let go of his balanced position.

Bill's eyes widened. _Oh shit…..he's not gonna try to fight on an elevator going at this speed, is he?! That's insane!_

"Wolf, you crazy bastard…..what the hell are you doing? A battle on an elevator at this speed means death!"

Wolf grinned savagely. "Yeah, death for you."

The next second, Wolf was right in front of him.

"Huargh!" He clawed upwards against Bill's back.

Bill soared upwards, but Wolf had more surprises.

He leapt up and wall-kicked the wall next to him, sending him higher to where Bill was in the air.

SLAM! DTCH! NHH! KRTCH!

Wolf sent powerful aerial kicks at Bill, and scissor kicked him downwards.

**CRASH! **

Bill slammed into the elevator below (which was still moving). The impact of Bill's crash caused the elevator to slightly tilt on its side.

_Shit…._Bill thought. _This elevator….it wasn't built for pressure like this…._

_At this rate….the damage will cause it to turn on its side….._

_And I DO NOT want to know how hard the fall would be….._

He looked up. Wolf was still in the air, slowly beginning to lose balance.

He snarled triumphantly. His arms lit up with purple flames….

"Here comes your death angel, Bill Grey!"

He spun forward clockwise and soared down to where Bill was.

Bill grabbed his staff and held it in front of him.

!!!!!!!!!!!

The blast hit the staff with intensity. Hundreds of lights that the elevator passed shattered and exploded as the air particles of energy were ripped by the extreme tension of the Inner Power.

The flames were inches from Bill's throat as he managed block the flames with his staff.

_Krsshhh….. _

Bill opened his eyes to see that his staff was melting at the center point where it met the flame.

He growled. "HUUUAAHH!"

FWOOSH!

Silver fames surrounded Bill's body, as they grew bigger around him.

Wolf, who was levitating from his flames and beating them at Bill's staff, narrowed his eyes.

Bill shot upwards, silver fire jutting from him in the classic jet pattern. "FIRE!"

But, like all Fire moves, the fire didn't ignite the back of Bill, where he was most vulnerable.

Wolf gave another triumphant grin and leapt over Bill, Wolf Flashing just over the peak of his flames.

Bill looked around. _What the hell….?!_

_Shnk! Clmph! _Wolf clawed Bill's back with his own deadly claws, and swung a powerful kick at Bill's side. Keeping his balance, he swung his foot around him in a 180-degree formation, swinging Bill into the wall at the side.

CRASH!

Bill slammed into the wall, banging back on the elevator platform like a bouncing ball from the impact of the moving wall (since the elevator was still zooming down at uncontrollable speed).

Wolf leapt down to the platform.

Bill got up floppily, dazed from the hit he had received. He now held to steel bars instead of his long staff, after Wolf's fire had split it in two.

Wolf grabbed Bill by his face. "Well, well….looks like James' training really helped you after all."

Then he walked over to the moving wall, still clutching Bill, and slammed his face against it.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Wolf kept his grip on Bill as Bill's face was dragged against the moving wall like a racing vessel against the edge of the tracked.

Intense pain filled Bill's face as sparks engulfed his vision while grinding against the wall.

The pain caused his grip to weaken, and he dropped one of the rods he was holding off the sliding edge of the elevator platform.

**KA-CHUNG!**

The metallic sound echoed through the elevator tunnel as the rod was caught in the elevator's path. It turned on its side, spilling Wolf and Bill toppling down the tunnel.

Bill fell and fell, the winds whizzing by his face as the lights lining the walls became glowing and stretching lines, as if caught into light speed.

_Shit…._he thought. _Falling….this is NOT good…._

_Wait….of course…._

Bill had visited Stations like the ones they were in several times, and if the elevator was headed towards the lower rooms….

_The engine room can't be far behind…._

_I'll need to break my fall, though…._

He fingered his belt until he found it…..his grapple gun.

He held it above his head.

_Sh—tnhk!_

The grapple soared into the air, its magnetic hook embedding into the wall.

Bill's body halted in mid-air, and he extended the cord of his grapple, so that he descended down the wall, and used his feet to climb down it like a mountain climber.

Wolf was still falling. His fur bristled and sleeked back as the rushing air pushed against it.

Then he pulled out his Claw.

With expert agility, he rolled to the side and plunged his Claw into the wall.

_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Sparks flew from the dent Wolf was making in the wall, and as he slowed to a stop.

Then he kicked his feet against the wall, catapulting towards Bill.

He appeared right above him, flashing his arrogant grin.

Bill looked up in disbelief. _What are you…_

_Shlnk!_

With a spin-move, Wolf sliced at the cord holding the grapple.

_Snap!_

Bill's stunned expression watched the cord snap, but Wolf ended his confusion with another blow.

CLANG!

Bill blocked the blow with the two rods.

Even when falling, Bill was skilled at fighting. He whirled his rods like helicopter blades, blocking blows and delivering many more.

Bill spat. "Give up, already, Wolf…..we're falling to our deaths…..Surrender already….."

Wolf smiled. "I guess I'm just gonna have to kill you before you reach the ground!"

SHANG! KA-CHANG!

They whirled and spun their weapons, still dodging and back-flipping/leaping over one another, still falling at several feet per second. From far off, purple and silver light beams shot off like lasers, their power-holders locked in a drifting battle.

Bill looked down. The ground was coming fast.

Wolf saw it too. They went farther and farther. They were about 100 feet above the ground when he kicked Bill in the stomach towards the wall. Wolf Flashing after him, he whirled out his Claw.

Bill crossed his rods against the Claw and thrust it back. He grabbed Wolf by the collar and slammed him on his back against the wall. Dropping one of the rods, Bill grabbed the Claw and plunged it into Wolf's shoulder.

"AAAARGGGGGHHHH!!!!" Wolf yelled in pain, as his own Claw dug though his shoulder, and pierced the wall behind him.

Searing pain gripped his shoulder, and arm went numb.

Still holding Wolf by the collar, Bill glanced down. From where Wolf was pinned it was a safe 20 feet from the ground.

This was indeed the engine room. Vats of fuel dotted the spare space, and giant engines topped with neon green glowing pads rose 10 feet.

Bill leapt down and picked up his dropped rod.

Wolf bared his teeth. _That sneaky bastard…..he nailed me to the wall and used me as a human ladder down the wall!_

With another dose of searing pain, he pulled out his Claw and leapt down.

He slammed his Claw against Bill's rods and sent one flying into the fuel vats.

Bill looked up cautiously.

_Yes….._Wolf thought. _He's vulnerable when he's not using both his hands….._

He ran forward and swung his Claw.

CLING!

It banged against the rod, and Bill pushed back, switching his weapon from hand to hand in order to defend himself.

Just when Wolf twirled his Claw down clockwise to cut off Bill's hand, something sliced at his arm.

Wolf jumped back as blood trickled down his arm.

The glint of a hunting knife shown in Bill's other hand. He pocketed it hastily.

Wolf charged back and swung his Claw, gritting it across the smooth surface of the rod. Then the Claw slid too far, and it slammed against the pommel end of the rod, sending it skidding across the floor.

Bill jumped and plummeted both his feet into Wolf's chest.

Wolf toppled back, the Claw flying out of his hands and plunging by its tip into the floor.

He clapped his palms on the ground, and pushed himself back onto his feet.

Both stared at each other, weaponless and exhausted. Both were injured, and panting.

Then they charged once again.

Bill flung his fist at Wolf, but Wolf crossed his arms before his torso and blocked all of Bill's blows. Then he swung his arm at Bill's striking fist, shoving it out of the way, and clawed at Bill's face.

Bill snarled in startled agony, as blood oozed from the four vertical lines on his cheek.

Wolf shook his head, as if saying _You're beat._

Bill's thoughts, as if reading Wolf's, were _If I die, you're coming with me!_

They both charged at each other.

"FIIIIIIIIRRRREEEEEE!!!!!!!!!" Flames of silver.

"FIIIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRRREEEEEE!!!!!!!" Flames of purple.

Bill and Wolf clashed against each other, wrestling each other's fists, pressing all their weight forward, their Inner Power flames drenching around them.

_**!!!!!!!!!!**_

But neither of them was making it past the other. They just stood rooted in that spot, Wolf pressing his palms against Bill's, attempting to throw him off balance. But Bill was doing the exact same attack. They pressed with all their strength, but their flames continued to flow out.

The two forces couldn't counter each other. And more importantly, the room they were in couldn't handle the pressure. The lights shattered and exploded, and the plasma in the engines seeped and bubbled from the energy building up.

At the point where the purple and silver flames met, long etches of white electricity began to create a border, sizzling and whirling.

Wolf pushed and pushed with his Inner Power.

_I need…to crush him….._

_I….won't lose…..to a weakling like_ him_…… _

Suddenly the anger began to twist his memory, and glimpses of his training days came to Wolf. When he was a student at the academy, pushing his strength to counter James……

_That look he always gave…._

_That look that he knows he's gonna win…._

_The look Fox always has…._

He observed the determination in Bill's eyes. _The look Bill's giving me right now….._

_I fucking HATE THAT LOOK!_

He pressed harder, the rage and lust for blood rising inside his soul….

The electrical barrier was becoming a storm of energy. The purple flames grew larger….

Bill's eyes widened. He tried to pull his grip away, but he couldn't.

Then Wolf started digging his Claws into Bill's hands, blood dripping down them.

_I'M STRONGER! YOU'RE WEAKER!_

_AND I'LL STOMP ON YOUR CORPSE TO PROVE IT!_

Finally, the tension broke. The electrical cords that bound the energy border together disappeared. The giant waves of purple flame began to cross over to Bill's side…..

SHWEEEEEOOOOOMMMMM!!!!!!

A massive ball of white energy began to form between Bill and Wolf.

Then it blew out, like a candle.

!!!!!!!!!!!

As if thrown back from a typhoon, Bill was sent flying back, his body scorching and slicing from the energy breach in his body.

Wolf leapt over the giant crater that he had created and grabbed Bill by the collar.

Bill was stunned, but he was also badly injured.

"C'mon, Bill……" Wolf spoke in a horrible voice that sounded nothing like his own. "Start whimpering….weaken up…. Like the pussy you are!"

Bill watched in horror as his wicked grin became larger and more terrifying. _What….what's happening to him?!_

"C'MON!"

Wolf thrust Bill in the air by his collar.

Bill looked at him. _What….?_

SLICE!

The agonizing swipe from Wolf's claws raked Bill's chest. Bill coughed and yelled, but only blood flooded from his mouth.

These weren't just claw-swipes….they were strikes with punches as well. Clawing a spot savagely, and then mercilessly slamming his fist into the wound to numb it and agonize Bill.

Then Wolf swung both of his arms into a rapid attack. He clawed Bill….in the face, in the stomach, in the chest….again and again and again, laughing savagely as he did it.

"**I WANNA HEAR YOU SCREAM! I WANNA HEAR YOU BEG FOR DEATH!"**

Bill had never felt more pain in his life. Cuts and gashes appeared everywhere, only to be raked again and again and again….

"**HAHHHAHHAHHHAHHAHHAHAHAHHA!"** Wolf laughed maniacally. He loved this feeling….

This feeling of raw pain…..the feeling that he was pounding the life out of Bill….

He felt powerful…..

Then he jabbed his fist into Bill's stomach, sending him high in the air.

Wolf dived for his Claw and grabbed Bill by the collar.

The Claw gleamed in his hand. "and now……DIE!"

Bill's eyes widened.

Wolf stabbed his Claw forward.

_**That's enough.**_

The voice echoed in Wolf's ears.

The Claw was inches from Bill's face, and then Wolf froze.

_What the---?_

It was as if all the blood in Wolf's body had stopped flowing.

_What's going on? _

_**I know you want to kill him, but I need to stop you for a bit.**_

_That voice…._

_It's….not real….._

_It's in my head…._

_It's familiar, though….._

_Am I….?_

_**Hallucinating? No…..not yet.**_

_Not yet? What the hell does that mean?_

_**Let's take all this away….then we can talk….**_

Bill burst into flames all of a sudden.

_Oh shit….._

_This dream again……_

_Don't tell me Fox is gonna appear now…._

_Or at least….that Dark version of him…._

_**Not this time….**_

Then Wolf felt his body move again. He stepped back. Sure enough, Bill appeared to be non-moving and frozen, just like Leon and Pigma were last time.

_Shit….this thing that keeps happening….._

_It doesn't make any sense! It's bullcrap!_

_I'm in the middle of a fight!_

_**What better time to talk, then in a fight?**_

Wolf turned around.

He thought he was going to see a version of Fox, like he had encountered last time in this "dream" (or whatever it was).

But it wasn't.

It was a fox alright, but it wasn't Fox McCloud.

The fox was tall, well-built, with bright fur, and good features. Almost _too_ good. He wore a green G-suit with a grey flight jacket, along with metallic flight boots. He had a small beard hinting that he was in his late 20's, and also wore a pair of sunglasses.

Wolf dropped his Claw.

_It _can't _be….._

It was James McCloud.

_End of Chapter_

BEFORE ANYONE SAYS "Hey! It's another weird dream thing, screw this!", it will serve as an explanation. At least in the next chapter.

Well, I hope the fight was epic enough. If it was/wasn't don't hesitate to review!

And for God's sake…..Stay tuned for Chapter 10!


	10. Chapter 10

Song for this Chapter: _The Passing _by Lamb of God or Metal Gear Solid's _Theme of Love _from Super Smash Bros. Brawl

_**Chapter 10:The Second Existence**_

_Unknown Location (Again), 0 BLW_

"_No, no, no!" screamed Wolf. "Why?_ Why_ did you protect me, you crazy, brave son of a bitch?"_

_Tears streamed down his face._

_James smiled weakly. "At least…you care…"_

"_Shut up!" said Wolf in denial. "I…just hate to see that someone else killed you instead of me, God dammit!"_

Who are you fooling, Wolf? That's not the reason.

"_Why…_Why _did you?"_

_James closed his eyes. "You've gotta learn, kid…you gotta sacrifice yourself…even for your enemy…"_

_Wolf sobbed. "You crazy bastard…"_

_James smiled. "Your welcome, kid."_

_And then, Wolf felt James's breathing stop, as his head tilted back._

Wolf remembered that night only too well. The night that James had died, and the night that Star Wolf was born.

And yet here James was fully alive, in perfect shape. Untouched by Andross's planet disruptor.

Except the way he smiled was in a terribly unJames-like way. A satisfied grin, almost......_hungry._

"J-James?" Wolf forced out.

No answer. Just the smile.

_Wait, no.......he's just a duplicate.....like the Fox from last time......._

"I mean......you're not James." Wolf narrowed his eyes.

James smiled. "Good. At least this time you're not taking me for the real version, like last time."

_Shnk!_

Wolf drew his Claw. "Listen up, bitch," he growled. "I've had just enough of these games. So you've got ten seconds to get me outta this hell-hole, before I...."

_He looked around. _

_Hey wait.........this_ isn't _the same hell-hole...._

They were standing in a sort of black wasteland. There was a dim light from somewhere, but a misty cloud of red smoke covered all the surroundings.

_This isn't right.....last time I was in the factory.....or at least in the same place where I passed out....what's _this_ place?_

"Hey, freak-show!" He yelled at the other James. "How come we aren't in the station, like last time?"

"Oh, I thought instead of stopping time, like last time, I'd bring you to a different spot, so you wouldn't be distracted by your stupid friends."

"I wasn't fighting my friends."

James smiled. "I know. That was Bill Grey, wasn't it?"

Wolf bared his teeth. "Look, I'm in the middle of killing him off. So cut the shit and take me back to reality."

"This _is_ reality."

"I thought this was in my head."

"It is. But how come that means it's not in reality?"

_Jesus Christ…..there's just no end to this, is there?_

James smirked. "Nice wounds. Guess Bill Grey's beating your ass out there, huh?"

Wolf sneered. "Him, kick my ass?"

"Yeah. The way I'm gonna right now."

WHOOOOSH!

The next second, James leapt over to Wolf, swinging down his quarter-staff.

CLANG!

Wolf brought his Claw up. Then he leapt over James and swung his Claw around him in a windmill formation. But Bill, without turning, held out his staff to block the blow.

"Not bad," he said. "But don't underestimate me."

Wolf lifted his Claw and pocketed it.

James whirled his head around sharply. "Hey! What the hell do you think you're doin'?"

Wolf folded his arms. "You're definitely not the real James, right?"

"Hell right."

"Then why do you want to kill me so badly?"

James turned around. "My reasons are my own."

Wolf sneered. "And what, might I ask, is a blood-thirtsy replica of all the enmies I've fought doing in my head?"

James smiled. "That's for you to figure out."

_Damn.....can't I get a straight-forward answer? This shit is a waste of my time!_

"So let me ask you, _James. _You want to fight me so badly, right? So what heppens if I choose not to fight?"

"Then I'll kill you."

"You don't scare me. If we're inside my mind, then I can't die. You're just a fragment of my imagination."

James rolled forward and swung his staff over his head. Then he kicked Wolf in the face.

CLUNK!

Wolf staggered back as blood seeped from his mouth.

"How's that for imagination?"

Wolf spat out blood. "You bastard....."

James shrugged. "Okay, Wolf. How's about you fight for real, now, hm?"

Wolf pulled out his Claw. "Maybe you'll know what for real is when I rip your innards and shove'em up your asshole."

James grinned. "Heh. Now you're getting nasty."

He jumped forward, swinging at Wolf's side with his staff, switching it from hand to hand.

Then he leapt back, and casually twirled his staff like a helicopter blade. "You disappoint me, whelp."

Even though Wolf knew perfectly that he wasn't facing the real James, the voice that had taunted him throughout his Academy years made his stomach bubble angrily.

He rushed forward and sliced at James's chest with his Claw. Then he let go of it, freeing both his hands to claw at his chest. Then he niftily caught it, and slammed its butt into James's stomach.

James flipped and slid on the ground on his palm, kicking his feet up lightly with acrobatic expertise.

_Damn….._Wolf thought. _He's shrugging off damage too easily……_

_I hate his confidence….it's kind of familiar though….._

_He's stronger than Bill…..than James….._

_If he's not a part of my imagination, then what the hell is he?!_

"Hmph," James said, frowning. "Not bad, kid. But you're still not fighting me seriously. You're not giving your all. So if I'm gonna kick your ass, then all need to pull out all the stops."

He lifted his hand and snapped his fingers.

Wolf kept his Claw raised to see what trick James was going to pull off. But what he saw as a result of the snap completely shocked him.

Somehow, blood was trickling down James's hand, dripping from the fingers he had just snapped onto the floor.

The blood made an unusually large puddle in the floor.

Then the puddle began to swerve to the side, and began to (at least as far as Wolf could tell) transform.

The center of the crimson liquid was forming a black shape, like ash, spreading across the puddle and contaminating the rest of the puddle with its dark color.

Finally, when the whole puddle was black, it began to rise and take shape, like baking clay. It formed a slim figure with a protruding face and balled fists.

Then the black clay figure cracked and shattered revealing a real person under it.

A figure wearing familiar white flight jacket and silver Pilot's boots emerged, with blue feathers peaking from the unbuttoned A-shirt.

Wolf's jaw dropped. "Falco?"

Falco gave his usual cocky grin. "What, never fought against two?"

"Maybe you forgot the fight on Macbeth."

A voice appeared from behind. "How could I forget? I was there too."

Wolf turned to see Fox, not the dark one from last time, but looking perfectly normal.

"Looks like the gang's all here. I'm fighting all the jerks I've ever fought, aren't I?"

Fox raised his eyebrows. "What are you talking about?"

Wolf cocked his head. "Aren't you all going to attack me at once?"

"No, I mean when you said you're fighting all of _us_. I'm the only one here?"

Wolf glanced at James and Falco. "What're you talking about? Your buddies are right there?"

James smiled. "And? Just because you're facing three figures means that there's three opponents?"

Wolf raised his eyebrows. "Um, yeah."

Falco laughed. "I don't think you understand."

"I didn't call more allies," Fox said.

He ran forward, swinging his blade (the one he used at Macbeth) clashing against Wolf's Claw.

CLANG!

Then Wolf heard James rush for him. He dived out of the way before he got hit with the staff.

But Falco was waiting for him.

"I'm fighting in more than one body!"

SLAM!

Wolf skidded on his back on the floor. He got up and twirled his Claw, his eye darting amongst his three opponents.

_No…..he can't be the same person fighting in multiple bodies….._

"That's impossible," Wolf said. "How are you controlling three bodies at once?"

"I'm not. Their fighting with moves replicated from how you remember how the real versions fought."

"Perfect. I'm fighting three replicas of the real Fox, James and Falco. But it's still no sweat for me. I've fought multiple enemies before."

Fox twirled his blade. "But you do fight on instincts."

Wolf looked up sharply. "What?"

"Remember that night, on Macbeth, where you unhinged your rage and nearly killed Falco?"

Suddenly the red mist began to clear around them. The faint outlines of a small station room with a blackened energy pillar appeared.

Wolf looked around. _This is Macbeth….can this place shift into any place I've been?_

CLANG!

Wolf held up his Claw, but no one attacked him. Another pair of fighters were battling in the center of the room.

It was Wolf and Falco, not the Wolf that was standing with an eye patch and over coat several yards away, but the one wearing his Academy uniform, and with both eyes.

_That's me…..this must be a kind of flashback……only I can see it so clearly…._

_I guess that's because we're in my mind….. _

The Wolf from the past let out a vicious snarl. "_Huah!"_

Falco got up feebly, and attempted to block some of Wolf's blows and kicks.

Wolf bared his teeth, as he threw down his knife, which buried itself into the floor, and retracted his wicked-looking claws.

Falco's eyes widened with fear. He blocked with his protective-gloved blocking the clawed swipes. But Wolf was too quick. He slammed his wrists upwards against Falco's, pushing out of the way of his face and—

_SWIPE!_

Falco yelled in agony, as blood poured from the three claw-marks on his face. He was about to collapse, but Wolf wasn't done. He kicked him savagely in the chest. Falco staggered back and bumped his back into the sizzling power charging cell in the middle of the room.

Wolf flicked the toe of his boot on the hilt of his knife in the ground, which flipped up and landed neatly in his hand.

Falco's bruised up eyes grew big.

Wolf flung his dagger at him, but instead of stabbing his face, it plunged itself into the surface of the power cell. Electric surges erupted from its core as it wrapped around the blade and Falco's body…

Falco screamed in pain, as the electricity shot up his body, causing some of his feathers to ignite, before it ended instantly. Saliva dripped from Falco's scarred beak as his eyes rolled up and he fell to the ground.

The flashback ended instantly. The Macbethan Station disappeared, and the real Wolf and his opponents stood in the pit of darkness, surrounded by red smoke.

"Remember that rage you felt, how you were going to kill him?" asked Fox.

Wolf blinked. "I….I wanted to kill him…..I hated him, and I wanted him to suffer….."

Falco nodded a hungry look crossing his face. "Yes…"

Wolf looked up. "But I stopped myself. I didn't want to go that far…."

"But what would've happened if you didn't?"

Wolf didn't answer.

"You see, Wolf, I brought you here in hopes that you would unleash your angry instincts here."

"But why? Why are you so desperate to fight me?"

None of the opponents answered.

"Well?"

James spoke at last. "It's for my own reasons. Your death is all that's important."

"I think you're lying."

They all looked up. "What?" they all said in unison.

"You need to kill me don't you? It seems that any moment I get enraged, or battle-hungry, I hear a voice in my head---"

"I'm not sure I know what you're talking about?"

"You're that voice, aren't you? And you pull me here if I get too far…."

Fox looked fearful. "You---"

"And you're gonna keep taking me to this place unless I kill you. Isn't that the case."

James's lip curled. "Believe what you will."

Wolf clenched his fist. _It all makes sense now…..I still don't know what he is or what he wants….._

_But at least I know how to end this insanity… _

"I think you've become too aware of the situation, Wolf," James said. "I guess I'm going to pull out one more ally."

_Great….he's going to produce another person from my past…._

_Who's he gonna use now, Slippy?_ Wolf smiled to himself.

He heard footsteps behind him.

Without turning, Wolf spoke. "So, who am I gonna fight now?"

"Someone you know a little better."

The voice that spoke was familiar. Too familiar….

_Oh my God…._He almost dropped his Claw.

Wolf knew that voice. It haunted him night and day….

He turned around slowly, unable to think…..unable to breath….

The pain inside his heart grew so much, he felt like someone had stuck a sizzling wire against it.

He saw a figure walk towards him…..someone with a staff in hand…..

The figure had curvy legs, a gold-embroidered loin-cloth, a long delicate back tied with a golden bra, and short cut hair. She also had blue fur, and a lovely, heart-shaped face, lightly shaded, with short hair cut back, and bearing a golden tiara.

But what was most familiar were her eyes, turquoise, set perfectly on her face.

He forced himself to speak. It seemed like he had to claw at his own chest to force out words.

"…K…_Krystal_…?"

Krystal smiled. It wasn't the warm smile that he got used to on Cerenia, but a hungry and almost evil smile. He could barely recognize her look of lust.

"Now, the critical moment has approached, Wolf. Let's see if you have the emotional strength to harm the only woman you have ever loved, and crush her skull to the floor." She still spoke in her British accent, but she spoke in such a horrible tone.

Wolf couldn't believe what he was hearing. The same loving friend that had comforted him the night before she died, was now taunting him mercilessly.

Heart pounding and palms sweating, Wolf kept his ground.

_C'mon, Wolf… he told himself. She isn't the real one….._

_It looks just like her….it feels so painful…_

"You bastard…." Wolf spoke in a deadly tone. "You'd dare fight in the form of the people closest to me? How do you even know Krystal?"

"The same time you did, of course. I was there when you spent time together, even when you had to tear yourself away from her. I said I'd turn into every foe or obstacle you ever faced, and I am."

Wolf clenched his fists. "Krystal was never my enemy."

"But she was an obstacle. She was a test to come over your emotions and dedicate yourself to becoming stronger. But you weakened yourself by lurching after her like a wounded dog."

Wolf bared his teeth. "She wasn't an obstacle, she was a real person!" He twirled his Claw. "Too bad you're neither."

Krystal smirked. "Getting cocky, are we? Let's see how strong you think you are when I kill you!"

Instantly, Fox, Falco, James and Krystal darted for Wolf, weapons ablaze.

Wolf had barely enough time to defend himself as they all came upon him. He blocked James's staff, but saw Fox's shadow approach from behind. He back flipped, only get sheared on the ankle by Fox's blade, and socked in the stomach by Krystal's staff.

He skidded against the floor on his feet. Falco lunged for him with his fists, but Wolf clanged his Claw against his fist-guard gloves and kicked him in the stomach.

He looked around. James was running towards him swinging his staff like a helicopter in front of him. Wolf was about to make a stab for James's chest when both Falco and Fox came from the side.

"_Falco Phantasm!"_

"_Fox Illusion!"_

**SLAM!**

Wolf flew into the air, stunned by the two direct hits, but Krystal leapt into the air with him, slamming her staff's razor end against his face.

He fell to the ground, dust collapsing around him, and blood running down his cheek.

He got up weakly and looked around. As if out of thin air, Krystal and the rest appeared around Wolf, weapons raised for the filling strike.

Ignoring the pain in his foot, he leapt up and Wolf Flashed.

Instantly, all of Wolf's opponents appeared around him.

Krystal raised her staff. "It's over, you weak little turd."

Wolf smiled. "As much as I hate hearing you say that of all people, I totally agree."

Krystal's smug look faded. Her eyes widened.

Wolf spun around once before flexing his claws, as small amethyst-colored flames began to ignite his fists. Then he slammed his fists together, purple fire and small electric cords forming around them.

Then he spun around, claws blazing, smashing the air particles.

**!!!!!!!!! **

The atmosphere began to distort, making intense winds writhe and scream at high pitches.

And at last, Wolf landed with a huge crashing noise against the ground, small vibrations gently shaking the ground.

He opened his eyes, and swiped his arm through the giant cloud of dust in front of him.

He looked and saw that James, Fox, and Falco were strewn across the floor, covered in blood. Krystal was the least damaged, and her chest had a blistering scorch mark on it.

Wolf swept back the cloak portion of his overcoat. He watched as Krystal looked up, surprise in her expression.

Slowly, her stunned look turned to a hateful smile. She threw her head back and laughed, in a mad and somewhat unlike-Krystal kind of way.

"Ha! Finally…..I can't tell you how long I've waited for this….for you to fight seriously! And now….I'll finally reveal my true form."

Krystal raised her hand.

Wolf pulled out his Claw, poising it for whatever move Krystal was going to pull over next.

_Slam! _

Krystal brought her palm down to the floor, sitting in a crouched position. Immediately, Fox, Falco, and James disintegrated into the same black dried clay that they had formed from. The dark crimson lines of energy began to seep in to Krystal's floor-placed hand.

Suddenly, tides of purple flames began to crash all around Krystal, covering her from view.

Then a dust cloud began to emerge into the air, and the ground began to rumble. Intense winds began to twist around the purple column of flame, causing energy particles in the air to sizzle and crackle with electricity from the air pressure.

CRUNCH.

Wolf looked around as giant cracks began to form in the ground, like a killer earthquake crushing the ground fissures.

As the winds began to grow more intense, Wolf wrapped his over-coat cuffs around his neck.

**SHWOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!!!!!!!**

A small but rather devastating explosion ripped at the air, cutting the air and causing the winds to emit high-wave shrieks.

As the dust began to clear, a figure became visible in the dust cloud.

Gathering up his courage, Wolf shouted to the figure. "Enough games! Show yourself!"

The response was a chilling and high-pitched laugh, so wild and blood-curdling, sounding cruel and insane at the same time. It caused the hair on Wolf's neck to rise, and even though he didn't know why, sweat rolled down his neck.

There was something familiar about that voice….even more familiar than Krystal's….

As the dust began to clear, the freezing temperature in Wolf's nerves began to become colder. He felt afraid, a fear he never felt until now, as if he would prefer hell to what would come.

He narrowed his eyes to see the figure. It had a fluttering cloak-like garment, with a jagged tail protruding out of it. Whoever it was, the figure appeared tall and menacing, like a reaper that had stepped from the darkest shadow of the most horrible nightmare.

Soon, the dust began to dissolve. A pair of black-gloved, steel-clawed hands curled into fists from the figure's arms. A pair of silver boots walked forward, as the figure's form became clear.

Wolf's eyes grew huge, and his jaw dropped, his mind and eyes fixed on the impossible person that stood before him.

It was a wolf. A wolf with extremely dark fur, almost black, wearing a black over-coat. He had Wolf's purple eyes, tall ears, even the scar under his left eye. But he also sported a black leather eye-patch, that was lined with red stitches.

_It's……me…_

_Only….darker…and not just in appearance…._

The other Wolf, or as the real Wolf thought of him as, Dark Wolf, grinned. His teeth were somewhat jagged, even sharper-looking than Wolf's own fangs.

Wolf blinked.

The instant he did so, the Dark Wolf was in front of him.

Wolf almost stopped breathing. _Wh--?! _

**SLAM!**

Dark Wolf slashed at Wolf's chest with something jagged, sending Wolf flying into the air.

He laughed. "Tch." Then he kicked his foot against the ground and leapt forward, soaring up like a launched cyber-missile.

Wolf caught a glimpse of what Dark Wolf was holding: a Claw, just like his own, only with a toothy, razor-jagged edge, like a saw.

Blood spurted from Wolf's chest.

In another time-splitting nanosecond, Dark Wolf appeared before him in the air, smiling like a coyote trickster. Then he gave a spinning triple-kick, and the last sending Wolf downwards with a crash.

Intense pain gnarled at Wolf's bones.

Wolf could barely move when another intense rush of pain emerged against his body when the Dark Wolf plummeted for his chest from the sky above.

Wolf remained on the ground, as Dark Wolf released his grip on Wolf. He began to pace around Wolf, like an impatient animal waiting for decent prey.

"What's the matter? S'that all the fight you've got?" He spoke in Wolf's deep and menacing voice, but it lacked the seriousness that Wolf had, and sounded a lot more excited and insanely high-pitched.

Wolf looked up weakly. _This power….._

_It's….not natural….._

_He's way to fast….and he fights like a demon…._

_Even though he looks like me…..he's ten times more powerful…maybe as powerful as Andross… _

His eyes widened with fear._ What the hell is he?!_

Dark Wolf's wide grin faded slightly. "Hey, zoning out on me, are we?"

In another dash of blazing speed, he seized Wolf by the collar and head-butted him.

Wolf gagged and spat blood out, but he placed his weight on the ground and kicked at it, causing him to slide against the floor by his feet, and slowly break to a stop.

Wolf held his Claw up. "I've had enough of this! Who the hell are you?"

Dark Wolf's eyes widened. "You_ still_ haven't figured it out?" He gave an amused giggle. "You really are retarded to've taken this long to catch up."

He held his Claw on his shoulder like a club, as if resigning. "How's about I give you a hint."

He flexed his claws, and immediately his whole arm was ignited with purple flames.

Wolf's eyes widened for a second, and the next second, a scorching pain crashed into his chest, and he was on his back to the ground again.

Before he could register what had just happened, he felt a purge of force against his back, and he was in the air.

He looked down and saw Dark Wolf land on the ground, and he could have sworn he had seen a purple beam follow his path.

Wolf flexed his claws. "FIIIIIIREEE, WOLF!"

He landed on the ground softly as the flames broke his fall.

He looked at Dark Wolf, who was still smiling as if he had never moved from the spot.

_He can use Fire Wolf and Wolf Flash? But…..how….?_

Dark Wolf gave a grin. "Not used to seeing your own powers against yourself, huh?"

Wolf continued to stare at him, to stunned to move.

"I'm ten times as powerful as every bully, foe, opponent, and obstacle you've ever faced Wolf. I'm the voice that goaded you into battle on Macbeth and on this very station. I'm the voice that pushed your hate forward when you lost your battle with Star Fox on Fichina. I'm the ghost of all your fears, and I'm the darkness that exists in the deepest shadows of your past, Wolf. In other words….."

He grinned. "_I'm your Inner Power!"_

Wolf continued to stare at the Dark Wolf in disbelief.

"Y-You…? My Inner Power?" _But that's impossible!_

"What? You think that you could wield a power this immense, without a price?" Dark Wolf laughed. "Tch. Don't fuck around with me, Wolf."

Wolf forced words out of his mouth. "Wait…..how can you be my Inner Power?"

Dark Wolf sighed. "I see. You think that Inner Power is like a blade….a tool that you can draw and sheath whenever you like. No, Wolf. Inner Power is a living and breathing thing, stirring inside the hearts and minds of countless people across the Lylat System. Let me tell you something, Wolf."

His face became serious. "When Andross created a mysterious experiment, that almost shattered the surface of Corneria fifty years ago, the meteorites that dissolved into air particles were inhaled by the then current residents of Corneria, and all the newborns of that generation. This was the passing of Inner Power, the ability to manipulate elements for the will of the user. James McCloud, his son, and other specific people possessed or possess this gift."

Wolf cocked his head. "_Possessed? _As in, no longer possessing?"

"What Andross didn't calculate, however," said Dark Wolf. "Was how much energy got absorbed by the user of the Inner Power. And so, as every Inner Power User matured and grew up , a being attached to the Host (or Inner Power User)'s mind and soul along with the Inner Power would grow up and mature from the day the Inner Power is first used . These beings are Devourers, guardians of the Inner Power. Their sole purpose is to observe the host's battles, learn their weaknesses and strengths, friends and foes made, and wait for the day when the Host will finally become aware of the Devourer's presence inside them."

"Why?" Wolf asked.

Dark Wolf's smile turned to a hungry grin. "Because the Devourers purpose is to bring the Host here," he pointed at the red smoky atmosphere around them. "The proving grounds of the Devourer, to fight them and crush the Host. You see, Wolf, if the Devourer kills the Host here, it will disintegrate all the Inner Power in the Host's body, sucking all the life away with it!"

Wolf clenched his fists. "And you're a Devourer? You've been watching me this whole time?"

"Of course."

"But how does that make you the source of my Inner Power?"

Dark Wolf tugged on something that was around his neck. As Wolf looked closer, he noticed that the Dark Wolf was wearing a collar of some sort, with a broken chain attached.

_A broken chain? How did I not notice that before?_

"When each Devourer is born, it's chained to the Host's Inner Power by powerful shackles called the Binding of Lust. It keeps me chained to your power, and every time you use your Inner Power, that chain loses a link. Most Hosts become aware of their Devourer's voice very early in their lives. But it took you years to finally become aware of my presence, because instead of listening to my voice, you continued pursuing that revenge against Star Fox. And by wielding the power deaf to my voice, the Binding of Lust chaining me grew weaker. Finally, around the time you fought on Zoness, your powers grew strong enough to severe the chain that was holding me. By then, your powers had grown twice as powerful as any other Inner Power User."

Wolf's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean?"

"Don't shit around. You're telling me you haven't noticed the difference in your powers and everyone else's? The purple flames? The beam Flash move?"

Wolf's eyes widened. _Holy shit…..he's right….._

"You're so naïve, Wolf. And your naivety will be your downfall!"

He somersaulted forward and swung his Claw.

CLANG!

He struck Wolf's Claw twice in the same spot, the second strike more devastating than the first.

"You don't deserve a power this unique, Wolf."

Wolf kept his hold on his Claw. _Damn….he's really strong….. _

_I feel like I'm blocking a boulder from blocking his weight!_

Then Wolf swung his blade around at Dark Wolf's feet, but Dark Wolf leapt up, sending a kick in response. Wolf brought his Claw up just in time to deflect a kick.

Dark Wolf landed on the ground. Wolf put his palm on the back of his other hand that held the Claw, in order to build pressure on the Other Wolf's blade. Then he drove his Claw down the other, creating sparks.

Dark Wolf pushed Wolf's Claw away and raised it for a chop. Seizing his chance, Wolf dived and rolled to the side, and made a stab for Dark Wolf's back.

KRANG!

Wolf's eyes widened. Dark Wolf had his hand on Wolf's Claw, holding it inches from his own face.

"Not bad, Wolf. Too bad…..," he pushed it away, no blood on his hand. "I already know all of your moves!"

Wolf felt the sweat on his neck. _Shit…..he can block my Claw with his bare hands…._

_And he knows all my moves….this is like fighting a mirror…._

"Hey," Wolf said. "There's something on my mind." He switched his Claw into his right hand.

"Oh?" Dark Wolf said. "And that would be?" He switched his Claw between hands, to mimic Wolf.

"You said all Inner Power Users received a Devourer like you, right?"

"Yeah." Dark Wolf grinned. "So?"

"Why don't Fox and Falco have someone like you in their heads as well?"

Dark Wolf laughed wildly. "Oh, but they did."

"What?" Wolf looked puzzled. "Then they've already cleared this kind of fight?"

"Of course. Falco probably confronted his Devourer sometime before he left the Academy, otherwise his Inner Power would've gone through drastic changes by now, like yours. Fox on the other hand, never had to confront his."

Wolf looked up sharply. "What? Why not?"

"Because his father passed all of his abilities to him, I'm guessing James must've defeated his Devourer before Fox was born."

_Great….Fox never had to deal with a bastard like this, but I have to? You gotta be shitting me….._

"Although," Dark Wolf said, in an unsure tone. "Fox still has the Inner Power from his father, and the link of Inner Power between a parent and offspring only exists if the parent is still alive."

Wolf smirked. "What, you're saying James is still alive? That's bullshit. I saw him die right in front of me…." Then he shook his head. "Look, not that this isn't fun, but I don't really need to put up with this right now. I've got a fight to finish in the real world."

Dark Wolf laughed. "Tchahahahah! You retard….once I draw you in here, you can't leave. Not unless I send you back, like last time (and the reason I drew you in is because I wanted to catch you off guard, because you were weak from the compactor)."

"So what do I do? What happens if I defeat you?"

Dark Wolf's smile dropped slightly. "What? _You? _Defeat _me? _Bullshit."

"Tell me what happens if I kill you."

Dark Wolf sighed. "Well, I guess telling you will add some edge to the fight. Fine, if you _do _manage to defeat me (which I doubt), you'll return to the real world, with your Inner Power, and I will perish from your mind for good."

"So, I kill you, then I keep my powers, and live like you never existed? No weird anti-Wolf living in my Inner Power? Sounds good to me."

Dark Wolf spat at the ground. "Don't talk like it's an easy task. I still want to kill you too. And two equally-matched forces bent on destroying each other can lead to a really ugly battle."

Wolf smiled tauntingly. "Great. My favorite kind."

And they leapt at each other.

**CLANG!**

**SHING!**

**TANG!**

**SHEEN!**

**HAUNG!**

**SHING!**

The battle was a series of blocks, swings and blows as the two identical weapons crashed against each other…again and again and again…..

Wolf lunged at Dark Wolf, but Dark Wolf leapt and sent a counter-kick to Wolf's stomach.

Wolf dodged to the side and attempted to slash at Dark Wolf's stomach. But Dark Wolf jumped on Wolf's raised Claw, jumping off it like a diving board. Then he tossed his Claw at Wolf's face.

Wolf swung his Claw upwards, crashing it against the rapidly-approaching Claw from Dark Wolf, causing a rainstorm of sparks.

Dark Wolf ducked straight under Wolf's legs, catching his Claw in midair as he did so.

Wolf twirled his Claw and swung it long with the rest of his body in a air-rush spin attack, as Dark Wolf attempted to swing his Claw under Wolf.

SLTRTHH!

Wolf back-flipped and landed on his feet. He turned at the sound of blood gushing.

Wolf's spin attack proved successful. He had managed to give a severe slice on Dark Wolf's shoulder, nearly severing Dark Wolf's arm.

Wolf let out a rasping rush of well deserved panting.

_Man….fighting this guy and blocking his attacks are harder than they look…_

_At least it's worth it….he can't carry that injury forvever…_

Dark Wolf glanced at his gushing shoulder, completely unconcerned. "What? Is that the best you can do?"

Wolf gave a satisfied laugh. "Hah, you aren't invincible, even when you take my shape and moves."

Dark Wolf's psychotic grin turned to a cruel one. "Oh?"

Wolf smiled, but then felt a pain rise on his shoulder. He began to rub at it as it grew into mosquito-bite kind of pain. Then it turned to wasp-sting proportion…

His smile faded. _What the---?_

SLTRTHH!

Wolf gasped in pain as his shoulder exploded in blood. "Argh!" He clasped it.

_My arm….it feels like it's going to separate from my shoulder…_

His heart almost stopped. _Wait a minute…_

He looked at the wound on Dark Wolf's shoulder. Except….

There was no wound.

_WHAT? Wh---b-b-but….how…?_

Dark Wolf grinned evilly. "Oh, what do you know? My wounds gone. Almost as if…." He laughed. _"Your attack backfired."_

Wolf's eyes widened. My attack….wounded me?

"No, Wolf. You didn't attack yourself. You simply attacked me, except I transferred my wounds to your body. In other words, _your attacks weaken yourself!"_

He jumped forward and swung his Claw around Wolf's wrist like a snake.

Reacting to his cut wrist, Wolf dropped his Claw. Dark Wolf grinned and swiped his claws at Wolf's face.

"_Argh!"_

Wolf clapped a hand to his face, as blood trickled from the stinging claw-lines on his face.

Dark Wolf licked his lips where Wolf's blood drops had sprinkled. "Heeh."

Wolf looked up at Dark Wolf, his eyes full of fury and hate.

He glanced at his palm. Blood was stained on it.

_Hey wait….._ He looked at Dark Wolf's shoulder.

"Waiting for your wounds to come back to me?" Dark Wolf inquired.

Wolf looked up.

Dark Wolf's grin didn't change. "I got some bad news for you, bitch. _Your wounds ain't gonna come back to me for shit!"_

Wolf's eyes widened. "Wh-Why?"

Dark Wolf smiled gleefully. "When you cut me Wolf, that cut appears on your body. Know why? Because I'm walkin' around in your form. But when I cut _you, _the wounds _don't _come back to me, like my wounds. I'm not a creature of flesh and blood, like you, Wolf." He grinned, showing his jagged teeth. "I'm a creature of shadows and lust. In this place of shadow, a fleshy worm like you can't pierce me. I look like you, and I have all your abilities, but I'm still invincible to all your attacks."

Wolf looked at Dark Wolf in horror. _Oh my God….he's like a walking corpse….I can't kill him…._

"Let me ask you a question, Wolf. What happens when you punch a mirror?"

Wolf didn't answer.

"I'll tell you. When you punch a mirror, you cut yourself from the shards, and the shards themselves aren't damaged. But when the shards rain down on the hands that smash at them, they don't bleed. They just continue to cause damage to the hands! It's the same trick here. If you cut me, you get cut. If I cut you, you get cut. And if you run me through….heh-heheee, well, you know the answer don't you?"

Wolf's eyes widened.

_This can't be real….this is like a nightmare…._

_Everywhere I turn, I end up hurting myself….as if I'm trapped in a burning building…_

"Now you see why you're gonna die, Wolf. Although, I'd prefer death compared with what you have to go back to when you leave this place."

Wolf looked up sharply. "What are you going on about?"

"I know you, Wolf. You'd prefer death to being around fake friends."

"Leon and the rest aren't fake friends."

Dark Wolf's smile grew wider. "Still bullshitting about the truth? Face it, Wolf. You're a freak, and an outcast. No one wants to be around you, not even when you were at the academy, and still a mere student."

Wolf shook his head, but for some reason, he felt a punching chest pain, as if he was about to fall apart. "No, you're lying…"

Dark Wolf cackled in disbelief. "Am I! Look around yourself, Wolf. Leon and the rest are using you like a tool. They're only around you because they have to, not because they want to. Your Teammates only wander with you because they want their pay from Andross. They pretend to be loving friends, but deep down, they despise you. They hate being around you. Everyone does."

"SHUT UP!" Wolf yelled, feeling stabbed by these antagonizing words. "What can you possibly know about friendship? You're not even real!"

"Don't you get it? It isn't about friends. It's about your existence. You're an empty hole, Wolf. A loner surrounded by fake smiles, without any real friends. Tch," Dark Wolf sneered coldly. "I almost feel sorry for you. Nobody can stand your despiteful form. Your own father dumped you as an infant 'cause he couldn't stand you."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! YOU LIAR!" Wolf yelled. The pain inside him was unbearable. He felt like he was going to start crying.

"You know something, Wolf? I bet your father wasn't murdered. I bet he killed himself, trying to get away from a hideous brat like you."

"ARGH!"

Wolf lunged at Dark Wolf, shredding at him with his claws, but Dark Wolf kicked at him mercilessly.

Wolf was sent flying back, but Dark Wolf was waiting for him. He seized Wolf by the throat. "I guess you really are the definition of a bastard, huh? You really don't know who your father is."

Wolf gagged and spluttered, but the real pain ached from inside his bleeding heart.

"You're pathetic, Wolf. You let people use you and betray you, and in the end, stomp on your corpse. Your 'friends' don't want to be near you."

He slammed Wolf's face against the ground. He banged against the floor again and again, causing the ground to start breaking.

"And now, let's take a glance at your friends when they die. When they do, at least they'll be happy they got away from you."

"NO!" Blood mixed with tears as both dripped down Wolf's face. "No…"

"Your friends' bodies are all stacked in a pile…."

"RRGH!" Wolf lunged at Dark Wolf, only to be clawed back to the ground.

"Pigma Dengar, who will probably sell you out to consume his own greed…even though you saved his filthy ass from being crushed by a compactor…,"

"No…." Wolf continued to moan, in both physical and emotional pain.

"Andrew Oikanny….he'll probably kill himself out of stupidity….but I'll bet that he would kill you to impress his Uncle Andross if he got the chance.."

"N-No…."

"All those retards in the 302nd Legion will spit on your corpse before they die on the battlefield, leaderless and alone…."

"No…._No…NO…"_

"And Leon Powalski….he'll be the first to desert you, after lopping in your shadow, and he'll be so relieved…just like everyone else."

"No…"

"They don't want to look at you…"

"NO!"

"They don't want to hear you…"

"Pigma….Leon…!"

"They rather see you dead."

Tears burned Wolf's eyes. "No…stop it…."

SLAM!

"You know what you are, Wolf? You're weak!"

He walked over to Wolf's body. When he reached him, his body began to ignite. And where he once stood, Krystal stood there.

Wolf's eyes widened. _No…._

Krystal sneered and picked up Dark Wolf's Claw. She grabbed Wolf by the collar and dragged him to his feet.

Wolf watched her flex the Claw. _Krystal…._

SLICE!

Blood spurted out of Wolf's chest as Krystal began slicing it to a pulp.

"Weak!" She yelled.

SLICE!

Krystal, his only love, was beating him to death before his eyes.

"_Weak!"_

SLICE!

Tears rolled down Wolf's cheeks.

"_Weak!"_

SLICE!

Every strike felt ten times as painful as it should.

"_Weak!"_

SLICE!

The voice that would soothe Wolf's pains, was now calling him a weakling.

"_Weak!"_

SLICE!

_Krystal…._

"_Weak!"_

SLICE!

_Krystal….please stop….it's me, Wolf….._

"_Weak!"_

SLICE!

_Of all people to take shape as in order to finish me off….why….WHY did he choose her?_

**SLICE!**

Wolf screamed in pain, as the last strike ripped through his savagely butchered chest.

He fell to the ground, eyes closing.

"Don't fret, Wolf." The painful British voice was replaced by the tormenting mimic of Wolf's voice.

Dark Wolf kicked Wolf around so that they faced each other. "You're not dead yet, but you will be soon. But be grateful. At least you'll die knowing you won't be missed by your fake friends."

Wolf's tears continued to stream, even though he could barely move. _How can anyone be like this…..so cruel…so uncaring….so unfeeling….so empty….._

"It's over, Wolf. I'm afraid you won't make it."

Wolf's eyelids began to waver heavily.

"It's a shame though…."

His eyelids became heavier…he was losing grip….

"That the Cerinian whore isn't here to laugh at you. But you'll be with her again soon."

Wolf's eyelids began to close.

"You were in love with her, weren't you? How pathetic. But she was like everyone else. She never loved you. In fact, she was disgusted by your very presence. She was _pretending _to be your friend_, _you fool. She only felt sorry for you, so she played along."

Wolf's eyelids shot open.

Dark Wolf raised his Claw in the air for the final stab.

**!!!!!!!!! **

Wolf seized Dark Wolf by the collar and kicked his feet against the ground. " WOOOOOOLF!"

They both soared into the air, the flames kicking at the ground like rocket fuel. The intensity of the fire move sent them at the very top of the place they were in,

Dark Wolf had been quicker, with his own Fire Wolf flames kicking at the ground. The impact of both continuous blasts caused them both to levitate, Wolf keeping his grip on Dark Wolf at hundreds of feet in the air.

Wolf had never felt more angry in his whole life. He wanted to smash Dark Wolf into the ground, cut him open and strangle him with his internal organs. He had to control his rage, since he knew the consequences if he did so.

"_You low-life, multiple-faced, blood-sucking, mother-fucking, Star Fox-raping, barrel-rolling, self-consuming lost cause SON OF A BITCH!" _Wolf screamed.

Dark Wolf laughed. "Gonna crack on me, Wolf? Did I get that deep in your head?"

"RARGH!"

Wolf began to claw-swipe Dark Wolf's face mercilessly. Even though he could feel the cuts on his face from his own blows, it felt satisfying to t hack at his face.

He seized Dark Wolf by the throat.

Dark Wolf smirked. "What're you going to do? Kill me? As if you could."

"No. I just want to let you know something. That everything you've said's a low and empty lie. I almost believed all of it….I actually felt pain. But then you made the mistake of saying things about Krystal and me. Fine, maybe she didn't love me like I loved her, but she would _never_ pretend to be my friend. _Never._ She's not that kind of person. She's loyal, good, kind, fierce, smart, beautiful….everything you can never be. She was always my friend, and she'll always will be. And you're so low that you would try to hypnotize me by saying otherwise."

Dark Wolf raised his eyebrows.

"And one more thing," Wolf added.

"What? Gonna kill me?" Dark Wolf sneered.

"No. I figured out how to defeat you anyway."

Dark Wolf laughed. "Let's hear it then, big-shot."

"When I cut you in this world, I get cut. And when you cut me, you _don't _get cut. Right?"

Dark Wolf continued to grin triumphantly. "What's your point?"

"What happens if I inflict damage on myself?"

Dark Wolf's grin dropped instantly. "Nothing." He said it rather quickly.

"Really?"

Dark Wolf narrowed his eyes. "That'll just maim me for now, and I'll draw you back later."

"Exactly. And I know a way to kill you _and _get rid of you for good. What'll happen if we _both _die?"

Dark Wolf's eyes widened. "You---"

"Don't know either, huh? Well let's find out."

He drew his Claw and made a plunge. "HUAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!"

**SLLLLTRRRTHHHH!!!!**

Dark Wolf looked down. The point of Wolf's Claw was jutting out of his…..into Wolf's.

Dark Wolf screamed. "WHAT? _NO!"_

Wolf kept his grip on the portion of the Claw that lingered between their chests. Their flames began to get closer…and closer…until….

SHWWWWWWWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOMMMM!!!!!!!!

"GGGRUUUAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!" Dark Wolf screamed. He began to puke up the black clay he had forged bodies with before, mixing with the blood pumping from varied locations on his body.

"—NNNOAA---AANNN-NNNOOOOOOOOO!" he gagged in rage. His face began to fall apart from the clay. "HOW?! HOW DID YOU FIND OUT?"

"Easy. I knew I couldn't kill you unless I killed myself in this place…..but you would come back, wouldn't you? So I watched as you used that clay stuff to make people….and how you used Fire moves…..both flames and clay came from one place. Your heart area."

"D—Damn---you!"

"I decided to strike there anyway, since I wanted to stick my Claw in that place to see if actually had a heart. There was no way I could believe someone so low as you to taunt me like that to actually have a heart."

Dark Wolf's eyes began to ignite with flames, burning out of his sockets.

Wolf shook his head. "You can die, now. And do it alone. _You're _the one who's alone. You've got no friends, and you can never know what it's like to have friends. I do. And it feels amazing, like you can never get tired of it. And feeling love? Tch. I'm not gonna make you suffer by talking about it. Now, get lost."

Dark Wolf reached for Wolf's throat, but he burned up to fast, Finally, he got inhaled by his own clay. He became solid black, and then he shattered into flames, leaving the echo of a scream behind, and the lingering of hate.

The minute he disintegrated, Wolf felt a heating sensation in his stomach. He coughed and spat something. It was a small black rock-like piece, looking like the strange clay-like substance he had seen with the Dark Wolf.

Suddenly, he felt powerful. It wasn't the lustful feeling he felt when he lashed out on Bill back on the station. It was a feeling like he was looking at the word from the most spectacular view, like he was the king of it all. He saw the black clay-piece in front of him levitate, and then shatter.

Instantly, Wolf saw the faces of the shape that the Dark Wolf had taken.

He saw Falco's cocky grin, smug, like he had won a race in his prized Arwing.

He saw Fox's quiet smile, as if he wanted to help Wolf.

_Dick._ Wolf thought.

He saw James's face, a stern but proud look from behind his sunglasses, like he was about to give a salute.

And last he saw Krystal. Her warm, shy gaze, her eyes shining her natural turquoise. But her look was sad, as well, as if she was trying to call out for Wolf and he couldn't hear her.

_Krystal…._

She seemed so real, he actually held out his hand to touch her face.

But then she was gone, like the other faces.

_Those faces must be how he was able to transform into them._ Wolf thought_. That was Dark Wolf's connection to me….that little clay piece that just exploded…._

Then he felt a cold shiver, that extended all the way to his toes, and a huge wave of warmth. He looked down and saw that his whole body was lit up with purple fire.

_My Inner Power_…he thought.

Then he blinked and all went black again.

But he still could see Krystal's beautiful eyes….

_Main Defense Station Engine Room, Area 6, LW_

Wolf blinked, and suddenly he felt a pain at the side of his mouth. He licked the side with his tongue.

_My mouth's bleeding?_

_Oh yeah…_

He looked down, and saw that Bill Grey was looking up at him, his eyes wide with fear, his face bleeding with claw marks.

Wolf cocked his head and noticed that he was still holding Bill by the collar, with one hand raised, holding the Claw, and ready to deliver the final blow.

"What are you waiting for?" Bill asked weakly.

"What?" Wolf asked.

"Aren't you going to kill me now?"

Wolf said nothing. He looked long and hard at Bill. He remembered how powerful he felt when he was lashing out at him before, and then how painful it felt when Dark Wolf clawed Wolf to a pulp.

_I was doing exactly what he was doing…._

_Bill must be terrified….the poor bastard…_

He released his grip on Bill. He sheathed his Claw and turned the other way.

"Hey!" Bill called.

Wolf turned. "What?"

"What the hell? You just beat the shit out of me and just walk away? How does that work?"

"Bill, I doubt either of us has more energy to fight anymore. If we keep going we'll destroy this whole station and ourselves along with it. So, let's…just let it go. Call it a no contest."

Bill said nothing he began to reach for his Hunting Knife.

"Don't even try it, Bill."

Bill froze. "I'm not just gonna believe you, Wolf. I refuse to believe that you're just gonna give up in the middle of a fight. It's not like you."

Wolf rolled his eyes. "Fine, whatever. You wanna bust guts until you die? Go ahead, I don't care. I don't know about you, but I'm gonna look around for a First Aid Kit."

And he walked away.

Bill, still puzzled, ran after him.

_Upper Floor_, _Main Defense Station, Area 6, LW_

"So what now?"

Wolf fastened his bandages. "What?"

They were standing next to their ships in the hangar, tending to their wounds.

"You called off the fight, for some reason, so I'm guessing it had to do with tending with other business." Bill rubbed some iodine on the claw-marks on his face.

"I'm gonna get back to Venom, and…" Then he stopped. "Oh shit! I totally forgot! Bill, I'm looking for some friends of mine that were captured by the Cornerian Army while I was on Zoness. Do you know where they are?"

Bill looked up. "Wait…I _did _receive a transmission about a capture on the Zoness Keys…some 302nd legion. Does that have something to do with it?"

Wolf seized Bill by the shoulders and shook him. "YES! Where are they?"

"H-Hovering Katina…" Bill said, still unsure why Wolf had to shake him. "They're on their way to Corneria."

Wolf dashed towards his Wolfen and was in the process of climbing in the cockpit.

"Wolf, wait!"

Wolf looked around. "Yeah?"

"Thanks for….you know…sparing me and all." Bill scuffled his boots.

Wolf smiled. "Are you sure you should thank me? You're quite the sight with all those scars."

"Yeah, you're pretty bipolar, you know that? One minute your clawing me to death…the next you're letting me go….you remind me of Beltino Toad. And trust me, he's a bipolar geek."

Wolf laughed. "Sorry. I got a bit…." He thought for a moment. "…in a trance."

He shook his head. "Look I gotta go…"

"Wolf…"

Wolf sighed. "Yeah?"

"You talked about how you joined the Venomian Army to get your revenge against Star Fox, right?"

"Yeah, and?"

"Be careful, Wolf. Andross is an insane beast."

"Yeah, I know that."

"Then why do you serve him? He's gonna make you do terrible things…"

Wolf narrowed his eyes. "Andross is my pet, not the other way around. Got that? Besides, he's gonna pay me to the maximum sooner or later, so by then I would've done whatever he asks and get my deal with Star Fox over with."

"But Wolf….is it really worth it? To dedicate yourself towards Lylat's scourge….and get away with it?"

Wolf turned his head, not to face Bill. "You can't understand, Bill. Maybe someday you will."

Bill laughed despite himself. "Well, until then, try not to beat people to a pulp next time, okay? It's not that cool when your face is sliding against the pathwall of a moving elevator."

Wolf smiled sheepishly. "Sorry….but…"

"Hey, save it. You're just lucky I'm so easy-going. But just try that trick on Katt Monroe, and you're writing your own will. If you laid as much as a claw on her, she'd bring out _her _claws…and well, she's a feisty beast."

Wolf laughed. "Okay. See you later, Bill."

Bill gave him a mock salute. "You too, Wolf."

The Wolfen's engines glowed a bright green, and as the steam blew it out of the hangar, Bill watched it disappear from view.

_Hmm….Wolf really did change back there…._

_Almost as if…_

_He sighed. Whatever. It doesn't matter._

_He's back to normal…_

_I think…. _

Still wondering, he walked to his ship, feeling somewhat cold.

_End of Chapter_


	11. Chapter 11

Oh my God…. We made it to 23 Reviews! That puts my story in the big league with the other Star Wolf fanfics! My original goal was 15, but _23?! _I love you all so much (sheds tear).

Anyway, my attempt for an epic fight between Bill and Wolf didn't go as I expected. But what I didn't expect was feedback from a Wolf Vs. Dark Wolf fight!

But I almost decided to quit writing the rest of the series, 'cause I got a message from a anonymous reviewer. He nailed me so hard about a KrystalXWolf pairing, and he said that if I had any sense of decency, I'd stop writing and "get lost."

I was pretty pissed. I almost quit, but these reviews got my spirits back up.

_Chapter 11: Sins and Slaughter by the one that Suffers_

_Star Wolf received great praise for the rescue of the 302__nd__ Legion. Wolf O'Donnell himself was rewarded the Venomian Medal of Valor, on behalf of the extremely grateful 302__nd__._

_As the weeks turn into a month, the Lylat Wars are beginning to draw into a close. Star Fox spends several days of battles to reclaim planets, and approach Venom with every planetary victory._

_But the Venomian Army continues to fight back. The closest call was on the planet Papetoon, where the Venomian Army was taken by surprise by the elite division of the Cornerian Army.  
_

_With the timely arrival of Star Wolf and the 302__nd__ , the planet was won by Venom, a victory acting as a huge achievement due to its history of a tightly-gripped devastating battle on Papetoon causes Wolf to go to Andross and demand his last pay before leaving the Venomian Army. Grudgingly, Andross agrees, but only after one last mission. _

_This victory strikes hope in the hearts of the 302__nd__, and are more than happy to have fought next to Star Wolf one last time. Normal circumstances would lead the Army to celebration. _

_But their orders for their next mission washed away all warm thoughts….._

_The Planet Kew, 0 ALW_

The small city that served as the capital city of Kew seemed peaceful and at ease. Small houses had tiny yellow lights shining from afar, and everyone was sleeping.

At the end to the city was the only tall standing building: The Cornerian Army Base for the Militia-in-training. In short, a mobile version of the Cornerian Flight Academy for Corneria's Militia.

The Base's sentinel, a grizzled beagle, observed from the tallest wall, talking to the eldest of the Militia Recruits, a 21-year-old retriever.

"You and the rest of the transferred students are very lucky. Not a lot of Academy Recruits ever leave the Academy before graduating."

"Yeah, but I'm not so sure, sir. I mean, it's an honor and all, but I still think it's kinda risky to put the protection of a city in the hands of Academy recruited pilots."

The Sentinel smiled. "You're too modest. Besides, it's a small city, and protection was only necessary because most of the soldiers are in the Infirmary, recovering from the incident on Katina. That was a nasty battle…"

The Academy student glanced at the horizon. "Maybe….still, for some reason, I feel that this is going to be a long night…."

Suddenly, the Sentinel's comm. buzzed. He pulled it out. "Yes?"

"Sir, our sensor arrays have picked up movement in the northern portion of the city."

The Sentinel's furrowed his eyebrows. "Turn on the shield radiator on the gate of this base. We can't take any chances."

"Yes, sir."

Automatically, the wall they were standing on glowed, as the hew of the security energy shield emitted from the walls.

He turned to the Student. "Give me your Hi-Def Display Device."

The student pulled out his binoculars and handed them to the Sentinel.

The Sentinel zoomed into where the northern portion of the city. There appeared to be nothing there, just the granite steps dipping into the central quarter of the city.

Then he heard a _kkkkkkkkkkkkoooooossh!!!!!!!! _sound.

He looked up and saw a Venomian Gunship touch down to the surface, with hundreds of monkey soldiers emerge from the ship.

"Holy hell! It's an invasion army!"

He peered in and saw the back of a tall commanding figure, nodding his head in the troops' direction, as if just finishing going over the objective. The figure turned and walked up the granite steps towards the base.

The Sentinel turned to the Student. "Give an order to the Security Wing to issue an emergency comm. signal to all the homes in the city. Tell them to stay inside, lock the doors, turn down the electric-panes, just keep out of their way. If these troops are following the rules of war, they won't attack civilians."

_In the main city…_

The marching footsteps of the troops echoed throughout the city, causing a small echo of military presence.

At the front, Wolf continued to lead the march. He hadn't spoken to Leon or Pigma during the trip. No one had spoken.

The 302nd wasn't so talkative either. Not even Galt, Brice, Aallotar and Jimmy had gotten any courage to ask Wolf about the mission objective.

Whatever it was, Wolf didn't seem to want to talk about it. Or think about it.

The 302nd could feel the hollow sense of grim foreshadow approaching, but none knew why. They had never seen Wolf O'Donnell like this. But none chose to ask….

They just kept marching, without a word, as if they had ascended from a tomb.

_Meanwhile, at the base…_

The Sentinel watched as the army drew nearer.

He barked into his comm. "Sound the silent alarm to all students. Get them armed and in the courtyard. This is an emergency."

He looked back at the army. _At least they won't be able to break the shield barrier…_

The Sentinel looked up. He saw that the gunship that the invasion army had arrived in appeared to be hovering in the air, facing the direction of the base. He watched as a missile launcher unhitched from under the ship's plates.

Oh shit! He grabbed his comm. "Security command! Cancel the last order, keep all student personnel inside!"

SHWOOOOOOM!!!!!

A missile hurtled for the base.

The Sentinel leapt to the side just in time.

BOOOOOOOMMMMM!!!!!

The main shield generator on the roof the base shattered in flames and collapsed inside the roof, ripping open the building.

The Sentinel looked up and sighed in relief. _Thank God…no students were in there… just the surplus supply room…._

There was a _trch-trch—thwxzoooooom _sound as the shield flickered once and shut off: the building was now vulnerable.

The army marched up the steps to the base, their shadows becoming tall in the moonlight.

Two Demolition Mercenaries scrambled forward and set up detpacks on either side of the door.

The army took a step back.

KOOOOSH!

The giant steel door into the base fell forward and slammed into the ground, missing Wolf by inches.

KKRRSSAAAMMMM!!!!!!

Wolf, completely calm about the fact that he had been two centimeters from certain death, walked over the broken shards, his cloak-like overcoat fluttering above the flames.

The Sentinel was still on the roof. He nodded to the sentry on the opposite rooftop.

The sentry pulled out his blaster and fired it into the air.

SH-BLAM!

White sparks emitted from the blaster's barrel, sending a shower of white light into the night sky.

Some of the 302nd looked up.

"White sparks? Isn't that the surrender signal?"

"Yeah, it is! Man, that's a relief. Now we don't have to waste energy fighting and capture these guys instead."

They all looked at Wolf. He gave no emotional response, or even acknowledged their comments. He continued to walk forward.

They walked through the gate, to be greeted by the Sentinel and his "army" of Academy recruits.

The Sentinel looked relieved. "Oh good, you saw our surrender signal. You understand that we have only Academy recruits here, and are in condition to resist. We can arrange for a negotiation for our surrender."

Wolf walked up to the Sentinel. He stood there for a long moment, as if hesitant about something.

Then he pulled out his blaster and held it to the Sentinel's head.

_BZAM!_

The green shot flashed in the Sentinel's terrified eyes before he fell to the ground, neck gushing open.

The men of the 302nd stood rooted in their spot. Their Commander, who had always lectured about never killing a helpless opponent….had just killed a helpless opponent.

He pocketed his blaster and turned to Oikanny. "Finish the job."

Oikanny nodded.

Wolf turned past the 302nd without a word, avoiding their eyes, and went towards the direction of the city.

Oikanny raised his pistol. "Attack!"

The 302nd ran forward and attacked the Academy students. Careful not injure any, they kicked at them and hit them with the butt of their weapons. The most damage they tried to do was to shoot any mobile enemies in the leg to prevent them from escaping.

Leon looked around for Wolf, but he was no where to be seen.

_What the hell's going on? Did Wolf really just do what I think he did? _

_Something isn't right here…._

He called to some of the mercenaries on his right. "Men, follow me up the eastern area, so we can capture any other enemies by surprise."

The soldiers nodded, just as confused as Leon.

After all the Academy recruits had been rounded up, they were handcuffed or bound together.

Oikanny surveyed the prisoners.

Being from the Academy, most of the recruits were teenagers. The eldest ranked about 17 or eighteen. The youngest were 9 or 12. Small, frightened faces, confused and enraged faces… even the 302nd were a little uncomfortable with this task.

Leon opened up the large, grey metal plate with a smooth surface. A holographic head with two floating hands appeared on the comm.

All of the recruits looked up in horror.

"Is that…?"

"It is…It's Andross!"

Leon walked up to the comm. "Andross! We've successfully captured all inhabitants of the base. We've also found some wounded Cornerian Soldiers in the Infirmary. Give the order so we can grab the prisoner frigates."

The holographic ape head shook angrily. "_Captured? _You retarded excuse for a reptile, I ordered you to kill them!"

"Kill them? But they're unarmed!"

"Of course, they're just Academy students! Why else would I drag my Army to this miserable planet?!"

Leon couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You want us to kill children and students? But that's murder!"

"This is a warfare mission, Powalski. The only way to crush Corneria is to weaken its forces. I'm going to wipe out the next generation of pilots and soldiers."

Leon gaped. "But….killing helpless students? I was one of these students once! That's like asking me to kill a member of Star Wolf!"

Andross smirked. "How you sound like your precious leader. He put up the same weak pity."

"Wait….Wolf knows about this?"

"Of course. I instructed him not to say anything until he had the Venomian Army at the base."

Leon clenched his fists. "Wolf wouldn't deceive his own Team."

"I know that. That's why I told him right before he landed. He and the rest of the 302nd will do as I command."

Leon glared at him. "Or what?"

Andross gave a cruel smile. "Ah, that's the beauty of the fact that I didn't tell him until before he landed. You see, the reason I kept my sweet little secret was because I wanted him on the planet before I could carry out the mission. The rest of the soldiers apart from the 302nd Legion are ordered to fire at any who refuse to carry out the objective."

Leon's eyes burned with cold hate. "You bastard…. You played us into a trap!"

"Not a trap. Just the assurance that Star Wolf carries out its last order. Not even how painful it is."

_So that's why Wolf kept quiet this whole time…_ Leon realized. _He was playing along so we wouldn't get hurt… _

Leon looked up at the holographic Andross. "What have you ordered him to do?'

"Just what I've planned. The rest of the Venomian Army will lay waste to the city, and its civilians… with his help. Then, with the fall of Kew, a message will shake the Lylat System…. That this generation of pilots and soldiers can't stop me…." The hologram turned to the terrified Academy Recruits. "…or the next."

Leon looked at the Recruits helplessly. There was nothing he can do… he or the 302nd…..

"Now," Andross (or at least the hologram of him) pointed at the Recruits. "Finish Venom's noble cause. Leave Corneria without a future band of pilots."

"What about the wounded soldiers?"

Andross looked at Leon cruelly. "Put them out of their misery. Oh, and about the killing of the recruits. Wait for Wolf O'Donnell to return before you kill them. And make sure you make their deaths long and painful."

Leon shook his head painfully. "Why…. Why are you doing this?"

"You know what they say. The deeper the scourge whips, the more impact of a message is sent to the prisoner."

And with that token of horror left to think about, Andross's holographic form flickered out.

_Main City Grounds_

The Venomian Army was tearing the city apart. They burst into civilians' homes, shooting them and injuring them without rest.

They slashed the men open and stuck their heads on spikes of wood. They suffocated children with their bare hands. They brought women out and beat and raped them.

Some of the civilians had taken refuge at the nearby church, in hopes of avoiding contact with the invasion army.

The church windows had been covered with curtains, and the door was sealed with the giant church chairs.

Hundreds of men, women, and children were standing close to each other, backs to the walls in the dark.

The only soldier in the church, a schnauzer with tattered uniform, was keeping everyone in check.

"Sergeant, please is there a first aid kit here? My daughter's been wounded---"

"Everything's under control, our unit at the base will strengthen things out…"

"Sir, please, how long will we be in the church? These Venomians will destroy our homes and…"

"Look, everyone stay calm, because we need to keep quiet, so----"

CLANG! CLANG!

The heavy banging sound echoed throughout the church.

Everyone fell silent.

The Soldier picked up his rifle and looked around frantically.

CLANG! CLANG!

The noise appeared to be coming from the sealed doors. As all eyes were on the door, the stacks of chairs mounted against the sealed doors shook slightly.

Someone was trying to get in.

The Soldier signaled all of the civilians towards the wall. The civilians moved, backs to the wall, until they covered the sides.

Then the noise stopped.

Everyone looked around. There was only silence.

_Crunch. _

Dust and pebbles fell from the immense ceiling of the church as another noise echoed. The pitter-patter of footsteps…..

_On the roof? _The Soldier thought.

_CRASH!_

Some civilians screamed in terror as the glass of a high-positioned stain-glass window was shattered, causing shards to rain down on a few of them.

The civilians backed away from the shattered window.

All eyes were fixed on the cracked hole in the center of the window.

There was a _shwish _noise, as a dark cloaked figure swooped from outside and perched on the window pane.

It was a frightening sight, even more frightening since the stain-glass depiction was of painted flames and catacombs, of skulls and bones. A depiction of hell.

And the pointed horn-like shapes protruding from either side of the figure's head along with the stain-glass depiction portrayed a very familiar picture….

The Soldier's eyes widened. "Oh my God…"

The crowd of civilians gasped.

"Holy heaven….is that…."

"….Satan?"

The figure swooped down and landed on his feet. The gaping hole he had made in the window cast an eerie light on him, and his "horns", which turned out to be long, pointed ears.

The figure raised his head, revealing a long snout, scarred purple eye, and black leather eye-patch.

The color drained out of the Soldier's face. "No. Worse."

The hellish form of Wolf rose and flung the back of his cloak-like overcoat behind him.

The civilians were stunned. For a person that looked and fought like a born warrior, his expression was…..different. Less cruel. Almost…..anguished.

A small 6-year-old Corgi, an infant, walked from behind the Soldier towards Wolf.

Before the Soldier could pull him back, the Corgi approached Wolf and tugged on his overcoat. His eyes shone with fear, but he looked beseeching than fearful.

"Please," the child spoke in a small voice. "If you are the Devil, and if you're here to punish us for our sins….make it quick, please? I don't like pain…"

Wolf looked down painfully. A child….a helpless infant….was pleading him to finish him off quickly. He felt like someone had dropped him into the ice-filled Fichina Sea. He wanted to run himself through with his own Claw.

But he said nothing. For a while, he hesitated, but he said nothing.

Then he pulled out his Claw and slashed the infant across the chest. The child's small body fell to the ground with a sickening _clunk._

"NO!"

The Soldier fired his rifle at Wolf's chest. PCHAOW! PCHAOW!

The blast echoed throughout the church's spires, but bounced off of Wolf's buttoned up overcoat.

Wolf walked sullenly towards the Soldier. Although the shots left no pain on his chest, the pain in Wolf's body amounted to so much more damage than any blaster shot could do.

He wrenched the gun from the Soldier and shot him in the chest.

The civilians screamed and took off in the opposite direction.

The Soldier spat blood and looked up at Wolf. "B-Bastard….how could you want to kill a child…?" His eyes brimmed with tears.

Wolf stared down at the Soldier, and watched his eyes flicker weakly. "I never wanted to." He picked up the soldier's gun, attempting to keep his weak and fleeting anguish at bay. "But it was never my choice to make."

The soldier's head fell back.

Wolf knelt near the body of the child. He moved his head up so he could see the child's face. The expression was calm, as if the child was happy to get some sleep.

Wolf clenched his teeth to prevent himself from tearing up. He pulled out a grenade and placed it in the infant's small hand.

_Why….why did he have to die? Why did anyone of these people have to…._

He looked up and saw a group of children and their mother. The mother covered her children away in horror, with the same expression on her children.

_They think I'm a monster, don't they?_

_But I'm not….I'm worse…._

_I'm a murderer….a sinner….._

He got up and snapped the rifle in half, exposing the sizzling energy core in the ammo barrel. He leapt onto the window.

Wolf looked back at the terrified civilians….at the protective soldier's body….and the child's body….

Then he tossed the sizzling rifle towards the child's body and jumped from the window onto the ground outside of the church.

He heard the explosion from inside the church…..he heard the petrified screams of the struggling women and children, who were trapped inside the church from the sealed church which they had set up to keep themselves "safe"….

He watched the flames build inside the church. He wanted to help, to desperately unhinge the door to free them….

But all Wolf did was turn painfully, and walk away. But deep down, in his constantly-stabbed heart, he knew…

That he could _never_ run away from this…

_Several locations throughout the City…_

Brice, the snow monkey recruited by Star Wolf, led a small party of mercenaries of the 302nd to scout the city. They had all watched the slaughter. They had done killing jobs, assassinations, but not like this….

It was almost too difficult to bear. No reward was worth this…

Brice turned to one of the undamaged houses. "Let's check that one….. it would be good if we did the residents some mercy…. Before the Venomian Army can reach them, and butcher them."

The other mercenaries nodded. They had seen the Venomian Army eliminate civilians…cutting them, slicing them, drowning them, burying them alive….the least they could do was to ensure quick and painless deaths for the luckier civilians…

Brice kicked open the door and cocked his Gatling gun. He marched in and walked into the living room.

An elderly sheep dog had his arms around his children on the couch.

He looked up at Brice and his face flooded with relief. "Thank God… you've finally come! We were afraid you were with the Venomian Army, but your lack of uniform convinced me." He laughed.

Brice said nothing.

"All right," the Father dog said. "Michael, take your brother out the door and make a run for the eastern district. We can thank these good people later for accompanying us."

The smaller of the two boys looked up at Brice and smiled warmly.

Brice, a battle-hardened mercenary who had fought in the shadow of death and fought a hundred battles, had never felt more ashamed in his life.

Once they were outside, the family of dogs made a dash for the road.

Brice turned and saw the Venomian Army approach. The other mercenaries around him shifted uncomfortably.

The Father waved to Brice. "Quickly, come with us, or they'll kill you!"

Brice said nothing. He nodded to his fellow mercenaries and he held up his gun.

The Father's eyes widened.

ZR-ZR-ZRAM!

BLAM! BLAM!

KR-SHOOM!

The volley of shots slammed against the surprised bodies of the family, and the Father fell to the ground, still holding on to the hands of his dead children.

Brice dropped his steaming gun. _There…_ he thought painfully. _It's done…_

A Venomian Lieutenant walked over to Brice. "Good work." He narrowed his eyes at the corpses. "Anyone who defies Andross deserves a traitor's death."

Brice nodded, saying nothing.

"Now, severe their heads and stick them above the fence."

Brice looked up in horror.

The Lieutenant handed him a machete. "Andross commands said treatment. These civilians need to be made examples of."

Brice took the machete and kneeled over the body of the child that had smiled at him.

He closed his eyes. _So this is how justice prevails…._

_Through severed body parts. _

And he went to work.

_Opposite end of the City_

Left and right, the Venomian Army was torturing civilians, and the 302nd was finishing the job.

Jimmy Chimp had trapped a group of civilians in a building and then sliced the ventilation system, poisoning everyone with nauseous gas inside.

Galt Heathcliff, the gibbon, was picking off civilians from the roof of a deserted outpost with his sniper. But the satisfaction of his perfect marksmanship didn't apply here at all…..

But the last job was up to the strongest member of the 302nd. The Guerilla Trained lemur, Aallotar.

Aallotar paced throughout the battleground. He was the smallest member of the division he was commanding. But he hated what he was forced to watch.

He led his troops through a cavern of broken buildings, where several refugees were hiding from the crossfire.

He was accompanied by a Venomian Corporal, and a small group of heavily armed Venomian Army Soldiers. The rest were mercenaries.

Aallotar had cornered some refugees that had tried to escape the crossfire.

"We should keep them alive. Prisoners and hostages are always the way to win the upper hand in a war." He continued to speak in his unbelievably deep voice.

The Corporal scowled. "Didn't you hear the orders?"

Aallotar looked up. "What orders?"

"All 302nd members are ordered to eliminate enemies on sight! Not take prisoners!"

Aallotar looked confused. "No…. that can't be right…."

"Well it doesn't matter. Just shoot them already." He turned and began to walk away.

Aallotar stood rooted in that spot for a few seconds.

Without turning, the Corporal yelled. "Are you deaf? Shoot them!"

Aallotar looked down at the fearful refugees, a young Lynx and her baby sister.

"No."

The Corporal turned, almost laughing. _"Excuse me?" _

Aallotar stared up at the Corporal. "You heard me. I'm not going to murder civilians. It goes against the conducts of war, and more importantly, my rules of honor."

The Corporal pulled out his pistol. "I don't give a shit about your _honor. _Now you and your men can shoot, or be shot at. It's your choice."

CLACK.

Aallotar dropped his carbine rifle. "I. Said. No."

The other mercenaries smiled at their tiny commander's defiance.

The Corporal sneered. "You're really asking to by grinded into shit, you little turd. Dropping your gun was _not _smart."

Aallotar sneered. "I don't need a gun to kick your fucked up little ass."

BLAM!

The Corporal fired his pistol. But Aallotar was no longer in front of him.

_Click._

The Venomian Army recruits raised their weapons at the lemur, who was behind the Corporal.

The Corporal turned his head in amazement. _How did he…?_

Aallotar gave a small smile and held up a bloody hunting knife with a razor edge.

The Corporal didn't have time to register what had happened, until the hand he held the pistol in, came clean off.

"AAARGH!"

The corporal screamed, clutching the bloody stump where his right hand used to be.

Aallotar sheathed his knife, and looked at his fellow Guerilla mercenaries. "Attack."

The mercenaries pulled out deadly toys---- spike chains, poison rifles, hidden knives, machine carbines..... and attacked the Venomians around them.

Aallotar found himself facing to brutally armed Venomians. He bared his teeth and pulled from his sleeves out two _sai, _his signature weapons.

The Venomians made a dash for him, but Aallotar was to quick. He leapt up and stabbed one soldier through the throat. Tugging on his _sai's _handle, he leapt on top of his dead opponents head and back flipped off of it like a springboard.

Upside down in midair, he sliced the head off of his next opponent below, and stabbed both _sai_ into the shoulders of the headless shoulder, in order to maintain balance, and vaulted into the air again.

He landed on the ground, and with a sweeping _shing! _noise, he pocketed his _sai._

It had been a quick battle, and all the Venomians in the recruited party were dead, save the handless Corporal.

Aallotar faced the Corporal and picked up the pistol of the severed hand on the ground. "Looking for this?" And he flipped the blaster in his hand and shot the Corporal in the head.

After the mercenaries gathered the Venomians and burnt their bodies (being formerly of Roxia Organized Crime, they knew the dangers of leaving behind evidence), one of them glanced at Aallotar. "You could've killed him slowly."

Aallotar picked up his carbine rifle. "He wasn't worth an honorable death."

He glanced at the refugees. "Do you know any hiding civilians?"

"Y-Yes," the Lynx said.

"Then tell all you can find to take shelter in the Southern District. The Venomian Army believe it to be empty."

The Lynx grabbed her baby sister by the hand and took off.

Aallotar turned to his men. "Let's say that the Corporal was caught in the fire. We at least saved a few lives, even if we are still recruits of Andross's army."

_Back at the Base…_

Wolf walked into the base, his face bearing no emotions whatsoever.

"Wolf!"

Leon ran up to him.

Wolf looked up sullenly. "You found out?"

"Yes, I know." Leon looked at the blazing church in the distance. "Did you----?"

"I did what I was ordered to do, yes."

"Wolf…." Leon looked at him painfully. "I'm so sorry…"

Wolf didn't answer. He looked on into the distance. "So this is what Star Wolf has come to. Pure slaughter."

"Wolf….I…I've been asked to….make sure you ensure the deaths of these Academy recruits…"

Wolf nodded, placing his hand on Leon's shoulder. "I understand."

He walked over to the cages that held the recruits.

They were children….the oldest, maybe 13 to 15 years old. Smaller recruits looked up at Wolf in miserable plea. Tears were streaming down their faces…

"Please—don't kill us!"

"We didn't do anything wrong! Or at least we didn't know if we did!"

"…we don't want to---just tell us what we did wrong…"

Wolf watched them beg and cry, feeling helpless and frustrated inside.

_Shit….to think….I was one of these kids once…._

_Me, Leon….even Fox…._

_Why did Andross pick me for this job? Why me?_

_I'm not a murderer…_

"Hey, you!"

Wolf turned as a Venomian General pointed at him. "What?"

"Get to it already. Andross has specified painful deaths for these ones."

"Painful?"

"Yes. Long and painful. In order to ensure total rule, suffering must endure."

Wolf looked long and hard at the recruits.

"Are you hesitating?" barked the General. "Do it now!"

Wolf walked over to a gasoline canister. Picking it up, he doused the cages with it.

Then, he pulled out a lighter, and tossed it at the nearest cage.

The other 302nd Members watched in horror as the Academy Students were burned alive.

Wolf turned to avoid the horrific sight, but their bloodcurdling screams still tore at his ears….and soul.

He didn't know how much more of this he could take.

"Hey, Star Wolf!"

Wolf turned to see who was addressing him. It was a Monkey Soldier. "What?"

"Andross wants to take your Team and the Members of the 302nd that are presently in the base."

"What does he want?"

"The last task of the job."

Galt, who had just arrived with Brice, Aallotar and Jimmy, raised his eyebrow. "And that would be?"

The Soldier folded his arms. "That's classified. Now follow me."

Wolf was to weary, saddened, and emotionally stricken to disobey. So he nodded to his Team mates and followed the Soldier to the Venomian Dropship.

_15 minutes later…_

The Dropship had touched down to a high perched area, a Cliffside overlooking the city in the distance. It was blazing with torched buildings, lit with yellow columns of light from the distance of the positioned Cliffside.

Leon stepped out of the Dropship and glanced at the city in the distance.

_Crap….the town looks like it went through a massacre…_

_But that's pretty much what just happened…._

Wolf walked up to the comm. dish. The Holographic form of Andross was looming artificially over the Venomian General that had summoned him.

"Andross," Wolf called. "You brought me up here for something?"

The hologram turned to Wolf, a cruel expression forming through the digitally-lighted pixels. "Yes, Star Wolf. I assume you followed my orders?"

"You mean if I laid waste to a city of innocents, then yes," Wolf spat. His fists were clenched and he tried to assure himself that this was just a hologram.

"Still uncomfortable with this kind of job? I thought this was a second hobby for someone as gifted as you."

"If you think that breaking the conduct of war by killing children on the opposing army is considered a gift, let alone a hobby of mine, then you're even more sick than Star Fox says you are."

Andross smirked. "Never loses the charm, do you, Star Wolf? But no matter. The important thing is that the objective is complete. Corneria's future defense has been devastatingly wounded. Now I have one more task for you before you return to Venom to take your pay and leave."

Wolf looked around. "Well, whatever it is, you picked a strange spot for it. We're way too far from the city to have anything left to do."

Andross smiled darkly. "Oh, I wouldn't be to certain. You're next task will rely on that device in the hand of my General."

The Venomian General bowed before the hologram and held up a small rectangular button panel with a bright orange energy beacon attached to it.

Wolf's attention turned to the device. "What's that?"

"A detonator. Now comes the final act in my strategy Wolf. You've taken out the city's defenses. You've taken out the city's civilians. Now, you must take out the city itself. This 'detonator' is actually a comm. beacon which will send a direct signal to the five gunships positioned in Kew's atmosphere to drop their load."

Jimmy Chimp cocked his head. "Their load?"

"Yes. Each gunship is carrying chemically-concealed bombs with extracted cores replaced with microscopic amounts of francium."

Wolf's insides turned cold. All the blood seemed to halt in his body, and his muscles felt ten times heavier. "F-Francium? Like, the highly-explosive chemical? But that isn't possible! Francium is too remote to be put into bombs!"

The hologram sneered. "Oh it is, is it? And I suppose the blueprints for such impossible weapons weren't really obtained by you and your team from the Archive on Fichina?"

Wolf's nerves went cold. _Oh shit….those blueprints that I intercepted on Fichina…._

_They were for_ this?!

"You want me to bomb the city with francium?! But that's insane! That would destroy every inch of it!"

"If you're worried about you and your, ah, _friends, _then you've got nothing to worry about. That blast shouldn't be able to reach your current position. That's why I brought you to this spot."

Wolf shook his head. "But….destroying an entire city? That's more than slaughter! That's….that's genocide!"

Andross frowned. "Since when did you care?"

"I've fought on the field of war and I know the difference between fighting people and butchering them! And this goes past either of those!"

"You think there's a difference between either when it comes to warfare? Now, give the signal. Now." Andross's voice grew low and dangerous.

Wolf drew his blaster. "If you think that I'm going to destroy this city after all you've made me do---"

Andross's smile grew hatefully amused. "Oh, I didn't think that you'd it. That's why I sent a group of my personal troops to make sure that you do."

The Venomian Soldiers all around Wolf raised their guns.

Wolf sneered. "What are you gonna do? Shoot me?"

Andross smile grew wider. "Not you."

The Venomian General nodded, and the soldiers made a grab for the other Star Wolf members.

Wolf's smug look disappeared.

Pigma was forced to his knees. "Hey!"

Leon's arms were wrenched behind his back. "No!" He tried to struggle, but the General kicked him down to a helpless position.

Wolf raised his blaster.

The Venomian General raised his pistol to Leon's head. "One move, Star Wolf, that's all it will take. I'd hate to leave you without a Team."

Wolf bared his teeth. "You bastard---"

"Star Wolf!" Andross barked. "Unless you want your friends…" He glanced at the 302nd. "_And _your allies…" (Jimmy and the rest were forced to their knees as well). "Then I suggest you choose quickly."

Wolf felt like he was going to be sick. Sick with pain, sick with frustration…

He didn't know where to turn, who to turn to….

But the biggest problem besides the fact that that half a million people's lives were on the line, Wolf knew another horrible fact….

Half of the 302nd Legion was still carrying on with their orders inside the city. If he sent for the bombing party, then he would also kill his own men.

The 302nd Legion….the friends and allies that had aided him throughout the Lylat Wars….dead by his own hands….

With the exception of the leaders of the 302nd of course. Galt, Brice, Aallotar and Jimmy would live. But the other half of the 302nd? That was a different story…

Wolf had never felt more burdened in his life. This was a choice he never thought he'd have to make…

He turned his gaze painfully to the detonator. _500,000 innocent people, women….children….people I don't even know._

Then he turned to the Venomian Troops. _Leon, Pigma, Andrew, Galt, Aallotar, Brice, Jimmy…..people _I do_ know…and had fought with….almost family…_

He felt like his heart was about to tear in half. His world was falling apart…

_Why….why was this happening to me?_

_I never asked for this…_

_All I've thought about is my Team…_

_But killing people? Like this?_

_No….not like this…._

_This is a job…a paying job…_

_Blackmail was never what I bargained for…_

_And even if it was…..I shouldn't feel bad about orders….I don't know these _

_people…._

He shook his head immediately. _What am I saying? Me, kill innocent people and walk away casually?! _

_That's inhuman!_

His vision recalled a dark-furred wolf with a black overcoat and a broken chain around his neck. _And I know what inhuman is…_

Andross scowled. "I'm getting impatient. General!"

The General held up his gun to Leon's head.

Wolf held his hand up. "NO! Wait…"

_Stop hesitating, you fool…..lives are at stake! Just do something!_

Wolf looked long and hard at the city. He wanted to run off the ledge and end it all. No more choices, no more pain. No more memories….of _her…._

Wolf's guilt and pain grew heavier after remembering Krystal.

He walked over to the General. As if he was forcing his whole body to function to his will, he bent his hand over and took the detonator.

He looked over to the city. He could feel the ghosts of the dead Academy children watching him….their innocent eyes burning into him….

His muscles weren't functioning. His brain and mouth were numb, and he was trembling. Him, the leader of Star Wolf, trembling with guilt and shame.

And at that moment, he pressed the button.

It almost seemed like all the weight of his body, soul, and had shifted forward. The pain that he had felt when he had confronted his Devourer was nothing to this.

Andross smiled. "I knew you would see it my way. General, keep the dropship's fuel line open and make sure you start the ignition after the explosion's down."

The General released his grip on Leon. His men did the same with Jimmy and the rest of the 302nd Members present.

"Keep your distance," Andross said. "And watch the fireworks." He laughed darkly and faded from the comm. dish.

Wolf walked up to the dish and kicked it. SLAM!

"ARGH! YOU----SON---OF----A----BITCH!"

He fell to his knees clasping his brow.

Leon walked over to Wolf, placing his hand on Wolf's shoulder. "Wolf…"

Wolf swatted Leon's hand away. "No…"

"Wolf, listen to me…"

Wolf turned away from Leon.

"Wolf….it'll be fine…"

_!!!!!!!!_

Everyone on the cliff bearing looked up at the sound of an engine humming.

The Gunships swarmed from the sky like wasps…..their wings bent low like vultures….

Wolf walked forward towards the ledge.

Leon's eyes widened. "Wolf…"

Wolf said nothing.

Leon's head whirled. _Oh crap….oh shit….oh FUCK!_

He remembered the night that Wolf had come back from Cerenia six years ago…how frustrated he was, how angry, how desperate…

He remembered the pills Wolf had pulled out….

Leon rose to his feet instantly. "Wolf, what are you doing?"

"Leon…"

Wolf's voice sounded frighteningly different.

It wasn't that strong, confident voice that Leon knew only too well. It was weaker….sadder….in pain…

"….could…you give me a little time…..for myself?"

Leon's eyebrows furrowed. "Are you sure?"

"…..Yes."

Wolf said nothing for a long time. No one did.

It was the same way that they had been when they arrived. Dead silence.

Everyone watched the dots fall from the gunships….

They watched the orange blast form from afar, ripping the buildings and trees apart….sending flames in every direction.

The explosion grew into another….and another….growing…

The flames rose…and even though they were far away….Wolf, Star Wolf…even the 302nd….

They could hear the screams of the people dying….

They could see the shocked, betrayed faces of the abandoned 302nd members…

It grew too painful, that Jimmy couldn't take it anymore.

_Clatter._

Everyone turned (Except Wolf) at the sound of Jimmy's gun falling to the floor.

Aallotar looked at him, stunned. "J-Jimmy?"

Jimmy looked at them, pain filling his facial expression. "I'm going. I don't know about the rest of you---" He cleared his throat. "But I don't want to watch this. No, I _can't _watch this….it doesn't matter what I want. And I won't."

He walked over to the dropship.

The other 302nd members looked around them. They saw the flames….they knew what their hearts were telling them. What their souls were telling them…

And they could tell what their Commander…Wolf O'Donnell…was going through.

Aallotar nodded. He dropped his gun and followed Jimmy.

Galt glanced at the burning city. He unhitched the barrel of his sniper rifle and pocketed the ammo, and dropped his gun.

Brice tried to untangle his Gatling gun, but it was tangled with his white tail. "Will someone---help take this damn thing off?"

Despite their misery and guilt, the other 302nd members smiled. They helped their friend and dropped their guns into the pile. They had had enough as well.

Leon watched Wolf, who was still with his back to them all.

Pigma called to Leon. "Leon."

Leon turned.

"Leave him be. He'll come with us when he's ready."

Leon looked at Wolf. "Alright."

The General called to Wolf. "Stay or leave, the ship leaves in twenty minutes."

No answer.

Everyone headed to the dropship at the bottom of the hill.

Wolf waited.

He had waited since he had received word of his orders when he had first landed on Kew. He had waited since he had shot the Sentinel after he had begged for surrender.

He had waited since he had cut down the little boy at the church, and burned everyone else.

He had waited since he had burnt the Academy Members…

And when he had signaled the explosion…the massacre…the genocide….he had waited.

He had waited until he was alone…until no one could see him in his moment of shame.

Until he was alone, so no one could see his tears…..as he wept in the light of the flames that he himself had created….

_Andross's Palace, Venom, the following night, 0 ALW_

The planet of Venom had never felt more cold and empty to Wolf. Before it had given him fear of encounters when he grew up in this world…but now he felt only guilt and anguish.

Guilt for hesitating so long and not stepping forward…

And Anguish for the consequences of being too late…

Wolf walked with his Team down to Andross's throne room.

He had received several stares, not of fear, but of mixed pity and guilt, looking at him like he had lost a loved one.

Wolf brought himself down the charcoal-black marble steps, until he saw the towering and hovering figure of Andross, conversing with some of his soldiers.

He picked up some of the conversation:

"….they're approaching us by the hour, Your Majesty. They've already captured Bolse and Venom is next on their list."

"Star Fox? Excellent… they'll enter my trap like lambs for the slaughter."

Wolf entered the room. "Andross!"

Andross turned. "Ah! The victorious Star Wolf. I assume that the mission was a success. I knew you had potential for power the moment I hired you."

Wolf walked up to Andross and spat at his feet (or at least where his feet _should _be).

Andross frowned. "Still cold about the job, are we?"

"You set us up."

"Naturally. The cunning genius must deceive all to accomplish his goal. Even his sole Commander."

Wolf glared at him. "I'm no commander of yours."

"You're right. After all, the commander has become the commanded."

"THAT'S IT!"

Leon and Pigma held on to Wolf's shoulders, but they had to put all their strength in order to restrain him.

Andross sneered. "What are you going to do? Attack me?"

Wolf settled down and shook himself from Leon and Pigma's grip. "No….I'm gonna take my pay and leave. Then I'll watch Star Fox cream you from a safe spot."

Andross raised his eyebrows. "Oh? I was under the impression that you thought that Star Fox was weak."

"That's why them beating you is such an easy picture."

Andross curled his lip. "A word of caution, Wolf----"

"Yeah, well I don't need your 'caution'. I'm just here for the pay. And since it's the last you'll ever give me, how's about we make it double?" Wolf folded his arms.

Andross raised his eyebrows. "S$500,000? Very well. They'll transferred to you along with your Wolfens. Unfortunately, they're on a freighter heading here. We'll have to wait for an hour or two."

"Well, then I'll need an attack carrier for my second group of---"

"Emperor Andross."

Andross whirled around to see a Venomian Officer, giving off a salute. "What is it now? Can't an emperor gloat about his victory for five minutes without interruptions?!"

"We've caught our troublemaker from Macbeth, and apparently revealed that this one also escaped after we crippled this pilot's vessel spotted during the battle, and managed to steal one of our _Invader III_'s. We think this is the one who's been helping Star Fox."

Andross's eyes lit up in interest. "You caught him? Good…good….bring him forward."

"She."

"What?"

"The pilot's a girl, milord. And I must say, I feisty one at that."

"Yeah!" added a soldier who was overhearing their conversation. "She's a sexy beast, but she throw-punched every guy that came within a foot of her."

Andross raised his eyebrows. "And where is she now?"

"Right here."

A group of tall and burly guards dragged in a rope-bound figure. As her form became clear, a few of the guards whistled.

She wore a bright yellow zip-up tank-top, the front unzipped to expose a lot of her cleavage. She also wore torn blue jeans and long boots with designer heels. Her face was bruised and cut in a majority of places.

But what made Wolf recognize her was her smooth pink fur, her signature white tuft of head-fur and her familiar flirtatious, but now fearful dark violet eyes.

"_Katt?"_

Katt Monroe looked up immediately. Her mouth was covered by a cloth mouth-binding. But her expression upon seeing Wolf made her eyes widen.

Wolf rushed forward put his hand under her head. "Katt….Katt, are you okay?"

"You know this one, Wolf?" Andross's voice had grown slow and cruel.

_Oh shit…_

Wolf rose. "She was a pilot at the Academy….and a defiant ally…."

He looked down at her. _And a friend…_

Katt looked up, her face confused as she looked from Andross to Wolf.

_Crap….she doesn't know…_

Andross laughed. "Ha! Well, and they say the galaxy is not so small….Lord O'Donnell has met up with a friend! I think I'll tear up." He cackled cruelly.

Wolf pulled out his Claw and started cutting at the ropes around Katt's arms.

Andross's laughing stopped. "What do you think you're doing?"

"What am I doing? I'm letting her go, of course!"

Andross's voice grew angry and rumbling. "You dare free someone who has taken arms with Star Fox against me? You know the penalty for all who stand against me."

Wolf stood. "I couldn't care less about the penalty, much less about your hairy ass." (He looked down. _Oh wait…_) "She's going with me."

"Aid her and you're as good as dead."

"I'm not afraid of you."

"_You_ aren't."

_Click._

Before Wolf could react, all firearms in the room pointed at him and his Team.

Leon made a draw for his blaster, but Wolf held up his hand, signaling him to do otherwise.

"Andross…" he said slowly. "She is no threat to you."

Andross sneered. "She fought against the Venomian Empire. That's asking for a slow painful death."

"But you can't kill her!"

Andross smiled. "What an excellent suggestion. How's about instead…"

Wolf's attention perked up as he saw the guns point from the Team members…

…to him.

"…_you _kill her." Andross finished.

Wolf's eyes widened. "Andross…."

"Do it. Or your Team dies in her place." He kept his hand up to signal his guards to keep their guns on Star Wolf as well.

And here was when the sick feeling inside of Wolf, as he realized the new terrible choice that lay ahead of him.

"Let me ask you, Wolf," Andross said in a horrible whisper. "The question that should've been asked before you destroyed that city on Kew and all the people with it: What has she done for you? What have _they _done for you? Are you really going to let your Team, your life-made friends die over someone who won't reward you? What would people think about you? What would _she _think about you?"

And Wolf realized that the "she" wasn't being referred to Katt. "What did you just say?"

Andross's smile widened. "You know who I mean."

Wolf's eyes widened in horror. "How do you know about---?"

Andross looked at Katt in disgust. "Look what this little slut has done to you already. She's manipulated your feelings over your own friends. You really are a heartless one, Wolf. You'd let your friends die, over this person you barely know?"

"You….I….Katt is a friend."

"A friend like Leon or anyone else?"

"…Yes." Wolf forced out in pain.

"Then take her. But then I shall leave you without a Team."

"NO!"

"Make your choice then."

"I…." Wolf didn't know what to do. He wanted to curl up in a ball and cry somewhere. He didn't want this. He didn't want to choose his friends over guilt anymore, but he didn't want them to die…

_What should I do…._What _should I do…._

Suddenly his breathing grew short. He felt like he was going to have a heart attack…

Andross scowled. "I'm getting impatient! Choose now! Officer," He barked at the Venomian Officer holding his gun to Leon.

"No! Wait!" Wolf cried. He looked at Leon, who was looking at Wolf straight in the eyes as if trying to read his emotions. He looked like he was begging Wolf to make the right choice.

He looked at Katt. And his pain grew even more sour.

Katt looked at him pleadingly, tears running down her cheeks, imploring him with her terrified violet eyes.

Wolf looked painfully from his Team to Katt.

He looked at the guards surrounding Katt. "Make room."

The guards stepped away, weapons still pointed at him.

Wolf drew his blaster.

Katt's eyes widened in shocked and horrified betrayal. Her tears trickled down her mouth binding, unable to cry out for Wolf to stop.

The guards lowered their weapons. Andross's smile grew wider.

Wolf felt like he was surrounded by fire, burning into his heart and soul, ripping apart his love for his Team and his desperate longing for Katt's survival.

_I have to do it…_

_Leon….they'd all be doomed if I didn't…_

He looked down painfully at Katt.

"Unable to?" Andross smirked. "Maybe this will make it easier."

He signaled his Officer, who kicked Katt in the head, causing her to lose consciousness.

Instead of rushing to help her, Wolf watched her conscious expression leave her face. The last thing he saw her feel…was anguish. That she was grievously disappointed in Wolf's choice….that her loving faith in him…had been wasted.

Wolf held up his blaster at her unconscious head.

_I'm sorry Katt….I'm so sorry…._

_I never wanted this for you…_

He remembered how she flirted with him on his Graduating day at the Academy…her reassuring face that she wouldn't snitch on him and Leon when they left the Academy for good….

He was going to miss her. So much.

_I'd help you, Katt….but I've got my own Team to think about…_

Then he froze. All of his fear and coldness rose.

A sudden, horrible realization occurred.

Wolf remembered how much hate had burned inside of him….when Fox never spoke up at his trial on that one night….

How Fox….he said nothing….for his own Team's good…

_He was thinking about his Team…and left me to rot…_

_But….have I become like him…?_

_Have I become a selfish bastard…_

He touched his eyepatch with his other hand.

_I have…_

_I have become like him…._

_I've abandoned justice…and innocence…._

_For my own Team….just like him…_

_I'm no better than he is…_

_All this time…._

_Bill was right. Andross did make me do things…_

_And all I thought about was Star Wolf…._

_I've been cursing Fox this whole time….when I was playing his game…_

"Star Wolf!" Andross barked.

Wolf came out of his trance.

"Do it!"

Wolf hesitated. He waited like he had on Kew before blowing up the city…before cutting down innocents….

And then…

He acted.

_Shwa-THOOM!_

The sound of Wolf's blaster-shot echoed in the room as the sound of a body falling to the floor echoed as well.

_End of Chapter_

What will ever happen next? Is Katt really dead? Stay tuned for more, Star Wolf fans!


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry to leave a cliff-hanger at the end of that chapter….but that was just to keep it exciting!

By the way, I've received a message or two about the Lead 302nd Members (you know, the lemur, Jimmy Chimp, etc.), and they find it confusing to remember all of them. So here's a key for some of you.

Brice McCard: The too-eager Snow Monkey with the Gatling gun

Galt Heathcliff: Lazy and always sleepy Brown Gibbon who specializes in sniping.

Felix Aallotar: The short/small but fierce lemur and with an extremely deep voice, with the _sai _and Homing Launcher

Jimmy Chimp: 302nd Member closest to Wolf, chimp mechanic who designed the Wolfens.

Here's the next (but not final) chapter in the story. Don't forget to review! Your reviews are the fuel that pump the story!

_Chapter 12: Cutting Down Allies_

_Andross's Palace on Venom, 0 ALW_

_Shwa-THOOM!_

The sound of Wolf's blaster-shot echoed in the room as the sound of a body falling to the floor echoed as well.

Andross closed his eyes at the sound and smiled. _Yes…_

_I've eliminated all the threats in the Lylat System…_

_This generation's pilots….the next generation's pilots…._

_A pilot who proved as a threat…and I convinced Star Wolf to do it…_

_All victorious rulers must feel like this…_

But then he remembered.

_Wait a minute….that girl's body was _already_ on the ground when she was slapped unconscious…._

Andross's eyes shot open. _Then who…?_

CLUNK!

The body fell to the ground, blood soiling his uniform. His _Venomian General's _uniform.

"WHAT?" Andross bellowed, enraged. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

Wolf pocketed his smoking blaster. "Resigning."

All the other guards in the room raised their blasters.

Wolf leapt up and tossed his Claw in mid-air, sending it spinning to the first soldier.

BR-ZAAM! BR-ZAAM! The blaster bolts flew in multiple directions, until the Claw reached the face of the first soldier.

_Swish! _And the next one….

_Whoosh! _And the next one….

_Phoo-shing! _And the next one….

_Swa-shang!_

Wolf landed on the ground as his Claw flew back into his hand like a boomerang.

All the headless soldiers in the room fell to the floor with a CLUNK!

Andross made a dash for the security terminal.

Wolf turned to his Team. "Leon! Pigma! Make for the ships! Just get yourselves out of here!"

They nodded and rushed out the doorway, past the headless corpses of the guards.

Andross never looked angrier in his life. The very air particles were vibrating from the energy penetrating from him.

"You've made a dangerous enemy today, Star Wolf….. a terrible mistake…"

Wolf growled. "No, Andross. The biggest mistake I made was joining your side. You're a loser. You can't handle one job without using people as pawns. You kill, experiment and torture, and you don't give a shit about anyone's life."

Andross's eyes began to glow an intimidating red. "You listen---"

"NO!" Wolf yelled. "_YOU_ LISTEN! I am fucking sick and tired of taking orders from a creep like you! You're just a low-life hovering sack of shit that crushes any planet in his way like a ship compactor! You expect everyone to drop morals that make us human and bow like dogs! Well, I'm finished! I hate this job, I hate this planet, and I hate everything about the Venomian Empire!"

"_I'll tell you when you're finished---!"_ Andross yelled

"NO----YOU----_WON'T_" Wolf yelled. "I am done taking orders from you! I don't need you! You talk of strength and power and glory, and you mask your real intentions….murder! Blood, innocents, all at your feet! There's no strength in that! Just weakness and cowardice! You're a pathetic, weak BITCH! I'll have nothing to do with you once I leave, and you'll have no one to do your dirty work for you! I will never take orders from you! I am through staining my hands with sins blood! You will _never _rule the Lylat System, you will _always _be a queer ugly freak! And Star Fox _will _whip your ass and mop the floor with you and _FUCKING GOOD RIDDANCE!" _

Wolf had never felt more enraged and furious than he had ever felt….he had bottled up all his defiance for so long, he felt like he was giving a deep breath from holding it up for years….

_BR-ZAAAEEEPPP!_

All the lights in the room shattered into sparks and shards as the radiation from Andross's power began to rage. The only lights in the room were the glowing chemicals on Andross's experiment tables, and their aura lighting up his face and red eyes made him look like something from the deepest pit of hell.

"Oh, Star Wolf…." Andross spoke in a calm, but horrifying voice. "If only you knew what lay in store for you. I don't take disobedience well at all, and frankly…. The very thought of Star Fox defeating me is just unthinkable…."

Andross's hazy red eyes loomed over Wolf.

Wolf balled his fists. "I'm not afraid of you. I never was and I never will."

"Then fear God. Because only he can save you now."

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHH!_

The ground began to rumble, as if the earth's ground tensions were grinding against each other. The air began to shriek with atmospheric pressure.

"No one defies me, Wolf…..you forget that I didn't put soldiers and entire armies under my feet by just admiration, but out of fear……fear of not death, but fear of being twisted and pulled with your own minds….and to witness my true powers…."

Andross's metallic hands glowed with orange energy, sparking and crackling like balled-up lightning.

"You say I'm weak, Wolf? You forget how I came into power in the first place. And you'll see how this power will bring the whole of the Lylat System into ash under my feet!"

_**KR-SSSHHHOOOOOMMM!**_

Wolf ducked to the side as the spot he was standing in disintegrated completely before exploding.

_**KRR-SSSHSHHSHSOOOOOM! **_

Andross hurled another shot of intense energy at Wolf. Wolf side-stepped in another attempt to dodge, but this one slashed at him full in the chest.

"AAARGGHH!" Wolf yelled hoarsely, as he was thrown back several feet and landed roughly on his back.

_Shit…. What the hell is he throwing….? _He looked down at his chest, which was in bloody scars combined with torn leather from his over coat.

He watched as Andross swerved over to him. "Foolish boy! You can't hope of triumphing over my power!"

Andross let out a shrieking wind of roar in the closed up room, sending all reality in a spin. Literally.

Wolf cocked his head. _What the---?_

He glanced around as the surroundings of the laboratory that they were just in vanished, replaced by a huge dome of hellish green smoke.

_What the hell….what is this? Where is this?_

Andross's voice spoke. But the words were echoing inside Wolf's head. _**You're where I want you, Wolf. This is the atmosphere where my powers have no limits. Out here, I can crush and send you floating into space!**_

Wolf looked around. Andross was nowhere to be seen. Then he saw a pair of horrific eyes staring in front of him. Andross's head-and-hands form appeared fully.

He opened his mouth wide.

**KRSHHHHWHAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSHHHHH!**

A hail-fire of asteroids flew directly for Wolf.

He leapt to the side, just in time to see them smash behind him.

_What's going on here?_

The asteroids flew from Andross's open mouth, the sizes getting bigger and bigger.

Wolf tried to block a few but they all came in to fast.

**SLAM!**

**CRACK!**

**CRUNCH!**

"Gargh!" Wolf yelled, trying to swat them away, but one slammed into his chest.

_CRASH!_

Wolf's body slammed against the wall, sending cracked rubble from outside the green atmosphere that Andross had created.

He tried to lift himself shakily….he could feel the aching cracks in his bones….

_God….what the hell has Andross been hiding all this time….?  
_He looked up.

Andross held up a massive hand,and all the asteroids skidded to a halt in mid-air. Suddenly, one asteroid clashed into one, sending the rest in crunching disorientation, like a line of mid-air dominoes. Soon, every asteroid was jagged and lethal.

Wolf's eyes widened. _Oh shit…._

_**WHOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHH!**_

All the asteroids hailed onto Wolf's body repeatedly, one stabbing after the other…

Wolf swatted his hand blindly, but soon he began to feel the blood from his fleeting arms spill in all directions from the slashing asteroids.

His eyes widened as he blinked open an eye to see a black shape come at him before----

SLASH!

"Aaaaaaarrrrrggggggghhh!" Wolf yelled in agony as he clutched his bleeding muzzle. But stumbling back made him an easier target.

The spiny rock pieced bit at his tattered body like intense wasp stings, and they spun around his area of being at tornado speed.

SH-----_whoosh!_

Andross held up his hand, and all the rocks fell to the floor.

Wolf fell to his knees, panting and coughing up blood.

_**That's right, Wolf…..kneel before your tormentor….**_

_**And now….**_

Wolf looked up weakly, as he saw Andross open up his hand.

_ZWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEMMMM!_

A circular wave of sonic energy twisted its way out of Andross's palms. The minute it hit Wolf's body….

Nothing happened. Wolf didn't feel any different from before. At least until….

_Oh crap!_

As Wolf tried to stand up, his knees fell to the floor again, as if he had become weightless and heavy all at the same time.

_What did he….do to my body?_

_**You've become weightless, Wolf. That last energy blast from my hand removed your attachments to gravity. Now, your body is mine to control.**_

_What? But how---?_

Wolf didn't have time to register Andross's words, because he was no longer on the floor. He looked down and saw that his feet were dangling hundreds of feet above the green gassy nothingness where the floor had been.

_I'm…..floating?_

He saw Andross continue to hold his hand up.

_No! He's using telekinesis!_

Andross swung his hand to the left.

Wolf felt winds rush past his cut and bruised up face as his body swerved in the same direction.

Andross gave a maniacal laugh as he swerved Wolf's body left and right, like an insane toddler.

_**You are in my power, Wolf! MINE!**_

He swung his metallic fist down.

CRASH!

All the ripped open wounds covering Wolf's body shook painfully as his body was thrust upon the ground, and dragged across it.

Finally, Andross clawed his hand inward, and Wolf's body landed in his metallic hand.

Wolf looked up wearily at the intense eyes of his huge tormentor….

_**You're going to die, Star Wolf….**_

_No…_Wolf was struggling to keep his consciousness, but he was too weak….

_**I'm going to kill you, nice and slowly….**_

_**You'll die forgotten, and alone….**_

_**Just like Krystal…**_

Wolf looked up instantly. Suddenly, all the weak depressed acceptation of his coming death was replaced by stunned horror.

KRRRZZZZZZZZ!

Electric cords shot up Wolf's body from the energy thrusters in Andross's palms.

The heated strikes were ripping at his wounds, making the blood bubble and sizzle…

Tears erupted from Wolf's unwilling eye…..not from sadness, but from the intense pain.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!"

Every inch of his scarred body, including his damaged right eye, was being knifed at. This kind of pain felt like he was being dipped in a tank full of hungry piranhas.

Andross laughed maniacally, the yellow hues from the electric light lighting up his face.

_**Your death has escaped me for too long, Wolf!**_

Wolf could barely hear Andross. The painful stinging made everything around him seem meaningless and inaccessible.

_**The missions I assigned didn't kill you, the Devourer I created didn't destroy you but I'm going to finish the job!**_

But the fact that Wolf was inches from certain death was not troubling him. His real shock was about how Andross was aware of all this.

_How….did he know…..about that Other Wolf…._

_The Devourer…._

_And about Krystal…..?_

The searing pain was entering his chest. He could feel his blood-stream shutting down. He tried with all his might to keep himself conscious…but he didn't know how long he could force himself…..

Andross's smile faded. "What're you---?"

Wolf grunted out a weak command. "_F-Fi…re…..W….lf…"_

_FWOOOOOOOOOOM!_

Wolf's entire body erupted in intense purple flames , and he shook his flanks and arms, struggling aflame in Andross's steely clutches.

Andross gave a roar of fury and released his grip on Wolf, his metal fingers melted together from the fiery strike.

Wolf landed on the ground, feeling his weight return to his body. He watched as the sickly green atmosphere dissolved and disappeared, replaced by the eerie laboratory again.

He stood and snarled. "Hah! It seems your powers are for show, Andross! It turns out that manipulating your surroundings is all you're good at!"

_He also seemed a lot bigger in there…_

_Must be part of the illusion he created…_

Andross's lip curled. "Don't think that that I can just affect you physically, but internally as well." His voice had returned to normal, no longer inside Wolf's head.

He made a pointing gesture at Wolf. "I can poke my finger into your nerves." He jabbed his finger forward.

Wolf cocked his head. "Wh---?"

Suddenly, his entire body was seized into a painful sting, like he was being dipped in molten steel.

"_ARGH!" _He cried aloud in pain. It had come so quickly that his body couldn't register it. He fell to his knees.

"I can jab my thumb into your heart," Andross said. He made a thumbs up and a jabbing gesture.

"EEAARGH!" Wolf clutched his chest. He felt like he was going to cry, scream, and have a heart attack all at once, but he couldn't understand why.

"Why, with one swipe, I can claw at your very soul…." Andross reached out in mid-air and clawed.

"_AAAAAAAAEEEEEEEEEERRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!" _Wolf couldn't keep himself on his feet any longer. The pain wasn't natural. It should not have been happening. His body wasn't hurting….his mind, his body, his only existence was thriving.

He fell to his knees, clutching his head, writhing on the ground as if being cut open. "_Stop! Plea—s…ugh….AAAAAARRRRRGGGHHHH!"_

Andross laughed wickedly. "Look at you now. The Great Leader of Star Wolf, Lylat's most feared Team of Pilots, is cowering and whimpering like a dog!"

_Argh….that…..bastard…._

_Bill….was right about him….._

_He's not natural….this is beyond mortal power…._

_This is devil-like….it's almost unreal….._

_This pain….it feels like a hundred Devourers…._

He looked around him, and his eyes fell upon Katt's unconscious body.

_Katt! Holy hell, I forgot about her…._

_Shit….I forgot about everyone….._

_I….can't afford to die here….not with Katt and the rest depending on me…._

He looked at Andross's smug and gleefully insane look.

_He's even worse than Dark Wolf….._

_He almost….makes Fox look like a winner…._

His eyes widened. All the pain was washed away with hate.

_Shit…..Star Fox….they're gonna be here soon….._

_And Andross isn't going to be the one to finish them off…._

_NO! _

Suddenly, all the pain disappeared instantly. Andross's presence was getting weaker.

Andross's smile faded. "Star Wolf---?"

_I can't die….at his hands…._

_Star Fox…..I've gotta defeat them…._

_I've gotta lead a team…._

_I CAN'T DIE HERE! I _WON'T!

He began to stand up, resisting the pain with all his might.

"NO!" Andross screamed. "You'll die! Yes!" He smiled desperately. "I'm going to kill you! Yes! Ha ha!"

Wolf glanced around, warding off as much of Andross's energy as he could. And then he found an abandoned chemical beaker from one of the room's experiment tables.

He reached for it slowly.

"NO! You're mine to control! Your life is mine to crush!"

Wolf shut his eyes. He pulled on his senses and nerves with all his might. He could feel his muscles jerking with pain. His teeth were rattling, and his whole body was vibrating.

"Uuuuggghhhhh…!" He groaned as he pushed himself.

_Fox….is mine to kill….._

_I….MUST….REPEL….THIS POWER…._

_I WON'T DIE! I'LL NEVER GO DOWN TO SOMEONE LIKE ANDROSS!_

His teeth were grinding.

_I DIDN'T GO DOWN TO JAMES…_

His fists were pumping.

_I DIDN'T GO DOWN TO DARK WOLF…._

His muscles were singeing.

_I WON'T GO DOWN TO ANDROSS…._

And his angry heart was pulsing furiously.

_**AND I WILL NEVER GO DOWN TO FOX! NEVER!**_

He pushed all his weight forward and grabbed the beaker and tossed at Andross.

The chemical beaker didn't hit Andross's face. Instead, it hit his other hand. The chemical liquid substance sizzled against the steel and began to spark electric cords. Then it burst into flames. _Fwoosh!_

Andross roared furiously and shook his flaming hand, but it shook once, flickered with electricity, and then stopped moving.

Andross shook his useless hands----one molten, and another burnt crisp-----but he looked defenseless.

Wolf panted for what seemed a long time. His whole body ached, the cuts and bruises from earlier seeming harmless now.

Andross yelled and screamed in fury. He looked stunned, angry, terrified , and enraged all at the same time. "How….HOW? HOW THE HELL DID YOU RISE AGAINST ME? YOU'RE NOT EVEN PART OF STAR FOX!"

Wolf shook his head. "No….I'm not. Thank God. Otherwise I'd be a whiney-bitch asstard. Besides, they'd probably use Arwings against you. " He grinned. "I kicked your ass with my bare hands."

_I guess that's the difference between me and Fox. He's only good in a ship. On foot he's a total wuss. _He smiled to himself.

Andross forced himself to keep calm. "And what will you do now? Kill me?"

"No. You aren't worth it." Wolf picked up his Claw and sheathed it into his belt.

"What?"

"I've wasted enough time in you employment. And I've wasted more by fighting you out of your jurisdiction. I've had enough. I don't know how you've gained all this power." His eyes narrowed. "And I have no clue how you know about Krystal or all that. All that matters now is my Team. You can stay here and shit on yourself for all I care. This war can't continue much longer. But one thing's for certain. I'm getting out of here, and I'm killing Star Fox…." He walked over to Katt's body. "And she's coming with me."

Andross said nothing. Then he began to laugh.

"Oooooohhhh….Star Wolf. Talk is cheap. All that is easy when you say it, but getting past me? That won't be possible."

"You've lost both of your hands. How much more can you fight?"

Andross's eyes glinted, and he smiled a sickly grin. "I'm not totally vulnerable without arms."

He threw his head back and let out a blood-splitting screech.

Wolf felt the hair on the back of his neck raise. He suddenly felt like all the air was sucked out of the room, and that the temperature had reached below Fichina-level.

_What's going on….?_

_Is he going to go into that trance again?_

BZ-SHREEP!

There was a sudden tension in the energy surrounding them in the air, like they were drifting in empty space. All the glass beakers and test-tubes containing bizarre-looking chemicals shattered. Papers and diagrams flew in every direction that littered the tables before.

The atmosphere began to diteriate. Andross's presence began to go into effect.

He opened his jagged-toothed mouth so wide, it seemed like the black emptiness inside was a black hole.

_How can open his mouth that wide? He hasn't gown any bigger…._

Then there was a _treet-tra-treet_ sound, coming from the ground.

Wolf looked down to see that the glass shards and rubble had begun to vibrate.

Except the ground wasn't vibrating…..

_What the…..?_

WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

All the air was pulled forward, as if in an intense wind-storm. All of the shards that littered the floor from the broken chemicals rushed forward, along with all other restrictedly loose objects in the room. The blood that had gushed from Wolf's wounds swirled in like crimson rain, and the blood dripping from his body was sucked in as well.

Wolf covered his ears as the wind shrieked, and his breathing became heavy with all the air being sucked out of the room.

_Shit…..what…the hell is going on?_

He opened his eyelids, which was a hard task without having the juice sucked out of them too, but he could make out the streaks of wind shimmering into Andross's open mouth.

_Is he….?_

_Crap, he is! He's sucking every thing in! Like a friggin' black hole!_

Suddenly the wind reached his position and he was lost his balance.

He fell on his back, and he felt the winds pulling on his legs.

_Shit….he's pulling me in….!_

Wolf glanced between his legs and watched Andross get closer-----or, at least how close he was getting to Andross.

Wolf pushed on back and rolled on his stomach. He flexed his claws and dug them into the ground. Sparks flew from the scrapes he put, but they weren't enough to keep him stable, or to stop him from sucked in.

_Shit….Shit…._

Wolf looked around frantically. He didn't know how else to slow his body down.

Then his eyes fell on Katt's body in the distance.

_Oh crap…Katt!_

_Her body isn't moving into the gravity pull…._

Wolf reached into his belt and drew his Claw, and stabbed it behind him.

SLASH!

Wolf's body jerked to a halt, and he was on his back, holding onto the Claw buried in the ground.

He panted. But his blood kept flying in the direction behind him.

_What…now?  
There has to be a way to delay his pulls…..but it's impossible to attack him…._

_Damn his fucking powers…..how the hell did he pull off experiments to gain this kind of ability?_

_At this rate, he'll suck in everything in the room….._

Wolf's heart paced faster. _Wait a minute….._

_That's it!_

_But it's a risk…._

Wolf glanced at Katt's body again. Then he cleared his throat, as if sure of his decision.

_It'll work. And I'll get her out safely._

Wolf took a deep breath. Then he latched his Claw out of the ground.

SHING!

Wolf felt his body and feet being lifted into the air by the wind currents. His cloak-like overcoat fluttered underneath him. He kept his eye on the ground, and watched as the ground became deeper as he progressed towards Andross.

_This is insane….it's like surfing….._

…_on your back…._

…_.In mid-air…._

_Man, that sounds retarded!_

He raised his head, catching a glimpse of Andross just ahead.

"So…..you've admitted your death, Star Wolf."

Wolf said nothing. He wondered how Andross managed to talk and suck things in simultaneously, but he soon dropped those thoughts.

"At last….after your and Star Fox's deaths, the last great pilots of Lylat will be eliminated!"

_Asshole…..he put me and Fox in the same category!_

"Give my greetings to your father when you reach hell, Wolf. I doubt he'll be thrilled to see his son, though. Now die!"

He opened his mouth wider.

Wolf sneered. "Hey, Andross, you like to suck things in, right?"

He pulled out an object from his coat.

"Then suck my cock."

Wolf tossed the object.

Andross's smug gaze disappeared once he saw it, just before it reached his mouth.

It was a Venomian Cluster Grenade.

Wolf back-flipped, just as he heard the _plump! _of the grenade hitting Andross's tooth.

PHWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!

Wolf landed on his feet and took off in the opposite direction. He knew that the explosion would cause the hazardous chemicals in the room to react instantly.

He ran to Katt's body and scooped her up in his arms. Then he proceeded out the door.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Wolf turned to see Andross surrounded by flames. He couldn't see his head through all the fire, but he could make out his enraged eyes.

Suddenly the large chemical capsules in the corner of the room burst. The explosions dotted everywhere, sending scarlet, green, and violet light throughout the fire.

"MY EXPERIMENTS! YOU CAN'T ESCAPE ME, STAR WOLF! YOU WILL NEVER BE RID OF ME! _YOU WILL NEVER BE RID OF MEEEEEEEEE!"_

Wolf watched the explosions build up and start to reach his position. Then he slammed his fist on the door-switch, and the huge iron doors to Andross's former "throne room" sealed, sealing the explosion with it.

Wolf let out a deep breath.

SLAM!

The door began to pound violently.

_Shit! The explosions gonna tear the door down…._

Wolf heard a trickling noise.

He saw small leaking pools of chemicals ooze from under the door.

Wolf stood with his back to the wall. He tried to keep his feet from meeting up the chemicals, since he didn't trust their stability.

As he stepped back, his hand slipped from Katt's stomach.

_Whoa!_

Wolf quickly grabbed Katt before her legs could fall in the chemicals.

_Phew….too close…._

Then he moved his hand from where he held Katt. He felt something soft and lacy.

_What?_

He peaked under, and saw that his hand was right under Katt's underwear.

_WHOA!_

Wolf frantically moved his hand back up Katt's hip.

_Jesus Christ…._Wolf's face had become extremely hot. _My hand was two inches from her…._

Wolf shook his head.

_Never mind. I'm just glad Katt wasn't awake to witness that…._

_Wait…..knowing Katt, she would've teased me…._

_Or worse, encouraged me….._

Wolf shook his head, wiping the image from his mind. _Let me just concentrate on getting out of here._

_Hiiiiiisssssssssssssssssssssss!_

Wolf looked down and saw that the chemicals had reached the edges of the hallway, and had begun to sizzle with heat.

_Radioactive chemicals? You gotta be shitting me…._

CLANK!

Wolf stepped back just in time as the chemicals severed the edges of the floor, and it fell down into the depths of the underground caverns of the palace.

_Great. Now the floor has fallen. How am I supposed to get across? I can't leap it…._

_Shit…..I don't have time for this…._

He glanced at the vent nearby.

_Maybe I can cross into the docks through the fuel line…._

_That way I can avoid any authorities…._

_Well, I'm fine with that…._

_I just hope Katt doesn't mind the tan when she wakes up…._

He ripped the vent seal off and climbed inside.

_Around 15 minutes later, In the Palace Underground Fuel line_

The Fuel line was filled with so many hot and steaming contraptions, it was like a 200-mile long engine room, with many tunnels and caverns. These pathways were practically anti-navigational, with lethal machinery at every turn.

Except Wolf was bent on escaping Venom, so at this point, _nothing_ was anti-navigational.

Wolf held out his energy detector out in front of him, scanning to see where the biggest store of on-planet ship fuel was. No Venomian Craft was on the planet, so Star Wolf's _other _ships had to be close-by.

_Okay….I'm getting close to the main Energy Unit…._

_That should lead to a lift upstairs and towards the docks…._

There was a _fussssssssshhhhhhhhhhhh_ sound, as a geyser-like steam-releaser fumed in the distance, and some sparks hovered in the air.

_Ugh….this place is humid…._

He undid the buttons on his overcoat.

Then he heard a _click._

Wolf whirled around to see shapes emerge from the steamy tunnel.

The lead figure was tall and lanky. Soon, his long tail, white fur, and Gatling gun came into view.

It was Brice McCard.

"Brice!" Wolf let out a breath of relief. Katt's weight on his shoulders lessened at the sight of his friend. "Brice, thank God. I hope Jimmy, Galt and Aallotar are okay. Listen, you and the rest have to get out of here. The truce between the Venomian Army and the 302nd Legion's been severed. I don't know how many ships are left to escape---"

"We already know about the broken truce."

"You do? How?"

Wolf noticed that the other figures were other 302nd members. "Look, guys, the sooner we get off this pitiful planet the better."

"That isn't something we can do." There was something odd in Brice's usually cheerful voice. Something almost grim.

"What are you talking about? Look, if you're worried about something, it can wait, all right? We…."

He hesitated. _Wait a second…_

"Hold on….how did you guys know I was down here? I came here without detection."

Brice glanced at his fellow 302nd Members and nodded. They held up their blasters and took fire.

"Wha---?"

_BLAM! BLAM!_

Wolf ducked to the side, the shots scorching the hem of his overcoat.

"What the hell? _What are you doing?"_

Brice's hollow look faced Wolf. "We've been ordered by Andross to terminate you. And your Team."

"Why are you still in his service? He doesn't have a use for you."

"We know. But as long as we stay in his employment, then we'll be safe."

"Be safe? This is Andross we're talking about, Brice! We need to escape!"

"And go where?"

Wolf opened his mouth to speak but then stopped. He hadn't realized that Star Wolf's ships were the only vessels on planet at the present.

"We've got nowhere to go," Brice continued. "The Cornerian Army's already looking for us. And all escape attempts point to death at the hands of the Venomian Army."

"You can't give in, Brice!" Wolf yelled. "It's what he wants!"

"And what other choice do I have? Do you think I want to kill you?" Brice's voice cracked slightly. It hurt Wolf to see someone as easy-going as Brice to look so frustrated and sad.

"Brice…"

Brice looked up, scowling despite his anguished eyes. "I…I'm sorry, Wolf. We've gotta kill you. No choice…..you were a friend to me, Boss…."

He straightened up. "But that's no reason for me to risk my allies' or my life…."

Wolf held out his hand. "Look, Brice, don't fall into Andross's trap. I almost did. It cost Lylat the life of an entire planet. Don't let him use you."

Brice sighed. "I'm not, Wolf. It's something I have to do. And even if we were friends…." His face grew stern, and he lowered his gun. "Then _I _don't have to kill you."

Wolf looked at him quizzically. Then he realized why they had allowed him to stay in one spot for so long.

He dived to the side scraping his leg with the unpreparedness of the move. The sniper bullet whizzed past his leg.

_P-zap!_

Wolf looked up on the catwalk to see a shadowy figure holding a sniper rifle.

It was Galt.

He reloaded his rifle without the slightest bit of emotion. "Now I know it's you, Wolf. Only an experienced fighter could've dodged a sniper shot at the head."

Wolf looked from Galt to Brice. "First it was Andross, and now you guys…."

Galt reloaded his sniper and took aim. "It's a cruel world, Boss…"

Wolf dropped his heel back and snarled. "FIRE WOOOOOOOOOOLF!"

Purple flames shot from either end as the impact of the fire move sent Wolf up into a mega-jump----right in front of Galt on the catwalk.

Galt's eyes widened.

Wolf grabbed the barrel of the sniper. "It's about to get crueler."

He slammed the butt into Galt's chest and flew a punch to his jaw, sending him unconscious.

"I understand why you're better on the sidelines as an marksman, Galt," Wolf said to his unconscious body. "Your melee combat skills were always poor."

Brice yelled to the other 302nd members in the room. "Get him!"

The soldiers fired their weapons at Wolf, but he hopped down from the catwalk and took off with Katt's still unconscious body.

Brice ran after him.

Then he stopped. "Hold your fire."

One member looked at him. "But sir! He's in range!"

"Let him go. He'll meet his fate soon."

"What do you mean, sir?"

"This tunnel leads to the engine room center core."

Everyone in the room fell silent. They all knew what that meant.

Brice shut his eyes, trying to hold back his emotion.

_Wolf…..I didn't want you to die like this…._

_A few seconds later…_

Wolf's footsteps echoed through the tunnel. Steam frothed and floated as he ran towards the end.

He paused and looked back.

_Good…..I outran them…._

_Wait….no…..I didn't outrun them, they stopped…._

_They wouldn't just give up….. _

CREAK.

Wolf pulled out his blaster and looked around.

Giant walls began to rise, large enough to surround part of a highway. They rose higher and higher….

Wolf looked back and saw that the door that he had from had sealed him inside.

_Shit….they led me into a trap…._

_What the hell is this?_

FWOOM!

The giant walls glowed with molten plasma, lighting up the floor he was standing on. It led down a narrow path, but what startled Wolf was the bits of machinery dangling from the walls.

_Oh SHIT! IT'S A SHIP COMPACTOR!_

Now it all made sense. Galt and Brice had been sent to kill Wolf themselves, or lure him into the compactor as a last resort.

The compactor didn't have machinery on the floor…..which meant that it would crush its contents, and then melt them down with its hot metal surface.

CREAK.

A slow rumble shook the ground, and the walls began to close in. The narrow path was orange from the molten metal.

_Shit_... Sweat ran down Wolf's neck. His overcoat became increasingly tight and hot.

Then he saw it.

At the end of the narrow path, was a clearing, and in the distance, was the elevator.

_It's my only chance!_

He ran towards the opening, the creaking molten walls moving in, making the pathway narrower.

Wolf tossed Katt's body through the opening (He flinched as she landed roughly with a _clunk _and prayed that Katt would forgive him when she would wake up with a bruise or two) and sprinted for the opening.

The walls edged closer. The heat from the molten plasma glowed, and becsme hotter as it came nearer.

_C'mon…..c'mon….._

There was a _sizzzzzzzz _sound as the plasma burnt holes in the hems of his overcoat.

_No…..I'm almost there…._

"ARGH!"

Wolf bit his tongue as he felt his hand scorched by bumping it into the wall by accident, causing him to drop his blaster.

_Almost there…._

The walls kept coming----there was no stopping them. Sweat dripped down Wolf's neck…..his eyes were beginning to water.

_No….. _Wolf tried to blink. _I can't see…._

He moved his body in a side position and shimmied down the hallway, blind as a bat…..

_KRSH!_

_TRCH!_

Wolf grinded his teeth as the molten walls scraped his back and leg. Air was being lost….the carbon dioxide from the heat was clogging up Wolf's lungs….

"HUAAAAAAAAARRGGGGGGGHH!"

Wolf through himself down the hall and his body landed with a rough _clunk. _

Slowly, he opened his eyes, breathing heavily.

The heat was gone. Katt was lying next to him, and the elevator was a few feet away.

_Phew…..that was a close shave…._

Suddenly, there was a pinching sensation on the back of his overcoat.

_What…?_

Suddenly, his collar tightened around his neck. He began coughing and spluttering, struggling for breath….

"Krch----_kla-haac!"_

Wolf arched his head behind him. He only had a few seconds before turning back, because the collar tugged fiercely on his neck.

The compactor wasn't off….his overcoat was caught in it, and it was pulling him back in!

_Shit.....I….can't breathe….._

He struggled with the buttons, but there wasn't time for that….the compactor was pulling him in.

"_Klacck----uhauchh!"_

Wolf's mouth began to foam. His saliva dripped sickeningly down his chin.

Wolf reached around him, and sank his claws into the ground, but they just skidded uselessly of the granite floor.

He looked around. _Got…..to break free…._

His nostrils were flaring and his mouth was becoming dry. The sensation was choking the life out of him….and then going to crush his breathless corpse.

Wolf bit his mouth closed. _Only….one way….out…._

He reached into his pocket and pulled out his Claw. He reached behind him and scraped against the floor.

_R-r-r-i-i-i-p!_

Wolf fell forward, his overcoat ripped. He lay on the floor panting for a while.

_Shit……how much trouble is it to get off this planet?_

He examined the back of his coat. The cloak-like portion that made it an overcoat was cut off by his Claw, and the tattered edge stopped at his hip, making it seem more like a jacket than a coat.

_Oh well…..never really liked that coat…..it smelled like weed….._

_No, wait…._Leon's _clothes smell like weed….._

_Probably because he sells it the most…._

_Oh Crap! Leon!_

Snapping out of the zone-out, he picked up Katt, and headed for the elevator.

_Mid-Surface of Andross's Palace, 15 minutes later…_

"There he is!"

"Let's get him!"

"Hey, who's he carrying?"

"It's that Monroe pilot! Capture her too!"

The blaster shots whizzed by Wolf's head as he took off down the catwalk that led to the bridge.

He pulled a sharp turn and walked up the granite steps.

_Hang in there, guys….I'm almost there…._

The bridge came into view.

_YES!_

A fresh feeling of relief cleared Wolf's reflexes.

Until he saw a figure sitting on the bridge.

The figure sat with his back to Wolf, sitting cross-legged on the bridge, with a large rifle-weapon next to his feet.

"It's taken us a long time to find you, old friend. I was beginning to think that we'd never catch up to you."

_Oh no…._

This was what Wolf had feared since the 302nd started attacking him.

The figure got up and turned around. A grayish-black face with a peach snout and red visors faced him. He picked up his Death Launcher and held it into position.

"Hey, Wolf," said Jimmy Chimp, with a knowing smile. "I thought I'd find you here."

"Jimmy…." Wolf's voice sounded pained. "Not you too…."

"I'm sorry, Wolf," Jimmy said, the smiling melting into a stern frown. "But the situation is beyond anybody's control."

"All this time…..I thought we were friends."

Jimmy glared. "Stop it! Don't make _me _look like the traitor here! You were the one who broke allegiance to the Venomian Army!"

"Are you stupid, Jimmy?" Wolf's voice had risen to a brisk angered yell. "Weren't you there when Kew was burnt to the ground? How the hell was I supposed to stay allied with a murderer?"

"You could've let that Monroe Pilot die!" Jimmy said. "You could've waited long enough till your ships arrive and you'd be off this planet!"

"I'd die before I'd sacrifice a friend," Wolf growled. "I'm sorry you can't do the same."

Jimmy looked down in anger. "So that's the way it is?"

Wolf shook his head. "Listen to us Jimmy. Listen to what Andross has made us think of each other! Is this what you want to work for?"

"You talk like I have a choice!" Jimmy yelled. "It's either you or the 302nd. We can't die for you, Wolf."

"I'm not asking you to die for me, Jimmy!"

Jimmy looked up, a sudden glint in his eye. "You're right. You can be a good leader, Wolf….and die for your allies." He raised his launcher.

"Jimmy, just listen to me! You're my friend, remember? You know me better than anyone on the 302nd! You're practically part of Star Wolf!"

Jimmy tightened his grip. "I know…..but, Andross…..he'll kill us all…."

"You ran from a master before, Jimmy. Remember?"

Jimmy looked up. "That was different! I joined Jaurren because I wanted to!"

"I see. And he treated you better, did he?"

Jimmy said nothing.

"And who rescued you from him? Who stuck up for you when your fate was sealed?"

Jimmy looked away, guilt lining his expression of mingled pain. "Wolf---"

"I did."

Jimmy looked up. "Wolf, what can I do?"

"Come with me."

"What? And leave the rest behind to suffer? I can't do that!"

Suddenly there was a patter of footsteps, and some Venomians appeared on the portion of the bridge a few feet behind Wolf.

"Hey, it's the Traitor!"

"We've got him now!"

"Wait, who's he with?"

"That's Lieutenant Chimp! He's cornered him!"

"Chimp! Shoot him now!"

Jimmy glanced at the Venomians, and then at Wolf. "Sorry, Wolf, I've got to…."

Wolf looked at Jimmy. "Don't give in, Jimmy. Please."

"I..I can't…"

"Please. Don't give in to them."

A Venomian shouted. "What are you waiting for? Shoot him."

Jimmy's eyes quivered. He looked frustrated, confused…..anguished.

"Jimmy…." Wolf pleaded.

_Flunt!_

Jimmy grabbed Wolf by his collar, and pulled his head back so that he could see his face.

"That's it, Chimp! Do it!" the Venomians called.

Jimmy curled his lip into a sneer. He held his rifle up.

Wolf looked pleadingly at him. _No….don't…_

Then Jimmy spoke.

"Stay off the bridge."

Wolf looked puzzled for a moment.

Then Jimmy tossed Wolf at the flooring at the other edge of the bridge.

The Venomians looked equally confused.

Jimmy ran forward and leapt into a somersault in the air. In mid-air, he took aim, and fired.

_Ka-shinka! Ka-shinka!_

Two small ninja stars burst from the barrel of Jimmy's Death Launcher, and they zoomed across and buried themselves----right on the bridge's control panel.

WHOOOOOOOOSH!

The cords holding the bridge up snapped off, and the bridge flipped on its side like a waffle-maker….taking the screaming Venomian Soldiers with it in the chasm below.

Jimmy landed on the granite scaffolding with Wolf.

"Need a hand, buddy?"

Wolf scowled happily. "It took you long enough. I just wish the other 302nd were as decisive as you are."

Jimmy smiled. "Thanks for reassuring me, Wolf."

"No. Thanks for sparing me. I owe you one, Jim. Next time you're in a mess, I'll get you out."

"Don't mention it. I've been holding the urge to kill these pricks for ages."

"But Jimmy," Wolf looked concerned. "What will you do, now? You protected me. Your life's in danger."

"Hey, I'll be fine. There aren't any witnesses or cameras to know what really happened. What's the worse that can happen? I think it's you we're gonna need to worry about."

Wolf picked Katt up and hoisted her back on his shoulders. "I'll manage. The Wolfens are still on board the freighter. Leon and the rest took the other ships docked in the hangar ahead, so that's where I'm headed."

Jimmy reloaded his Death Launcher. "Well, that solves your escape plan. You should run into company soon. The Cornerian Army's advancing."

"But what about the 302nd? What're you guys gonna do?"

"Andross still needs a backbone for the Venomian Army. If I'm right, he's probably gonna keep us under his command."

"Will you all be okay."

Jimmy sighed. "Well, apart from takin' more orders from guys like Trappen, and getting annoying drill inspections, we should be fine. We'll still be safe from the Cornerian Army."

"I'm sorry I can't take you with me, Jimmy." Wolf looked longingly at him.

"It's all good." Jimmy smiled. "But do me a favor, if you do go. When you run into Star Fox, punch'em in the balls for me. And don't forget to fly off in the sunset in the Wolfens when the News Broadcast gets a live feed of you defeating'em."

Wolf smiled. "I should. It would be the least I could do for the guy who built them."

Jimmy smiled. "Hey, I still got my ship, don't I? Their _your _ships now. Don't forget that." He held out his hand.

Wolf grasped it and gave him a hug. "I won't."

Jimmy's pointy ears perked up. "Venomians are headed this way. Go! And good luck!"

Wolf nodded a farewell and headed to the hangar.

When Wolf was out of sight, Jimmy hastily plucked a ninja star from the ammo of his Death Launcher, and cut his leg with it.

The Venomians arrived, and they turned at the sound of Jimmy groaning.

"Lieutenant Chimp! Are you wounded?"

"Mph….ugh….yeah…" Jimmy clutched his leg. "Star Wolf…he came and injured me…then he severed the bridge so I couldn't get help….I tried to stop him…but those horrible claws…ugh…" He began groaning again.

"Keep it together soldier. We're sending a Med Crew to your position. We'll return with some hovercraft to get across."

The Venomians left.

Jimmy laughed to himself . _Wow….pricks. Never saw it coming…._

_That should give'em the slip….take advantage of their delay, Wolf…_

_You're too close to fail now…._

_On the surface of Venom, Landing Pad 6 (five minutes later)_

First it was just black.

Then stirring.

And finally a splitting headache.

_Feels like another hangover…_

_But I never drink before flying…._

Slowly, shapes came into view.

The position in question appeared to be a landing pad, overlooking grim-looking peaks and toxic lakes. The closest landscape was poisonous geysers, lakes filled with radioactive substances, and deep, eerie caves.

_This is Venom….?_

_Oh shit! _

_I'm alive, though…._

Katt looked over to a ship that was docked nearby.

_What the….?_

The ship wasn't anything like she had seen before.

_It doesn't look Cornerian…_

_Hell, it doesn't look Venomian either…_

_It doesn't even look like a ship…_

_More like a creature…_

The ship was indeed a rare specimen indeed. It gleamed with a steel ruthlessness, fixed with hooded wings that were thin and jagged like a wasp. It carried four large thorn-like adjusters, so that it would fly with ominous precision. It was lined with golden energy lines, showing that off technological advantage of reverse flight and self-shielding. The hull had vibrated fissure plates, that created a hew of reflection in the light, like scales on a reptile. But its most frightening feature was the gaping mouth in the center giving the cockpit's window an open view of the deadly double-lasers.

Katt's eyes roamed over the ship and fell upon a figure in front of the ship. The back of the figure was muscular, with bleeding cuts and burns dotting the back and legs. A grey jagged tail leaked from under a brown jacket (which was scorched in half at the pants.

Katt glanced at her sleeveless blue jacket, a few feet away. Where she kept her blaster….

_Crap….maybe if I just grab it before that guy turns around…_

She reached over and tried to grab it. Her thumb slipped on the barrel, sending a perfectly audible _click_, that echoed through the area.

The tall, pointed ears of the stranger perked up.

He whirled around with a shining blade in his hand.

No, not a blade. A steel weapon….with a curved edge like a Claw.

Katt slowly looked up at the face of her captor, trying to swallow her fear.

"Hey, Katt."

She looked up and saw Wolf's face. He was wearing his familiar smile.

"Don't surprise me like that. I almost thought Andross's thugs had caught up with me."

"W-Wolf?" Katt's eyes widened.

Wolf kept his smile.

Suddenly without warning, Katt flung her arms around his neck.

"K-_Katt?"_

"Thank you so much, Wolf! I thought they were going to kill me---I thought they were gonna kill _you!---_Back there, they had me captured, and Andross was forcing you to kill me---"

"_K..Katt---"_

"---I was so sure---I almost---I almost thought you were going to----I'm so happy you helped me! I---"

"_K.._KATT!"

Katt looked at him. "What?"

"You're----_cough---_hugging me to hard….my wounds---"

"Oh," Katt's cheeks turned pink. "Sorry." She loosened her grip around him and stepped back. "I'm just so glad you're alive!"

"Alive?"

"Yeah! I've heard so many rumors, about you and the rest of Star Wolf….some of them were about you guys being dead!"

Wolf smiled. "Hey, I'm a survivor. I can't die, can I?"

Katt put her hands on her hips. "Yeah? Well those wounds really say otherwise. What happened? Run into trouble?"

Wolf sheathed his Claw. "Andross."

Her eyes widened. "He did all that to you? God…"

"It's alright. I get in insane situations all the time." He smiled. "It's just another day at the job for me."

"You always were a reckless guy," Katt smiled knowingly. "I guess that's why you were such a big-shot at the Academy."

"I wasn't anything like that."

"Oh? Pity. You were really the big talk in the female dormitories, you know."

Wolf looked up. "I was?" Then he shook his head. "Never mind. What were you even doing here."

"Venomian Army caught up with me." Katt glared back at the sight of Andross's palace. "Dicks. They destroyed my _Cat's Paw."_

Wolf sighed. "Sorry."

"It's okay. She was a beaut, though. Seems like you've got a taste for ships yourself." She glanced at the ship behind him. "What's this one?"

"It's the _Wolfen II. _A friend of mine designed her. Anyway, how'd you get caught."

Katt frowned. "Ugh, it's a long dull story. Basically, I was cheated by some bounty hunter prick on Sector X. He grabbed some cargo without paying a debt he owed me. So unattractive. He called the authorities, but I didn't make it far till I ran into these guys."

She looked up at Wolf. "How have things been with you?"

"You know. Typical trouble."

Katt laughed. "Yeah, I've heard."

Wolf raised his eyebrows. "You have?"

"'Course I have. You're the leader of Star Wolf! The rumors and stories I've heard….you're almost as famous as I am."

Wolf smiled. "Gee, I feel accomplished. I can't hold a candle to your looks, though."

"Aww, thanks, Wolfie." Katt smiled warmly. "Always the smooth talker."

Wolf checked his ship for scratches. "Look, Katt. We've gotta get off this miserable rock. Andross's freighters will be arriving with more troops. By then we need to be gone."

Katt looked up. "That reminds me….why are _you _here, Wolf? Why are you taking orders from Andross?"

Wolf said nothing.

"Wolf?"

"What?"

"Why are you?"

Wolf tried to look away. "It's….complicated."

"Too complicated to tell me?" Katt folded her arms.

Wolf hesitated for a long time. "He hired me to take special jobs for him."

Katt's face lit up with alarm. "You joined him?"

"No. I never trusted him. I took the job to earn money from my Team. That was all."

Katt rubbed her chin. "You have to be more careful, Wolf. Andross is a lunatic. He could make you do the worst jobs ever if he wanted. You shouldn't have joined him."

Wolf turned coldly. "I couldn't look for a job anywhere else. Crime has dropped by a landslide since the war started. I didn't want to stoop that low either."

"But you went anyway. I can't believe you." Katt's eyes shone angrily.

"Don't make me look like the bad guy here, Katt."

"How can't I? You chose to stand with a group of murderers. Did you forget what Andross did to Cerenia?"

"Of course not!" Wolf barked. "It's just…"

"Just for the money." Katt clenched her fists.

Wolf looked up. "For my Team! You would do the same thing if you were in my place…" He turned and walked away, but stopped.

Katt walked over. "Wolf, what's wrong?"

"What?"

"There's something bothering you."

Wolf looked away. "I…I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't lie. There's something in your face. Something's happened, and I want to know about it." Katt folded her arms.

"There's nothing to tell."

"Wolf, tell me. Please, I want to help you."

Wolf clenched his fists. _Damn…she's more stubborn then I am…._

_But…how can I tell her….?_

Wolf said nothing for a long time. Then he turned, a sudden look of guilt on his face. "Andross….gave me an assignment."

"Bad?"

"It…it wasn't like the others….he told me about it….and cornered me into doing it."

"What was it?"

Wolf said nothing.

"Tell me, Wolf."

"Katt….those rumors…what else did you hear?"

"Nothing of consequence. Why?"

"Did you hear any stories about the Venomian Army?"

Katt furrowed her eyebrows. "Yes…"

"I was hired to perform a mission on Kew…"

_5 minutes later…_

When the story was finished, Katt looked shocked. All the color had been drained from her face. Her eyes shone with horror.

"I know what you must be thinking, Katt," Wolf said. "I knew how you would react to this."

Katt said nothing. But her look portrayed nothing less but stunned. "You killed that many people?"

Wolf looked down. "I'm sorry, Katt."

Katt took a step back. "I can't believe it. You….you killed….and burned down a whole city? Don't apologize to me, Wolf." Her fists clenched. Her face drifted into a new expression of angry disgust. "Apologize to thousands who died at your hands."

Wolf looked up. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you're a murderer."

"Murder? No. Murder is intentional kill."

"And what was the killing on Kew? Unintentional killing?" Katt shook her head. "Don't try to make fun of me, Wolf."

"Then don't accuse me of doing something I didn't do!"

"Death is a sin, Wolf."

"Sin or not, it wasn't by my choice!"

"Stop acting like it wasn't! You had to choose between your team and a thousand civilians!"

"This is war, Katt! People die in war!" Wolf growled.

"Don't lecture me on warfare, Wolf," Katt spat. "I know the difference between civilized war and cold-blooded slaughter!"

"Oh yeah?" said Wolf, now in a real rage. "Then what would you have done, little Miss Hero?"

Katt bit her lip. "I….I would've let my Team go. For the sake of innocent lives."

"You'd give up your friends for total strangers? How can you call yourself human?" Wolf yelled, outraged.

"I would honor what my Team fights for."

"Could you not sound like James McCloud for five minutes?"

"Tch. At least he had a sense of right and wrong."

"Right. So let me get this straight: you would literally kill your friends?"

"It's not like that! People have to make sacrifices sooner or later!"

"I'd die before I'd ever put my friends to death."

"Sure. But instead, you let innocent people die in your stead."

Wolf bared his teeth. His chest was heaving.

_Everyone's let me down today…_

_Andross…_

_The 302__nd__…_

_And now Katt…_

_Do I have a friend left in this world?_

"I can't even stand to look at you, Wolf. I want nothing to do with cold blood."

"What do you know, Katt? You weren't there! You didn't have this big of a choice on your shoulders."

"Maybe not. But I still have common sense not to join Andross in the first place."

"Don't play innocent with me, Katt. You've worked outside the law plenty of times."

"I may have worked outside the law, but I at least never associated with raw bloodshed! How could you have done it, Wolf? Have you changed that much?"

"I haven't changed, Katt. The world has. It's a cruel thing, but it happens. What makes you think it's been easy for me?"

"Everyone has to---"

"NO! Don't _ever _compare me to everyone else, Katt! I'm never put in the same boat as everyone else. My life has been a constant struggle for survival since the day I was born! I raised _myself _in the caves underground beneath our feet! I survived the Academy every day of my youth, because I wanted one thing: a place in the world. But I was denied that…..by the people you think are so justice-stricken!"

"Was that the reason you killed all those people?"

"I had no choice! Andross cornered me with an entire legion! I would've escaped, but only to be shot out of my misery! My Team's life was at stake!"

"So that's all you were thinking about? How can you be so selfish? Civilians….women, children, infants…..you let them die for people you met at school?"

_How can she say something like that?_

Wolf felt stung by that remark. "Don't take it out on me that I still have a Team to protect! It's your own fault that your smart-ass boyfriend left and the Hot-Rodders were killed!"

_SLAP!_

Wolf swung his head away, his cheek burning.

He looked back to see Katt, her hand raised with her feline claws out and ears back. Her eyes were filled with angry and disgusted tears.

"N….N-Now I know that the Wolf I knew is gone…he…" She glared at him with a hateful stare. "…he would never had said that."

Wolf removed his hand from where Katt had slapped him. "The Wolf you knew was swallowed up by this cruel war."

"Your own choices have made you a disgrace, Wolf."

"A disgrace. Tch."

"You can't even feel guilt. That makes you one." She clenched her fists. "You're unbearable. Your father would've been ashamed of you."

Wolf stared at Katt. His mouth was open and his expression was completely shocked. Just by looking at him, Katt could tell that she had gone too far.

The ground began to shake. The tension in the air was like a jagged blade slicing into solid steel.

Wolf's expression turned from shocked….to a quiet rage.

"My father…."

His single purple glowed a dangerous lighted violet.

"….IS GONE!"

Wolf grabbed Katt by the collar of her yellow tank top.

"So stop….comparing me to him…"

"Why, do you feel for him---?"

"FEEL FOR HIM? I don't give a damn about him…."

"Don't say that! He cared for you---"

"BULLSHIT!"

The ground was starting to crack. Wolf's grip tightened around Katt's neck.

"My father dumped me on this hell of an earth before I ever saw him! He left me, Katt! He left me to take all the sorrow! HE LEFT ME!"

Katt struggled under Wolf's grip. "May---be—_ugh----he---_he left---because he---had to----?"

"Anyone who leaves their child on Venom to survive obviously had no plans on seeing them again! AND YOU CALL _ME _DISGRACEFUL!"

_FWOOM!_

Wolf's arm (the right which wasn't choking Katt) ignited in purple flames. His inner power was meeting the atmosphere, and blocking all the life-energy around them.

Katt moved her frightened gaze to Wolf's face.

Wolf looked terrifying. His fangs were bared to a blood-chilling smile. The purple in his eye had vanished. His entire eye was glowing an eerie yellow.

"You talk about justice, Katt," Wolf snarled (in a low and unWolf-like voice). "And you call me a murderer. But do you ever consider that _I _might be the one suffering? Huh? You're so low…..I should have never saved you…I should've never stuck up for you….I should've let Andross crush you!"

Katt's eyes widened.

"You're just like Fox! You're just like everyone! I was a fool to think you were different. Everybody judges me! Everybody thinks I'm a killer! But no one considers that I'm also human! No one thinks of me as a living, feeling thing!"

He raised his flaming arm to strike.

"I don't know who my father was….AND I DON'T CARE! Anyone who left me to die here deserves to die! He isn't important to me anymore! And he never will be! My life is a living hell, Katt….and Fox, James, Pepper, Andross…..PEOPLE LIKE YOU….are only around to torment me! I'M THE ONLY ONE WHO LIVES IN THIS KIND OF HELL! ALL I'VE EVER DONE IS SURVIVE! ALL I WANT TO DO IS _LIVE! _AND I KEEP ON GETTING HURT….AND LOSING THE THINGS I HOLD CLOSE….TO BE CALLED A MURDERER!"

Wolf swung his fist forward.

Katt shut her eyes.

_CRAAAAAAAASSSSSHHHHHHHH!_

Katt felt a sensation of heat around her. There was a loud roaring in her ears, and all the air was swept across her fur.

The dust cleared.

Katt kept her eyes shut.

_Shit….he's going to…_

_Wait…._

She opened her eyes.

Wolf hadn't moved from his spot. His hand was no longer around her neck. His fist was against the hull of the Wolfen II behind Katt….just a few inches next to her face. He lifted his fist from the hull, which now had a large smoking dent in it.

Wolf walked past Katt. "You think….that it was easy?"

Katt stepped back.

"You think….that it was easy to make that decision?" Wolf put his forehead against the hull of the Wolfen II.

Katt cocked her head. _What's he---?_

"…you sure talk like it. But it wasn't. It wasn't easy to do it. You think it's easy to take a life? It is. I can take a life easier than you can take a breath of air. But taking a thousand lives…at one instant….having the pressure around your heart like a chain-binding….you think that's easy?"

Katt couldn't see Wolf's expression, but his fists were clenched so hard, that crimson lines had started to run down his palms.

"I did it….I killed them all…..and not just from a distance….there were children. Hundreds. They….looked like….they…..looked confused….as if, they didn't know what they had done….to deserve it……But I killed them. I killed them slowly and painfully….there were women too, they were screaming, holding infants…..pleading….saying that they'd give anything to live….for their children to live…..

"They all acted like I had a choice….but they all died. I walked the streets of Kew…they were burning with flames…caused by gasoline spills and torched homes….some families…..never made it out….."

Katt put her hand to her mouth. _Oh God…._

_How….how can he bear talk about this….?_

"Some children were bringing out small trinkets….bracelets, birth stones, earrings….whatever they thought they could trade….for their lives….but I knocked them out of their hands….and I slit their throats….

A majority of the civilians were put in cages…..I was ordered….to either burn them or drown them alive…..while they were still in their cages…."

"But….the worse thing….was when a boy…a little Kewan boy….he…asked me to….punish him quickly….for whatever he had done….."

"When I got back…..I was ordered to kill…whatever academy students were still alive…."

Katt's eyes widened.

"I….poured gasoline on their cages…..and I burnt them….I heard their screams…I watched them burn…one by one…..like…like a cluster of trees caught in a forest fire…..all the other mercenaries….under my command….looked at me…..like it was my fault they died….they were children, the students….they were crying for their parents……the others were pulling out blasters…..and killing themselves….because they didn't want to feel the pain….of being burnt…."

"I killed them all….I butchered them like animals….and vermin…..the streets were filled with torched houses and littered with bodies…..people were trying to escape…..and we bombed them….we bombed the whole city…..even the portion….where our men….were still fighting….."

Katt couldn't keep her shock inside. She had no clue what to say.

"You don't know what it's like, Katt…" Wolf looked up.

Katt's eyes widened. _Oh my God…_

Tears ran down Wolf's face. He looked desperate…agitated….like he had been wounded everywhere. His purple eye shone with pained plea. Tears were running down his left cheek, two, from under his eye-patch.

_Is he….._ Katt couldn't believe it. _...crying?_

_No…..Wolf's tough…._

_How…how can he cry?_

_I can't believe what I'm seeing…._

_He never seemed capable of crying….I never thought he'd break down…._

"You don't know what it's like…" Wolf said. "To live with this. To have a burden that will haunt you your whole life. I've done things people wouldn't have done in their nightmares….I've seen people….children….burn in front of me…..everywhere I turn….I'm facing the faces of those children….I still hear their screams…..Do you know what it's cost me? It's cost me everything…..my sanity, my humility…..what are people going to think of me now? Once the world finds out, they'll cast me out….I'll no longer be considered human…"

Wolf buried his face in his hands. "Look at me….I'm not human….what human would kill children? I just……it isn't my fault…..I was deceived. I'm tired of being deceived…I'm tired a living in a cruel world….I'm tired of living…..I want to die already…..I'm tired of hurting people….You were right, Katt. I'm a disgraceful monster. I deserve to die. I'm a horrible person…..I….I…"

Wolf clutched his face with his hands and wept. He didn't want to show anyone his tears, but….there was nothing he could do.

Wolf cried for a long time. His eyes heart from crying, and his heart hurt from the pain. Everything was sorrowful…nothing as alive to him…just sadness….sadness and pain….

Wolf heard footsteps behind him.

Before he could look up, Katt turned him around gently….and embraced him.

"K-Katt?"

"Don't say that….you aren't a bad person, Wolf."

Katt wasn't embracing him the way she was before. She was close to him….very close.

"Wolf, listen to me. You aren't a monster. You got that? You can't blame yourself for everything."

"But Katt, I---"

"I was wrong, Wolf," Katt loosened back at looked up at him. "I'm sorry. I had no idea. I should have never doubted you for a second. You aren't a horrible person—you've had horrible things happen to you. I was so stupid to blame you. I forgot…how much of a hero you were at the Academy. How you saved me from Andross. You're a wonderful person Wolf…..you're so strong. I can't imagine going through what you've gone through. You don't deserve this…..but you can't blame yourself."

She grasped his hand tightly. "But what matters is how _you_ take it, Wolf. If you put yourself down, then you can't pick yourself back up. I don't want to see you lose….you're too tough. Never doubt yourself out there for a second. You're kind, strong, brilliant, handsome,….every guy in the world could hope to be what you are. But that's why you have to keep going….to make sure you never fall. Your place in the Lylat System can never be replaced. It's the role of a warrior. You can never back down. Okay?"

Katt placed her chin on Wolf's shoulder. _Poor Wolf….he's so brave to face all that…._

_I was such a bitch…_

_I had no idea…_

_I should never had judged him…I hope he can forgive me…_

_But I can at least comfort him…_

_I can't bear to see him cry…the thought of a tough person like him crying is unthinkable…._

"Thanks, Katt."

Katt looked up. "What?"

"Thanks for believing in me. I've forgotten…..how it feels to have someone's faith in yourself….I owe it all to you."

"Don't mention it, Wolfie."

Wolf smiled. "Last time I saw you, I said I'd tie your tail into a knot if you called me that."

Katt smirked. "Yeah, well you did worse. You scared the hell out of me with that Fire Move."

Wolf glanced at the dent in the Wolfen II. "Eh, sorry about that," he said embarrassedly.

"Well, that must be one tough ship to stay in one piece from that move."

"I'm not surprised. The armor system was made with Venomian Fuel Fiber. The shields aren't built for it, though."

Katt pretended to yawn.

Wolf smiled. "Am I boring you?"

Katt smiled. "You know me. I like to talk about two things: fashion, and hot guys."

Wolf laughed. "I'd see I wouldn't be the subject of your conversation then."

Katt smiled giving Wolf's biceps a squeeze. "I think these muscles suggest otherwise."

Wolf grinded his teeth and winced.

Katt looked up alarmingly. "What's wrong?"

"_Urgh…_these wounds," Wolf rubbed them sorely.

Katt reached into her jacket and pulled out a First Aid Kit. "Here. Let me patch'em up."

"What? No….it's fine."

"Don't tell me it's fine, Wolf," Katt said crossly. "You can't fly a ship if you're in pieces. Besides, I'm not gonna let _you _patch yourself up. You were too busy bragging about your future "Star Wolf Team" while some of us were paying attention to Peppy's healing class."

_5 minutes later…_

"There." Katt patched the last bandage.

Wolf examined his face in the windshield reflection of his Wolfen II. His snout had a large band-aid, along with the portion above his good eye.

"Great…I'm so patched up I look like I got chucked off a cliff doing a barrel-roll."

Katt packed up her First Aid Kit. "After all you've been through, a cliff should seem like a vacation spot."

Wolf rubbed his chin. "Thanks for the healing, though. You really were paying attention to those classes. Ever considered being a nurse, Katt?"

Katt laughed. "A nurse? Nah, I can't see myself wearing those tacky outfits."

"I bet Falco would love to see you in a Nurse's outfit."

Katt raised her eyebrows. "Sure that isn't Falco's opinion covering up yours?"

Wolf scowled. "Whoa, no way! I'm not like….that." _Yeah, right. _

"Oh, come on. You're not going to tell me that you're sensitive, are you?"

Wolf looked up. "I said I'm not perverted, not that I'm sensitive."

Katt stretched casually. "Whatever you say. You seemed like quite the womanizer at school, though."

"I don't know what you mean."

"Oh come on. You're saying that all those rumors of you having girls line up at your dorm were lies?"

Wolf sat up. "What? What rumors?"

"Oh….something about your bed being…." Katt giggled girlishly. "….more than just for sitting on for 'tutoring'."

Wolf's cheeks turned pink. "Who the hell told you that?"

"Nobody. I spread that rumor just to tease you." Katt laughed.

Wolf scowled. "Very funny. What about those rumors about _you _being a prostitute?"

Katt covered her mouth enticingly. "Oh…those were rumors?"

Wolf turned his head. "Tch…..you _would _say that. What you need to learn, Katt, is that some of us aren't easily-won perves that drool over aggressive women."

Katt put her hands on her hips. "You? Hard to win over? I find that hard to believe."

"When did you become the expert?"

Batting her eyelashes, Katt touched her finger to her tongue, and touched it to her tail. "Experience, Wolfie. I know what makes men tick. Just gotta find what feature they crave."

"Feature?" Wolf cocked his head. "Oh, _features. _Well, no demonstration is needed. The only _feature _I like is your devilish personality."

_Because the only thing she can't "expose" on purpose._

Katt laughed. "Thanks, Wolf. It's good to talk to you again."

Wolf's eyebrows furrowed. "Why? Haven't had a lot of company lately?"

Katt sighed. "Well, being a mercenary isn't as easy as it looks when you want some fun. I mean, these smuggler guys, they talk less and grab more." She zipped down her tank top partially.

Wolf held up his hands. "I get it, I get it. That's enough! But what about Falco? You too are close….even for you."

Katt folded her arms. "You know him. He's not predictable. I mean, one minute he cares about me, the next he's running around with Star Fox. We left the Hot-Rodders for the Academy, and we went our separate ways after we graduated."

Wolf looked guiltily at Katt. "Look, I, um….I'm sorry for having a go back there. I didn't mean to talk about it. The old Hot-Rodder's Team died so young. There was nothing you could do."

Katt looked into the stars. Wolf felt a purge in his stomach, since seeing a sad expression replacing her usual happy or seductive look was somewhat painful. "It's okay. It's just…." She closed her eyes. "…I miss them so much."

Wolf sat down next to her and clasped her hand. "It's okay, Katt. They're watching you. The stars are always the gifts that people we love who departed leave behind. They act as beautiful markers in space, and the death of a star only means the birth of a new star. It represents how they were bonded with you in life. The death of every moment meant the birth of every new memory."

Katt looked at Wolf, surprised warmth in her eyes. "Oh, Wolf, that's beautiful. Who told you that?"  
Wolf glanced at the stars and smiled. "A friend I met on a distant planet. She lost her family when she was very young. She was like you. Tough but overwhelming. Only difference between you two is that she could tell the difference between stylish dressing and wardrobe malfunctions."

Katt laughed. "Thanks." She sighed.

Wolf looked up worried. "What'll you do now?"

Katt shut her eyes. "I don't know. My ship's gone. My home's been raided. I don't really have a place to go."

"Any family?"

"Well, I left my brother to become a smuggler when I was fifteen. I haven't seen him since."

"What was his name?"

"Kyle."

Wolf sat up instantly. "Kyle Monroe?"

Katt opened her eyes quizzically. "Yes…?"

Wolf's eyes were wide. "Oh my god. I saw him on a mission a month ago!"

Katt sat up instantly. "Oh my God! Where was he?"

"He was on a stolen freighter above Bolse. I ran into him on my way to Area 6. He's blue, with blonde streaks in his hair, right?"

Katt's eyes lit up. "Oh my God, yes! Where was he going? Did he mention me?"

"Yeah….he was meeting up with allies on Eldard. He said he had been looking for the last of his family! He must've meant you."

"God, I've got to go to him. He probably has no idea where I went."

"Why'd you leave?"

Katt looked up at the sky. "When our parents died, we made a pact to leave and come back rich and successful. He wanted to become a G-X racer. I wanted to become a mercenary."

"Well, you better meet up with him."

Katt's eyes shone alarmingly. "What about you?"

"I've got my Team. We can find work in a smuggler or bounty hunters job. Now, you'd better grab one of the _Invaders _over there. They may be the last ones docked. The Venomian authorities will be here soon."

He stood up and turned to the Wolfen II.

"Wolf, wait!"

Wolf turned. "What?"

Katt looked concerned. "It took so long for us to meet again…..will we ever see each other again?"

Wolf smiled knowingly. "Sure we will. If I'm going outside the law you can't be far behind. We'll have to run into each other sooner or later."

Katt smiled. "I hope so. I've missed you so much."

"Yeah, and I've missed your perverted remarks and outgoing attitude." Wolf laughed. "Things probably aren't gonna change."

Katt grasped his hand. "Take care…of your Team, but yourself too." She smiled. "I don't wanna see that handsome face damaged."

Wolf smiled. "Same here. You can be a bit reckless."

Katt looked up into his face. "Wolf, seriously though….be careful….this galaxy's a big place…but it can get smaller and harder to hide in for people like you and me."

"C'mon, Katt. I've been dodging blasters for over a year. That isn't going to change."

Katt looked down. "I…..I never got to thank you….for saving me. That was really brave…..I'm sorry I got you into that mess." She glanced guiltily at his bandaged wounds.

Catching Katt's glance, Wolf hastily said "Hey, it's no big deal. Besides, I would never leave you there to die….with or without Andross."

Katt smiled. "Thanks, Wolf. Seems whenever we're together, we can't have a nice peaceful rendezvous, huh?" She took a step closer and wrapped her arms around his neck.

_Oh shit…._

Wolf's face became hot. He was usually not this close to a woman (and he tried desperately to look down at her busted-out breasts).

"What can I say?" he said, trying to keep his cool and not expose his nervousness. "Bad luck follows me on a daily basis."

Katt looked up coyly. "I guess the least I could do is give you some good luck, huh?" she spoke softly.

Before Wolf could do anything, Katt leaned forward, and kissed him full on the mouth.

_Oh….fuck…._

All the nerves in Wolf's body punctured. His body was so warm that he might as well be sitting on Solar's surface. He couldn't breathe, or think….all he could taste was Katt's strawberry chap stick.

So Wolf did what was natural and not showing cowardice….he kissed back. Seizing her advantage, Katt drew closer, and Wolf could feel her tongue moving in.

_WHOA!_

_Oh jeez….._

Katt pulled her mouth away and smiled. "How was that?"

"Eeh….ah…guah…." Wolf was too dazed to speak.

Katt smiled warmly. "You're so sweet, Wolfie."

…_.I must've imagined it…._

_Yeah, that's right…._

Wolf swallowed. "Uh….what just happened? Did you really just---?"

Katt loosened her arms off Wolf shoulders and walked away. "Oh, just all I could give you for the moment. After all, you said you weren't perverted, right?"

Wolf blinked. "Look, Katt, I don't know what you're used to, but I'm not really looking for any excitement right now."

"Then don't think about it. It was perfectly casual, it might as well have never happened."

_If that's casual, I'd hate to see serious…._

_Katt, serious? _Wolf tried to picture it. Then he felt numb again.

Wolf shook his head. "I….uh….I didn't notice a thing." He cleared his throat. "I'm not that kind of guy, Wolf, and you know that."

Katt pretended to examine her nails. "Well, at least you admit it if you're shy. Falco's such a show-off. He actually thinks himself as an entertainer. But you'll give more effort next time, won'tcha, Wolf?" She batted her eyelashes again.

"Different, non-perverted, call it what you want, Katt. That's all the effort you're gonna get. So don't get any ideas." He folded his arms, trying to seem less nervous.

"Well, just remember," Katt replied, heading towards her ship. "My bedroom door's always open for you." She winked. "But take caution: I do things in there they way I do things in the cockpit. Sexily, but with a roughish charm."

Wolf laughed. "Geez, Katt. You really know how to make me uncomfortable. But, I guess that's why I'm so vulnerable."

Katt smiled. "Well, that's what makes you hard to resist. But like I said before, that's all for now. We'll have a rendezvous of our own…the next time we run into each other."

Wolf raised his eyebrows. "Sure Falco won't mind?"

"Meh, Falco's not around half the time. A girl gets impatient, you know?"

"Well, you never were the patient type," Wolf laughed. "You really haven't changed, have you, Katt? It's good to see."

Katt smiled. "Same. Oh….yeah…." She turned to face him. "Since I'll be gone a while, do me a favor, will you, Wolf?"

"If it's not another kiss, then sure."

Katt folded her arms reproachfully. "What? Gonna pretend you didn't enjoy that?"

_Okay, I don't want to stay on this subject for too long. _"Favor, remember?"

Katt blinked. "Oh yeah! Well, I won't always be around for free kisses, Wolf…..you need to be a busy bee."

Wolf's eyebrows furrowed. "What do you mean, busy bee?"

"Find a girl."

"What?" The statement was so abrupt that he couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm not the only woman in your life, am I?" Katt said. "Come on. You're strong, cool, rugged, handsome….everything a girl craves. Find a girl that you really like, and keep her close."

Wolf laughed and scratched his head. "Gee, Katt. I'm really not as outgoing as you are. That's a little bit of a hard request."

"Shouldn't be too hard for you. Go ahead, Wolf." Katt grinned. "There's gotta your kind of girl out there. And when you meet her, don't waste her time. Excite her. Sweep her off her feet. And when she opens up to you, find out if it's actually love."

Wolf folded his arms. "How's this favor to you?"

"'Cause when you find her, I wanna meet her. Any girl that's your speed that isn't me is worth meeting."

Wolf laughed. "Okay, deal. But won't you get jealous?"

"Wolf, when you're my age and this good-looking, jealous is just a seven-letter word. Just promise you'll find a girl, okay?"

Wolf smiled warmly. "Alright. Be a good girl for me, okay?"

Katt winked. "Can't promise that."

Katt climbed into the cockpit of an _Invader. _

"Katt."

Katt looked back. "Yeah?"

Wolf put his hands in his pockets. "Thank you. For everything. You've been a great friend. I owe you my life for that. And I don't know how to thank you for the, um…._comfort…_" He looked down nervously.

Katt smiled. "Go on."

"….Well, for being there for me….that's basically saving my life. So if you ever need anything….anything at all….refuge, sanctuary, a shoulder to lean on….the Star Wolf Team will always have open arms for you."

Katt smiled. "What about you? Will you have open arms for me?"

Wolf frowned. "Don't push it, Katt." He smiled despite himself.

_Good old Katt….Falco's one lucky bastard…._

Katt cocked her head. "This isn't goodbye, is it?"

Wolf scowled. "Goodbye? No way, there are no goodbyes for you and me."

"There better not be. You're still gonna have plenty of adventures, and I wanna hear'em all!"

Wolf nodded. "You can count on it, Katt. See you around."

Katt pulled on the ignition. "Hey, remember, you still are the best."

"Next to Falco?"

"Well, next to me, Wolfie."

_Shrt-shh!_

The windshield closed down on the _Invader, _and the ship rose.

Wolf could see Katt blowing a kiss through the window. He waved back, and the ship took off with a _Krt-whoooooosssh!, _leaving behind an echo and a swift scent of Katt's signature pomegranate-scented perfume.

Wolf stood there smiling.

_She hasn't changed…_

_At least….if the rest of the Lylat System changes…._

_My friends won't…._

Wolf watched as Katt's ship disappeared from the atmosphere.

_The rest of the Wolfen II's are gone, so Leon and the rest got away…_

_I better not keep'em waiting…_

Wolf walked over to the Wolfen II and climbed into the cockpit.

Suddenly, the familiar comm. noise flashed.

_Great…what now….?_

_The freighters caught up already?_

His smile that Katt had left behind vanished.

He recognized the shapes on his radar instantly.

And if the shapes weren't enough, the message on the atmospheric transmission-feed caused his heart to stop.

That familiar, cocky, boyish voice.

"Say your prayers, Andross!"

_End of Chapter_


	13. Chapter 13

Okay, another ship battle. Like I said before, I really prefer playing ship levels rather than writing about it. It's harder than it looks. Obviously, I'm an on-foot action-sequence kind of guy (which is probably why I got hooked on to Star Fox Assault when I played the demo Best Buy back in 2005.)

Well, here goes nothing. Give me some slack if the chapter sucks compared to the rest.

_Chapter 13: The Lonely Sky_

_400 Meters above Andross's Palace on Venom's Surface, 0 BLW_

The last Venomian ships twirled aimlessly to the rocky and barren surface of Venom. A few unlucky ones actually fell into some of the geysers of toxic waste that dotted the surface.

The four battered Arwings glided from the atmosphere. They had taken a ton of damage, excluding the lead Arwing.

"Shit, we almost got cooked back there, huh?" Falco said. He wasn't really one to talk, since his shields had been reduced to the yellow portion.

"Yeah, 'cause I took all the shots!" yelped Slippy. "I didn't see you fighting off fifty Venomians."

Falco rolled his eyes. "C'mon, Slip. Not fifty. You can't even handle two being on your tail, let alone fifty. Besides, it was your own fault you flew into that gravity-proof minefield."

"Yeah, and what about you? Your Arwing seems like it could use some repair. Oh wait, it _always _looks like that!" Slippy retorted.

"You two, quiet already!" Peppy said. "It's bad enough that the generator pylons were armored, but the Venomian Reinforcements weren't in our calculations either. What matters is Bolse is destroyed."

Fox nodded. "Yeah, guys. I'm sorry you guys had to give me cover while I took down the shield, but at least we've made it this far without failing a mission. We've got to keep our chins up."

"Yeah, Fox is right." Slippy said.

"Eh, he's getting kinda mushy if you asked me," retorted Falco, but he agreed despite his weariness.

They all were weary. Bolse had been tough. But they had to brace themselves for the worst, since Andross would be tougher. A grim and eerie foreshadow had already taken shape in Star Fox's mood. This would be the end of the Lylat Wars. For better…or for worse.

"C'mon, Team. We've made it this far. Andross alone can't be worse than anything we've faced combined."

There was a sudden _HNNNNNNNNNNNNNHHHHH! _of distant engines roaring, and the comm.'s line opened up.

The message came before the image, which made it scarier. A drawling and sneering tone shook the comm. like a familiar echo.

"Don't get too cocky, Star Fox!"

Fox swung his head around.

_No…._

_It….It isn't possible…_

Wolf stared at Fox with a lustful and menacing look. His purple eye shone wickedly. His scars and bandages made him look like something from the grave.

_Star Wolf…..?_

_Wolf…..no, Wolf's _ship _was crippled back at Fichina…_

_Shit….how did he survive?_

_And why is he so scarred up? What could he have run into?_

The Wolfens melted out of the hazy storm-clouds, out of nowhere it would seem….Just like on Fichina.

Except…..they weren't the Wolfens. At least not the Wolfens Fox recognized. They were larger, eviler, more menacing.

Sure enough, Leon's face came online as well. He looked quite demeaning himself, with an eerie yellow scope glaring at all the ships on his right eye.

He sneered and scrolled his scope on his next unsuspecting victim. "Let's see how you handle our new ships."

A chill ran down Fox's spine.

_New ships? Shit…._

_This will be difficult….our ships have suffered lots of crippling damage…._

_Let's hope their lasers aren't as effective as their armor…._

_Still, Leon always sort of creeped me out…..plus he smelled like weed….._

Pigma scoffed at the sight of Star Fox. His eyes were red and swollen, due to his clumsily successful escape through the chemical vent while getting out of Andross's palace. "Too bad Dad's not here to see ya FAIL!"

_That crap-scarfing lard-ass! He dares talk about my father…._

_When HE betrayed him…_

Fox glanced at Peppy. The old pilot looked calm and serious, but his eyes burned with hate.

_I wonder how Peppy's gonna take it….I don't want him to go down like last time…._

_But he's probably prepared for any more of that hog's smelly cheap tricks…_

_We've stocked on more Smart Bombs…shouldn't be too much of a challenge…_

Andrew Oikanny, who looked totally ridiculous with his Target-Accuracy Visor, said smugly. "We'll make sure you never reach Andross!"

The rest of the Star Wolf Team glanced at Andrew awkwardly, all thinking the same thing. _Who's we?_

Andrew sent a private comm. "What? He's still my uncle!"

"But he wants Star Wolf dead. Doesn't that mean he's kicked you out, too?"

Andrew scoffed. "Emperor Andross said nothing of my expulsion. I was on my Flagship when he 'dismissed' the rest of you. I am still under his service, and he would never disown _me._"

Leon coughed loudly into his sleeve. "_Ah-hem-_that's debatable-_cough, cough!"_

Fox opened his comm.'s line. "We'll just see about that, Star Wolf."

Falco shook his head in amazement. "You guys don't give up."

The Arwings' wings opened up, and they zoomed round to take position.

Wolf sent a comm. to the other Wolfen II's. "There's no tomorrow, everyone." His tone became menacing. "You either kill or be killed. Show no mercy. And don't even think of deserting. Anyone who retreats will be shot."

Everyone gaped.

Leon's jaw dropped. "Wolf…"

Wolf slammed his fist on his controls. "I'm not joking around! They're trying to steal victory from us! Are you going to run away from them? This is our finest hour. If we don't win here, then everything we've fought for is lost."

No one spoke. The sudden pressure of the situation had arrived to them.

"Now, take advantage of these new ships. They may be hard to control with this new technology, but we're going to have to cope with it. But we've got the advantage. These ships have been infused with terrific shields. Their stupid tricks can't compare with our defense systems. Now, pull all the tricks you've got. If a Team member falls, take up their place and take down their target for them. These new scopes should prove useful for that purpose."

Leon looked at their controls.

"Leon, what's wrong?"

He looked up. "I…..I don't know. I've got a feeling…that this could be a set-up."

"A set-up?"

"Yeah. I mean, don't you think it's kind of coincidental that Star Fox showed up the moment you had escaped? They could've shown up while you were escaping and when we were scouting the atmosphere waiting for you."

Wolf shook his head. "Whatever the reason, we don't have time for it. They'll be dead soon, anyway."

"Well, whatever you say, Wolf." Leon looked around cautiously. "But I'm pretty sure that Star Fox knows something we don't."

"All right, Star Wolf. We crush Star Fox once and for all. Keep all attacks to the ground. Watch for those Andross Pillars, and give it all you've got. We've caught them unprepared. Let's move out!"

The Wolfen II's blasted after each individual target. The heat had risen, and not from the heated chemical geysers that littered the surface.

The battle had begun.

_5 minutes later…._

"I see you've got new ships." Falco dodged some of the red dual-lasers from Leon's ship.

"Nice observation, feather brain. Notice the new scope too, or does the frog need to point that out? I can't even point out if he's a male!"

Falco clutched the steering lever. "Hey, shut up! I'm the only one who disses the frog!"

He tapped the Down C-Button and pulled his Arwing back, firing shots at Leon's ship. Leon easily brought his ship side to side, swing like a pendulum.

"You're playing my games, now, Lombardi! I've got plenty of entertainment in store for you!"

Leon charged a laser.

Falco sneered. "You're in front of me, dumbass. What're you gonna shoot?"

Suddenly Leon braked, double-tapped his R-button, and barrel-rolled backwards.

Falco gaped. "What the hell?" His fired some shots at him.

Barrel-rolling backwards, Leon bounced towards Falco, all of the shots bouncing of the roll-spurted shields. His boosters became a circle of blurred energy as they drew closer to Falco.

Then he halted his ship right under Falco's Arwing, except….

His ship was upside down.

Falco's jaw dropped. _What the fuck?_

Leon mirrored Falco's flight pattern right under him, his ship perched in an insane upside down position, the bottom of his ship hovering inches from the bottom of Falco's.

_How the hell is he flying like that?_

Then, Leon scooted over a little, his wings peaking from under Falco's Arwing, along with his cockpit window.

Leon smiled smugly. "See ya, birdy."

He released the charged shot.

_SHWA—THOOM!_

Leon swerved into a downward U-Turn, leaving Falco into his confused explosion.

Luckily, Falco hadn't received too much damage from the shot. But his shields were beginning to drop into the red zone, and his windshield was cracked severely.

"_Shit!" _Falco spat. "Damn you, you green bastard!"

Everyone heard Slippy (who was doing quite well taking Andrew apart, hard as it was to believe) yelp. "Hey!"

"Not you! The lizard!"

"Well, you shouldn't throw the green insults around! I'm an amphibian too!"

Leon groaned. "Oh for the love of the Rainbow Delta…I'm a frickin' reptile, you stupid prick! We've been over this, like, a five times!"

"But you have a long, sticky tongue!" Slippy pointed out. "Reptiles have short forked tongues! You can't be a reptile unless you have one of those!"

Falco groaned. "Look, Slip….just drop it."

_Meanwhile…_

Peppy glided his Arwing.

"Heh-heh. Feeling lucky, old pal?"

Peppy swung his ship around and fired, but Pigma had already dodged his grip.

"I spared you once, Pigma," Peppy growled. "I won't let it happen again."

Pigma feigned terror. "Ooh, how brutal. That's a little dark for you, Peppy. You always seemed like the quiet little guy."

Peppy scowled. _Damn….that accursed hog has made me like this…._

_What would James say…._

_James…._

"Hey, where are your eyes, Pep?" Pigma turned and fired at him. "Still weeping over James's grave?"

"Can it, you scum!" Peppy yelled. "How dare you talk about James….he saved your hide countless times, and this is how you reward him?"

"Yeah," Pigma said with a cruel smile. "Poor sap….thought I was on _his _side. You're like James, ya know. Same naive stupidity."

"HUAH!"

Peppy wrenched his control lever back and swerved his Arwing to face Pigma, and fired a volley of dual shots.

But Pigma barrel-rolled in the opposite direction.

Their chase moved to the surface, and soon, several Andross Pillars came into view. Some of the missed shots claimed their faces into granite rubble.

Peppy was soon, close enough to Pigma to see into his cockpit-window.

Pigma snorted. "This is the stupidity I was talkin' about, Peppy. You use these lame flight-tricks that James showed you. You really think you can take me out from this close of a distance? You'll take out yourself along with it!"

Peppy said nothing.

_I just have to ignore him….._

_He's trying to get me heated up….so then he'll get me distracted…._

"Hey, Pep…..you wanna know why I really left the old Star Fox Team?" Pigma asked.

Peppy frowned. "I already know. You left because you wanted bigger pay, the greedy swine you are."

"HAH! You think that's the only reason? You're stupider then I thought, old man. I left because of James himself."

Peppy's eyes narrowed. "What's he got to do with it?"

"Remember James? All that sweet talk about justice and good intentions? Working and fighting without a penny in return? That's what made me sick." Pigma wrinkled his snout. "He was following some dream that he had set up for himself, and he expected all of us to be just like him. But I wasn't about to stand around with a bunch of chumps. He was gonna crash and burn someday….blinded by his 'good intentions.'"

"SHUT UP!" Peppy yelled. "What do you know about good intentions? You were always a greedy and self-sufficing hog! You never belonged on Star Fox to begin with!"

Pigma smiled cruelly. "I couldn't agree more. And that's why I left. It's funny, ya know, what a healthy reward will provide. Like a new perspective on things."

He glanced at Peppy's Arwing.

But it was gone.

_What the-?_

Suddenly, as shadow loomed over Pigma's controls. He looked up.

_No…friggin' way…_

Peppy looked down at Pigma with disgust from his high perched Arwing.

Then he began to charge a laser blast.

Peppy jerked the Left C-Button and swung out of the way.

_SHWA—THOOM!_

The shot glazed one of the Wolfen II's wings.

Peppy turned a dial on his control panel to a green indicator.

Suddenly, the front hull of his Arwing opened up. Multiple concealed blaster-cannons shone into view.

"Wha-what the hell is that?" Pigma screamed in fury. "That's not on a normal Arwing!"

"I made some modifications to mine a while back. A gift from Bill Grey after he left. See, you've gotta learn, Pigma-"

His green targeting scope locked onto Pigma.

"-most rewards come in other forms than just money."

_SH—CHAWOOM! _

_CH—SHOOM! _

The hailfire of blue shots rained down on Pigma's Wolfen II, snaring the wings and denting the hull.

"Gargh!" Pigma broke away.

Then he opened a compartment under his ship.

"I've got two words for you:…"

_Ca-chung!_

The small cluster bomb was released.

"LO-"

The bomb hit the ground under Peppy.

"—SER!"

_CHRA—ABOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

The ground exploded with green gas, catching Peppy's Arwing in its hazy fog.

_Heh-heh. Stupid hare. Thinking he could beat me…._

"That reward's as good as mine!"

He glided away, but a ship caught his eye on the square radar.

_What?_

Peppy's ship loomed from above.

_WHAT?  
NO! IT ISN'T POSSIBLE!_

"You can't beat me, I've got a better ship!"

"Another neglected lesson to learn, Pigma: Any ship is more than matched by the pilot who flies it."

He changed the angle of his ship, so that the nose of the Arwing was facing the top of Pigma's cockpit window.

The energy particles streamed into a green charged energy ball at the Arwing's nose.

_No…. _Pigma reached for the boost-

_SHWA-THOOM!_

Pigma's window shattered and the back of the Wolfen II's engines exploded.

"This can't be happening!"

Pigma's ship whirled out of control, and finally met the ground.

It didn't seem possible, but the Wolfen II to skidded against the ground, without any explosion at all. Without receiving any additional damage, his ship grinded to a halt on the rocky surface.

"Hey! Nice shot, Peppy!" Slippy said. "Now let's hope the rest aren't so tough!"

Peppy said nothing.

_That's not right…._

_Pigma wouldn't have gone so fast…._

_He would've put up a better fight…._

He checked his energy gauge. His eyes widened.

_What? _

_My laser charged deactivated before it hit Pigma's ship…._

_So…..that means…..my laser never hit his ship…_

_But if I didn't destroy it…._

He looked around, confused.

…_.then who did?_

_Meanwhile…._

"HA! You're not as tough as I thought…...Falco Lombardi!"

Falco desperately tried to boost away, but Leon was too quick. He rolled to the side and slammed into Falco's Arwing.

"Hey!" He yelled. "Play fair, you turd!"

Leon smirked. "What's the matter, feather-ass? Can't handle playing outside the rules? You've gotten so soft in the Star Fox Team, you could pass off as a common Cornerian Soldier!"

"SHUT UP!" Falco swerved back and charged a shot.

Leon smiled and U-turned.

_C'mon…. _Falco thought. _Just a little more….you're almost in my targeting scope…._

Then Leon boosted. "Let's take this to a closer view!"

Falco's eyes widened.

_**SLAM!**_

Falco's Arwing flocked and shook violently as Leon crashed the nose of his Wolfen II into the Arwing, sending it off balance.

"Haha! Score 1 for the Great Leon!"

Falco regained balance. "You crazy bastard! You almost got us both killed! What kind of an insane freak flies head-on into another ship?"

"Do I look damaged to you?"

Falco studied Leon's ship. _Oh God…._

_Not a scratch….that's impossible…._

Leon smiled. "I told you none of you would be able to handle our new ships. You're all goners, now. So hold onto those relic Arwings as long as you like…they won't save you!"

_SHWA-THOOM!_

Leon's ship shook violently.

_What the-?_

Leon swung his head angrily. _Who dares…._

Another Arwing swung from the distance behind the jagged mountains.

"Hey, loser! I spent a gajillion hours upgrading those 'relics', so shut it!"

Falco cocked his head. "Slip?"

Slippy nodded. "These ships still beat any ship in the galaxy!" he insisted.

Leon scowled. "Stick to your own fight, frog! I thought you were fighting Andrew!"

"Ah, that stupid ape crashed into one of those Andross Pillars and got himself down. He isn't dead though…..I saw a parachute."

_So Andrew got defeated, huh? Not surprising…._

"Okay, Kermit. You wanna butt into my fights?" Leon taunted. "C'mon!"

He opened a hatch on his Wolfen II.

There was a _Ka-chinka _sound and a small red object floated towards Slippy's Arwing.

Falco's eyes widened. "Slippy! Get out of here! NOW! That's a-"

_KA-CHAROOOOOOOOOOM!_

Slippy tried to swing his Arwing away, but the back of his ship got caught into the towering flames.

Falco looked on his radar, but Slippy's ship didn't pick up a signal.

"Slippy! Slippy, where are you?"

"I'm okay, Falco!" A really buzzed-up comm. signal made it through. "I've gotta get back to Great Fox. I won't be much good at where I'm at."

Truth be told, Slippy was barely keeping his Arwing together. His shields were barely making it past the red zone.

Falco watched as Slippy's ship grew fainter before disappearing into the atmosphere. He glared at Leon. "You're dead meat, pal!"

"Ooh, I'm so scared. What're you gonna do, birdy, molt on me?"

Falco slammed his fist on the Left C-button and boosted to face went past an arching mountain top and looked around his map and the barren surface.

Leon was gone.

"Where are you, you little sneak?"

He flew back and looked around.

_We're surrounded by rocky cliffs…..where could he have gone? _

SHWOOM!

A giant boulder perched on top of a cliff above Falco's Arwing shattered from its position from two red lasers.

The boulder was shot down and fell on top of Falco's windshield.

CRASH!

"Oof! Dammit-!"

"Ha! I'll take care of you!"

Falco looked back, and saw Leon's Wolfen two soar from inside a deep chasm on the rocky surface.

"You hid down there, waiting for me to fly by? That's the cheapest trick in the book!"

"Nah. This is!"

Falco tried to pilot his ship around. Suddenly, all the lit controls in the cockpit hummed and fused out.

_What? NO!_

_That boulder must've damaged my control input!_

_That bastard pinned me!_

"Now, let's take you out, nice an slow!"

Falco, unable to move his ship, watched as Leon swerved up and charged a red blast.

_Oh SHIT!_

"Later, Lomardi!"

SHWA-THOOM

Falco shut his eyes.

But nothing happened.

He opened his eyes slowly.

_What….?_

Falco's ship hadn't been damaged at all. In fact, _Leon's _ship had taken damage from behind. His wings were blazing with flames.

"NO! Who dares-?"

Falco looked around.

An Arwing swept down from behind a hidden mountain-top.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Falco." Fox smiled.

"F-Fox?"

Leon spat blood angrily. "You little shit! I'll crush you!"

"You'll have to catch me, first."

He sped his Arwing in the opposite direction and dipped into a small chasm.

"Coward! You won't get away!"

Leon barrel-rolled into the chasm and chased after Fox.

He tapped the A-button several times, pelting the rocky walls with red shots.

Fox made a serpentine move, left right, left right, and then made a swift U-turn over Leon's Wolfen II.

Leon looked up. "Where are you running to now, Foxy?"

"Nowhere. And neither will you."

_What….?_

Fox flipped his Arwing around and fired a blast at the sides of the of the chasm and fried some of the rocks.

They flooded with granite and rock and either side, making a blocking wall of rock.

Leon sneered. _Tch. Is that the best he can do? Make a wall in front of me with rock?_

He pulled his Neutral Control-stick down and tapped the Down C-Button.

SKREEEEEEEET!

The wings scraped against the rocky walls.

_What….no! The walls are two narrow…I won't be able to turn!_

_SHIT! That turd blocked me!_

CRASH!

Leon's Wolfen II slammed into the wall that Fox created, and his controls sizzled with electricity.

"No!"

His ship swerved out of control. Then he saw Fox's Arwing above him.

KA-ZHAM! KA-ZHAM!

The blue double-shots slammed into the Wolfen II's side, causing it to explode.

"He's too strong!" Leon groaned.

And Leon's ship went into a cliff, with a loud _**CRASH!**_

_Meanwhile…._

Falco and Fox hovered over Leon's crash site.

"Is he dead?"

Fox checked his life energy radar. "No. He's still alive. The distance is what saved him, but he probably is a little cooked."

"Well, he left some damage on Slippy." Falco glanced at the small dot in the atmosphere that was Great Fox.

Fox folded his arms. "You were lucky I turned up, Falco."

Falco rolled his eyes. "Gee, I've been saved by Fox. How swell," he retorted sarcastically.

Fox laughed. "You're welcome."

"Seriously, though," Falco said. "Thanks. I really-"

BOOOSH!  
Suddenly, without warning, Falco's windshield shattered and the side of his ship exploded.

"FALCO!"

But no response came from Falco's comm., as his Arwing plummeted towards the ground with a huge explosion.

Fox watched in horror as the towering orange flame grew taller.

_No…..not Falco…please not Falco…_

His eyes fixed on the windshield. He could make out the faint outlines of the ship's control core.

_It's intact…._

_The ship disarms its proton core when the pilot's no longer in the cockpit…._

Praying that this meant that Falco had survived the crash, Fox looked around to see where the blast had come from.

"It's about time I took care of him. Whenever you and I are in a fight, that idiot has a tendency to get in the way."

Fox froze. All the blood that had been flowing to his hands came to an abrupt stop.

His body felt numb, and his heart was thumping so loud it almost blocked out the sound of the controls humming.

The last Wolfen II standing was perched a few yards away from Fox's Arwing. It's laser cannon was smoking from the shot it had just delivered.

Fox could see the pilot through the window perfectly. Despite the bandages that littered his face and body, the scarred purple eye and eye-patch were completely recognizable. The face that had haunted Fox for months had now an expression of horrible calmness, as if waiting for the right time to strike.

Wolf had finally arrived.

There was a total silence. The only sound was the humming of the engines of both ships, and the rustle of sand on the barren Venomian canyon.

Finally, Wolf spoke. "Fox. I've been waiting of you."

Trying to swallow his fear, Fox answered. "You were an idiot to come back, Wolf. I spared you once," his fists clenched. "I won't do the same thing twice."

"Hah!" Wolf laughed. "You don't have it in you to kill, Fox. You and I both know that you aren't a man yet."

"Where's Andross, Wolf?"

Wolf leaned back casually. "You'll find he's a little cooked. That is, if you make it past me alive." He took hold of his steering levers. "Which you won't."

"Damn it, Wolf!" Fox said. "I don't have time to fight you! I have to defeat Andross!"

"Then I'll kill you if you make a move to escape."

FWOOM!

The double blasts made their way and slammed into the Arwing's side.

Fox wrenched his steering to the left and made a turn with his Neutral-Control stick.

But Wolf was already there.

_What? But…how fast can he…..?_

"You're a disappointment, Fox!"

He fired a hail-fire of shots towards Fox, but the Arwing swerved away just in time.

"Wolf….listen. I don't want to settle this right now….."

"Why? 'Cause you've got no back-up? Let's see: the frog is damaged, the bird is down, and the rabbit who's only good at doing barrel-rolls has probably left to aid the frog. Am I wrong?"

Fox growled. "Don't make me repeat myself, Wolf. Get out of my way, or I won't show mercy."

"If your method of mercy has been everything so far, then your worse should be equivalent to that of a pilot without arms." Wolf narrowed his eye cruelly. "Just what you could expect from James McCloud's son."

Fox glared at Wolf, baring his canines. "I'd keep that mouth under control, Wolf. I'd hate to take your other eye, too."

Wolf sneered.

"Before we fight, Wolf, there's something I gotta ask you." Fox's expression became serious. "What happened to you?"

Wolf raised his eyebrows. "What are you talking about?"

"New ships, scarred as hell…..something's happened, Wolf. Something's different this time. What is it?"

_I know what he's getting at….. _Wolf thought. _But he doesn't know…._

Wolf looked away. "I don't…..I don't know what you mean."

Fox lifted his head. "There something you're not telling me."

_I…_

_No….he doesn't need to know…_

Wolf's fists clenched and rose his head defiantly. "It's none of your concern, Fox." His sneer returned. "If I were you, I'd concern myself with getting away alive. Whatever injuries I've sustained are to your advantage."

Fox took grip of his controls. "It wasn't a good idea to come back. The Cornerian Authority's gonna be here soon."

"Cornerian Authority?" Wolf nodded. "I see….you've alerted them?"

"When Andross dies….he's gonna leave one hell of an army behind…."

Wolf's lip curled. "If Andross dies, it'll be from my hands, not yours, Fox. But the Cornerian Army will have a fun time recovering the smithereens of your precious Arwing, along with you and your Team's bones, of course ."

"Fine, Wolf. You asked for this."

"I never asked for anything. I just play the way I learned the game. By crushing enemies, one after the other, until I'm the strongest. And you're next, Star Fox!"

Wolf's engines flared as his ship took off for Fox.

Fox clenched the Neutral Control stick and swerved in the opposite direction avoiding the incoming shots.

He tilted his Arwing with the R-Button, and brought a swift turn and responded with cut-to-quick dual shots.

Wolf sneered and somersaulted with a quick jerk of the NC-stick and the Down C-button.

The shots bounced the back of the Wolfen II's wings, causing the purple flash on the side of Wolf's controls.

Wolf tilted from left to right with his ship, dodging the shots with expert maneuvering.

Suddenly, Fox stopped his shots.

Wolf sneered to himself. _Tch. I didn't know Arwings ran on ammo, Fox…._

Then Fox began to charge a hazy green laser blast.

Wolf kept his thumb on the NC Stick, prepared for any tricks.

But Fox slammed his fist on the Left C-button.

ZOOOOM!  
Fox's Arwing sped right above Wolf's ship, gliding above him.

Then he released the shot.

SHWA-THOOM!

Fox swung his ship into a somersault and left.

Wolf looked around suspiciously.

_Oh shit!_

The shot traveled over to one of the taller Andross Pillars straight at its base.

CRUNCH!

The small crack became larger and traveled upwards on the pillar.

Wolf slammed his fist on the Down C-Button and caused it to brake.

There was a lurching sound as the Andross Pillar leaned forward and began to come down with the momentum similar to a falling tree.

Wolf looked up at the gigantic pillar just inches from the top of his Wolfen II.

_**CRAAAAAAAAAAAASHHHHHHH!**_

The cloud of dust that rose made it seem like a nuclear explosion took place on the spot.

Fox hovered far away with his Arwing.

_Hmm….he put up less of a fight than I thought….._

SHIIIIIIIIIING!

Fox's eyes widened.

_What?  
_An orange glowing line drew in the center of the pillar, sparks dancing on the path like flickering flames.

CRACK!

The entire pillar drew apart, completely dividing the pillar in two.

As the dust cleared, Wolf's Wolfen II became clear. Except…..it was on its side. Its wings were pointing to the sky, the longest and most protruding wing glowing from heated steel.

_He…he sliced the pillar while it was coming down? With his _wing_? _

_That's not even possible…_

_That pillar must've weighed tons…._

Wolf swerved his ship back into position and looked up at Fox. "You've gotten cleverer, Fox. I must admit that last trick was surprising. You're good,…."

FLAM!

Wolf's engines blared, and his ship boosted straight in front of Fox, a red charged blast ready to strike.

"…..but I'm better!"

Suddenly, a second charged blast grew from Wolf's laser cannon.

_Two charged lasers? These new ships can do that? …Or just his?_

Fox sped in the opposite direction, Wolf catching up behind him.

Fox made his classic move. He somersaulted over Wolf's ship from the front.

_What the heck? _Wolf grinded his teeth.

_That move's such a bitch…_

He smiled. _But not anymore…._

Wolf spun his ship into a vertical direction, and pointed it upwards.

Fox was an inch out of Wolf's way when the shots slammed into the back of his Arwing.

_KR-ZAAAM!_

"Arrgggghhhh!"

The smoke from the back of the Arwing smogged in front of the windshield of the ship, blocking all vision in front of Fox.

"N-NO!"

He slammed his fist on the Down C-Button, to force tension and ease his flight pattern.

Fox panted, igniting the air-pollutant windshield clearer. The smoke cleared as the ray acted as a windshield wipers.

Wolf watched Fox struggle with his Arwing until it was back in shape. "Tch. You disgust me, Fox. You've changed. You've become weaker. It's almost like you got weaker just as soon as I caught up with you."

Fox looked up, his face full of anger. "You…..you talk of change. It's _you _who's changed, Wolf."

Wolf cocked his head. "What?"

"This war has changed you more than anyone. You've got no mercy left in you. You've engulfed your soul into this new life of killing and slaughter. You think I don't know about your allegiance to Andross? The old Wolf I knew would've never alleged himself to anyone. This battle we're fighting…you're fighting with cold blood. At least my friends are in care. You've left your Team mates lying wounded while you face off with me. Face it, Wolf. You've become less human. You're a monster."

Wolf said nothing for a long time.

Then he looked up, a sudden and brand new look of fresh anger. "I'm a monster, Fox? You're saying, _I'm _the evil one? Look me in the eye and tell me that! If not, look me in this eye!" He pointed to his eye-patch.

Fox looked away. "Don't mix issues…."

"_Mix issues? _You conceited son of a bitch…..Do you even remember what you did to me? I'm not evil, Fox. As much as you wish I were, to give you a reason to kill me, I'm not. Tell me, Fox…what would it feel like if we switched places, hmm?"

Fox narrowed his eyes. "What?"

"If eye had cut your eye out, and then accused _you _of maiming one of my Team mates, it would be _you _wearing the eye-patch, living a life of hell and survival." Wolf bared his teeth. "But you're not! Instead, you're a 'hero'" (Wolf spat like he had a bad taste in his mouth) "And a hero always is the one to determine good or evil. But I'll tell you this, Fox…_you're _the evil one. You're living a lie."

"What are you talking about?"

"You lied to the entire Lylat System, Fox!" Wolf yelled. "You framed me, into a crime punishable by death, which you yourself committed!"

Fox clenched his fists. "I only did what was necessary!"

"NECESSARY? Was it necessary to place the death penalty on me?"

Fox looked up. "I might as well have, after what you did to my father."

Wolf frowned. "And that would be?"

"You killed him, of course!" Fox yelled. "You neglected his teachings, you despised him…..and in the end, when he tried t reach out to you….." Fox blinked back tears of anger. "You killed him."

Wolf stood there stunned.

Then he smiled. "_I _killed James? Ha! Who told you that?"

Fox said nothing.

"I told you before, Fox." Wolf sneered. "He got himself killed. And he deserved it."

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Fox yelled. "He was a good father! A parent! He would never kill himself and leave me alone!"

"But he did." Wolf said. "And there's nothing more to it than that. He's dead, and there isn't a thing you can do about it."

"Don't take it out on me that your father left you behind!" Fox yelled.

There was silence. Fox had realized that he had taken the argument too far.

"So…." Wolf said in a dangerously low tone. "We're back to that spot, are we?"

A drop of sweat rolled down Fox's neck. _Shit…._

GER-OOM!

The double charged shots came at Fox's Arwing at blurring speed.

Fox attempted to barrel-roll in the opposite direction, but he only delfected one of the deadly shots. The other crashed into his engines, causing the shields to drop from blue to yellow.

_Crap…..I really pissed him off, now…._

_But I don't have time….or the shield space….._

_Defeating Andross is my top priority…..not Star Wolf_

_I've got to end this now!_

"Hey, Fox!" Wolf called. "I want an honest answer…why'd you come to Venom?"

"I already said…I'm here to kill Andross, and end this war!"

Wolf sneered. "Really? Not to avenge your father?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, you're under the impression that _I _killed your father. But deep down you're fighting me because you want to defeat me."

Fox narrowed his eyes. "I only came for Andross!"

"Stop bullshitting with me!" Wolf snarled. "You could've stepped aside and take out Andross yourself, but you didn't. You could've left Star Wolf for your friends to handle. But instead, you're fighting me. Deep down, you're no better than I am. You brag about your law and principles, but you still crave a good battle."

Fox yelled. "No! I'm not like you! My friends couldn't hold off while I left 'cause they fell in battle!"

"Then why aren't you in Andross's Palace? Think about it. If you really wanted Andross, you would've escaped this battle and taken him out first."

Fox braked his Arwing.

Wolf halted his in surprised response.

"Is that what you think, Wolf? That I'm fighting for revenge? No. I'm not like you. When something horrible happens to me, I move on."

Wolf glared at Fox. "Is that implying that I don't?"

"Exactly."

Wolf sneered. "This is why I despise you so much. You still think that what happened to me is just a 'get over it' kind of thing?" He shook his head. "Don't make me laugh, Fox. You've done more than take my eye. You've taken my life!"

His thumb struck the top of the A-button violently, sending a hail-fire of shots.

"Wh-What?"

"Don't get all idiotic on me, Fox!" Wolf yelled. "Do you know what kind of hell I've been living in since that night of my trial? HUH? I've been cursing you, night and day….but everyone curses _me, _and no one curses _you!"_

They soon were taking their fight to the inside of a cave, where the only light came from their engines, and the giant pits of lava-like yellow toxic waste.

"You're so used to having people praise you…because you don't know what it's like! You've only lived as a hero, in the lap of luxury and recognition, but I've tasted real life! I know what good and evil is! And it isn't anything like how James described it, and poisoned you mind with!"

Wolf turned his aim towards the ceiling, where several stalactites were perched.

SH-RAM! SH-RAM!

The shattered stalactites peppered the top of Fox's Arwing. He tried to move his Arwing back and forth, but the cave walls were making the path narrower.

"You're a coward, Fox! You've been afraid that someone would find out what you did to me! And all you did was stand there, like a corpse, without a word. You didn't say a thing to spill the truth when I received the death sentence! You lied, Fox….you've lied to your Team, to Pepper, to Corneria…..you've lied to the whole Lylat System! But you can't keep the truth from me…..even if I take this life of survival, I can't change it, because you've carved a path of fear and hate for me to receive by anyone who recognizes me!"

Wolf swerved his Wolfen II towards the Arwing.

Fox looked at Wolf.

_He's right…._

_About everything…..I….I have lied to everyone….._

_He does have to survive…._

_People hate him by instinct…..and it's my fault…._

CRASH!

The Arwing shook as it was pushed up against the walls by the Wolfen II, causing sparks to fly from the wings.

"I'll tell you about good and evil, Fox." Wolf was close enough to look to his left through his window right at Fox's face through his. "You think that anyone who stands with you is good…but anyone who stands against you is evil. But the truth is that there is no 'good' in this galaxy, Fox. And there is only one thing that's evil. Fate. It thrusts us into horrible lives…lives of misery and distraught…..lives of survival and deception…..it makes us witness horrible things….and it takes away everything we hold dear…even the people we love…."

He looked down.

Fox looked over at Wolf. _Wolf… _"Then don't punish me for what fate did to you, Wolf."

Wolf looked up. "Fate wasn't drove you to damage my sight and drive me to survival…you did, Fox. You murdered my existence, and you prance around with justice and heroism, while I suffer. That's why I want to kill you, Fox. That's why I'm going to right now!"

Fox looked at Wolf for a long time.

Wolf raised his head. _He's not saying much….._

_What's he going to…._

Suddenly, Fox slammed his fist on the Left C-button.

_BOOOOOOOOOOSH!_

The sudden impact of Fox's boost toppled the Wolfen II away, momentarily grazing the walls with its wings.

"Gargh! Dammit!"

He retained control of the steering lever and swirled his ship back into position.

He drove his engines to go faster, as the space between Wolf and Fox got less and less.

The green targeting ring moved around Fox's Arwing.

"You're in my sights! You're going down!"

That's when Fox pulled out his scheme.

He slowed his Arwing down and charged a laser.

_Hmph…..he must be retarded if he thinks he'll be able to come around and fire that…._

But Fox was planning something different.

He pointed the nose of his Arwing to the ground.

SHWA-THOOM!

The green laser slapped into the rippling and bubbling vat of yellow toxic waste.

_What the hell…._

The laser's energy impact caused the ripples to grow larger. Fox's Arwing swept over the vat just before the waste slid against the edges, causing it to rise into a wave.

_FUCK!_

Wolf attempted to reverse his Wolfen II with his NC stick, but his ship had already gained too much speed trying to catch up with Fox.

GR-SWUUUUUUUUSSSHHHHH!

The wave of radioactive chemicals smashed into the Wolfen, causing the controls to sizzle with malfunctioning problems, and tons of lights to switch off.

_Shit! Shit! Shit…._

He made attempt to scan his surroundings. He peered through the splattered windshield.

He saw Fox's Ariwing at the end of the tunnel. It was facing the Wolfen II's direction.

_What's he…..?_

Then the Arwing spat a small object from under its hull. _Ka-chunk!_

Wolf leaned forward, and caught sight of it. It was a small, diamond-cut red and white object, with a large and ominous black B in its center.

_OH SHIT!_

There was a small _tink _as it hit the ground.

The first explosion was small, with large orange flames and bright sparks.

But once the explosion reached and filled the inside of the cave, the purple and orange streaks of light soared in every direction, the flash painfully singing the single eye Wolf gazed with.

_**CRAAAAOOOWW-BOOOOOOOOOSSSSSHHHHH!**_

The flames tore the cave open, smashing the stalactites down, tossing rubble in every direction.

When the dust cleared, Fox lowered his Arwing to see where Wolf was.

The Wolfen II was buried under of heap of blackened boulders and rubble. Its hull was dented and bruised, and small flames littered the area around.

Wolf himself was half-conscious. Blood was dripping down his brow, and the glass on his window had left shards in his shoulder and seat.

Fox looked down at Wolf pitifully. "I'm sorry, Wolf. I'm sorry for everything. It's just…that night….when I saw Falco's body….and you standing over him…..I don't know…..something…made me…a voice…." Fox shook his head. "The point is….if I had told the truth to the authorities when they turned up….they would've executed my Team for maiming a student pilot. I know it was wrong…." Fox's voice was cracking up. "I….I know you must hate me….but….my friends' lives were at stake…..there was nothing I could do. It was horrible for me when I saw you…look at me like that…..to hear your death sentence…..and that look you gave me…..I especially never forgot what you said that day. But I can't make up for what I've done now. There's too much going on. You have my pity and my apology, Wolf. I know how hard life is for you now…..and I feel sorry for that. But for now, live….get away. The Cornerian Army will be here soon. Your friends may not last till then. Take care of them…..get them better. Tend to their injuries, and your own. For now, I have to defeat Andross. But I hope someday, you'll find it in your conscience to forgive me."

And with that, Fox tilted his Arwing around and sent an assuring transmission to Great Fox ("I'll go it alone from here!") and took off.

Wolf sat there, registering what Fox had just said.

_Sorry…..he said….._

_He…was sorry….._

_He feels sorry….for me…._

Suddenly, all the hate and anger that had been bubbling inside Wolf rose up. His nerves became hot, and his body was swollen with detestation.

"UUUUAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHH!"

Wolf woke instantly and slammed his fist on the boost.

KER-SHAAAOOOWWW!

Fox was halfway towards the dome-opening to Andross's Palace when he saw the ship on his radar.

_What?_

He looked around.

He saw the smoking ship gliding towards him.

"NO! NO! NO!" Wolf roared. "I WON'T LOSE!"

"Wolf…."

"SHUT UP! I DON'T WANNA HEAR HOW YOU FEEL _SORRY _FOR ME! YOU THINK I NEED YOUR PITY? HUH?"

His face was shown. It was twisted with hate and anguish, hate and misery….

"I'M TIRED…..I'M TIRED OF LOSING TO YOU! YOU ALWAYS WIN, NO MATTER WHAT! YOU JUST KEEP WINNING…..AND KEEP WINNING….I'M SICK OF IT! YOU KNOW HOW PAINFUL IT IS…..TO ALWAYS END UP LOSING…..TO KEEP ON FAILING…..FOR SOMEONE LIKE ME, IT'S LIKE KILLING ME…..AGAIN….AND AGAIN…AND AGAIN…..I'M SO SICK OF IT!"

He rammed his ship into the Arwing.

CLAAANNNNGGG!

The spiky wings on the side of the Wolfen II stabbed into the Arwing's hull, embedding itself into the hull. The two ships were locked to each other swerving madly out of control.

Wolf jabbed the auto-pilot button, so that his ship would fly for the both of them.

_I've won too many battles and lost too many people…_

_Krystal…..members of the 302__nd__…_

_And he keeps on getting away!_

_Every time I keep standing back up….._

…_.he always turns up to make me fall down again…._

_I keep on fighting…..and it amounts to nothing….._

_He just keeps throwing me back down to the ground!_

_He has no idea…..how much I hate him…._

_Fox…..you're the only one I can't defeat…._

_I've won battles…..every battle I fight….I win….._

_And even when I lose…I stand back up…..and I keep going….and shake off the wounds…._

_And when he gives me the ultimate wound…he JUST WALKS AWAY!_

Wolf slammed his fist on the cockpit-window hatch. There was a _Shffffssshhhhh! _sound as the window of Wolf's ship opened.

Fox's eyes widened.

Wolf slammed his fist against the neighboring ship's window. The glass shattered.

Wolf reached over and grabbed Fox's collar, pulling him nearer. He punched him…..again and again…..and again…..but nothing satisfied him.

Then he tried clawing…..again and again…

Then, exhausted, he stopped. Still holding a battered Fox by the collar, just looked at him and panted.

Fox looked up at him with pity.

"WHY…..WHY DO YOU KEEP WINNING? YOU'RE WEAKER THAN ME, FOX…YOU'RE A YEAR YOUNGER THAN I AM…..YOU'VE GOT WEAKER FLIGHT SKILLS…I'V FOUGHT MORE BATTLES…..I'M STRONGER…..I'M A GREATER WARRIOR…..I'VE GOT MORE INNER POWER…WHY IS IT THAT _YOU _ALWAYS WIN? I'M SICK OF IT…..FIRST JAMES…..NOW YOU…YOU'RE BOTH THE SAME…..SOME FUCKED UP PRIDE…SOMETHING….SOMETHING KEEPS DRIVING YOU…YOU THINK…..YOU'RE BETTER THAN ME…..YOU DUMP ALL THIS PITY…..AND YOU ACT…LIKE YOU'RE…YOU'RE _HIGHER….."_

_I've been tormented….day and night….._

_All I think about…..is killing Fox….._

_Because….only he stands in my way…._

_From being the strongest…._

_Why…._

_Why doesn't he ever lose…._

_I won't rest…until one of us dies….._

_Or at least until…I defeat you…._

_Just once…..to prove….._

Tears dripped down his cheeks.

…_.that I can win…..that I'm the best!_

Wolf pulled out his blaster. "I'LL END IT HERE AND NOW…..AND KILL YOU!"

He fired at Fox desperately. _Sha-zaam! Sha-zaam!_

The green shots bounced behind Fox. He grabbed control of his ship, and barrel-rolled out of grip.

"NO!"

Wolf tapped his firing button. But it was dead from the crash.

_NO!_

He pressed on it so hard, that his thumb broke through to the wires.

Wolf didn't feel the burn of the electricity, and just wanted to finish Fox off.

His ship was falling apart, but he didn't care.

He ripped at the wires, so that the blasts came out at Fox anyhow.

Fox made a dash for the entrance of Andross's Palace.

"**NO!"**

He fired the clumsy shots desperately.

_C'mon…._

The shots kept missing.

Fox had already made it half-way inside.

_C'MON…..Just go down already!_

Then he heard a humming behind him.

Wolf turned around.

A Wolfen II was heading in his direction.

_What…_

The outlines of the passenger's face became clear….

It was Pigma.

"Pigma? What-?"

Pigma sneered. "Jeez…..you don't know when to give up, do ya?"

His hand made for a button.

A compartment opened up from the side of his ship. A group of missiles were stowed in a compartment rack.

"Just die already."

Wolf's eyes widened.

All he remembered was the flash of the missiles hitting his ship…..

Pigma's look of smug victory….

…..and the Fox's Arwing's tailwing disappearing into the dome entrance of the palace.

He had lost.

_End of Chapter_

GASP!

Yeah, I know a shock…but I'm not allowed to give any more comments, otherwise I'll give away the ending by accident.

Don't forget to review, and for God's sake, stay tuned for Final Chapter, Star Fox Fans!


	14. Chapter 14

Okaaaaaay, we've reached the end of the Lylat Wars. It's a little bittersweet for me, I had so much fun writing this one…emotions are running high…..*sniff sniff*…

I hope the last chapter didn't suck that bad…but now that we're back on the ground, things'll get way smoother.

Enjoy!

_Chapter 14 (Final Chapter): The Empty Remembrance: Star Wolf Shatters_

_Venomian Eastern Plateau, 0 ALW (Waning Hours of the Lylat Wars)_

There was no noise on the barren surface of Venom. Occasionally, the ground would shake from the direction of the Venomian Palace. Clearly, whatever battle that was taking place in there, was still going on.

The rubble crunched under the boots of Captain Shears as he walked the battle-ground.

He looked around. Several other Cornerian Soldiers were checking out the area.

Then, a sergeant walked forward. "Captain, we've scanned the area. Venom is just as lifeless as we all remember."

"Any word from the Star Fox Team?"

"No, sir. We believe that Fox McCloud is still in Andross's Palace."

"God help him, then."

"Should we dispatch some aiding reinforcements, sir?"

Shears bent down and removed one of his military gloves. "No need…..if he's in the cockpit of an Arwing, then that's all he needs."

He picked up some of the lifeless soil from the ground.

"Look at this planet, Sergeant. More lifeless than a tomb, and as empty as a black hole."

"Sir, pardon my curiosity, has Venom always been like this?"

Shears put his glove back on and stood. "Yes, and that won't change." He closed his eyes.

_Every planet in the Lylat System has life in it….even Zoness….._

_This planet is as dead as they come…._

Then his comm. buzzed. He unpocketed it and switched it on. "Shears reporting. What's to report?"

"Captain, we've made contact with Andrew Oikanny."

Shears nodded. "Assume positions. And make sure you've got all sides guarded. We don't want him sneaking off without upholding his side of the deal, do we?"

_Central Venomian Canyon, 0 ALW_

"So explain something to me…._why _are we making a truce with Oikanny?"

The other soldier rolled his eyes. "Don't you remember? He sent Captain Shears a negotiation hologram during the whole Star Fox-Star Wolf battle."

"Negotiations? What kind?"

"Well, Oikanny's a wussy little bastard, but he's also a sly one. He says that he's willing to lead the Cornerian Army to Wolf O'Donnell, and turn him over to Captain Shears for custody."

"Wolf O'Donnell?" the first soldier gulped. "Like the leader of Star Wolf?"

"Yep. Huge chase for that one, it's been."

The first soldier blinked. "Wait, I thought Oikanny was part of Star Wolf….."

The second soldier shrugged. "I dunno either, but that's what he said. But of course, he wouldn't do anything without anything in it for himself. So he's gonna want something in return….."

"Hey guys, he's over here!"

The soldiers took off in the northern direction.

Andrew was standing near a vat of toxic waste, sporting his ridiculously huge scanning visors.

"It's about time you showed up. I almost got the feeling Shears changed his mind."

The Lead Soldier growled. "Enough small talk, Oikanny. Where's Star Wolf? I don't see him anywhere."

"Oh, he's here somewhere. An associate of mine took the time to make sure he landed where we wanted him to." He pulled out his comm. "Pigma! Is he down yet?"

A snorty voice gurgled through the comm. "You bet he is. I had to use the last of my missiles, but he's down. Good thing you disabled his ship's shields when you left it in the hangar for him to find. The damage was perfect."

"What about the other one?"

"Leon? He's in good shape…..but he, uh, doesn't know…" The voice became cautious. "….but I'll keep him in the dark. Tell him that Wolf's dead. It'll break his pathetic heart though."

"Whatever, just take him and go. You're the Leader of whatever Team you're in charge of now. Just make sure Leon's out of the way."

"Copy that. Har-hargh, all that money we've earned…..it's all mine!"

Andrew pocketed the comm.

One of the soldiers cocked his head. "Pigma's apart of this too?"

"Yeah, but I had to bribe him. Star Wolf only consists of two members now. And one of them doesn't even know the truth."

There was a loud _beep-beep_ from Andrew's comm. He checked it. "Pigma's sent us the coordinates of Wolf's wreckage. Let's head out."

"Whoa, _wreckage? _The deal was to hand him over in one peace!"

Andrew scowled. "You want him or not? Then follow me."

_Eastern Venomian Canyon_

"There he is!"

"Oh my God….."

It was a terrible sight. The wrecked Wolfen II was dented and scarred, the back in an uproot of flames. The nose was buried into a vat of toxic chemical dump. There charcoal marks around the area suggested that an explosion had taken place.

And about a yard away from the crash site, mangled and burnt, was….

"Wolf O'Donnnell." Captain Shears stepped forward.

He turned and slammed his fist into Oikanny's jaw. Oikanny fell over on his rear in unprepared weakness.

"W-What was that for?" he wimpered.

"One piece! I ordered for him to be in one piece, you retarded little son of a bitch!" Shears thrust him to his feet. "Just look at him!"

One of the soldiers walked forward and turned Wolf's body over.

Everyone stepped back in horror.

"Oh my God!"

"Shit! What happened to his face? The chemicals did that?"

"No, the crash probably did."

"I don't know what's keeping him together! He's falling apart!"

"I'll say…..look at his chest! Just one touch could rip it in half…"

The pilot's body was lifted to view. A gruesome sight was portrayed, the face torn savagely, and eyes wide open. The jaw hung open horridly, and blood had soaked his fur and clothes. Gory burns dotted his chest…..he might as well have been a corpse.

Shears put his head to Wolf's chest.

He heard it. _Thump-thump…..thump-thump…._

"He's alive."

All the soldiers gaped. "What?"

"His face may be in pieces, but his body is still functioning actively. But we won't know for how long. Hey, Oikanny-"

But Andrew was gone.

All the soldiers looked around. "What the….where'd he go?"

"Peh," Shears sneered. "He must've run off. It's okay…..we got what we wanted. Get the _Arbiter _down here, and take him to the medical bay. Now!"

The soldiers carefully moved Wolf's body onto the hover-stretcher and carry it to the ship. Everyone tried their best not to look at Wolf. Not out of fear, but out of pity.

_Cornerian Cruiser _Arbiter_-class (a few hours later)_

Wolf was brought to the medical bay of the ship. His body was laid onto a medical bed, and the ship's med-specialists examined him.

"The patient is in immense pain. He may not be conscious, but he's feeling it."

Shears grumbled impatiently. "Yes, but will he live? General Pepper will arrive soon, and we want him to escort _all _of Wolf O'Donnell into custody."

The Lead Med-Specialist looked up, concerned. "I've never seen wounds this serious. This could be the end of him if we're not careful. He's received fractures and damaged cracks up his spine and rib cage. And his skull is has received pressurized puncture. We can only hope that Beltino and the rest of the Medical Research Team will make it in time."

Then the Infirmary's pressure doors opened, and a group of surgeons, led by a waddling little toad with mustache-lines and large yellow spectacles came in.

"Sorry I'm late. The Orbital Gate's in a massive blow-out with all these war refugees. How's the patient?"

The Lead Med-Specialist bowed his head respectfully. "Well…take a look for yourself."

Beltino removed his glasses and rubbed them on his doctor's apron. Putting them back on, he looked onto the bed. His eyes widened.

"Goodness gracious me…I've seen factory machine accidents with less damage than this! What the devil happened?"

"Ship crash. Nasty one." Shears answered. He made sure that he didn't mention the missile-fire. "And we believe his wounds were opened up by the chemicals he landed in."

"Poor boy…..he must've been a couple of years older than my son." He squinted at Wolf's ripped face. "I can't recognize him, though…who is he?"

The Med-Specialist was about to answer when Shears cut him short. "We, uh, don't know, sir. We know he's a wanted criminal. But for mercy's sake, we decided to transport him in better condition."

Beltino looked down sadly at Wolf's mangled body. "Criminal or not, no living this deserves to not be treated when in this state. Except maybe Andross, God damn him….." The kindness left Beltino's eyes. "Oh, and I have good news. My son just reported from Great Fox! Fox McCloud has defeated Andross!"

The entire Infirmary went up with a cheer.

Shears looked down, half-scowling. "Yes, well, that's….that's good news."

"Something wrong, Captain?" inquired Beltino.

"No, no. Nothing. We should proceed with our patient's operation. General Pepper will be here soon."

Beltino adjusted his spectacles. "Right. Give me some room, gentleman. This one's gonna need all the attention he can get."

_Several hours later…._

Shears paced the Main Bridge of the Cruiser. Then he received a message.

"Captain Shears! General Pepper has arrived on _Arbiter _-class IV."

"Yes, I'll meet him outside the Infirmary."

Shears marched down to the Infirmary, where General Pepper was waiting.

"General! It's good to see you."

"Yes, Shears," Pepper said, removing his general's cap and wiping sweat off his brow.

"Everything alright, sir?"

"Hmm?" Pepper sighed. "Ah, rough night. But it's worth it. Andross is dead, and the war is over."

Shears grinded his teeth. "Yes, sir."

Then the door opened, and Beltino walked out, his gloved hands spotted with blood.

"Good news, gentleman. The patient's going to be alright."

Pepper nodded. "Good to hear. How is he?"

Beltino sighed uneasily. "Well, his damages have left quite a mark. We were close to losing him, but we managed to mend his bones with our skin-transpondant drilling needles. His rib cage was easy to take care of, but the stitches on his stomach and torso will take years to heal over. His back has a few un-curable scars. But we made sure that there aren't any physically traced injuries apart from what we cured."

"Were there any scars on his face?"

"No, but…well, his face was the hardest to retain previous form. We got it back together. Luckily, the reconstruction didn't change his recognizable physical traits weren't lost, like in average plastic surgery."

"So his face didn't change?"

"Not quite." Beltino straightened his spectacles. "We had to use very little average plastic surgery to reform his torn face-lines. The effects were minor. Longer ears, friskier cheek-lines…not to mention that his eyes will be about a quarter of an inch closer together. With our efforts to keep his snout in one length, we made sure not to make it any wider."

"You did all this in one night?" Pepper asked incuriously. "You're a genius, you know that, Beltino!"

"Eh, well," Beltino said uncomfortably. "With the surgery technology we had, we're not sure when his face would have been cured. It'll have to be under be under bandages for a while."

Shears leaned forward keenly. "You mean, he's gonna have his face under wrappings? For how long?"

"With the estimated procedure, I should estimate about five years."

Pepper and Shears stood up, jaws dropped. _"Five years?"_

"We made a full-scale analysis, and we decided it would be too risky too be put into bandages for good, with the process of changing them from time to time. Any exposure to oxygen would result in incompletion of his face healing. That's what I would like to talk to you about, General."

"Yes, well, we can discuss that later. I have to report back to the Central Cornerian Defense Unit. Shears, escort the patient to the shuttle bay. We'll be approaching the Cornerian Coast within an hour."

_Cornerian Orbit, Classified Coordinates, 0 ALW_

Shears made sure that no one was present when he entered his quarters.

He tuned down the signals in the reading communications line, and looked around.

_Cornerian pricks…I can't stand them….._

_I would strangle that General Pepper right where he stands if it weren't for all this God damn security…._

He walked to the corner of the room and pulled out his comm.

"Your majesty," he said. "Everything's complete."

"Captain Shears," a low and raspy voice echoed through the comm. It was low and terrifying, but weak at the same time. "I hope that this news is true. I've already dealt with the worse tonight."

"My lord, are you alright?"

"_I was defeated by Fox McCloud, you intolerable bastard! _Of course I'm not alright!"

"But…..then how are you…."

"A great mind always plans ahead. My skin may be vulnerable, but my sight and thought are not. That pathetic whelp thinks he got the better of me, did he? Well, mark my words, the great Emperor Andross will rise again."

"I'm sure you will, my lord. Hopefully, with my efforts that day will come sooner than Star Fox and the rest of the Cornerian Army think."

"Did my nephew do as commanded?"

"Yes. He disabled the shields on O'Donnell's ship. Pigma Dengar finished the job."

"Hmph. The first useful thing those imbeciles ever did in their short lives. But it doesn't matter-Wolf O'Donnell is as good as dead to me now. He was the last standing threat in my plot. I thought I could've used him, somehow, like my first test subject…but that planet was destroyed. Star Wolf thought he could out outwit me…..and turn on me for good. But he made a very unwise move…and one unwise move can upturn an entire scheme if used cleverly."

"Forgive me, my lord, but I was wondering….what were you planning for him?"

"Nothing of consequence. I have followers that will do what he couldn't. He was a stupid boy. Just like his father."

"Understood, my lord. I come in contact with you, later."

_Main Containment Unit, Same Ship_

Shears approached the huge tank-like health container in the center of the room. The glass tank was filled with oxide-deterioration gas, to preserve the air inside.

Every soldier in the room had their eyes fixed on what was inside-a floating body, bound by the arms by tentacle-like wires that served as shackles. The person inside was stripped of all garments except for a pair of torn patient's shorts.

"Is he unconscious?" Shears asked, glancing at Wolf's closed eyes.

"No, sir. He can probably hear us."

Wolf's chest bore brand-new stitched up scars, brutal-looking cuts, and gruesome burns. Due to the surgery, his mouth and lower portion of his face was covered by a metallic strapping that looked like a prosthesis jaw-bone and cheek.

His eyes were closed. His patched eye was covered up by a medical bandage.

The only hint of his consciousness was the stirring bubbles that unraveled near his mouth and nostrils.

Then Wolf woke.

_Urghh…._

His eyes flickered.

_What…what is this place…..?_

He saw the faces…Cornerian Soldiers.

_What…..?_

_Oh Shit! That shitbag, Pigma! He set me up!_

_But…..what about Andrew and Leon…did they turn on me, too?_

_Crap…..my face…it feels like it's been attached to lead…._

He found Captain Shears's face.

_What….what's he doing here?_

_And more importantly, where am I?_

_**It's your future, O'Donnell.**_

Wolf looked up. _I know that voice…could it be….?_

He looked around. No one appeared to be speaking to him.

There was a slow _hmmmm_ sound.

Wolf looked next to him. He wasn't alone in the tank. The other person wasn't bound in shackles like he was, and was floating freely around the tank. Wolf looked harder as the shapeless person halted in front of Wolf.

As it took shape, the features became clear-a white flight jacket….a green G-suit…..a yellow scarf…..orange fur….

Wolf's eyes widened. _Fox?_

….a smoking hole in the chest…..a long muzzle…..and a pair of emotionless black sunglasses…

Wolf couldn't feel any of his scars or injuries…..the shock of what he was seeing drowned out everything else….even reality-literally. The world around Wolf was becoming blurry and less visible.

James McCloud looked up at Wolf's face…..they were inches apart.

_**We haven't talked in a while, Wolf.**_

_What's going on…..are you…..still here…..after I destroyed you….?_

_**I'm not your Devourer, Wolf. I'm the actual James McCloud.**_

_Then are you dead or alive? Because…_

_**Does it matter? Perhaps I'm neither alive nor dead….perhaps…I just exist.**_

_As a ghost?_

James stared hard at Wolf. _**Don't let your surroundings fool you, Wolf. I still are an ignorant student.**_

Wolf turned away. _Why are you here….? Gonna torment me?_

_**You've done that to yourself without my help. Look at yourself….you've become a wretched creature….without a drop of humanity left in you.**_

_I don't know what you mean._

_**Don't try to fool me, Wolf. I know about it….Star Wolf turning on you.**_

Wolf sighed. _I never expected Leon to turn on me too….._

_**Leon had nothing to do with it.**_

_What?_

_**He doesn't know. He thinks your dead. Pigma lied and said you were, and took your place as the leader. He and Andre were plotting it the whole time….but you concentrated on your revenge for so long, that you were blind to their schemes.**_

_I've….I've gotta get out of here…..I've gotta get to Fox…._

_**Have you been listening to word I just said?**_

Wolf looked up impatiently. _Yes, I know, I know…..but Leon's okay….he can manage fine without me…._

_**You fool. You've become a twisted and shameless body of hunger. Do you even care about Leon anymore?**_

_Of course I do!_

_**Then why didn't you go back to him when you had the chance? Fox took you down….and you went after him. You didn't look back. You left Leon for dead.**_

_But I had no choice! Fox was getting away! I had to follow him, or everything we fought for would've escaped from my grasp…_

_**Everything your Team fought for? Or everything your Team fought for? Or everything YOU fought for? Listen to how selfish you sound!**_

Wolf said nothing. He knew, deep down, that James was right. He just didn't want to accept it.

_**Let me ask you, Wolf….have you ever looked in the mirror, and said "I'm on the wrong?" You've always driven yourself with this stupid ignition, that you can always escape….that nothing will happen because of it….**_

_**But you don't realize how your choices affect everything around you! You sided with Andross and everything he stood for by your own choice…..you got used to all this power and rage and fear…..and you then you purged yourself into a deeper and darker hell….**_

_**You're not aware of what you've lost, are you?**_

_What more can I lose? I've lost my friends…..I've lost…_

_**I'll tell you what you've lost. You've lost the resolve to live.**_

_What?_

_**Don't you see what you're revenge has done to yourself? You've fallen apart. Your face has been reconstructed…..and your face has changed for good.**_

_What? No….._

Wolf felt around his face…..a metallic surface met his fingertips.

_NO! NO! NO! WH-HOW…..?_

_**Don't pretend you didn't see this coming. You were faced with a choice and you chose this…..a life encased in a mask of unrecognizable stature….**_

_**Wolf O'Donnell is no more….you've become a faceless animal….well, maybe not faceless….but stripped of your own looks…**_

_SHUT UP! _Wolf's eyes were struggling to hold in the inevitable tears. His heart was thrusting up and down in his chest.

_Why…..why me?_

_**You went after my son without realizing the costs? Pathetic…..you knew this was happening….**_

_**You could've turned away from blood and slaughter…..at Kew, when you were forced to take the lives of thousands, there you could have turned away….**_

_**But instead you….**_

_STOP TELLING ME WHAT I'VE DONE! _Wolf screamed.

_**What? Are you finally going to admit you're wrong?**_

_James…..I already know I was wrong….just…..I don't know…..I…..had no idea about the consequences…._

_I didn't know it was gonna cost me everything!_

_**You should've held on to what you loved when you had it. But you let your hatred for Star Fox take over your heart and soul. **_

_**You've lost all the humanity…you've let go of the friendship….**_

_No…._

_**What? **_

_There has to be an escape…._

_James…..please…. _Wolf looked up, his eyes shining with anguish. _Tell me there's a way out of this…..tell me there's some hope…._

James looked down at Wolf, no expression in his face. _**You were always under the impression that you could get away….that you could always escape….**_

_**Which is precisely why Pepper kept you alive…**_

_What? What do you mean?_

_**They didn't capture you to kill you, Wolf…..they did it to keep you…**_

_**You're going to be taken, Wolf…..imprisoned, out of the light…..forever….**_

_**They're going to lock you up…..in the most inescapable cell they can find…..a place where you'll be kept healthy and living…..a place where you can never see a human being again….**_

_What…..what cell is that?_

_**I don't know. They have prisons all over Lylat….but this one will keep you from seeing another soul…..an empty place…..a hollow place…..a place where you'll be cut off from humanity for the rest of your life….**_

_No…please…._

James raised his eyebrows. _**You fear loneliness?**_

_James…..please…..help me get to Leon….._

_I have to know…that he's alright…._

_**Didn't you hear me? You can't reach him…you're going to cast out…that is why it's the ultimate punishment…**_

_NO! No…..please, no…. _Tears rolled down Wolf's cheeks.

_Please, no…..that….that…..would take everything from me….._

Wolf began to cry…..but soon, the sniffing and sobbing turned to wailing and screaming. Wolf bawled like a weakling…he, being so fearless and strong for so long…he had lost hope. He was letting all of his emotion out, but he didn't care anymore….

_I…..I spent years alone…in solitude, and misery…..on Venom…..before you found me…._

_I didn't know what friendship…..or love was…._

_I had no one to care for…._

_No one to hold on to…_

_No one to protect…._

_That's why I've never been easy on Venom…..why it's always a dread of mine…..to even stand on that planet…._

_To be alone…..for me….it's like having a wound I can't cure…._

_A scar….that I can't hide…._

_Being in the dark forever…it's a fear I've never cured myself of…._

_James….please….imprisoning me from life itself…taking away my freedom…..taking away my friends for etermity…._

Wolf screamed. _THAT WOULD KILL ME! THAT WOULD- _he broke off….sobbing and weeping…..

_There has to be a way out…..being without anyone…..being alone…_

_That's just been my life…I've always been an outcast…._

_A reject…..without any aid…_

_My friends….the people I love…..they're all what's keeping me alive!_

_Please….don't take them away…_

_I was an idiot, James…_ Wolf yelled_. This world…humanity…..I'd give anything to bring them back! _

_I WANT TO LIVE, JAMES! I WANT TO HAVE…*sniff*SOMETHING WORTH PROTECTING….._

_**You don't have a choice, Wolf….**_

_**There's nothing I can do….**_

_**You will be cast down…**_

_No…_

James turned from Wolf. _**You've lost all you failed to see….**_

_No…._

He stepped away from him. _**….for a while, that Devourer of yours….**_

_**It was manipulating you….when you fought Bill Grey….**_

_**But this time…..it was the choices that made the monster…**_

_**There is no Devourer that governs your actions, Wolf. It does not possess you. You haven't become what you are because of it….**_

_**You've condemned yourself to this fate…..and I have no pity for you. You can die alone and unloved for all I care…..**_

James stepped out of the tank, and walked away. He still appeared to shimmer, and it was apparent that the busy soldiers around him couldn't see him.

_No, James! _Wolf yelled. He reached over desperately, but his claws clanked uselessly against the tank's glass surface.

James's form began to grow fainter…he was beginning to fade….

_NOOOOOOO…_"OOOOOOOOOOO!" Wolf yelled. The last portion wasn't in his head. He was screaming…..in reality….

All the soldiers leapt up.

"He's conscious!"

Wolf, tears ripping his eyes open, slammed his fist into the glass.

CRASH!

Just a few dents.

James was getting fainter….

"NOOOO!"

CRASH!

Again! The cracks in the glass grew larger, but the shards didn't budge out of place.

"_!"_

Wolf slammed both fists on the glass, and his hands were sliced at by the sparking shards.

Hands gushing with blood, Wolf tore at the wire shackles that had attached his body to the tank….

"Oh my God!" A soldier yelled. "He's loose!"

Pulling the needle-like wires from his skin only caused more cuts and blood.

Limbs weak from the unhealed injuries, Wolf staggered towards James's faint figure.

_JAMES! NO!_

_DON'T LEAVE ME! DON'T CAST ME DOWN!_

_I'M DEAD WITHOUT ANY COMFORT….OR HOPE…..OR ANYONE….!_

Shears rushed forward. "Tackle him!"

The soldiers unhitched several long tackling wire cords, and harnessed them onto Wolf's body, pulling him down like a strangled animal tied down by lassoes.

As soon as the cords wrapped around Wolf's arms and back like ropes, each cord ignited with ignited electric shocking bolts.

Wolf yelled and screamed, trying to shake off the cords…..but more and more came, endlessly tying him down….

Wolf looked ahead…James was almost transparent now…..

_JAMES! PLEASE! HELP ME…HELP ME!_

But James glowed faintly one last time, his head bowed in anguish, and disappeared….and he was gone.

_NOOOO!_

Wolf grabbed at the cords of his captors, but the shocks burned into his damaged flesh like a thousand needles ripping at his wounds. His movements became heavy…..he found it hard to resist the shocks…

Suddenly, all the currents began slicing his skin. The electricity sizzled and began to heat up with aura.

Wolf began being drawn to his knees…..

And soon the cords latched around his neck, and the shocks traveled up his skull.

BRZ-ZREEAAP!

The last cord sent Wolf to the ground.

Steam hissed over Wolf's body. His head was getting heavier…..he was struggling to stay awake…..

_No…._

_I've…..I've lost everything….._

_My Team…my friends…..the people I love…._

_James was right…everyone was telling me….._

_I was so blind…so selfish…why was I so stupid?_

_This hate for Fox…..it's cost me too much…_

_I never saw this coming…._

…_..or did I….?_

Wolf's mind turned to the memory of the brutal fight that took place in his mind…the battle between him and Dark Wolf.

He remembered his last taunting warning: _"__**Your path ends here, Wolf. You put your fake friends on the line, and this revenge for Star Fox, will be your downfall…..and you will pay the price, when they won't be there to rely on in the end."**_

_He wasn't talking about Leon or the rest deserting me….he meant _me _deserting _them_!_

_He was right…..I've got nothing to protect…._

_I want it back…..I want to live among friends again….._

_I want to trust in people again…not to take them down….._

_Shit…what's the use?..._

_They're gone, they're all gone….._

_It's all my fault….._

_Everything….._

_Everything that made me human….._

_I took it all for granted…..I thought…I thought Star Wolf was gonna be there forever….._

Suddenly, his eyelids grew heavy…..he was barely keeping himself awake…..

_It's over…._

_And it's not even the end…_

_I'm gonna keep living….._

_Alone…living with what I've done….._

_The memories haunting me….._

_With no one….no one to comfort me…no one to see or feel my tears….._

Wolf's heart and chest grew cold. His existence was already worthless….now, now he was worthless….without a resolve…

_Oh, God…Oh, God…_

_If you're up there….and you're merciful…_

_Kill me…_

_Please…kill me….._

_Send me away…_

_Heaven…..hell…anywhere….I don't care….._

_Just don't make me live this life anymore….._

_I can't go on anymore…I'm not worth anything…._

_I keep on falling…like I'm in the eye of infinity…_

_With nothing to stop me…nothing and nowhere….._

…_..I keep going…..I keep fighting…_

_But…..I…..I hurt everything around me….._

_James McCloud died because of me…._

_Cerenia was destroyed because of me….._

_Kew was burnt to rubble because of me…._

_The 302__nd__ are walking prisoners because of me….._

_All because of me…._

_I want to die…..I want to leave everything behind…._

_I want the world to be rid of my existence…._

_I only bring pain to people…I'm a loveless, worthless, hollow echo of humanity….._

_I'm a monster…..a bringer of despair…._

_There's nothing left for me to live for anymore…._

_But…God…..if I die….grant me one wish…._

_Keep the memories…..of everyone who I knew….._

…_.inside me…._

_Because…if I can't see their faces again…then I'll at least remember….._

_What it was like…to be human….._

_To be hated….._

_To be loved…_

_To be respected….._

_To be warm…warm with the thought….that I had at least one friend in the world….._

And as Wolf began to drift out of consciousness…..he saw them….

H remembered them…..every face…..of everyone he had ever known….

James…..

"_You've gotta learn, kid…you gotta sacrifice yourself…even for your enemy…"_

Leon….

"_Hey, of course we're gonna be a Team…..as long as I'm your right-hand wing….somebody's gotta make sure you don't show off too much!"_

Falco….

"_Can't wait to climb into a cockpit to show you who's ace-pilot around here, fuzz-ball!"_

Slippy….

"_Wow, Wolf! You're gonna be the toughest pilot ever! Gee, I wish you'd join Star Fox….."_

Bill…..

"_You gotta have plenty of battle-scars and war trophies if ya wanna get around in this galaxy…"_

Katt….

"_Do me a favor, Wolfie, and find yourself a girl. And when you meet her, don't waste her time."_

Everyone on the 302nd….

Brice….

"_Hey, you know me, Boss. I'm always perked up with a little action!"_

Galt…

"_Hmm….well, you're the sort Lylat needs, Boss…..a guy that can wake guys like me outta sleep…"_

Aallotar….

"_Why do I fight? Because I want to fight with a warrior….one who shows no mercy but fights with honor…..that's what I see in you."_

Jimmy…

"_Well, I'll leave the guts and glory to you, Wolf….I'm only good for creating grease stains…."_

Even Fox….

"_I hope someday, you'll find it in your conscience to forgive me."_

_Wow…..I'm so lonely…..I'll even take Fox for company…._

_He…..as much as a stuck-up show-off as he was…_

_He wasn't horrible….but that didn't mean he was good either…._

_I'll probably never forgive him…..but that doesn't matter now….._

_I just hope that wherever he goes…._

_He won't make the same mistakes I have….._

Wolf closed his eyes…..but his mind hadn't blacked out yet.

_The Cornerians will be taking me away soon…..probably to a maximum security prison…._

_Somewhere horrible…._

_I wish I were somewhere beautiful again…._

_Somewhere peaceful…untouched by horrors and death…._

_Maybe Cerenia…..if it were still around….._

_Oh my God…..Cerenia! Krystal!_

_I haven't…..I haven't thought about her in a while…._

_I almost forgot her….._

Suddenly, the slow ease that Wolf was growing into was disappearing. His heart became sadder, and Krystal's face shone in his mind again.

_Krystal…..so beautiful…..so gentle…..so much in love with the world she had been cut off from….._

_She was selfless….she cared only about others…..and she had been a friend to me…._

_I remember her laugh the most…she had a laugh, that was healthy….that gave off happiness…I never got tired of it…._

_She was playful, innocent…..so full of life…._

_She was never dishonest to me…..she was so caring…pitying me when I felt alone and unwanted…._

_I never had to feel deceitful or suspicious around her…._

_I'll…..I'll never see Krystal again…._

_I'll keep waiting till I die and am able to see her again…_

Wolf remembered what she had told him…..when they were spending time together…under the stars: _"C'mon, you're a great pilot. Honest. And I know you'll make it through the academy, because you're the best. I know you're destined for something greater, because I realized it when you saved me. You're a wonderful person for saving me, and a great warrior. You're kind of my personal knight-in-shining-armor."_

_What would she think of me now….?_

_She'd probably be disgusted by me now….._

_She knew me as a good person…._

_She could never dream me being a murderer….a person who'd abandon his friends for an act of revenge…._

_I wasn't even thinking about her the whole time when I was fighting Fox…._

_I've been acting so harsh…I've been doing the total opposite of what she would've wanted…._

_She'd be terrified of me now…..disgusted…..revolted…_

_Her reaction…that would hurt me…..so much…._

_I would've hurt her…..she would've felt betrayed…._

_In the beginning….all I wanted…was to keep my promise to her…._

_To form a Team…..to survive….._

_And now I've broken that too….._

Slowly…..Wolf began to fall into unconsciousness….his heart bound in sorrow…..his strife bent with despair….

Now, after everything he had fought for…..after all he had lost…..he had failed to hold on to the vow that he had made to the only person he had ever loved….

His mind was going black…..Krystal's face…..was growing fainter….

_Krystal….._

_I've failed you…..I've failed everyone…._

_I'm glad….you're not here to see me like this….._

_I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise…._

_I hope….wherever you are now….._

_You'll forgive me…._

_Because…in the end….._

_I wanted to see your face…one last time…._

_Before my world…..would come down….._

_And be…..with you….._

_I'm still such a child…..a naïve child…._

_But so were you….._

_And that's why, then…..and now…._

_I've cared for you…if not love…the closest and deepest friendship…..to souls can have…._

_Forgive me Krystal…_

_And…..I hope…..I'll find you on the other side…and tell you…_

…_.how I really felt…._

And…with the last memory of Krystal….that tore Wolf's heart and soul apart…..

Wolf's eyelids fell…and he went unconscious. His body was carried to the cell….strapped and bound…..he was a prisoner…..never to be seen or cared for again.

The Lylat Wars were over…

And just as Star Fox had risen to glory…..

Star Wolf…had fallen into darkness and pain….

Wolf O'Donnell had lost everything…

He was damned for his sins…..and now…was the loneliest being in the Lylat System….

And the two souls that had met on Cerenia….were more apart than ever….

_End of Chapter_

"_An Enemy is one whose story we have not heard."_

_-Gene Knudsen Hoffman_

**WAIT! DON'T CLOSE THIS PAGE! THERE'S MORE!**

_Epilogue…._

_Unnamed Planet, Lost Corner of the Lylat System_

On the smooth, rolling planes, the brisk orange sky was telling the atmosphere that the sun was rising.

A beautiful morning, for all those who enjoyed watching the sunrise….particular the observer, a teenaged vixen, with blue fur and pointed ears. Her braided tail hung casually next to her curved legs.

As the crisp air began to grow warmer, the vixen's ears pricked at the sound of scuttling movement behind her.

She heard a small yell, spoken in Saurian.

"_Krystal! Krystal!"_

Krystal turned around and smiled at the speaker. It was a small an orange Cloudrunner, a pteranodon, only a few years old, and carrying a bundle in his mouth.

"Don't forget this! It's a long trip to…wherever you're going," it said, dropping the bundle at Krystal's feet.

Krystal smiled, and picked up the bundle. Judging by the smell, several fruit were inside the bag. "Thank you. That's very thoughtful of you."

"Will you ever come back to Sauria again, Krystal?"

"Maybe, maybe not. But don't worry, I'll be fine."

"But where are you going?" the Cloudrunner's eyes grew huge with fear. "Is it dangerous?"

"I told you before," Krystal replied. "I need to travel around the area where Cerenia was."

"To find out what happened to your parents?"

Krystal nodded. Then she opened the bundle. "Hey, wait a minute…." She pulled out a small, green, kiwi-like fruit. "I thought only Cloudrunners ate these fruit." She raised her eyebrows. "Trying to tell me something?"

The Cloudrunner shifted its feet sheepishly. "Well, um…..you see….there was a chance that I'd get hungry….that is….if I'm gonna go with you…"

Krystal sighed. "We've been over this. You can't come with me."

"C'mon, please?" the Cloudrunner pleaded. "My mom's gonna dote on me my whole life until I become the 'Prince of the Cloudrunners' like Dad was. You know how she is…..plus, the King of the Earthwalkers has announced that he's gonna have a son! You really think I'm gonna survive this planet with an annoying little brat tagging along everywhere? That'll be annoying as sh-"

"Okay! Okay!" Krystal said in a resigned tone. "I understand. But I can't keep running after you if you get in trouble, alright?"

"Don't worry, I'll be good!" the Cloudrunner beamed. "Just wait…..once I'm old enough, and I've learned to support your weight, you can ride me!"

Krystal smiled. "We'll see…..let's not get ahead of-"she stopped. "Wait….'support my weight'? Are you saying I'm fat?"

"Nah, you aren't fat." The Cloudrunner smiled mischievously and added in a perfectly audible mumble. "….for a vixen."

Krystal's cheeks turned pink. "Shut up!" She tossed the green fruit at him….but it missed.

"Ha-ha!" the Cloudrunner called. "Fat _and _bad at sports! You can't catch meeeeeee!" It trotted away, laughing its head off.

Krystal rolled her eyes and smiled. _Boys will be boys…_

_About an hour later…_

"So is the planet we're going to as pretty as Cerenia?"

They were now walking in the direction of a small freighter ship. It was brown with rust, and out of date. This had been the ship that she made her escape in from Cerenia.

Krystal looked down sadly. "I don't think any place was a beautiful as Cerenia."

The Cloudrunner looked down. "Oh…..sorry, Krystal. I forgot you don't like talking about it…"

Krystal scratched the Cloudrunner affectionately. "It's alright. Talking about helps me hold onto it."

"Tell me that story you told me at the fire back at the Cloudrunner Fortress."

"What story?"

"Ya know. The one where you were on Cerenia…and you met that guy."

Krystal suddenly felt warm, but nervous. "I don't remember that one."

"Oh, come on, Krystal!"

Krystal sighed and looked down at her little companion. "But you've heard it twice!"

"Please, Krystal! This'll be the last time, I swear!"

Krystal smiled. "Oh, alright. Let's see….."

The Cloudrunner raised his head higher, so that he could pay more attention…..Krystal was good at telling stories.

"It was a beautiful morning on Cerenia…the last beautiful morning….the chrysanthemums were blooming, the bluebells sparkled with the dew-drops that sprinkled the flowers….the sun was at a nice position, like it was making this day warm just because the planet was teeming with life. I went from my dwelling, and I went in search of some herbs…..I had spent the night hunting, and I needed to brew myself something that would get me awake…..that's when I heard the noise."

The Cloudrunner's eyes became big.

"It wasn't a rustling noise, like most creatures made on that planet…..it was slow breathing…..something…..that was waiting for something else to move. I already had an idea what was watching me…..so I continued on my trail, pretending not to notice a thing….and I crept into the bushes….and saw what had been following me…."

The Cloudrunner gulped. Why was Krystal so good at this?

"It was the Red-eye! He was a Tyrannosaur….at least fifty feet long, from tail to snout!"

"F-fifty?"

"Yes….and he was _huge! _He had to have been at least twenty feet tall…staring over me…..he wasn't very smart…and those teeth, ugh…..they were long and jagged, much longer than average Tyrannosaur…..he had spikes running down his back, long black ones…..but the most terrifying claws I had ever seen…..some at least a foot and a half long…curved and deadly, like a row of the sharpest knives you can find…."

The Cloudrunner looked up. "You weren't scared, were you, Krystal?"

"Of course…..I was scared out of my wits…..any wise person would've been….for this was no ordinary one…..from its hoarse breathing and unnatural physical form, it must've been mutated…..so I took careful chances with the noises I made…..I breathed through my nose, so I wouldn't breathe loudly through my mouth…..the Red-eye grew closer….it sniffed the air…it's giant feet were moving forward…."

The Clodrunner cringed and shut his eyes.

"But then….he looked up…..he turned, as if something else was at his attention…..he moved away and took off in that direction…."

The Cloudrunner let out a breath of relief.

Krystal rolled her eyes. "If it's not already obvious, I survived this incident."

The Cloudrunner looked up. "What happened next?"

"Well…..followed it….I took out my Staff… and took care to avoid stepping any twigs or leaves, or I'd give away my position…..I was just about to turn around and give up this lousy hunt, when I saw its prey…."

The Cloudrunner leaned forward, a sudden curiosity in his gaze.

"It was a wolf. About my age, maybe a year older….and he was a pilot, too. He was quite tall, too, and he had blended out with his grey fur. He had a defiant face, with tall ears, and a snout at a decent length…..The wolf had the build as well….his Academy uniform sleeves rolled up, to show off his biceps…. He didn't look the least bit scared, either…..he had these intense purple eyes….they shone, like amethysts….with some kind of fearlessness….like, he wasn't afraid to die…..and then, as if he was excepting his fate….he closed his eyes….as if waiting for the final blow….so naturally, I ran over and put my staff between the Red-eye's teeth right before they reached the wolf…then I jumped over it and brought my staff down on its tail…..I was hoping that it would distract it long enough so that the wolf would get away…"

The Cloudrunner looked up. "You did all that on instinct? What made you want to save him?"

"I don't know…..something…in the way he was looking at the dinosaur….he seemed so strong….like..." Krystal's eyes drifted to the sunrise. "It's hard to explain…..it was almost like he was telling me not to back down….it wasn't telepathy…..otherwise I would've heard his voice….." She stared long and hard at the horizon.

The Cloudrunner cocked his head. "Uh, Krystal? What happened?"

She looked at him. "Hmm? Oh, yeah…the Red-eye never got distracted….it forced me to the ground and swept its claws on my chest…"

The Cloudrunner's eyes widened.

Krystal sighed. "Like I said before, I survived this incident."

He blinked. "Oh….right. Sorry. So you went down?"

"Yeah…..I passed out….it was really painful…. I clutched my chest to stop the bleeding, but I guess the blow was too much for my mind…..all I remember was the wolf running over to me…..and then…..a light…."

"A light?"

"Yes….a radiant one…..and then a yell…."

The Cloudrunner's eyes grew misty. "And then?"

"And then I woke up…..the wolf was standing nearby…..he told me that he had defeated the Red-eye….and had taken its Claw to prove it…..so, I trusted him…..I told him about Cerenia….I told him about my parents…..I told him everything. We spent time together…..we had fun…..but…..then nightfall came….." Her eyes grew sad….and suddenly she stopped.

The Cloudrunner dipped his head sadly. "You don't have to tell me the rest, Krystal. I know…..he said goodbye…..and….you never saw him again…."

Krystal nodded, her eyes fixed on the sun.

"You….you have no idea what happened to him?"

Krystal bit her lip. "No…..hopefully, he got away….I don't know…..I pray every night that he didn't die….that he was far away enough out of Cerenia's atmosphere and got away…."

The Cloudrunner looked up. "I bet he got away….he was too tough to die….he saved you! He protected you from a demon Red-eye! He's tough enough to have got away…."

Krystal smiled hopefully. "Maybe…."

"Was he handsome?"

Krystal blinked out of her trance and looked at him. "What?"

"Was this guy a looker? C'mon, tell me!"

Krystal frowned. "Why? You think it matters?"

The Cloudrunner cocked his head. "I dunno….you were pretty descriptive about his features…..with the cool purple eyes and hot muscles….."

Krystal blushed. "I never said the word 'hot'!"

The Cloudrunner grinned. "Yeah, but you were thinkin' it!"

Krystal looked away, her cheeks pink. "You're just imagining things…"

"Oh, give me a break, Krystal…..this guy sounds perfect…..and only you would make him sound perfect…..c'mon, give me the details….did you guys do anything else besides _swim_?"

Krystal scowled. "I don't know what you're implying, but he was only a friend…."

"But you dress like a Cerenian Princess! The bra-and-loincloth combo probably drove him crazy!"

"Oh, please….he was too shy for that…."

"But you aren't."

Krystal looked away. "You know what? Go ahead and generalize….I don't care."

The Cloudrunner chuckled. "Just fooling around, Krystal. A wolf, huh…..he sounds cool. What was his name?"

With her cheeks back to normal, Krystal looked up. "I don't know….I never got the chance to ask him….We agreed that I'd find out when he'd get back, as an assurance….but….." She looked away again.

"I'm sorry, Krystal."

Krystal sighed. "It's alright…..I just hope he's okay…"

The Cloudrunner's face suddenly lit up. "Hey, I know! Why don't we find him?"

Krystal's eyebrows furrowed. "What?"

"He's a tough guy, right? Then he must've survived….and that means he probably hasn't forgotten about you! So….if he's alive, and he was a pilot….then he must be here in the Lylat System….and we can look for him! You and me!"

Krystal looked down. "Look….I really don't think that he's…"

"He's alive, Krystal….he has to be!" The Cloudrunner looked really excited.

Krystal smiled. "You really believe that, don't you?"

"I know he's alive."

Krystal stood. "Alright….if we don't look we won't know for sure….if he's out there….we'll find him."

"Krystal?"

She turned. "Yeah?"

"You liked him didn't you?"

Krystal blushed. "I didn't…..I didn't _like _him….in that way…."

The Cloudrunner rolled his eyes. "Oh, come on! Big muscles, nice snout….you're all over this guy!"

"I _am_ not!"

"Look, don't deny it. He liked you too. I know it…..he'd have to be a complete nubetard if he didn't fall for an innocent and stunning vixen in skimpy clothes who not only is a princess, but can kick ass like a dude!"

"Look, for the last time-" Krystal stopped, and then blushed. "Stunning? Well, I-" Then she shook her head. "I mean….c'mon….he…if I told him that I…" She looked at her feet. "….he'd laugh at me."

"No he wouldn't….he likes you too. He wouldn't….wait, did you just admit that you like him?" The Cloudrunner perked up.

Krystal laughed. "Just get on the ship."

The Cloudrunner scuttled to the hatch of the ship.

Krystal smiled and looked at the sunrise.

_Maybe he's right…._

_Maybe he really survived…._

_I hope he did….I pray he did…._

_He was so good and kind…..he didn't deserve to die…._

Krystal looked back and waited for the Cloudrunner to be out of sight. Then she reached into her pouch and pulled out a small pendant. It was lined with silver, and was encrusted with a small sapphire. The diamond shined faintly.

_I remember when he gave me this….._

Krystal's mind traveled back to the one night she had spent with the wolf. Back then, when they were laughing and talking under the stars…..without a care in the world….without any idea that it was their last night together….

"_Hey, Krystal! Look at this!"_

"_Oh my goodness…..look at the size of that sapphire!"_

"_Yeah, she's a beaut….I found it in a cave when I got lost….I used it as a source of light…."_

"_It's beautiful….how on earth did you find it? It must be a rare kind….I've never seen it before…"_

"_If you like it so much, you can take it."_

"_What? Of course I can't! You found it, it's valuable!"_

"_Nah, when I broke it from its formation, so I got another piece. Here…you take it."_

"_I can't accept it, alright? It's too valuable to give away."_

"_Come on, just take it, Krystal. I'll have a piece, you'll have a piece….that way, if we're apart….I'll always have a piece of the time I spent with you, and so will you."_

"…_.Thank you. This….this means a lot. I'm honored. I'll never forget this…..this night has been the best…..and now I won't forget it. Thank you."_

"_Jeez, Krystal, stop thanking me already. If I wanted mushy stuff, I would've never left the Academy. Let's talk about something else."_

Krystal smiled as she remembered the rest…..she clutched the pendant. The sapphire was still in the middle, and she had kept it all this time.

_I wonder….if…if he did make it out…._

…_.please….I pray that he lived…_

_He wasn't like anyone else that I met….he cared for me…._

_I know it…_

_Maybe…..maybe he didn't care for me….the way I did…_

_But he was my friend, none the less…._

_He was honest…..but I wasn't honest with him…_

_Please be alive…..whoever you are…._

_I never found out….._

Krystal shut her eyes. She missed him. She missed his smile, his voice…..how he hung onto every word she said…..how he was humble about everything, and had given her company after years of loneliness…

_Please….please…_

Krystal could feel the pain etching up her chest….she could feel the tears starting to brew….

Then she stopped herself. _No….No!_

_He's alive…..I know he is…._

She clasped the pendant with both hands desperately.

_He has to be…..he said he'd come back….he promised…._

_I…..I need to find him….._

_He…..he might be out there….._

…_.and….he might be waiting for me…._

Krystal's eyes lit up. _He could be…_

_Please be out there…._

_I took this crystal with a promise…..that I'd see him again…._

_And he promised…..that he'd make a Team….and come back for me…_

_I have to keep my promise…._

_And go back to him…_

_I'll find you…._

_You're out there….I can feel it…_

_It's not instinct…..maybe it's just me trying to convince myself…_

Krystal pocketed the pendant and looked at the sunrise one last time.

_Wait for me…..wherever you might be…._

_I'm coming to find you…..and I'll find you…._

_Someday….._

_I've got nothing left…..my planet….my kind….my parents….all gone…._

She clenched her fist. _I've only got you left…..and that's enough for me…._

_I don't want to lose you too….._

_I'll see you again…..and we'll be together…._

_With both our promises kept….I know it…._

_Give me time….to find you…._

_And fulfill mine…_

And with that, Krystal turned towards her ship, ready to fly from the planet…..ready to search for answers….for her family….for Cerenia….

And for him. The horizon was all that was waiting for her….

_Will Star Wolf ever return to make history in the galaxy?_

_Would Wolf ever escape his lonely and accursed fate?_

_And would the two souls that met on Cerenia…..meet once again?_

_The Lylat System can only stare at the stars and wonder…._

_End of Story_

Wow…..so much drama….

When I was writing the end of Wolf's portion, I actually cried. I don't usually show emotion while I'm writing, save a laugh or two, but this case was undeniably tragic….

Okay, I know a few people are a tad bit confused as far as what happened to Wolf goes, so I'll sum it up:

Basically, Andross, in an attempt to get back at Star Wolf, ordered his still-loyal nephew, Andrew, to dispatch a negotiation with the Cornerian Army. The deal was: Andrew and Pigma would hand over their Leader, and they get to go free (Andrew takes what's left of the Venomian Army and hides, while Pigma takes Leon, who is oblivious to the whole deal and sorrowfully thinks that Fox killed Wolf, and wanders the Lylat System earning money through unhonorable and wasted trade). Captain Shears, meanwhile, an agent of Andross with a fake loyalty to General Pepper, ensures that Wolf is in captivity. But Wolf is damaged heavily by the crash, causing his limbs, body, and face to be in severe disorder. Beltino uses advanced surgery to patch him up, and makes his face back to normal, but the side effects result in slight changes in Wolf's facial appearance, like a slightly longer snout or wider ears. Nothing critical. But he's transported to a prison that's completely cut off from civilization, and is sentenced to stay alone and unwanted without seeing a single person in a dark gloomy cell, to go insane for all the authorities care.

Yep, that's what happens. I know it's sort of a cliff hanger to end the story here, but take heed, there will be a sequel. It'll take place during Fox's actions in _Adventures….._and will change Star Wolf's path for good.

You're all probably wondering "Why does everything go downhill in this one?" Simple. Golden rule about writing a story/play: In the second act, everything gets dark….the storyline, and character portrayals.

As always, this is your chance to review. But I've got a question for you all: Was this better or worse than its predecessor, _Rise of Star Wolf? _People say the sequel is never as good as the first. Give me your opinon…..PLEEEEEAAAASSSEEE!

Keep in touch for the sequel…..but it won't be up for a while, so be patient. Peace out, Star Wolf fans!


End file.
